The Crusaders: Arena
by Scribe
Summary: COMPLETE! Guy Gardner's disappearance begins a desperate search by the Crusaders to find their missing comrades and encounter a foe from the origina JLA's past. Older League fans may guess who our bad guy is/
1. Default Chapter

****

CHAPTER ONE 

I

Sometimes Guy Gardner wondered why he bothered teaching high school. 

He certainly didn't need the money. In fact, thanks to his bar 'Warriors', Guy need never concern himself with being employed again. Even with mild competition from Booster's new Planet Krypton restaurant some blocks away, Warriors was still as popular as ever. It was seldom in the red and always yielded a tidy profit. The financial security afforded by the bar had given Guy to pursue his need for adventures without the vulgar concerns of money. Which was indeed fortunate because his times were occupied much of late, what with keeping company with Buck Wargo and then playing leader to the Crusaders. 

It was just that in between all the extraordinary events that seemed to make his life one long roller coaster ride, there appeared to be more quiet moments that he would care to admit. Unlike the rest of the Crusaders whose private lives seemed to require much attention, Guy did not have that concern. When he was a Green Lantern, Guy had believed it to be a full time occupation and discarded any need for a secret identity. However things had changed and he was no longer the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. His playground that had once been a large chunk of space had dwindled significantly and kept him bound to one planet. 

Guy didn't mind not being a Green Lantern any more because the kid who now wore the emerald ring was doing okay by Guy's standards. It was just that he did not know what it was to have a private life after so many years of not requiring one. The rest of the Crusaders had no difficulty adjusting to being civilians when there were no replicants and errant mystical entities to fight. Beatriz De Costa when she was not the super heroine Fire, was the Revson girl. Her modelling career took her across the world and although Guy missed her when she was gone, he was proud of her success. Besides, he had to confess that there was nothing like walking into a room with her at his arm and seeing man in the room turn green with envy. 

Hey, he hadn't changed that much. 

Ted Kord, who was once the unluckiest of them all, had appeared to change his fortune. Ted was now CEO of Lightspeed Entertainment, a software company that he had carefully nursed into a multi-million dollar giant. Although Ted remained a partner with Booster, he had been left in charge when Booster had gone off to pursue other projects. Not that Ted appeared to be too heartbroken now that he was involved with a certain raven-haired beauty with eyes older than world. Guy was actually surprised that Zatanna Zatara would actually give Ted the time of day. They seemed so unlikely and yet it worked beautifully. Guy supposed he should be the last one to judge unlikely relationships. No one had believed he and Tora would last either, but it had. In any case, Guy was glad that between the two of them, at least Zatanna had the mindset of someone older than ten. 

Ted was crazy at the best of times. 

Since the conclusion of its first mission, less than a month ago, the Crusaders had been playing it low key. Despite the camaraderie of being a team again, its members had to be realistic. Their time in the League had come to an unceremonious end because they allowed their personal lives to intrude on the work. Guy did not want to see the Crusaders end that way. Thus, at one of the meetings, it was decided that all of them should spend adequate time keeping their private lives in order. In the old days when they were still Leaguers, Maxwell Lord had taken care of everything. He paid their bills, put a roof over their heads and kept the mediocrity of everyday life from ever intruding into their heroic existence. While it was nice to be taken care of like that, it tended to make them complacent. 

When the League collapsed, they realised just how much Max had taken care of and for many of them, the lesson learnt had began with a steep descent into despair. Guy himself, had undergone changes that opened him up inside and made him evaluate the future and his part in it. Even without Tora. He realised then that more than anything, he loved being a hero. It surprised him even more to realise that his love for it had nothing to do with and glory or the fame. 

Once upon a time, the glamour of it had been everything to him but not any more. During the months following the loss of the ring that made him a Green Lantern and before he discovered his Vuldarian heritage, Guy did a great deal of soul searching. He remembered what it was like to be weak. Guy remembered how it felt being bullied by someone stronger just because he was too weak to stop them. Those years had made him stronger as an adult and set out the path for the rest of his life. Just like General Glory, he would fight for those who could not. He would offer the hand that had been denied to him. 

Why? 

Because he could. 

It was shortly after the formation of the Crusaders that Guy decided to return to teaching full time. To be truthful, he had been teaching before the formation of the group but only as a substitute teacher in the tougher neighbourhoods of New York. His presence had been mostly as a security measure, rather than a concerted effort at actually teaching students. When a position was offered to him to teach social studies at one of the high schools in Brooklyn, Guy had found himself accepting without question. 

Wargo and the others had thought he was crazy. However, their reaction only served to convince him that he was doing the right thing. Beatriz thought it was a great idea and Guy had gone to his first day feeling pretty good about his decision. 

Okay, reality seeped in eventually. It did not take long before he realised just how much work lay before him. Washington High was a typical of any school far removed from the excesses of Manhattan Island. Here, the people lived on welfare, were mostly blue-collar workers and were completely aware that the deck was stacked against them the moment they found themselves on the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge. 

The kids, whose education was his responsibility, were a monument to the illusion of the American Dream. They were second generation immigrants, whose parents had come here hoping for something better and finding that the streets of America were not paved with gold. Far from it actually. The streets they knew, were paved in the white certainty of Crack, gang violence and a growing underclass that were beaten even before they began. It was enough to make a superhero feel like a complete failure. 

He walked into the school hoping to teach and finding most of his students, looking at him with a mixture of indifference and downright contempt. They knew who he was of course. It was probably the only thing that kept him from getting a knife in the throat by some of the students wearing gang colours. Guy was determined not to give up. He had fought creatures none of these kids could even begin to comprehend and one thing they learnt quickly, Guy Gardner did not scare easily. 

For weeks, he stood in front of a classroom full of kids who saw him as the enemy, a defender of the status quo of which they were the most exploited. They baited him, insulted him, at some point even tried to attack him but Guy stood firm. He had the blood of the most fearsome race to ever emerge from the cosmic byre, running through his veins and he did not intend to let a bunch of teenagers' get to him. Not that they did not come awfully close at times. 

An amazing thing happened after a few weeks though. Guy was so surprised that when it finally happened, he did not know what to think. He actually thought it might have been a trick. They began to acknowledge him. Slowly but surely, whether it was his perseverance or sheer stubborn stupidity that impressed them, Guy could not be certain. However, they allowed him the chance to prove that he was more than just a superhero. 

They took him at his word. 

********** 

For Guy Gardner, speed was relative. 

After he had seen the Flash run a mile in less time than it took to bat of an eye, everything else seemed to crawl at a snail's pace. A great deal of his perceptions fell into the context of meta-human world. He ran with an extraordinary crowd and normal standards seemed outdated and lacking any ability to surprise. Thus when he had taken over the job as coach of the athletic team, he was rather dubious that he could objective when viewing the potential of normal human beings compared to his meta-human colleagues. 

The first time he saw Kevin Sharp run, all doubts left Guy's mind. 

The boy was a bona fide sprinter. He moved through the wind with so much ease, Guy was almost tempted to believe that he was meta-human. In his youth, Guy had played college football and he could tell the difference between a flash in the pan and a genuine prodigy. Kevin Sharp was the latter. He worked hard to be the best and Guy was able to see a future for the boy that did not involve gangs or drugs. 

"That's the best time yet." Guy said as he studied the stopwatch in his palm. 

Kevin was breathing hard, rivulets of sweat glistening off his ebony skin. He walked across the rubber surface of the track towards Guy who was waiting from him on the grass. The State Athletic trials were only weeks away and Guy truly believed Kevin had the talent to win it. The opportunity to the boy's future could not be underestimated and Kevin too much potential to waste. Winning the trial could get him an athletic scholarship and Guy did not intend to let him lose that chance. 

"You really think I got a shot at this?" Kevin looked at him sceptically. 

"I wouldn't waste my time other wise." Guy said slipping the stopwatch into the pocket of his track pants. 

"Yeah, big time superhero and all." Kevin grinned. 

"Better believe it." Guy retorted. "Look, you got the speed and you got the drive. I think you can go all the way, provided you work at it." 

Kevin sighed and dropped to the ground. Guy wondered if he was ever filled with so much doubt when he was seventeen. Of course he was, all seventeen-year-olds were. He admired Kevin a great deal, to grow up in a neighbourhood like this; free of all the dangers that had trapped lesser wills. Kevin was one of the few who struggled to be free of the ghetto, who saw an education as an asset not a waste of time. The boy did not even realise his potential until Guy had seen him run the first time. He was a natural athlete and given the right guidance, he could be a world class one. 

"What's the problem kid?" Guy asked planting himself into the soft grass next to him. Beyond the horizon of the sport field bleachers, the sun was beginning to set. It was hard to imagine that a harsh world existed outside this place with its bright uniforms and youthful voices. There were still other kids on the field, some engaged in football practice and other team sports. Guy wondered if all of them had Kevin's reservations. God, he hoped not. 

"I'm thinking whether its worth it." He looked at Guy directly. 

"I've been where you are kid," Guy said honestly. "It is worth it." 

"College is four years of my life," Kevin pointed out. "I can't expect my momma to take care of my brothers and sisters on her own. I should be helping her out." 

Guy knew something of Kevin's situation at home. His mother had lost her husband years ago and had been raising four children on her own. Over the last month, Guy noticed that Kevin's lunches were made and although they were anything but fancy, had the undeniable traces of a mother's touch. This was a woman who cared how her boy ate and from what Guy had been told, actually made appearances at what passed for the PTA in these parts. So with a certain amount of confidence, he knew the lady well enough to be able to speak in her place. 

"I think your mother would prefer it if you got that scholarship." Guy replied. "Your mom is a pretty tough lady, I think she wants the best for you." 

Unfortunately, Kevin did not seem convinced. "I wish I could help her out." 

Even though it sounded cliché, the best advice Guy could give him was the one Kevin was already aware of. "You know how to do that already Kevin. Give her something to be proud of." 

Kevin smiled faintly and rose to his feet. In the distance, the sun was gradually disappearing from the afternoon sky. "I better get going. I got stuff to do." 

"Try not to party too hard," Guy retorted knowing that was the furthest thing from Kevin's mind. Being the oldest child in the family, his responsibilities to extend to the younger siblings he was charged to look after during his mother's absence. 

"Sure coach," Kevin said picking up his sports bag, before continuing to on to the locker room. 

Guy watched him go, wishing that it was not necessary to simply accept the way things were. Kids like Kevin deserved a chance at being more than just a statistic. He could sense the boy's concern regarding the merits of a college education compared to what a paying job could mean to his family. He would speak to Wargo and see if they needed another hand at Warriors or perhaps Booster needed another waiter at his restaurant. In any case, Guy had better find a solution to Kevin's problem soon, before the lure of quick money ruined him forever. 

****

II 

A college education was not something Kevin Sharpe had ever considered within the realm of possibility. His ambitions had never expanded beyond the desire for a high school diploma to get him the job that would help ease the burden on his mother. Kevin had never been interested in drugs and the gangs because he had seen what both had done to his father. Last Kevin had heard of the senior Mr Sharpe, he had been doing time. No surprises there. Still, he was determined not to go down that road because he could not bear to see the look in his mother's face if she ever knew. 

Instead, he tried to do what the coach had encouraged him to do. To work hard at school and never give her a day's grief. If that meant being called a coward because he refused to carry a gun or sell crack, so be it. The fools who did that were on a one way ticket to a quick death any way. Still, he could not ignore them with their fancy cars and the wads of cash they stuck in their pockets with bejewelled hands. 

But the money was nevertheless tempting. 

Kevin walked along the grimy sidewalk, trying not to hate everything that this neighbourhood represented. Was it a pipe dream, hoping to get out of here? At times, he truly did not know for he was seventeen years old and the world had already disillusioned him. Everything here was grey, the low rent tenement buildings, and the wooden houses that were far away from being dilapidated. He stared at the faces during his journey and saw that they too were grey, trapped in amber as he was. 

Kevin was lost in thought and regret for his existence and completely unaware that he had been followed since he had left school ten minutes ago. He turned around the corner that would take him to the cul-de-sac where a beaten weatherboard house waited for his return. The sun was almost completely set and he knew it was probably best to get inside before the darkness enveloped the neighbourhood completely. This was not a safe place to be at night. 

The lights of his house appeared over the crest of the hill when he heard his name being called behind him. The voice was familiar and so there was no reason to be alarmed. Kevin paused and looked over his shoulder. 

"Hiya doing Hex." Kevin greeted one of the few people he called friends. 

Hex was very much into the game but Kevin did not care because Hex understood him. They had been friends for as long as Kevin had lived here and even though Hex wore vibrant gang colours that had never intruded on their friendship. 

"Man you walk fast." Hex retorted as he reached Kevin. Hex had dropped out of school when he was sixteen and had gone to work for the gangs. His clothes were designer labels and the bulge under his coat told Kevin he was packing heat. Kevin tried to ignore such observations because it was not his place to judge Hex and the life he had chosen to lead. Just as Hex did not judge him for his own convictions. "I've been trying to catch up with you." 

"What's up man?" Kevin asked, since it appeared that Hex was after him for a reason. 

"Listen I know you hate selling and all that stuff but I got a business proposition for you." Hex said leaning close. 

Immediately, Kevin stiffened, disliking where this conversation was going. Hex noticed his reaction and quickly responded. "It ain't nothing like that man." He declared somewhat wounded. "But it is sweet and right up your alley." 

Kevin let out a sigh but was still unprepared to completely trust Hex just yet. However, he was not averse to hearing Hex out. "Talk to me." 

"You're an athlete right?" Hex said wearing a broad smile. For a moment, he reminded Kevin of one of those used car salesman on late night television. "While I know some action that you might be interested in. Some high roller is looking for strong, healthy types for these private games he's got going. Its nothing illegal and I hear the money is really good. You interested?" 

Kevin was interested but was unwilling to commit himself until he knew more. If there was one thing he had faith in, it was his athletic ability. If he could use it to make some quick money that was not illegal, what was the harm? He would be helping his momma and he would not be getting into any trouble that would affect his chances of a scholarship. 

"Okay," Kevin said firmly. "Tell me more." 

********* 

His time had finally come again. 

How long had it been? The years had moved past so quickly, hiding the shadows of his defeat with the ravages of time. He remembered those left behind, who had not survived the war and each memory stabbed at the core of him, rekindling waves of hate at those who caused his fall. For a long time after the end, he was tempted to disappear into the security of anonymity, to forget the dream that destroyed the others. 

But it would not disappear. 

It stayed in the mind as the Furies had once pursued Orestes across the world. Every moment served to remind him that those who had caused the Fall were now glorified as none before while his and those who followed him were vilified as freaks of nature. It enraged all that was strong and proud within him until there was no recourse but to stand up and remind the world of who he was and what he had demanded to be. 

However, he would not make the mistakes of the past. He would remain hidden in the shadows like the predator he was. He would make them love him and be willing to die for him. This time, his weapons would not be savagery or fear, although they would always know it was never best to incur his anger. No, this time he would play the game wisely. His enemies still existed and when he was strong, there would be plenty of time for revenge. 

For the moment, there was much to occupy his time. Those who become part of his army would first have to survive the test of blood. Weaklings had led to his downfall. This time he would cull such influences before they were given leave to cause him any harm. He had to harden his own resolve as well because once it was faith in another that had been his undoing. There would be no one before him and she who would serve to try, would find herself ripped to shreds. 

There was no greater betrayal than she who was called woman. 

He had learnt that lesson all too late. She burned in his memory, she whom he wanted to make queen to his king. He had found her, even though she had tried to hide in the aftermath of what happened. Almost dead and greatly wounded, he had crawled through the agony of defeat and found her. It was with great relish that he tore her limb from limb and that feasted on her flesh as a final reminder to himself of her terrible sin. 

  
They say revenge is hollow. They were wrong. 

She was but the first, in time there would be others. 

When he struck, it would not be at a name. He remembered the faces well. Each burned into his memory like the pain they had inflicted upon him. All of them, supposedly perfect specimens of man. An evolution of god and human. They had the audacity to mock his godhood and call him a monster. He had looked into the mirror a thousand times and knew that they had lied. In their eyes, he had seen envy because he evolved beyond egg sucking primates into a higher order of being. 

He understood now why they had sought to destroy him, because he would make them all obsolete. He would not kill them, not all. In fact, what would make his eventual revenge so deliciously sweet would be how he dispensed justice for his fallen children. He would give them the secret of his godhood and empower them with a new existence they never imagined possible. They would be in striking distance of perfection. 

Before he put the chains around their throats and damn them to eternal slavery at his feet. 

Yes, he would enjoy that a great deal. 

****

********

Guy walked into his social studies class, hoping for the best. As he entered, he saw a sea of familiar faces behind the steel desks in the room. His eye moved across their faces, knowing that the one he sought was not here but was nonetheless compelled to look. They came from a variety of ethnic backgrounds, his students, Latino, Asian, African American and Caucasian. Some appeared indifferent to his presence, others looked at him with expectation and then there were those who glared at him with unconcealed hatred. Guy had come to expect that after a month here. These were the forgotten youth of America, forced to carve their future in this wasteland of public education. Schools in these neighbourhoods were under funded, with textbooks older than they were and equipment that could rarely be replaced when damaged. 

After a moment, he had to conclude reluctantly that his hope had been in vain. Among the minds that he had attempted to reach, Kevin Sharpe had offered the most encouragement and he was not here. In fact, Kevin had not been to school for the past week. With each day, Guy's concern started to expand beyond the boundaries of the normal teacher student relationship. This was not a boy prone to take such indulgences with his academic career, such as it was in a place like this. According to the rest of the faculty, Kevin was a good student with an exemplary attendance record in comparison to most. 

If he was not here, it was for a good reason. 

  
Guy reached for the book on his table and opened it without really reading any of the pages or aware of what topic he had intended to cover today. His mind was still wrapped around the subject of Kevin's absence. The inner instinct that kept him alive in so many battles had started to sing its siren song of warning in the back of his mind. He looked to the back of the room, where a young Latino girl was in the midst of a quiet conversation with her boyfriend who sat at the next desk. 

"Hey Theresa," Guy called out. "You live near Kevin, don't you?" 

  
Theresa was one of his less hostile students. She was a pretty thing, an active participant in class room discussions and one of the few that might make it out of this neighbourhood if she did not get pregnant first. 

"Yeah Mr Gardner," she replied, her voice thick and accented but possessing a melodic quality to it. "He lives around the corner from me." 

"Do you know where's he's been all week?" Guy inquired, trying not to sound meddlesome but unable to hide his concern to the those in the room. 

"What you worried about your boy?" Someone in the room sneered. The remarked provoked a short rumble of laughter from the back section of the room. 

Guy did not have to see whom it was to know who had spoken. The boy sat right at the back of the room and was surrounded by the members of his gang. They were a variation of Puerto Rican and Latino, who had made their contempt at his presence known, almost immediately after he started teaching this class. The leader, a fearsome looking kid named Alvarez, ruled the senior class with his collection of switch blades and worse once he was outside the school. Guy had earned his enmity because Alvarez could rile him. 

Guy gave Alvarez a look that translated pure ice and silenced the punk from speaking any further. Alvarez shifted uncomfortably in his seat before letting loose a series of expletives under his breath. Guy returned his attention to Theresa. "So have you seen Kevin around?" 

"No Mr Gardner," she said casting an apprehensive glance at Alvarez who might take exception to her if she chose to answer him. "I haven't seen him at all." 

  
Guy let out a sigh, realising that he should not have expected any better from them. He did not blame Theresa because he understood the rules of her world. She had to live among people like Alvarez and Guy could not blame her for wanting to stay out of trouble. This was no school yard bully she had to deal with. Alvarez would have little conscience over killing her if he felt she had somehow crossed him. 

"Thanks anyway." He answered before turning his attention back to the book in his hand. "Okay, let's talk about what's going on in Washington today." 

********** 

He knew he was letting himself get too involved but Guy could not help it. For the first time in many years, something other than fighting alien threats and mystical monsters had made him believed he was capable of making a difference. When he had returned to teaching, Guy had promised himself that there would be no half measures on his part. He was not going to be one of those teachers who claimed that things are the way they are and he should not be responsible in raising any false hopes. Kevin was not a false hope. He was a good kid and someone had to give a damn. 

He stepped out of his car and looked at the weatherboard house the Sharpe family called their own. It was old and it was far from being a mansion but there were signs that it was frequently painted and the small patch of green that passed for a yard, was well tended. Guy walked through the rusting front gate and noticed a child's red wagon parked in the middle of a sand box. He could hear voices of children behind the front door. 

Guy stepped onto the front porch and heard the wood creak underfoot. Knocking on the front door, he waited for a moment before it swung open. The woman who emerged before him was in her late thirties but could have been older. She was a handsome woman was but time and worry had left their marks on her lined face. Guy could see Kevin in her face, mostly around the eyes and lips. He could also see the redness in those eyes that indicated she was emotionally wrought even if she tried to hide it with as much dignity as she could muster. Her face softened upon him seeing however, probably because she recognised who he was. 

"Mrs Sharpe?" Guy asked politely. 

A ten year old boy stuck his head from around the door way. "Momma, its him! Its Warrior!" 

Guy shifted uncomfortably, wishing now he had that secret identity that he had so easily discarded years ago. He was here not as a former member of the Justice League or as a superhero but rather as Kevin Sharpe's school teacher. He wanted no more recognition beyond that. 

"I've seen you on television." She declared. 

"I'm still a nice guy." Guy replied and was pleased when she rewarded him with a faint smile. "Mrs Sharpe, I came to see Kevin." 

Her eyes immediately dropped to her feet and from the sudden silence of the child next to her and her inability to meet his gaze, Guy immediately knew something was terribly wrong. "Please," he urged. "I'd like to help if I can." 

She swallowed hard and looked up after a moment. "Please come in." 

Guy followed her into the house and was shown into the living room. The boy kept staring at him wide eyed, despite the apparent crisis the family was facing. The house was modest and well kept. It was not at all lavish but Guy sensed the warmth here and knew Mrs Sharpe kept her family well. Now more than ever, he realised how lucky Kevin was and why he was so torn about making his mother work another four years to put him through college. 

__

I should have listened more. Guy told himself. _I should have come through for him before this._

"This is my son, David." Mrs Sharpe introduced the child. She rubbed his head affectionately as she did so. 

"Do you really know Superman?" The boy asked trying to restrain his enthusiasm. 

Figures, Guy thought silently. "Sure, the Big Blue and I see each other at every major crisis." He answered trying not to sound too sarcastic. 

"Davey, why don't you go out back and keep an eye on Michael and Phoebe." Mrs Sharpe instructed, aware that their conversation should be held in private. Although the children were aware that Kevin was missing, Mrs Sharpe saw no reason to further add to their anxieties. The boy nodded quietly and plodded off towards the backdoor, through the kitchen. Guy had the impression that Mrs Sharpe was hiding nothing from him. 

When they were alone, she made a few obligatory offers of coffee or refreshments. Guy accepted a glass of lemonade out of politeness. He could sense how worried she was and her concerns heightened his own. What the hell had happened to her oldest son? In this neighbourhood that question could have translated into anything but then the school would have been notified in the event of a death or even trouble with the law. 

"I want to thank you for all the kindness you showed Kevin." She began slowly, her fingers were knotted hard on her lap. "You can't imagine what it was like for him, to have someone like you show an interest." 

"He is a good kid." Guy said honestly touched by her words. In the world of superheroes, it was easy to forget how extraordinary a paranormal must seem to every day humans. "Mrs Sharpe, where is he?" He asked finally. 

She took a deep breath. "He didn't come home from school on Friday. I haven't seen him more than a week. I've looked everywhere and I've called all his friends but they haven't seen him." 

Her voice was starting to crack and Guy wished Beatriz was here, he was not good at being comforting. Kevin had been gone a week? He thought back to the Friday, which was incidentally, the last time Guy had seen Kevin. The boy had not confessed to having any special plans for the weekend. If he recalled correctly, Kevin had mentioned something about having stuff to do but Guy had naturally assumed he meant at home. "Have you gone to the police?" 

"I did when I got home that night," she continued. "But they were no help. They told me they couldn't file a missing person's report until 48 hours after the disappearance. I couldn't wait 48 hours, I know my boy," she exclaimed desperately. "He wouldn't stay away like that unless something was wrong." 

Guy did not have to hear the rest being able to visualise the full entirely of her meeting with the police. Kevin was after all, just another black kid, living in the slums. If he was missing, it was probably because he was shot up on crack or into something illegal. It was hardly worth the effort of the police to waste time searching for a kid who was mostly likely to show up as an offender. 

"I believe you Mrs Sharpe." Guy declared because she needed to hear it. Her son was missing and instead of being aided by the local authorities who would bend over backwards, if the kid had been from Beverly Hills, she was treated like some overwrought nut. "Kevin wouldn't do anything illegal, he cares too much about you for that. If you let me, I'd like to try and find him. I can't let my star runner go astray can I?" 

He managed to get a grateful smile out of her but neither voiced the reality of the situation. Kevin had been gone for a week already. If he had not returned home yet, chances were good it was probably because he could not. Under such circumstances, the possibilities of what might have happened to him narrowed to an unhappy conclusion. 

Guy hoped it would not come to that. 

****

II 

"Sire, we have a problem." 

Titus stood by the door. He would not enter the room unless his master had given him permission and his master had not. The great man sat behind his desk, his enormous hand drumming his thick fingers over the smooth surface of the fine oak desk. The Master often kept his room in the dark, for he liked the shadows and the security he afforded. Of course, Titus was not about to confess to knowing any of these things. 

  
The master liked keeping his secrets. 

"Be specific Titus." The Master said coolly. "The gift I have given you has allow your form to transcend the mundane but it did not destroy your ability to articulate." 

Titus bowed in acknowledge neither injured nor angered by the insult. The Master was right of course, he always was. "Someone has been inquiring about one of our charges." 

Through the darkness, he saw the Master's eyes flare with reddish light. "Police?" 

"No," Titus shook his head. "Not the police." 

"Then what concern are questions to us?" The Master retaliated. "Those who could answer them know better than to speak to strangers about our affairs. Have our lessons not be instructive?" 

More than instructive, Titus wanted to say. He had seen the remains of those who had crossed the master and the thought of it sent shivers of ice down his spine. His master did not suffer betrayal well and those who were unfortunate enough to bear his wrath, had cause enough to regret it. "It would not normally have caused me concern, Sire, except the one asking the questions may be a danger to us." 

"I waste no more time with this!" The Master bellowed. His voice was a loud roar that bounced across the walls and forced Titus back into the shadows. "You will speak clearly Titus."

Titus felt his heart pounding in his chest, almost afraid to tell his king what had been brought to his attention. Unfortunately, matters had progressed beyond his ability to make the decision on what was to be done about the situation. "I am sorry Sire," he said summoning up the courage to speak. He was privy to the violence the Master was capable of when he was enraged and Titus knew he had real reason to be afraid. "It is one of the superhumans." 

The master's enormous fist curled into a bawl and he smashed his hand against the desk so hard, Titus actually saw the wood buckle underneath his flesh from the strain. "Which one?" The Master demanded, his voice nothing more than a low growl. 

"It is the superhuman called Warrior." Titus answered. 

"How did we overlook that?" The Master asked. "I had believed our charges were carefully screened." 

"The superhuman is apparently a teacher at his school." Titus explained quickly. "Our agent was unaware of this when he inducted the boy." 

"Has the boy undergone the process?" The master inquired with no trace of the former fury in his voice. Now he spoke as calmly as ever, filling Titus with confidence that he knew how to proceed. Titus chided himself in ever doubting that the Master could ever be outmanoeuvred. The Master was all things great. A true king. 

"Yes," Titus answered. "Although he was unsuitable to be an Alpha, we had him placed in the Omega tanks. He was scheduled to be removed tomorrow." 

"I see." The Master let out a sigh. "We cannot risk discovery now, not when we are closer than we have ever been. What do we know of this superhuman?" 

Titus fumbled for the papers in his hands. Like all good aides, he had produced a full dossier on the superhuman known as Warrior to precipitate the master's question. Letting his eyes scan over the pages, he quickly picked out the relevant facts that would interest the master and neglected the trivialities. 

"His real name is Guy Gardner and goes by the code name Warrior. According to the reports he is one of the metamorphae, apparently possessing the ability to morph into a variety of alien weaponry. He has been classified as a Level 8 superhuman, extremely formidable and highly aggressive." 

"A metamorph." The master mused with uncharacteristic interest. "That might prove to be quite interesting." For a moment, the Master remained silent as he contemplated the next course of action. "Send a contingent of Alphas," he said after a few seconds. "I want this Warrior captured alive." 

Titus blinked. "Alive, Sire? Is that wise?" 

"I want him taken alive Titus, make that very clear to the Alphas. If the superhuman is harmed by any of them, it will be at my severest displeasure." His eyes seemed to glow even brighter as he said those words. 

"Of course sire," Titus swallowed, knowing full well that it was not a threat to be taken lightly. "May I ask, what you intend to do with him once we have him?" 

The master did not answer but through the darkness of the room, Titus saw a gleam of light bouncing through a smile of long sharp teeth. 

********** 

Guy Gardner was not happy. 

He walked down the steps of the high school's main entrance feeling somewhat depressed. The lack of progress in his search for Kevin was difficult for him to accept. For the past two nights, he had been scouring the neighbourhood, shaking down every two bit hood that slimed across the streets of Kevin's world. He had come up with nothing. No one had even heard the name Kevin Sharpe and even less knew why he had suddenly fallen off the face of the planet. 

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon of ugly, grey buildings hours ago and when Guy emerged into the school parking lot, his was the only car still parked there at this time of night. He supposed he should have known better than to leave a new model Cherokee Jeep in this neighbourhood and not expected it to be on blocks when he got back. Still, the vehicle survived intact to face the odds tomorrow. After a full day in a classroom and then spending the past two nights searching for Kevin, Guy was ready for an early night. 

Still, he could shake the feeling that something terrible had happened to the boy, neither could he face the fact that perhaps he was too late to save Kevin already. Both conclusions left him helpless and impotent that he, Guy Gardner, Vuldarian champion, could do nothing to protect one young boy. The taste of defeat was something he could never stomach. 

He reached the jeep and fumbled for the keys within the inside pocket of his jacket. Guy was considering the possibility of bringing Ted in on the search when he almost missed a flurry of movement behind him. If he was anything but a Vuldarian, he might have missed it. Immediately, all thoughts of Kevin evaporated from his mind as the alien seed inside Guy Gardner surfaced like a swamp alligator about to snap. 

He continued the pretence of trying to open the car door as they approached. Through the reflection of the passenger window, he saw them moved towards him. There was a certain grace to their advance, a fluidity of movement much to smooth to be human. Guy remembered thinking that only Bats had the expertise to practise stealth with such efficiency. They narrowed the distance between themselves and the prey with little knowledge that Guy was ready for them. 

Suddenly, the dead of the night was broken by the sound of glass breaking. It erupted in quick succession as Guy swung around. Darkness enveloped him before he realised that one of them had shot out the light globes in the lamp posts. He could not see which one. In the dark, they attacked. They leapt towards him like coiled springs. Guy had barely enough time to morph Vuldarian armour across his skin as the first attacker landed on him. 

  
Guy fell against the windscreen with such force the glass shattered beneath him. He managed to throw the attacker off him before he was knocked off his feet by something that had the strength of a locomotive. Guy hit the pavement hard enough to be dazed for a few seconds. His attackers, taking advantage of his momentary lapse, pounced at him from all sides. The united assault only served to enrage him who then unleashed the full fire of Vuldarian battle lust. His arms morphed into plasma weapons that gave no quarter as the artillery fire spewed from him in all directions. 

Amidst the roar of the weapon, he heard the high pitch screech of what he could only describe to be animal sounds. He was aware that some had fallen, because he could see their dark silhouettes crumbling to the floor across hot embers of plasma. Despite the flare of the plasma weapon, it was still difficult to see what exactly the creatures were that he was fighting so savagely. He lay down a wall of plasma that effectively halted any more lunging attacks and the sounds they made did not appear to be remotely human. Perhaps now that they were somewhat subdued, he could find out what this was all about. 

Suddenly, without warning, he felt a sharp sting in his neck. Instinctively, he reached for his neck and knew immediately felt the warmth of blood under his partially formed fingers. The pain was hardly registrable but with a sinking feeling, Guy realised whatever was fired at him had penetrated the skin. His gaze scanned the distance and quickly honed in on a lone figure at the top of the school building. 

Decoys! Those who attacked him were decoys! 

The pain struck him with the force of a physical blow. Its initial impact was so sharp that Guy could not help crying out. Seconds crawled by as the pain increased to such intensity that he was forced to his knees. His arms began to lose shape as he was unable to maintain his morphing abilities. 

"What have you done to me!" He managed to scream as the tendrils of agony slithered to the core of him. 

They stood watching him, their faces still hidden by the dark, saying nothing. They had done what the Master had instructed. The poison inside the veins of the superhuman would do its work. Although the prey still struggled against the venom, he was lost and they knew it. Perhaps he did as well. 

As the dark overcame him, Guy allowed himself one final thought. 

This was gonna to hurt.......


	2. Part 2

****

CHAPTER TWO 

****

I 

They say Paris is the most romantic city in the world. You can stroll along the Champs-Elysées with a lover and feel as if the world had paused just for you. It was hard not to be swept up the atmosphere of Paree. It was a place where every gaze that met your own was filled with smouldering fire. Even the most unimaginative love song seems to take a life of its own when sung in the language of France. The language some had ardently believed to be the eternal language of love. Romance oozed from every Parisian cafe, every naked sculpture. It beckons like siren song sweeter than anything composed by the great maestro of history. 

However, if you happened to be in Paris alone, the city took on a completely different persona. It was miraculously transformed into an asylum of rude taxi drivers and psychotic Citroens aiming to spill blood before the altar of the Arc de Triomphe. 

In other words, it could really suck. 

It was in this happy state of mind, that Beatriz de Costa was expected to be the smiling face of Revson cosmetics. It was hard to be excessively enthusiastic about anything when she was modelling underwear in the somewhat icy temperatures of Europe's rapidly approaching winter season. With the background scenery of the Eiffel Tower behind her, Beatriz forced herself to remember that she led a very glamorous life even though she was freezing her ass off. Gucci or not, this was not the outfit of choice for outdoor wear. 

Nevertheless, she had endured worse as a super heroine and she knew the shoot was almost over for the day. Her assistant, Monique (could she have a more French name), was waiting for her with a lengthy, mink coat. Okay, it was not mink. Thanks to having a best friend who was a former ice goddess and a bona fide lover of anything warm and furry, Beatriz had been converted to avoid fur. The mink coat, she called it to console herself in the face of her damnable conscience, called to her with its inviting promise of warmth. 

Next to Monique, stood Catherine Colbert. The United Nations delegate seemed to step of a magazine cover herself. It annoyed Beatriz to no end that Catherine did not need to spend hours selecting the perfect ensemble. Catherine was one of those fortunate women to whom style was as natural as taking a breath of air. Since the formation of the Crusaders, the two women had rekindled their friendship and Beatriz made it a point to see Catherine whenever she was in Paris. 

"Okay, that's a wrap." Enrique announced. 

Beatriz let out a sigh of relief as the cameras stopped flashing in front of her face. Finally, she could discard the cheeky but alluring smile she had been forced to wear for the last four hours. 

"I am going to lunch!" Beatriz announced loudly and made a beeline for Monique and her nice mink (all right already, fake fur) coat. 

No one said anything to stop her. She supposed she could hardly blame them if they thought she was a bit temperamental. This cold weather had left her in a bad mood. As she walked towards Catherine, the UN diplomat offered her a look of sympathy. 

"I do not envy you at this moment." Catherine declared as Beatriz slipped into the warmth of the coat. 

She hugged the thick material around herself and released a sated sigh. It took a few seconds before she felt any blood was once again flowing in her body. "The things I do for fashion." Beatriz managed a grin even though her teeth were still chattering slightly. 

"So are we still on for lunch?" Catherine inquired. 

"Sure, we are." Beatriz responded and looked towards Monique. "Did you make those reservations?" 

"Yes Mademoiselle." Monique declared. "I have told them to expect you and Mademoiselle Colbert." 

She was a tiny thing, not more than nineteen years old, Beatriz estimated. It was hard to think that this young girl was a university student. Looking at Monique made Beatriz feel somewhat jaded. Had she been anything life this waif when she was nineteen? Beatriz could not think that far back. "Why don't you take a break, I'll be an hour at least." Beatriz replied before indicating to Catherine to follow her. 

They did not have to walk far. Across the street from the shoot was a pleasant little bistro located on the edge of the Seine River. Although she felt a little underdressed for any meal at the moment, the coat provided enough cover for her to appear reasonably decent for the public. 

An elderly man who looked as if he might have fallen out of a postcard showed them to a table facing a picture window that overlooked the famous river. With a cheesy moustache and an outfit that looked straight out of the Middle Ages, he showed them to a table with a picturesque view of the Seine. It was a quaint establishment, being one of those places where it was possible to watch the world go by over a cup of expresso. After placing their orders and being served with warm beverages, Beatriz felt slightly more at ease after the morning she had endured. 

"So how are things between you and Booster?" Beatriz inquired as she took a sip of coffee. 

Catherine produced a smile that might have been a blush. "Going slowly," she admitted. "It's difficult with both of us on different sides of the Atlantic but I'm working on a permanent UN assignment in New York." 

"That's great!" Beatriz exclaimed although she did not add her surprise. She had not believed the relationship was on such a level that Catherine was willing to make such changes in her career to accommodate spending more time with Booster. "Booster is mostly based in the Big Apple anyway. His new restaurant is doing okay." Neither was she exaggerating when she made that remark. Although most superheroes preferred Warriors for casual gatherings without the interference of the paparazzi or fans, Booster's new Planet Krypton restaurant attracted tourists in droves. She had made an appearance at the restaurant as a favour to Booster about a week ago and she was shaken when she found herself before an audience of hundreds cramming themselves through the doors. 

"Yes," Catherine agreed. "I'm glad that he's experiencing some success at last. Although I am surprised that he left Lightspeed wholly in Ted's hands." 

  
"Not really," Beatriz replied. "When it comes to being in charge of anything hi-tech, Ted's pretty reliable. I know he behaves like a juvenile some times but that's a lot going on under those goggles." 

"Such as it is." Catherine chuckled. "What about Guy? Booster tells me he's gone back to teaching." 

"Yeah," Beatriz answered, still having trouble believing it. "I can't get over it sometimes. How long has it been since we were thinking of having him neutered for the sake of humanity?" 

"Not that long," Catherine laughed remembering those times well. Guy Gardner had been an absolute nightmare in those days. It was amazing what some alien genes could to a man's personality. 

"Sometimes, I think that him giving up the Green Lantern ring was the best thing for him." Beatriz said with no humour in her voice. It took a moment for Catherine to realise she was utterly serious about that remark. 

"You think so?" 

Beatriz nodded. "Consider how Guy's been since Hal Jordan took the ring from him. He has really straightened himself out. I never imagined he would go back to teaching again. As it was, I had a hard enough time believing that he had ever passed kindergarten." Much of Guy's early history had been a mystery to Beatriz because there were some things he disliked talking about. From his League files, there was some mention of an injury that left him in a coma for a long time. Considering how much his personality had altered after his emergence from the coma, those injuries must have been extensive. 

"How long has he been teaching?" Catherine asked, still unable produce a mental picture that associated Guy Gardner being a high school teacher. 

Beatriz was about to answer when suddenly she heard the shrill sound of her cell phone ringing. She rolled her eyes in frustration and dug her hand into her coat pocket before her fingers touched the smooth plastic exterior. The other patrons in the bistro had started to look at her as the noise echoed through the peace of the quiet establishment. Some muttered among themselves and Beatriz was sure she had broken some restaurant etiquette by forgetting to switch off her phone. 

Offering Catherine an apologetic look as she activated the phone, Beatriz hoped it was worth the embarrassment. 

"Bea de Costa." She answered finally. 

"Hello, is this Beatriz?" An unfamiliar female voice asked. 

"Yes, this is she." Beatriz said impatiently, wondering who had been divulging her private number to strangers without permission. "Who is this?" 

"Verona." 

Beatriz straightened up immediately in her chair. "Verona? This is pleasant surprise." She lied but decided to be polite anyway. Verona was one of Guy's entourage at Warriors. She had returned with him from the Nubba Jungle when Guy had discovered his Vuldarian heritage. Verona considered it her personal obligation to protect the last Vuldarian seed from any harm. Unfortunately that protection also made her believe that her counsel should be extended to other areas of his life, in particular his romantic relationships. Verona had not disguised her dislike of Guy's relationship with Beatriz. Beatriz on the other hand, had the impression that Verona did not feel anyone but she was good enough for Guy. 

"My reasons for calling are nothing so pleasant, Beatriz." Verona said imperiously. 

Despite her attitude, Beatriz refused to be baited. "Then get on with it." She said co. 

"Have you heard from Gardner recently?" Verona inquired. There was a hint of something Beatriz was quick to identify as genuine worry in her voice. Immediately, the Brazilian beauty stiffened with alarm. 

"No, I haven't. Why?" Beatriz demanded. Her gaze met Catherine's; who was perceptive enough to guess from her body language that something was amiss. 

"No one has seen him in three days." Verona said quietly. "We believed he might be conducting Crusader business but then the school called in today to inform us that his car had never left the parking lot and appears to have been damaged." 

Beatriz forced herself to remain calm. The life of a superhero was filled with uncertainties and it was not unusual for Guy to simply go off on undisclosed business. However, something else nagged at her. Even though he was under no obligation to do so, Guy made it a habit to call whenever she was on a photo shoot. Now that she thought of it, she had not heard from him since coming to Paris. The realisation did more to shatter her resolve that any portents of doom from Verona. "I haven't heard from him either." Beatriz confessed. "As far as I know the Crusaders aren't on any ongoing cases. Have you tried John Henry? Guy might have gone up to see him in Metropolis." 

"I attempted to contact the Justice League Watchtower." Verona retorted sounding somewhat annoyed that Beatriz could believe her to be so inept as to not consider that alternative. "I was informed that Steel is presently on League business. I do not believe Gardner would be with him." 

"No, he wouldn't be." Beatriz mused, knowing Guy's feelings about the League, well enough. As for Crusader business, Beatriz discounted that theory promptly. As far as she was aware, they were not working on anything at the moment. "I'll call a Crusader meeting." She said firmly. "See if any of the others might have any ideas of where he might be." Taking a deep breath, she made another decision as well. "I'll be back in the States of the next plane. I'll talk to you then." 

"Very well, Beatriz." Verona answered. Beatriz heard a slight pause in the woman's voice as if she had something further to add but decided against it. 

After a moment, the phone went dead and Beatriz looked at Catherine. "Guy's missing." 

******** 

Thanks to her lawyer, Jack Small who specialised in paranormal legalities, her contract allowed her the freedom to come and go as she pleased. Jack had modified her Revson modelling contract with the inclusion of a clause that would allow her absence in the even of superhero emergencies. With this freedom, Beatriz had just enough time to for the crew enough time to finish up the shoot before she was booked on the Concorde and on her way back to the States. Before she left France however, she sent an automated message through the Crusader beepers to organise a meeting when she reached New York. 

****

II 

For many of the Crusaders, Warriors was fast becoming a second home to many of them when they were in New York. When Buck Wargo had built Warriors for Guy, he had instructed the architects designing the structure to create the perfect headquarters for a superhero on the upper floors of the building. While most people were aware that the first two floors of Warriors were for the paying customers, the rest of the building was a maze of hi-tech equipment and state of the art living quarters. 

Sigrid Nansen who was one of the Crusaders based in New York was the first to arrive. Her fortune, since joining the Crusaders had changed for the better. Although she had to prove herself to her colleagues at Star Labs when she had first signed on as a research assistant, lately she had been given more responsibility. Not many were aware that Sigrid had a doctorate in biochemistry, specifically in the expanding field of hyper normal gene development. Sigrid had neglected academic qualifications in favour of her paranormal ones. Since the Justice League she had joined disbanded, Sigrid had been paying more attention to her personal life. She supposed much of her success had to do with a new found confidence as well. It was reflected in the way she carried herself and in the manner she approached her work at Star Labs. 

Although she was wearing her Ice Maiden uniform, it went unnoticed hidden under a dark trench coat. Sigrid made her way into Warriors and did not require being shown the way to the private meeting room upstairs where the Crusaders usually held their meetings. It was late in the evening and the restaurant's dinner crowd was especially busy today. She navigated through waiters and patrons, trying to look inconspicuous without much success. A few voices revealed her presence to the rest of the room. Sigrid decided that it was not easy to ignore a woman with silver white hair and blue skin walking past. Although Warriors was meant to be a superhero establishment, it was easy to forget that many people came here to catch a glimpse of their favourite heroes. 

All apart of the service, she decided, as she disappeared up the staircase. 

When she reached the large room where most of the Crusaders meetings were held, she noticed that the restaurant staff below had prepared things for them. The room was lit, the curtains drawn, offering a charming view of the city and also for the benefit of members who were used to arriving by air. Communication equipment was located on the far wall of the room. From this room, they had the equipment to make everything from a simple telephone to accessing the most sophisticate satellite equipment on the planet. 

In the centre of polished wooden floor was a heavy, dark table with chairs enough for ten. Sigrid could never understand the need for the extra seats when the Crusaders only numbered seven. Although there was a small wet bar in the corner of the room, Guy's employees had nonetheless graciously set out a tray containing a jug of water and appropriately numbered glasses. Sigrid slipped off her coat and draped it across the back of her usual seat. She was about to reach across the table and pour herself a drink, when she heard movement at one of the windows. 

  
Looking up, she saw General Glory coming through the window left open for the more aerial inclined members of the Crusader. He sailed through the opening and landed in the narrow passageway between the wall and the table. 

"Hi Don." Sigrid greeted. 

The young General Glory was in full uniform as well and Sigrid wondered momentarily what he looked like under the mask. Although the group had chosen to drop the formality of keeping their secret identities, for some of them the point seemed moot anyway; Sigrid had never actually seen Donovan Wallace without his General Glory uniform. 

"Hey Sigrid." He responded in kind and walked around the table towards her. "I guess we're early." 

Sigrid swept her gaze across the empty room before she nodded in agreement. "Do you know that the meeting is about?" She inquired. 

"Not at all," Donovan said planting himself in one of the chairs. "I am sure that it's urgent though. Bea did sound worried about something." 

"Yes she did." Sigrid agreed, knowing Beatriz well enough to be certain of that. Deciding that there was little point in guessing until the others arrived, she moved on to something else for the moment. "So how's things with you?" 

Surprised by the personal inquiry, Donovan hesitated before responding. He considered whether it was wise to reveal too much about his personal life and then decided what harm could there be in it. After all, he relied on these people with his life and considered them friends. "I turned down my parents offer to move back home to Iowa." 

  
Sigrid was aware of his situation of course. They all were. Unless Donovan Wallace said the words that transformed him into General Glory, he would have spent most of his time as a paraplegic. Donovan had been a rookie cop until a gunman's bullet ended a promising career with one fatal shot. While he kept his life, he had lost the use of his legs and any hope of a future in law enforcement. If it had not been for Joe Jones choosing to pass on Lady Liberty's legacy before he died, Donovan would have remained a paraplegic permanently. 

"How did they take it?" 

Donovan let out a heavy sigh, indicating they had not taken it well at all. "They're worried I'm trying to push myself too hard. They don't know about General Glory so they think I spend most of my time in a wheelchair." 

"Do you?" Sigrid asked. With the strength and freedom of movement being General Glory meant to him, Sigrid wondered whether he returned to being Donovan Wallace at all. 

"Sometimes, when I have friends coming to visit." He confessed. "However, most of my friends have sort of dried up. When it first happened, they tried to visit but it was awkward. There are so many things they believed I couldn't do, so they went out of their way not mention it. After a while, they just stopped coming." 

"I'm sorry." Sigrid said sympathetically. "When I underwent the process of DNA mutation into this," she gestured to her hair and skin. "My friends thought I was crazy. They said they did not mind that I looked so different but I could see it in their eyes. They were trying not to care because they did not want to be called shallow but I could tell they were uncomfortable being around me. It did not bother me that they were gone when I went to join the Global Guardians but after I left and got out of the game, it was hard being so alone." 

"I keep busy." He replied. "Thanks to my disability cheques, I've got money coming in. I've been thinking of going back to work lately." 

"Really?" She said trying to sound encouraging. "What are you looking at?" 

"I have no idea." He laughed. "I haven't got that far yet. I minored in computing when I was in college so that might be where I'm headed." 

"Sounds like a plan." She replied. 

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke a few metres away from them and despite the sudden flash of light, both Sigrid and Donovan were unconcerned with the display. It merely signalled the arrival of Zatanna, Mistress of Magic as she was sometimes called. 

"Hello all." She greeted as she stepped out from the dissipating cloud. With her was the Blue Beetle, better known to all of them as Ted Kord. It was not unusual for the due to arrive at meetings together. From the gossip she had been hearing around town lately, it appeared that Ted and Zatanna were an item these days. 

"Hi gang, what's up?" Ted greeted exuberantly. 

"Not much," Donovan replied. "We're just waiting for you guys to show." 

"Is Beatriz not here yet?" Zatanna inquired. "I thought she would be the first one here, she did seem worried when we talked. The magician strolled languidly towards the wet bar and poured herself a glass of mineral water. 

"Well she is coming from Europe," Ted pointed out. "Even if she can fly, its still faster for her to take the Concord." 

"Ah the traditional means of travel." Booster Gold declared as he announced his presence at the window. Like Donovan, he made his entrance through the window. 

"Is that Booster Gold?" Ted declared mischievously. "I didn't recognise you, I thought you'd be running with Sly Stallone and his crowd, now that you got one of this Planet restaurants. " 

"Nah, Sly is busy tonight, although Demi wants me for sure." Booster replied. 

"I'll be sure to mention that to Catherine." Beatriz said as she entered the room from the stairs. She was still wearing her Chanel suit and had not even changed into her Fire uniform. Beatriz had come here straight from the airport. Since the telephone call from Verona, she had barely time to breathe. As for Verona, she and Wargo had taken time to track down Guy's old enemies, in case they were the reason for his disappearance. 

She walked straight to the head of the table and sat down. Her manner indicated that she would not tolerate delay and the rest of the Crusaders quickly found their places and waited for her to begin. 

"Okay Bea," Ted said once they were all seated. "What's this about?" 

Beatriz took a deep breath, hoping on a wild chance that they might know where Guy was and end this torture for her. The more time passed, the more she became certain that something terrible had happened to Guy. There was a knot of fear slowly strangling her heart that she was unable to dispel, no matter what she told herself. 

"It's about Guy," she finally replied. "He's disappeared." 

****** 

"What do you mean missing?" Ted looked at Beatriz. 

Everyone was staring at Beatriz, waiting for her to reveal the details of Guy's disappearance. The Brazilin beauty tried to sound level as she began speaking. "I got a call while I was in Paris this morning. It was from Verona." The Crusaders knew who Verona was and while they might not know the tenuous relationship between her and Beatriz, they did know she was apart of Buck Wargo's group who resided permanently as Warriors. 

"Verona told me that no one has seen or heard from Guy since Friday." Beatriz continued. "I rang the school from Paris and I found out that last time anyone saw him was Friday. Since his car is still in the parking lot, I'm assuming whatever happened to him, took place at the school parking lot. The car's wrecked so I'm guessing that he made it as far as the lot and no more that than that." She paused a moment, strengthening her resolve because her fear for Guy was starting to appear in her voice. 

"Have you checked around?" Ted asked. "We're all on League reserve now, so he might be on their business." 

Beatriz had thought about that and remembered that Verona had put in a call to the Watchtower during her initial inquiries. Shortly after the formation of the Crusaders, Jonn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter had approached them about joining the League reserve. Jonn had been persuasive and a part of them all could not help feeling a certain pride at being asked to join the greatest superhero team of all, even in this limited capacity. It was also an added bonus that despite their membership in the League, it would not impede any of their obligations to the Crusaders. 

"No," she shook her head. "They've got a couple of things going," she responded, "but nothing that requires any reserve members." 

"What about enemies?" Donovan inquired. "I seem to recall Guy had a few." 

"Already covered." Beatriz answered the young man automatically. "Verona and Buck are running down all of Guy's old hit list and so far, they've turned up nothing." 

"Listen this is Guy remember," Booster declared in an attempt to lighten the mood and perhaps alleviate Beatriz's fear a little. "The one true Green Lantern, Guy Gardner, who goes where he wants, when he wants." 

"He didn't really say that did he?" Sigrid looked at him in mild disbelief. 

"He was priceless back then," Booster remarked. "He just oozed poetry." 

Sigrid shrugged and then muttered under her breath. "That's one way of putting it." 

"Look, I know what he was!" Beatriz shouted angrily. "He's not like that anymore. I think something is really wrong and if you guys can't see it, I'll damn well go look for him myself." She stood up abruptly and was almost about to leave. 

  
"Bea," Zatanna said quickly. "We're sorry," she apologised and threw Booster a stare that told him patronising Bea was no way to proceed. If it was Ted in this same position, Zatanna would have been similarly afraid for his life. "Please we want to help. Is that all you know?" 

"I'm sorry," Beatriz replied realising she had over reacted somewhat. "He is different these days," she let her gaze move across their faces so they would know that she was in earnest about this belief. "He usually calls me when I'm abroad and he hasn't done that. He knows he has people in his life now and going AWOL like this is not the way to behave." What she did not say was that Guy loved her and he would not willing put her through this kind of anxiety unless something had physically prevented him from contacting her. That was as far as she was willing to go in the reasons for his silence. The idea that he might be dead was unconscionable. She could not imagine and knew if she did, she would be no good to him. 

"Okay," Ted said flashing Zatanna a warm smile in gratitude for how she had handled Beatriz. "He's missing and judging by the evidence, whoever's got him is someone new." Ted thought quickly, trying to decided what to do because Bea needed to feel that there was some plan to follow, some five step guide to finding him. Even though expectation might have been a little unrealistic, she needed to believe they had a plan to find Guy and right now, Ted had to provide it. 

  
"Where does he teach?" He asked Beatriz. 

"Washington High School in Brooklyn." Beatriz replied softly, no longer looking at any of them. 

"I know it." Donovan announced. "Its a rough neighbourhood, full gang violence and drugs. He picked himself a real firecracker to go riding into." 

"That's Guy." Booster stated. "He loves the good fight, in or out of the classroom." 

"Alright," Ted nodded "So we start there. Don, you and I will go down there tonight. You know the turf better than I do." 

General Glory nodded but added a moment later. "I'd suggest we go in the morning and that we go in without the costumes. These people don't like talking to outsiders as it is, let alone superheroes." 

"What about the rest of us?" Beatriz finally spoke up. "I can't just sit on my hands and wait." 

"Yes you will." Ted said firmly. "Bea, if Guy is missing, its going to take good old fashioned detective work to find him." 

"So we're getting Batman right?" Booster asked. 

Ted glared at him with narrowed eyes. "You're such a good friend." He said sarcastically. "I don't know why I need enemies with you around." 

********* 

There was pain. 

So much pain. He fought hard against it. He tried to keep the tidal wave of it behind a wall of strength but to no avail. There was so much blackness. The ability to think clearly was slipping away into a dark abyss he could no longer reach. Other thoughts began filtering into his mind from places gratefully forgotten. Rage, hatred, fury, predatory madness, they were emerging from some hidden receptacle inside him, rejoicing their dance of freedom with a song of victory. They forced away everything else that made him who he was. 

  
Or he might have been. 

Through the darkness a voice anchored him to what was, but it was not strong enough to hold back the tide. The drugs had weakened it as easily as it had overcome him. In the few moments of clarity he managed to produce whilst fighting the agony, he remembered things. Things like green fire and cold ice. He knew they were important to him, almost as important as staying alive, by why was eluded him. In the fiery battle raging inside him, the green fire offered a place of rest, a warmth around which he was drawn to feel comfort. 

  
Why? 

There was no answer. There was just silence and in the darkness, he would pray to the green fire for an end to his torture. 

He would pray to the green fire to take him away or kill him. 

****

II 

Ted Kord surveyed the deserted parking lot of Washington High School. It was an hour before the school day began and he had arrived here early for that very reason. The school staff had left the vehicle as they found and although it had been in the open for four days, Ted was reasonably sure that some evidence might still exist to be found. According to the weather report, the skies over New York had been clear those past few days, so he was assured that rain had not washed anything away. 

The vehicle was in worse shape than Beatriz had originally described. As Ted walked around it, studying the damage, a vague mental picture began to form of the events that led to its abandonment. The side of the vehicle on the passenger door had been smashed inward. The force of impact had shattered both windows as glass covered the seats of the jeep. 

He got down on his hands and looked beneath the jeep. From that angle, Ted was able to see just how violent the impact had been. The vehicle chassis was practically bent out of shape. Whatever had hit the jeep had the velocity and strength of a truck. After a few seconds, he climbed from underneath the vehicle and studied the paintwork. The red paint had bubbled in places, indicating tremendous heat. 

"Plasma." Ted said under his breath. 

Beatriz was right. Guy had met his kidnappers here. The plasma scorching told Ted that Guy had made a fight for it and had lost. He let his gaze move across the parking lot, taking anything of value into account. Booster was correct in saying Batman was the greatest detective in the world today but Ted had done his share of investigative work, enough to be able to gumshoe with the best of them. His eyes noticed the damaged light bulbs immediately. The glass beneath them had not been swept away and Ted immediately observed that the pattern of destruction was not as random as it appeared. Almost all the light bulbs that had been damaged were from lamp posts nearest to the car. 

His attackers did not want to be seen. 

Ted paced the floor of the lot, thinking of the ambush would have taken place. Guy was attacked at the car but not caught completely unaware. What had given them away? Vuldarian perception was well honed, so he might have seen them before the trap was sprung. Perhaps that was why the lights were shot out? No, Ted shook his head. That was too premeditated and too much to chance. To shoot out the lights would indicate that they knew Guy would work late that night. From all evidence, Guy had not planned to stay behind after all. It was just chance that he did. 

So, it would have been shot out when they saw him leave the school. They must have done it after or during the attack. Guy would not make for his car after hearing gunshots. He would have investigated the source. That left another unlikely option for Ted to dismantle. He did not believe that someone would be shooting out lights during a fight with Guy Gardner, Warrior. Guy could take Superman when fully provoked and although he would not beat the Big Blue, he was capable of giving the Kryptonian a decent challenge before succumbing. No, it did not make sense that their attackers would waste any resource while Guy was being attacked. 

Suddenly, another thought came to Ted. What it a full frontal assault was meant to disguise something else? Perhaps the lights were meant to be off so that Guy would not see the primary assault but someone else, hidden in the darkness? Ted immediately scanned the area and saw that the school building was in view of all the lamp posts. It was a long shot but Ted relied on instinct more than he relied on logic. 

Picking the lock of the door in the main school building, Ted moved through the silent hallways. As his footsteps echoed through the long corridors, it was hard to imagine that in hours, this place would be full of teenagers. He admired the murals on the walls, covered in colourful but amateurish art. His own high school had not been this different, with pennants hanging on the walls and hard earned trophies adorning the display cabinets in certain junctures. 

He found the staircase leading to the roof and reached the top in a matter of minutes. Emerging through the steel door, the colourful inside of the school was replaced by unimaginative grey finishes on air vents and other protruding projections. Ted knew where to begin the search and he made his way to the part of the building that faced the parking lot. As he walked along the concrete edge, his eyes studied the rough, grey floor. 

After about two minutes, he was rewarded with a find. 

In truth, it was not much of a find rather something that at once, seemed out of place in these grim surroundings. The piece of fibre was almost minuscule. A lesser person might have missed it but Ted spotted it immediately. He reached into his coat and produced a tiny leather case he used to keep tools for such instances. Using a pair of fine tweezers, he picked up the strand of red fibre and dropped it into a clear plastic bag. For all he knew, this could be the piece from a kid's sweater but Ted was dubious that it could so simple an answer. He had a faint suspicion was this substance was but needed a laboratory to confirm it. 

By the time his examination of that roof was complete, students and teachers began making their appearance on school grounds. Ted was not wearing his Blue Beetle costume so he looked like any other person on the street. He waited at the front steps of the school, watching students file past him, wondering if adolescent was as nightmarish as these kids made it out to be. Even in this part of town, it was the cliques that ran the school. He saw the cheerleader types, the jocks, the nerds and of course the newest classifications in the cliques' encyclopedia, the gangs and the junkies. Watching them was like watching a dark mirror of the American Dream, the one he was certain, no one spoke of when the first settlers came to the new world. 

He was almost grateful when he saw Donovan's face through the crowd. Like Ted, General Glory was attired in civilian clothing. Compared to the kids he had just seen and the weariness of the teachers who were forced to educate them, it was practically comforting to see Donovan. Ted rose to his feet and walked through the bodies, like a man swimming against the tide. 

"How's it going?" Donovan inquired as they met in front of the steps. 

"Spooky." Ted said honestly. "I see good kids here but they're drowning in the system." He looked around sympathetically. 

"I know what you mean." Donovan agreed as both men started up the steps towards the main entrance. "Our generation and the one's before ours are to be blame for this." He replied. "These kids can't help what they are, they're just trying to survive." 

Ted could not disagree. However, they were here on other business instead of a debate on the moral conscience of America. "Guy never left the parking lot." He announced. 

Donovan did not meet his gaze but took the information with a slight nod of acknowledgment. "So she was right about that." 

"There's more." Ted continued. "They didn't take him by surprise either. I looked his car over. There is no sign of blood but he gave them a fight before they took him down. There's plasma burns on his car." He did not need to explain that part of Guy's Vuldarian arsenal was his plasma artillery. 

"Anything else?" Donovan asked. 

"There's this." Ted reached into his pocket and showed him the clear plastic bag. Donovan took a close look at it, saying nothing for a moment. 

"I've seen this." He stated. 

"I've seen it too." Ted nodded. "We need a lab to confirm it for sure." 

"You got one?" Donovan averted his gaze from the red strand Ted was holding. 

"Sigrid works at Star Labs," Ted replied. "I think we can rely on her to check this out for us." 

"I thought Vuldarian biochemistry protected him from all forms of drugs." Donovan declared. 

Ted nodded. Until Sigrid placed his discovery under a microscope, nothing was for certain. However, for the moment, it was enough that both Donovan and himself had come to the same conclusion without any form of prior collusion. It only added to further convince Ted that his initial suspicion had been correct. Getting Sigrid to prove it was starting to feel like just a formality. "Who knows what that is?" Ted declared. "What do we really know about Vuldarians? Guy's the last of the race. Whoever did this wanted him alive, which means they would not have come after him unless they were capable of taking him alive." 

"But using a tranquilliser dart? Would that work?" Donovan asked. Like Ted, he believed the fine strands looked very much like those found on the tails of tranquilliser darts used on wild animals at the zoo or something similar. 

"Like I said before," Ted repeated as they went through the front doors. "Whoever did this isn't stupid. This was a planned attack. Someone was waiting for him on the top of the roof while he was distracted. A frontal assault would take Guy's attention from the sniper who probably shot him while he was fighting the other half of operation." 

"Well then whoever it is, is not local." Donovan stated firmly. "This neighbourhood's main trouble is gang related. The gangs run this area and I've known them to have any meta-human or hi-tech assistance." 

******** 

Ted and Donovan spent the most of the morning speaking to people who came into contact with Guy on the Friday of his disappearance. Although Guy's day had been busy dealing with school business, nothing out of the ordinary had transpired. He had come to school, teaching his social sciences classes and then chosing to work late to grade some papers. It had always been difficult for Ted to imagine Guy Gardner as a school teacher. During their League days, Guy was little more than a royal pain in the butt, let alone a colleague. However listening to the way some of the students spoke about Guy, made Ted proud to call him friend. 

To some of the students, Guy was the mentor they never had, the one teacher who was not afraid to stand up to the gangs and knew how to give as good as he got. Although the more troublesome students may have disliked Guy, Ted sensed that on some level, they respected him. Ted supposed that it was not every day that a superhero came down from his ivory tower to try and make a difference in their world. Of course, in this world, there were rules and the rules prohibited them from giving Ted and Donovan any real assistance. 

They received more success from the teachers who told them that Guy took particular interest in his students. After everything he had heard so far about Guy's teaching technique, Ted was hardly surprised by that revelation. Guy could be driven when he chose a cause and this was no exception. Guy took his work as a teacher seriously and his dedication to helping those students that could be saved was nothing to be underestimated. Ted heard stories about his attempts to help some kids further themselves. Apparently, he had done the rounds of the local businesses to persuade owners to hire students for part time jobs. For kids in this neighbourhood, the opportunity to make money honestly was almost non-existent. An honest job was all that stood in between them and a future that did not involve them selling drugs for extra cash. 

Ted and Donovan left the teacher's staff room after deciding there was nothing more to be learned from the school. Despite receiving Guy's glowing credentials as a teacher, Ted was disappointed that they had not learnt anything truly useful. He was starting to think that maybe Booster was right, maybe they did need a professional like Batman. 

"When we find Guy, I'm going to see if Lightspeed is in any position to help these kids. The company is growing, I'm sure we could afford a couple of scholarships." 

"I think that's a great idea." Donovan said approving wholeheartedly. 

The halls were empty as most of the students were now at classes. However, as Ted and Donovan emerged into the quiet hallway, they saw a young Latino girl standing by a locker. When their eyes met hers, she turned back to her locker and started twisting combination lock to open it. Ted and Donovan exchanged glances, recognising the possibility of information from her behaviour. Although she was not making any attempt to leave, Ted could sense she was hesitant to approach them. He decided to make it easy for her and walked straight towards the young woman. 

"Hi there." He greeted. "My name is Ted and this is my friend, Donovan." 

She turned around slowly. Her gaze barely grazing them as she raised her eyes to theirs briefly. She was a willowy thing, with long dark hair held neatly in a braid and dusk coloured skin. Ted did not want to rush her because he could see her lip quivering as she decided whether or not she ought to speak. 

"Theresa." She said finally. Her voice escaped her throat like a caught breath. 

Ted extended his hand forward while Donovan offered her an encouraging smile. "Pleased to meet you Theresa." Ted answered shaking her hand. 

She did not respond to that but swallowed her fear again. Theresa seemed so fragile that Ted wished he could alleviate her fear somewhat. "Theresa, do you know Mr Gardner?" 

She nodded quickly, as if the name spoken would yield tragic things for her if anyone else were to hear it. Her eyes darted about the corridor once again, like a frightened animal. "Yes." Theresa spoke. "He was really worried about Kevin Sharpe." 

"Kevin Sharpe?" Ted asked. "Who is that?" 

Once again, it took some moments before she was capable of responding. Each word to escape her lips did so with effort. "He's in my social science class." She replied. "He didn't come to school for a week and Mr Gardner was really worried about him being gone." 

"Worried enough to look for him?" Donovan inquired, even though he knew the answer before he asked the question. If Guy was the teacher everyone believed him to be then Guy would have surely tried to find out what happened to Kevin Sharpe. 

"I think so." Theresa said. "I live near Kevin so Mr Gardner asked if I have seen hom at all." 

"Have you?" Ted looked at her. 

  
Theresa shook her head slowly. "No one has seen him." With that she clutched her books to her breast tighter and started forward. "That's all I know." She said finally and broke through them before she disappeared down the hall. Ted watched her leave, hearing her footsteps on the floor until they finally abated with the sound of closing door somewhere in the building. Only when there was silence in the hall did Ted turn back to Donovan and spoke. 

"Let's find Kevin Sharpe."


	3. Part 3

CHAPTER THREE I 

After almost two weeks, the trail to find Kevin Sharpe was cold. Donovan's contacts at the local police precinct offered little information as well. Mrs Sharpe did indeed file a missing person report on her son but the police had taken it no further than that. Why should they? Kevin Sharpe was just another black kid from the worst part of town. What did it matter to them that he was never into drugs, was almost a straight A student and had a bright future as a track athlete? The colour of his skin seemed to dictate how he was he was perceived, no matter how unfair the standard. 

Nevertheless, Ted was faced with the same frustration Guy must have felt, in his search for Kevin. Ted had even visited the boy's mother who told him of the promise Guy made to find her son. Although it seemed unlikely that Kevin's fate might have had anything to do with the kidnappers who took Guy, it was all Ted had to go on. Ted allowed Donovan to do most of the legwork in the neighbourhood because the younger man had his sources who appreciated their anonymity. 

Instead of impeding Donovan's progress by his presence, Ted ran down the list of Kevin's friends provided as provided by his mother. Judging from the short list, it appeared Kevin was somewhat of a loner. Ted could understand that. Kevin believed in his future and kept company with people who believed in the same. In this neighbourhood, that number did not add up to much. Kevin had a few friends but mostly kept to himself. His attention was mostly focussed on his studies and from what Ted learnt from his mother, his younger siblings. The more he spoke to Kevin's friends, the more Ted realised why Guy had been so intent on finding the boy. He was a kid who was smart enough to know that an education was the ticket to a better life. No way would this kid simply go off on a whim. If Kevin Sharpe was missing, there was good reason to worry. 

The name Hex was almost the last one on the list. Kevin's mother had added it as almost an afterthought. Apparently, Hex was into the gangs and he was into drugs, which was probably the reason why Mrs Sharpe had discounted Kevin having any present associations. Ted never discounted anything until he knew otherwise. Finding Hex was no easy thing. The boy's family saw him occasionally and was not eager to tell Ted where to find him. Finally, Ted managed to get the name of his gang at least. After that, it was not difficult for Donovan to find the places the gang usually frequented. 

  
Donovan's sources had informed them that the gang's hideout if it could be called that, was an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the industrial zone. Considering the kind of artillery these kids would be packing, both men decided that it would probably be safer if they went in as Blue Beetle and General Glory. As the approached the warehouse, it was clear that most of the warehouses in this area had been similarly forgotten. From above, the place looked as unsavoury as it was. Devoid of colour except for dying patches of dark gold where grass might have once thrived, the area seemed to have a greyish pallor. 

It had been a long since this neighbourhood had seen better days and this ramshackle and abandon collection of grey buildings seemed to be the source of all expanding deterioration. It was not hard to locate the gang once they landed on the roof of the building. The sound of loud rap music thundered from the lower levels at full blast. As Ted peered over the edge of the roof, he saw a collection of expensive cars, ranging from Cadillacs to BMW's parked at the main driveway. 

"I'll go in first." Ted instructed Donovan. "You stay out here and keep an eye on anyone who tries to leave the party." 

"No problem." Donovan replied as Ted started down the stairs leading to the interior of the building. 

It did not take Ted long to reach the ground floor of the building. Most of the machinery had been removed long ago and the room he moved through was empty and derelict. Almost all the windows had been smashed in and among the rising layer of dust on the floor, were random piles of glass. The lack of furnishing prevented any possibility of concealing his approach and Ted decided not to try. 

The main factory floor was also devoid of machinery but in its absence, Ted saw old sofas and chairs strewn haphazardly around the room. He assumed that these additions were made by the building's latest tenants. There was a refrigerator in the corner, with a big screen TV, VCR and a pretty expensive stereo system. A regular little clubhouse, he thought. There was about ten of them, wearing sunglasses, expensive clothes, adorned with heavy jewellery. It was not the kind of opulence that could be earned on a paper route, that was for certain. They were Reebok and Nike liked badges of honour and Ted did not have to see it to know they were all carrying guns. 

"Hi there." Ted greeted loudly. 

Heads turned around simultaneously and at the sight of him, they all leapt out of their chairs and jumped to their feet. It took even less time that that to draw weapons. In less than thirty seconds, Ted was staring down the barrels of an assortment of guns. 

Who the fuck are you?" One of them demanded. Ted knew immediately that the speaker was the gang's leader. He seemed meaner than the others. There was something in his eyes that bore little humanity. He reminded Ted of a wild animal, territorial and savagely ruthless. 

"Fortunately for you, not the profanity police." Ted replied coolly. "I'm looking for someone." 

"This is our turf man! Nobody invades our turf unless they want to get dead." The leader declared proudly. 

Fine, Ted thought to himself. We will do the territorial dance. He heard the heavy thud of a firing mechanism locking into place. It was followed by others in the room. The rest of the gang was taking cue from him and although he did not display fear, he was poised to react. Ted's eyes narrowed as he glared at the youth and responded icily. "You fire that thing at me and you'll regret it." Ted warned, with an edge to his voice that indicated he was not bluffing. "I can tear those guns apart like paper." 

His words affected them on some level because he saw one or two of the weapons wavering slightly. They were wrestling with the prospect of taking on a superhero. Ted decided to give them more incentive to co-operate. 

"If you actually do get lucky and hit me, I have friends." Ted warned. "I really don't think you want the entire Justice League coming down on your ass. Are you ready to deal with Superman?" He walked closer to the leader and stared into the man's black eyes. "Are you ready to cross swords with the Bat?" 

The gang leader's eyes widened at the mention of Batman. Ted could see genuine terror seeping into his eyes no matter how much bravado he might try to project. Of course Ted was exaggerating when he had used the League's name but these kids were dumb. They were more aggression than brains and years of undisciplined lives had made them dumb. They lived on the belief that they were too smart for everyone, adults, the cops, and perhaps even their parents. However, even the smartest knew that that there was always someone better out there. It was the law of their jungle. Ted hoped the reality check was instructive. 

After an eternity, the man's gun dropped to his side. "What do you want?" He asked sourly. He gestured to the others to do the same. 

"Good choice." Ted said smoothly. "I don't want any trouble, just some answers." As he watched the weapons being holstered, Ted continued speaking, even though his eyes were rarely off any of them for a second. "I am not interested in your business," Ted declared, hoping that would put them at some measure of ease. H e did not want this to erupt into a shooting match. "I'm looking for someone named Hex." 

Hex gave himself away almost immediately. He was the only one who reacted at the sound of his name. Not to mention, when Ted had spoken the name, nine sets of eyes had turned to him. The boy named Hex was standing towards the back of the group. As they looked at him, a small island had formed around Hex when his friends took a step backwards. 

"Hex," the leader spoke, his eyes still on Ted's. "Get out here." 

Hex looked to his fellow gang members for help but saw none available to him. Finally, he began approaching hesitantly, fighting the urge to run because he knew the consequences if he did. Even if the superhero did not catch him, his own gang members would. Running out on the brothers was a quick way to an early death. The gangs did not suffer cowards. 

"I'm Hex." He admitted reluctantly. 

Ted looked the boy over carefully. He was about the same age as Kevin but they were poles apart. Hex was typical gang alumni. From the expensive sweat suit, to his nice clean Nikes and the faint silhouette of a gun hidden beneath his jacket, he was a world away from Kevin Sharpe. Ted's scrutiny made him uncomfortable and Hex did not seem able to meet his eyes. Everything about him oozed guilt. He knew what this was about all right. Ted was sure of it. "Kevin Sharpe. Do you know him?" 

Hex did not answer but the gang leader whose name Ted learned was Roscoe, did. His brows knitted in recognition and looked at Hex critically "Ain't that the brother that wins all those races at Washington? The one who is a friend of yours?" 

"That's him." Hex nodded. 

"He's disappeared." Ted told Roscoe for his information. "No one has seen him in almost two weeks." 

"We don't know nothing about that." Roscoe replied. "Nigger had a lot talent. I seen him run. He's clean Mister, he didn't wear no colours." 

Ted flinched at the use of the word 'nigger' but believed Roscoe was genuinely telling the truth. What Ted knew of Kevin certainly indicated that the boy would not become involved with the gang. However, Ted saw a different expression on Hex's face. Hex was starting to sweat and he looked as if he was going to start running any minute. His anxiousness was so overt that even Roscoe was starting to see it. The gang leader's face hardened and he grabbed Hex by the collar and made him face him. 

"I ought to kill you for bringing down his kind of heat!" Roscoe shouted glancing at Ted as he spoke. "What you got us into? Tell the man what he wants to know!" He slammed Hex into a nearby wall as the young man looked to the others for help. However, it was not forthcoming. None of the other gang members appeared willing to risk a confrontation over Hex's welfare if he had it coming. 

"I don't know nothing!" Hex protested, hoping someone would help. By now, Roscoe had a gun to his cheek and did not appear afraid to use it. Of course, there was no way Ted would allow him to kill Hex. For the moment, however, the Blue Beetle held back. He wanted to Hex to talk and if a little intimidation helped things along, then so much the better. 

"You better start talking man!" Roscoe demanded. "You been working for someone else?" 

"No!" Hex looked shocked at the very mention of such a thing. "Kevin's a brother you know," he said quickly, his words leaving his mouth with the uneven frequency of a jackhammer. He was practically blubbering. "Kevin was always straight but we was talking and I know he needed the money for his momma, so I told him that I'd keep my ears to the ground." 

"Hex, he's been gone for two weeks! How legal is that?" Ted shouted. "What did you get him into?" 

"I swear I didn't know anything was going to happen to him." Hex confessed meeting Ted's gaze. "There's been a high roller moving through the neighbourhood, says he's a recruiter for something called the Arena. " 

The Arena. For some reason that sounded familiar. Ted was trying to place when he had last heard the reference. He knew for certain that if was fairly recently but the details of it escaped him for the moment. He shook the thought out of his head and looked to Hex for more details. "A name." Ted glared at him. "I want a name." 

"I don't have a name!" Hex declared helplessly, still wrapped in Roscoe's sights. "If you are interested, you go to the corner by Vine and Bowery Street on Saturday nights and wait. If you're what he's looking for, you go with him. I told Kevin about it because he's an athlete right? I thought he could make some money out of it, I swear I didn't know he was going to disappear. I didn't know they were going to take your friend either." 

Ted looked up sharply. Until this point, he had not made any mention of Guy. "I didn't say anything about my friend, what do you know about it?" 

Realising his mistake, Hex tried to repair the damage. "I don't know nothing!" 

Roscoe however, was not so easily appeased. "You stupid bastard. Did you mess with one of them?" He pointed to Ted, indicating superheroes. "You know what kind of trouble that is? Roscoe barked. "You're going clean up your mess nigger, tell the man what he wants to know so that he'll leave us alone!" 

Hex looked at Roscoe with pure terror in his eyes and Ted guessed at that moment, he was more afraid of telling the truth than of the gang leader. However, the comparison faded quickly when Roscoe cocked the barrel of his gun. The sound was loud enough to make Hex jump with fear and that was all the prompting, required by the young man into revealing all. 

"Okay, okay!" Hex finally conceded. "Your friend was asking questions about Kevin, so I passed the word along to the dude. He said there was nothing to worry about. He ain't been seen since they took your friend. I think he's cleared out. " 

Ted had expected that much. Those responsible for Guy's abduction were not amateurs. Once paranormal involvement was apparent, they were wise enough to disappear, leaving little evidence behind. To tell the truth, Ted was somewhat surprised that Hex was still alive to tell the tale of their existence. In any case, he had learnt all he could here. It was time to go. 

"If anything happens to my friend," Ted glared at Hex so that the kid would understand the full weight of his words. "I'll come back for you and your friends." He let his gaze meet Roscoe's and added further. "I don't want this kid hurt." He told the gang leader whose eyes narrowed with hatred at being given orders by anyone like. "If I find out that he is dead, I'm going to assume that you killed him and I will be back." 

With that, the Blue Beetle took his leave. He could no longer stomach the lot of them. 

****

II 

Hours later, Ted had returned to Booster's penthouse suite in Manhattan. Donovan Wallace knew nothing of the arena about which Hex had spoken. However, the new General Glory had promised to use the reference with his contacts to see if any information existed on the streets. Ted wracked his memory trying to remember when it was he had heard the term. However, the knowledge was not forthcoming. He was doubly certain now that Guy and Kevin were abducted by the same people. What was the arena? Somehow, he knew that this entire mystery hinged on the answer to this question. 

  
"Any progress today?" Booster asked as he loosened his tie and dropped his tailored suit jacket on the lounge, where Ted was relaxing. Until Ted's detective work yielded answers, there was very little for the Crusaders to do about Guy's disappearance. Booster had gone to work as usual, poised by the phone in case of any news. Judging by Ted's sour demeanour, there did not appear to be any. 

"Not much," Ted said glumly. "I've got a couple of leads though. I don't suppose you've heard about something called the Arena?" 

Booster who was pouring himself a drink at the bar, stopped what he was doing immediately. He set the glass down on the surface and turned to his best friend. "Did you say the Arena?" 

Ted had not really expected an answer when he has spoken. It was more of a rhetoric than anything else. He looked up at Booster immediately. "Are you saying you've heard of it?" Ted responded, almost afraid of the answer. 

"Yeah, I've heard of it." Booster nodded, still shocked by the serendipity of the moment. "You're the second person in the last week to mention it." 

Ted almost fell out of his chair. This was more than just good luck, it was positively eerie. He rose from the chair and crossed the room towards Booster. "When did you hear it?" 

"Claire." Booster stated. 

"Claire?" Ted exclaimed in surprise at the unexpected name. 

  
Claire Montgomery was the ex-wife of the late Maxwell Lord. She and Booster had become friends during a period when Booster had left the League in search of better prospects. Claire had created the short-lived super group called the Conglomerate and although the team no longer existed, Claire and Booster had remained friends. 

"I didn't know you still kept in touch." Ted replied. 

"She calls me now and then." Booster admitted. "We go out to dinner and that sort of thing. To tell you the truth, I think she misses being apart of the game." 

  
"So what did she tell you about the Arena?" Ted urged, a little ashamed to admit that he was more concerned with what Claire knew rather than her relationship with Booster. Besides, there was time to grill his friend about that later. 

"Not much." Booster admitted. "I didn't think it was right to see her now that Catherine and I are a thing." Booster did not want to talk about the intimate relationship he and Claire had shared for a brief time. Even though they parted as friends, Booster wanted nothing to interfere with his growing relationship with Catherine Colbert. He had waited too long for a chance with the French beauty to waste it on dalliances with old loves. 

"Call her," Ted said firmly. The tone of his voice indicated that he would tolerate no argument from Booster on this matter. They simply did not have the luxury of minding Booster's sensibilities when two lives and perhaps even more might be at stake. 

"Ted..." Booster started to speak but then thought better of it. "Okay, I'll call her." 

Within minutes, Booster was on the phone to Claire Montgomery. Unsurprisingly, Claire was still in her office when he called. She was the atypical 90's career woman who felt the need to work twice as hard to be considered half as good. During their brief relationship, Booster had decided that Claire relied on that fallacy to justify being a workaholic. Her dedication to her career was part of the reason they had gone their separate ways. Booster was not as committed to a career as she was. 

"Booster Gold," Claire exclaimed. "Twice in as many weeks, I am honoured." 

Booster tried not to sound uncomfortable but he could not help it. Normally, he would have little trouble charming women, well except Catherine. However, Claire was similarly gifted in that she was able to see through his debonair persona to the person beneath the image. "Claire, I need to ask you a question." He decided that there was no reason to deceive her. Claire was better at it anyway. 

"I sense something important." She retorted smoothly. 

"It is very important." Booster confirmed. "Do you remember that invitation to the Arena?" 

"The one you turned me down for?" Claire responded, unwilling to let him off so easily. 

"That one," Booster responded, starting to squirm. "Claire, I need to know what it is." 

Claire paused for a moment. She sensed real concern in his voice that stripped away any desire to keep playing her little game. Claire Montgomery knew how to play it straight when it mattered. "I'm not sure myself Booster." She replied honestly. "I got an invitation because I expressed a passing curiosity when I was a cocktail party at Lexcorp about a week ago. From what I understand, you get to go to the Arena by invitation only and you are expected to have your chequebook. I expect it's a private game that's being held in town. The guests are all very rich, very influential and of a certain type. Risk takers, boardroom gamblers, you know the kind." 

Booster nodded. He did know the type she meant. The invitees to the Arena had to be rich and unafraid of taking chances. The kind of people who decided hunting rhino in Africa was worth the extinction of the species in exchange for the rush of killing such a rare animal. "Do you still have the invitation?" Booster inquired after a moment. 

"I was told to be discreet." Claire remarked. "And I don't think the invitation is transferable." 

"Claire," Booster let out a deep breath. "I need that invitation." He said simply. "Guy Gardner is missing and we believe this Arena has something to do with it." 

There was another pause but Booster knew Claire well enough to realise that it was not hesitation but rather shock at how sinister events had crept into her life without her knowing. Claire liked being in control of all situations. She would not accept the entry of something so unsavoury into her life without her knowledge. It left her feeling vulnerable. Claire hated being vulnerable. 

"It's yours.' She said simply. "It's yours." 

**********

The gravel underneath the tyres of the limousine heaved as the vehicle drove over it. Pieces of loose dirt scattered as the dark chariot moved through the night. During the day, the waterfront district was a hive of activity. People came and went by the dozens, dock workers, stevedores, sailors and captains. They were undisputed masters of this domain. However, as then sun began to set behind the horizon of the sea so many of them worshipped, they sought temporary solace in the city. It was permissible to abandon the domain for more creature comforts. 

In their absence, the domain was easy prey for those who wanted the security of its deserted warehouses and darkened alleys. In the night, this was hardly a safe place and in every corner lurked the whisper of danger. Those who wanted a reality far removed from the opulence of their normal existence came here to touch a part of themselves most would rather let alone. They arrived in their stretched limousines, their shiny BMW's and exotic foreign cars. 

Headlights followed one another through the silent streets, like ghosts on spectral march as they converged at a common destination. Like worshippers at an altar, the cars came to a stop outside the largest building at the docks. During the day, it was responsible for the transportation of goods from ships arriving from the Four Corners of the world. Now, it had a darker purpose. 

Ted Kord stepped out of the Mercedes he had rented for the night, surprised by how many faces he recognised among the guests. There were playboys and senators, tycoons and movie stars. Apparently, the organisers of the games felt no need to discriminate, as long as the money was there. He adjusted his bow tie of his tuxedo before proceeding to open the door for Zatanna. 

She was dressed elegantly as always, in a flowing velvet gown. Although she was dressed for the occasion, anyone else who looked at her would have seen the visage of Claire Montgomery. As Zatanna had explained to him, she had cast a minor glamour over their party so they could fit into this gathering without suspicion. If Ted looked in the mirror, he would see himself but others would see millionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. Ted had it on good authority that Wayne was currently travelling the country, trying to raise support for the reinstatement of Federal aid to the devastated Gotham City. 

"Look at this group." Booster declared as he stepped out of from the back of the car. "There's a lot of money here tonight." 

"I still wish I knew what this had to do with Guy's disappearance." Beatriz grumbled. Like Ted and Zatanna, Booster and Beatriz were also disguised. Guests would look at them and see a world famous super model Katrina and currently popular soap actor, Dirk Foster. 

"That's what we're here to find out." Ted retorted as they observed the other guests entering the building. Through the crack of the main doors, Ted caught the glimpse of a power strobe light and wondered what they were in for tonight. He reached for Zatanna's hand and started forward, making a mental note to tell her how awesome she looked, glamour or not. He would have done so earlier if not for the circumstances of their being here. Despite her outward calm, Ted could tell Beatriz was nervous. The prolonged silence of Guy's whereabouts weighed heavily on her. It did not help matters either that Verona and Buck Wargo had been unsuccessful in their investigations with Guy's past enemies. 

Entering the building, they were confronted by a huge gorilla of a man, who was inspecting everyone's invitations. Although he was wearing a tuxedo and appeared well groomed, he looked barely a notch above civilised. He was easily nine feet tall, with a protruding jaw and solid, tree trunk like arms. Zatanna offered her invitation because it was addressed to Claire Montgomery. 

He looked at the invitation then studied all of them closely, trying to find a reason to bar them admission. "Welcome to the Arena." He said after a moment, obviously unable to find one. His voice was a low rumble and sent shivers down Zatanna's spine when she heard it. 

The interior of the building had undergone a considerable transformation, considering that a few short hours ago, this has been a working part of the docks. In the centre of the room was a steel mesh enclosure. The walls of the fence were almost ten feet high and looked like one of those outrageous wrestling rings often used by WWF. Surrounding the structure on all sides were bleachers for the guests. Powerful lighting was aimed in the centre of ring and had all the atmosphere of a prizefight about to begin. 

The rest of the floor was carpeted in red, with dealers catering to guests as roulette, blackjack and other gaming tables. Ted swore he could hear the singsong of a slot machine somewhere in all this. There was a bar at the corner of the room, with waitresses in tight black dresses, strolling about serving drinks. Ted also noticed the presence of what looked like a betting parlour for the evening's main event. 

"I don't believe this." Booster managed to say. "Its Vegas on the waterfront." 

"I don't like the look of that cage." Zatanna responded. Her eyes were fixed on the steel enclosure. The proceedings had sparked a memory within her but those events she remembered were years in the past. It was a coincidence, she told herself, but the knot in her stomach would not go away. 

"Who could blame you." Beatriz replied, shivering a little. Something about that enclosure chilled her blood. Actually, it was not just the steel cage; it was the people around it. Although they appeared to be civilised and well bred, there was something about these guests that made Beatriz feel uneasy. It would take nothing but a gentle nudge to strip away the polished veneer to reveal something more sinister beneath the surface. 

"Look mingle," Ted instructed quietly. "We're here to nose around a bit." 

"Come on Bea," Booster offered her his arm. "Its not everyday I get to be a famous actor. Let's take these identities out for a spin." 

"I'm here to find Guy." Beatriz said gruffly. 

"I know," Booster returned unperturbed by her manner because he knew she was worried about Guy. "But to do that, we can't seem out of place." 

"All right," the Brazilian woman conceded. "Lead the way Dirk." 

Zatanna and Ted were already crossing the floor towards the roulette table. Whatever main event was scheduled for the night did not appear to be starting for a while and this was a good chance to learn all they could about this establishment. Ted however, noticed Zatanna was somewhat preoccupied. 

"Something wrong?" He inquired as he removed two tall glasses from the tray of a passing waitress. 

"Nothing really," Zatanna shrugged. Judging from his expression, Zatanna knew he did not believe her. It was disconcerting for a magician to have someone read her so well, disconcerting and at the same time, fulfilling. 

In the last month or so, Ted and Zatanna had been spending weekends together. Since he was mostly based in Las Vegas at the corporate headquarters of Lightspeed Entertainment and Zatanna resided in New England, they often met in New York. The arrangement was suitable for both since neither wanted their relationship to proceed any faster than necessary. Ted was enjoying getting to know Zatanna and he realised that she appreciated not being rushed. As self-assured as she could be in all things magic, emotionally she was vulnerable as any woman forced to live such an unusual life. Ted knew he cared for her a great deal and it was a mystery what she saw in him. However, it was obvious something truly wonderful could emerge if they allowed it time to develop. 

"This seems familiar." Zatanna admitted. 

"Tell me about it," Ted retorted taking a sip of his wine. A good year, he mused before continuing. "When I heard about this place, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I knew I heard about it somewhere before but I couldn't remember." 

"Do you know now?" She asked. 

"It was one of those fund raisers I was at recently," Ted answered. "I overheard some rich asshole talking about it, how it was suppose to be the living end of everything. Of course, he clammed up when I approached." 

"That's why it's good to have a secret identity." Zatanna pointed out. "He probably didn't want Ted Kord finding out about this little party, or more accurately, Blue Beetle." 

"I can't figure it out thought," Ted admitted, allowing his gaze to sweep across the room. "Even if it is an illegal fight, why all the secrecy? There's enough money to sweep all this under the rug even if the cops did know and what has this do with Guy and Kevin Sharpe." 

"I don't know." Zatanna replied. She was glad he did not pursue her about her familiarity with the Arena. She prayed to whatever spirits that granted prayers that she was wrong about her suspicions. 

****

II 

It was quite evident that although the patrons were content to amuse themselves at the gaming tables, their main reason for attending the night's activities was for the event yet to take place. Eventually, the powerful strobes above the ring came alive as the lighting elsewhere began diminishing gradually. Guests moved to the bleachers, eager for the entertainment to begin, unconcerned at simple wooden seats that would have given rise to complaints had they been anywhere else. 

The Crusaders felt similar anticipation themselves. However, the reasons for their anxiety had to do with the friend who was missing and the answers the arena would provide them in aiding his recovery. It was impossible however, to be immune to the thrill or excitement in the air as the lights dimmed around them. The single focus of the room became the steel fenced ring, glaring under power white lights. The expectation charged the air as voices fell silent and all eyes were locked onto that one place. 

Ted Kord looked around him. It was now difficult to see the faces of the other guests. He caught glimpses of a face here and there, reflected by the light but unquestionably, his gaze kept returning to the empty arena. In what seemed an eternity, a lone figure stepped into the centre of the ring. The man was dressed in a white tuxedo, with a face that reminded him of a used car salesman. The MC stood in the centre of the spotlight, an expression of exultation on his face as he looked at his audience. 

  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. Even his voice sounded fabricated. "The establishment is honoured at your presence and we trust you have enjoyed the evening's distractions." 

There was a rumble of approval from the audience and the Crusaders began to feel uneasy about the dangerous complacency of the patrons. Nevertheless, for the moment, they watched and waited. 

"Tonight, we have a special fight." The master of ceremonies continued. "From the dawn of human existence, we have been preyed upon by the greatest of hunters, the big cats. Can you imagine what it must have been for our early ancestors, to have their fates decided by a pair of glowing eyes and flash of teeth? Even now, our fear is so great that we have been forced to create smaller version of the original, to make slaves of as retribution for the blood spilt. So, in the spirit of that conquest and to remind ourselves that we are undisputed masters of our domain, I give you the battle of the big cats." 

He stepped back grandiosely just as a powerful roar was heard throughout the warehouse. Undoubtedly, the sounds were amplified by electronics but the authenticity could hardly be ignored. From the corner of his eye, Ted saw the creature lumber into the ring. It moved like silk, muscles rippling under its exquisite coat. 

"That's a cheetah." Booster hissed. 

Not any ordinary cheetah, Ted wanted to say but did not waste energy on speaking when he was observing the creature so closely. It was the biggest cheetah he had ever seen. Had it stood on its hindquarters, it would easily be more than seven feet tall. Its tail swung around languidly but what captured Ted's attention most was not that it was so huge, but that it entered the arena without any assistance from a handler. It seemed to know what was expected of it. As it appeared in the arena, the crowd started to cheer and yet the animal seemed unperturbed by the attention. Instead, it allowed its eyes to move across the faces, studying the audience as closely as it was being studied. 

"And now for our second contestant." The GMC's voice broke into Ted's ears again. "The Establishment spends no expense to bring you the ultimate in entertainment, I give you a most ancient enemy." 

Another animal stepped into the arena with similar fanfare. Ted blinked, unable to believe his eyes for an instant. Surely this was a trick. Amazing things could be done with prosthetics these days. This must be an elaborate hoax. However as he saw the creature move, he knew it was no trick. The crowd's roar became deafening until it drowned out the sound of the world. 

"That can't be!" Zatanna exclaimed, her voice could barely be heard over the crowd. 

But it was. It was a sabre-tooth tiger. 

For the next twenty minutes, the house lights were switched on as guests went to place their bets. In the meantime, Ted was watching the creatures in the arena. To maintain the ruse, he instructed Zatanna to go make a bet. The idea of gambling on blood sports did not amuse her. Unfortunately, they were here for a reason. As odious as it was to allow these animals to tear each other apart, to interfere would be to lose any chance of finding Guy Gardner. Their only chance was to wait until the fight was over and then follow the MC to his master. 

"Look at them." Ted said to Beatriz as they waited for Zatanna and Booster to return. "They're just sitting there." 

Beatriz could see what he found so unusual. Both the deadly predators, known for their aggressive behaviour as hunters, regarded each other unlike any animals she had seen. They remain in their corners, making no move towards each other although there was nothing to prevent them even if they wanted. Either they were extremely well trained or the relationship between the big cats was sorely mistaken. 

"I don't like this." Beatriz replied. "Its too creepy." 

"Not to mention politically incorrect." Ted remarked. 

Beatriz threw him a look. "Are you ever a grown up?" She retorted before facing the arena again. 

"I thought I was doing okay," Ted joked. "I actually wore the right colour socks this time." 

"How do you think they managed to get a hold of a sabre tooth?" She asked, admiring the creature. Other than artist's renderings, the world had never seen a sabre tooth tiger. If the creature were to die here tonight, they never would. It was larger than the cheetah, with its famous extended teeth jutting forward with lethal intention. Its pelt was tawny and yet she could see the movement of every muscle as it paced up and down the corner. 

"I don't know." Ted answered honestly. "After Jurassic Park, nothing is impossible." 

"You think they cloned it?" She asked. 

"We can't even keep animals from our era alive in this day and age, I doubt that a creature like that could survive without man's interference for the last twenty thousand years." Ted retorted. 

The house lights were dimmed once the bets were placed. The MC stepped into the arena and faced the audience once again. The creatures in the ring made no move towards him and the feat garnered a hearty round of applause from those watching. The MC bowed as if he was not the least bit worried that he was standing in between too ferocious predators. Not that he needed to worry; neither of the cats seemed inclined to approach him. 

"Let the games begin." He replied loudly, letting the words escaped him as an explosion of cheering began. 

  
As he withdrew from the ring, the two opponents slowly emerged from their respective corners. The roar of the crowd had shrunk into utter silence as the cats began to circle each other, teeth bared. While all eyes were on the fight, Ted looked at the audience. In the darkness, he could see the glint of their eyes and was somewhat taken back by what he saw in them. They were mesmerised by the moment. He had seen similar expressions once before, on a documentary about Hitler. Ted could see the same look on these people as he saw on the Fuhrer's loyal disciples. 

His attention snapped back to the arena as a large roar signalled the beginning of combat between the two creatures. The cheetah moved like lightning, its lashed out in a flurry of movement to quick to see. Although considerably smaller than the sabre tooth, its speed and agility gave it an advantage. It struck the sabre tooth across the face in a multitude of rapid strikes before withdrawing. 

The sabre tooth roared in defiance and rage. Its powerful bellow filling every corner of the makeshift amphitheatre. The ancient cat leapt forward in a powerful lunge, surprising the cheetah enough to land on it. As the smaller cat tried desperately to move out of the way, the sabre tooth lowered its enormous teeth. There was a shriek of pain as the teeth sank deep through the cheetah's body. Ted flinched as he saw a crimson stain expanding from the gored wound. 

The cheetah was far from done however and as the sabre tooth raised its head to remove his teeth, the younger cat took the opportunity to escape. 

"Ted, we can't let this go on." Zatanna whispered in his ears. 

"I don't like it either," he replied. "But this place may be our only chance to find out what happened to Guy." 

He could see the helpless pain in her eyes at being unable to help either creature but Zatanna knew he was right. The reality of their situation was simply this, they had no idea who had kidnapped Guy or Kevin Sharpe. As horrible as this spectacle was, they had to allow it to continue to learn its secrets. If the Crusaders were to interfere now, whoever had Guy would disappear and they would never find their leader. 

By now, the floor of the ring was drenched in blood as the cheetah made its desperate bid for survival. Its injuries had slowed it down considerably and thus eliminated its only advantage over a superior opponent. The sabre tooth did not strike as many times as the cheetah because it was slower, but its claws were almost as devastating as its extended teeth and did much damage upon contact. The more it struck, the further it drove the cheetah into the corner and even the younger animal knew that it was going to lose. 

Perhaps in a desperate bid for survival, the cheetah lunged out of its corner and sank its sharp teeth into the sabre tooth's left flank. It dug its long claws into the older cat's flesh and hung for dear life as the sabre tooth tried desperately to shake the cheetah off. However, the cheetah was not about to let go when doing so would mean death. As its teeth hung firmly to the sabre tooth, blood began to spatter across its face until the spots on its magnificent coat were obscured by crimson. 

  
"I can't look at this." Ted heard Beatriz and saw her dropping her gaze to her feet. He too wished he could escape this carnage as the roars of both creatures filled the air. 

The cheetah hung on, proving its endurance as the larger cat tried desperately to shake it off. Blood and spittle went flying in all directions as they continued the combat, urged on by the screaming crowds around them. Ted could almost hear his heart pounding as he watched the animals made their bid for supremacy or survival if they understood the outcome. 

Surprisingly enough, it was the sabre tooth that finally yielded. As the loss of blood and the continuous pain wore it down, the creature dropped to the floor. The cheetah had not let go and when the sabre tooth was down, sank the claws of its hindquarters into its opponent's soft belly. After a moment, the sabre tooth no longer struggled and as its head lopped to one side and its eyes glazed over, Ted could almost see the resignation to its fate and the sour scent of defeat. The cheetah clung on until the sabre tooth moved no more and after a few minutes of silence, delivered its final blow when it tore the immobile creature's throat open. 

None of the Crusaders could speak as a pool of blood began to form beneath the dead animal's body. The cheetah lumbered back into its corner as the fight was done, bleeding from its own injuries. The aftermath that followed the end of the conflict was an eruption of sound as the audience clapped and cheered the end of the gladiatorial exhibition. Ted looked at the audience and saw no remorse for either of the creatures on anyone's face. All he could see was a delicious pleasure in their eyes over the spectacle of seeing magnificent animals brutalising each other in a barbaric display. For a moment, Ted was at a loss to name which species was more savage, the great cats who had just fought or the humans who revelled in the performance. 

His companions were similarly sickened by the entire display but shared his regret in having stood by and allowed it happen. Even though each of them had understood that it had was necessary, their conscience would not let them off so easily. At what point had their desire to save Guy Gardner become more important that preventing the loss of life, even if it belonged to animals? 

It was question that would haunt them for a long time.


	4. Part 4

****

CHAPTER FOUR 

****

I 

It took forever for that incessant clapping and cheering to finally die down. For the Crusaders, that moment could not come soon enough. It was harder to pretend that the performance of the evening had been entertaining rather than sickening, then it was to disguise their true identities. In the aftermath of the fight, the strobe light over the ring disappeared and for the moment, the audience was enveloped in darkness. After a moment, the house lights returned. Taking that a cue that the evening's entertainment had come to an end, most of the audience began to rise from the bleachers. 

Some filtered back to the gaming floor, while others went to collect or pay their debts at the booking parlour. In any case, it appeared that the main event for the night had come and gone. Ted looked around to see where the MC had gone but like the cheetah that was now, nowhere in sight, he too had become as elusive. The carcass of the fallen sabre tooth had been removed during the darkness between lights. All there remained of the carnage that had been was the still, wet pool of crimson in the centre of the ring. 

"Zee," Ted turned to Zatanna's and asked quietly. "Do you think you could get a blood sample of those animals?" 

At the request, her eyes shifted from his face to the ring and then back again at the request. Although he had not mentioned it, Ted did notice that something was clearly disturbing her and in fact, had done so most of the evening. He was tempted to question her further but decided it could wait until they were back on more familiar terrain. 

"Why?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper. 

"I don't know." Ted answered truthfully. "Something about the way the animals behaved before and during the fight just doesn't feel right. Can you do it?" 

It require a minor spell but yes, she was more than capable of living up to the task. "Yes I can." Zatanna nodded. Wasting no time, she turned to the ring once more and considered the spell she would use. After a moment, she had decided and closed her eyes briefly to focus her concentration. ".doolb hserf tilps fo noitrop a reh ot gnirb, arataZ fo rethguad eht roF" 

They were now one of the last few people on the bleachers and Ted decided they had better get moving before they were noticed. "Come on, let's get off this thing." He motioned to the others and rose to his feet. The group started moving across the bleachers towards the gaming floor with the rest of the audience. 

As they proceeded forward, Ted moved along side Booster. "Booster," he said quietly, making certain no one was eavesdropping on them as he spoke. "I need you to get outside and see where they took that cheetah. It's been hurt badly, so they'll need to get it veterinary attention soon. I'm assuming they'll take the animal back to base. We need to know where that is." 

"I see your point." Booster agreed. 

"Remember, quiet surveillance." Ted reminded even though he was certain Booster was smart enough to know that. "If they see you, all bets are off." 

Booster nodded quickly, knowing perfectly well what was at stake here. He was still seething from having to let those two animals tear at each other, helpless to do anything. Somehow watching endangered animals engaged in such a barbaric practice angered his liberal sensibilities. He wanted to put a stop to it badly. 

"I'm on it." Booster replied and was about to break away from the group when suddenly Beatriz spoke up. 

"Wait a minute, I want to go with him." She said staring at Ted. 

"Absolutely not." Ted said firmly without requiring any time to think it over. "I hate to be the one to tell you this Bea, but you're not exactly inconspicuous. I'm pretty sure they're going to notice a woman made of green fire following them, especially at night. I'm sorry Bea, we can't take the chance of blowing our cover." 

"I can't sit down and do nothing." She protested. 

"I'm not asking you too." He looked at her and gestured to keep her voice down. "However, we need to keep a low profile. We're no good to Guy unless we can do that. We need to find out where he is and right now, Booster's our best chance." 

The defiance on her face melted into vulnerability and Ted could see just how fearful she was for Guy. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Beatriz nodded her acquiescence to Ted's words. He was right and she knew it. "What do I do?" She asked after a moment. 

Ted released a sigh of relief, glad that the matter was settled. "I want you to go find Sigrid and tell her that we need a blood sample analysed." He instructed. "Zee and I will meet you both at Star Labs in an hour. " He handed her the keys to the Mercedes. "Take the car, don't attract any attention by flaming on." 

"Okay," Beatriz nodded, realising that it was a good suggestion. She took the keys and quickly placed them into her handbag. 

They needed an answer on the blood sample fast and Sigrid being a part of Star Labs made things considerably simpler now that they did not have to go through channels. Ted made a mental note at the next Crusader meeting to bring up the point of getting access to a fully equipped laboratory. Although Star Labs was quite accommodating to most superheroes, he preferred Crusader business be kept private. Besides the JLA and the Titans had their own 

lab facilities. 

Having being given something to do went a long way to calming Beatriz down. The Brazilian woman was never very good at biding her time when her friends were in danger. With Guy, her emotional control was even more unreliable. Ted supposed if it was Zee or Booster, he would probably be the same way. Nevertheless, even after so many years of friendship, Ted still had difficulty getting her to cool her heels when her ire was up. Ted glanced at Booster who was still waiting for further instructions. 

  
"Get going Booster." He ordered gently. Seeing there was nothing further more for him to do here, Booster nodded and made his way out fo the building. His departure provoked little attention as many other patrons were also leaving the premises. Some had remained behind to indulge their gambling tastes at the various tables but for most part, the evening was drawing to a close. 

Beatriz remained with Ted and Zatanna long enough to become lost into the crowd before she too, made a discreet exit. 

Ted and Zatanna watched her go before he turn they wandered over to the blackjack table. As they pretended to observe the games being played, Ted leaned over to Zatanna and whispered in her ear. "Did you get it?" He inquired. 

Zatanna nodded quietly. She opened her little black handbag wide enough for him to throw a discreet glance in its direction. Amongst her lipstick and compact, there was a thin vial of red, sealed carefully with an airtight stopper. 

"Good." He mused. 

"What's on your mind?" She asked quietly. 

"There's something about those animals that doesn't seem right." Ted said softly, making certain no one heard him as he said that. "I can't put my finger on it." 

Zatanna understood completely and decided it would soon be time to tell him what she had been dreading all night. If this was in some way connected, he needed to know. However, it could wait until they left this place. If she was right about her suspicions, then it was not wise to let the enemy they were aware of his existence. 

******** 

Booster found a dark alley between the warehouses and changed into his uniform. Although he could still hear the voices of guests in the background, the immediate vicinity was deserted enough to ensure his privacy. Booster slipped on his goggles over his blond hair and adjusted it one his face. After a few seconds, the ensemble was completed and Booster went to work. He immediately leapt into the air and soared high above the alley and the warehouse. The moon was hidden beneath the clouds so the night was pitch black. Only the illumination of the buildings below offered any light through which he could see. 

Booster studied the people moving out of the warehouse. Apparently, the evening's entertainment was over and those who still remained were there for the gambling. Through the sea of limousines and exotic cars, Booster saw only one vehicle that appeared out of the ordinary. It was a long, black truck, parked at the rear of the building. He adjusted the magnification of his goggles and the truck grew larger before his eyes. Booster was given a close up view of the proceedings taking place around the vehicle. 

Men wearing dark ski masks and overalls were moving a large cage into the back of the truck. Inside the cage, he saw the faint silhouette of the cheetah, lying on its side. Although it did not move, Booster did not believe it to be dead. Its handlers were taking to much care to place it in the truck. No such consideration needed to be taken with the dead sabre tooth, however. Booster did not need to see inside the black body bag, to know that its carcass was being disposed. 

Thanks to the moonless night, he was almost completely hidden by the darkness and was able to observe the truck without fear of being seen. Nevertheless, Ted's words of caution against discovery were never far from his thoughts. He wondered if Ted had any idea how well he had assume the role of team leader in Guy's absence. Booster had always suspected such depths in his friend were buried under years of insecurity. For all his genius, Ted still had difficulty believing he was anything more than a second rate superhero. Part of the reason that Booster had little trouble leaving Lightspeed in Ted's ministrations was because he knew Ted was capable of running the company. 

And Ted had proved him right time and time again. 

The truck had started pulling away from the warehouse and Booster began following its exodus from the waterfront district at a suitable distance. The vehicle was moving at a leisurely pace and did not appear to notice his presence. It was a warm night and Booster was able to keep the truck in his sights without having fly to fast. The wind brushed against his skin as he heard the sound of birds flapping in the distance. Sometimes, it was good to be reminded that there were other inhabitants in this lofty realm. 

The vehicle moved across the city and continued westward. He had to concentrate, as it travelled through the maze of New York City for it was easy to lose one vehicle in the criss-cross of roads, streets and highways. As they moved across Union City, Booster wondered just how far the journey would take him. Obviously, those in charge of the arena wanted their location well hidden. 

The night air was starting to get colder and he no longer noticed the sounds of wings flapping in the distance. As the truck travelled along 53rd Street, he saw the dim lights of a fast moving train in the distance. Although his focus was mostly on the truck, his attention had begun to waver somewhat as he surveyed the landscape below him. In the near distance, he could see the light bouncing of the New Jersey Shoreline. The truck was moving on the outskirts of Miller Park and at another corner of the landscape, he saw Macphelah Cemetery running parallel against another length of track. 

Suddenly, without warning, he heard the loud rush of wind against his ears and looked up in time to see a large set of wings come crashing down on him. Booster rolled in mid-air to avoid the brunt of it but the change in air turbulence sent him spiralling towards the ground. As he quickly resumed control of his descent, Booster recovered enough to hear a high pitch shriek coming at him. 

All he could see in the darkness was the silhouette of mighty wings, coming towards him. He reacted quickly, throwing a force field up that immediately halted the progress of the enemy. Trapped inside a solid bubble of energy, the creature shriek in outraged as taloned feet stabbed at its confines. Booster flew forwards, intent on getting a better look at the creature. However, he did not progress any more than a few metres forward when he felt another rush of wind followed by the sharp pain against his side. This time the enemy was closer and had managed to sink its inch long talons into his skin. He felt warm blood on his skin as he raised an arm and fired a blast of energy from his gauntlet. 

The blast was intense enough to send the creature flying backwards. Feathers were loosened as it plunged downward and Booster was able to see that it and the one in the force field were not alone. Whatever these flying creatures were, they certainly were not birds. Despite their ornithoid appearance, they were human sized. He counted at least six of them in the air. Booster looked down long enough to see the truck disappear beneath a canopy of trees before the rest of the flock swooped in for their attack. 

He released his force field on the creature trapped and blasted it with an energy pulse from his gauntlets. The heat of the weapon set some of its feathers on fire and as it disappeared into the darkness, trailing flames. The others were almost upon him now and they were close enough for him to hold them in the force field. Aiming the field for a wide spread, he concentrated as the invisible bubble engulfed them all. 

They reacted like fish in a bowl, slapping hard against the invisible barrier. He saw the confusion that the confinement caused and in that they acted very much like caged animals. There was little thought to their actions as they spent a few seconds aimlessly flinging themselves against wall of energy. Since they appeared to be momentarily immobilised, he took the opportunity to get a closer look at them. He wondered if these creatures could be any relation to the former Leaguer Hawkman but somehow he doubted. Most of that hero's accruement's were artificial but the wings on these birdmen did not seem to be fake. Their movements were too fluid and graceful, even when they were panicked. 

Booster approached the energy field as closely as possible when suddenly one of the creatures lunged against the barrier. As Booster pulled back quickly, he caught a glimpse of the birdman's face. Calling them birdmen had not been far from incorrect. Although there were distinctively human features on their faces, Booster could see the dark outline of a hooked beak belonging very much to a bird of prey. Their eyes were wide and without eyelids. Although the feathers on the creature's face were nowhere as thick on normal birds, it appeared to resemble the fine coverings on new-born chicks. 

Booster was so astonished that he simply stared at them for a few seconds, before he suddenly remembered the truck. Swinging around but carefully maintaining the force field around the birdmen, he surveyed the landscape for any sign of the dark vehicle. 

  
"Damn!" He swore as there appeared to be no sign of it. It suddenly became clear to him that perhaps his surveillance was not as unnoticed as he had originally believed and the timely arrival of these bird creatures was to allow the truck to escape. He looked at his prisoners and let out a sigh. "Well, maybe we'll some news on you guys, huh?" 

Booster was suddenly aware that the birdmen had stopped thrashing about and have become somewhat sedate. He had assumed that they had simply tired themselves out and given up realising that there was no way to escape the force field. However, on closer observation, he realised that they were no longer moving. In fact, they were quickly slipping into unconsciousness. Without wasting any time, Booster immediately descended to firmer ground. 

He landed in the darkness of Miller Park and was glad that most people were wise enough to stay out of the place at this time of night. For his purposes, he did not wish to be distracted by innocent bystanders if this was a trick. However, as he deactivated the force field once he had brought his prisoners to the ground, they still remained unmoving. Booster approached them carefully and drop to one knee as he kneeled down on the grass to examine them. He noticed then that they had no arms to speak of and that their wings were as he suspected, real. Their abdomen and their legs were humanoid except their feet were the definitely bird like, if the predatory talons on them were any indicator. 

He put his hand to one of their necks to search for a pulse. The birdman's skin was already starting to cool and there was no indication of a heartbeat. Booster stood up with a sinking feeling in his chest, that these creatures were programmed to die in the event of capture. Ted was right, he decided. There was more to the arena than simply illegal animal fights and gambling. The possibility of questioning the prisoners now seemed remote. Perhaps Sigrid would be able to learn something when she examined the bodies… 

Any further thought regarding interrogation was driven from his mind when a shrill beeping noise started emanating from all the bodies. For an instance, Booster was unsure of how the sound was being transmitted until he saw an electronic device attached the ankles of all the birdmen. As they increased in pulse, a flash of insight made Booster leap into the air. 

He had not risen more than ten feet when a flash of light blinded him from below. An expanding wave of heat surged towards him as he increased his acceleration. He could feel the intensity of it against his skin, even through the protection of his suit. The shock wave propelled him upwards uncontrollably. He looked down long enough to see the explosion engulfing the surrounding park. Trees and grass were incinerated in the expanding wave of fire. The blast radius was only less than a hundred feet wide but from the air it seemed worse. Once he was able escape the currents of force of the shock wave, he surveyed the destruction below him. 

In the epicentre of the blast was a small crater of blackened earth. There were no signs of bodies, which Booster gathered was what the exercise was meant to achieve in the first place. The terrain looked like a war zone, with trees slight ablaze along with park benches and any substantial sized bush. The fire made the night sky glow with amber light and Booster hoped that no one else was in the park. He remained long enough to hear the siren of fire engines approaching in the distance before deciding there was nothing more to be done here. 

The enemy if anything was quite adept at keeping their secrets. 

****

II 

After surviving alien invasions, temporal disturbances, the threat of a dying sun and even the age of the Millennium Giants, the personnel at Star Labs could confess to having seen it all. Star Labs was mostly centred in Metropolis. However, in the past decade since its conception, offices had sprung across the country and were quickly reaching a global platform as the leader of paranormal scientific development. 

While normal research facilities still wrestled with concepts like cold fusion and finding cures for cancer, Star Labs were busy decoding the DNA sequences of a dozen alien species. From stock standard Khundian to the more exotic and endangered Kryptonian samples, Star Lab had become the leader in paranormal genetics. Research involved genetic mutation of alien cross breeding, the in depth study of the Oan power ring and more recently, the new emerging field of the Worlogog artefact. A most challenging field considering the object itself was no longer on the planet. 

In the face of all this, the Blue Beetle's request to analyse a DNA blood sample seemed rather dull in comparison. As one of its rising new talents, Sigrid was on occasion allowed to pursue her own projects and Star Labs was well aware of her paranormal background. While she had begun her career with them as a research assistant, she was fast proving herself to be a competent scientist who could be trusted to behave in the best interests of the organisation. 

Sigrid Nansen was already waiting for her fellow Crusaders by the time they arrived at her laboratory. Although it was hardly the most equipped lab in the building, it was nonetheless far more advanced than anything available at conventional research centres. Allowing her the use of this laboratory exclusively was an act of faith on the part of her employers. Perhaps in her conduct here, could she be evaluated for more important research work. 

"How long will it take for you to test it?" Ted inquired once he and Zatanna had joined them. 

Sigrid studied the crimson fluid inside the vial. Until about forty minutes ago, she was soundly asleep in her bed. The drowsiness still clung to her eyes and she blinked hard at the vial to shake the sleepiness away. Despite the urgency of the situation, she wished she could have had at least a few hours sleep. 

"About two hours." She answered. 

"Two hours?" Beatriz whined. Impatience seemed to be her most prominent quality since Guy's disappearance. While Sigrid understood the reasons for her concerns, Beatriz could nonetheless be trying at times. 

"Yes, two hours." Sigrid retorted as if she were explaining it to a child. "Be lucky that it is two hours. If it was anywhere else but here, it would take a day." It was not far from the truth. Star Labs equipment was some of the most advanced in the world. The company often used experimental alien technologies to enhance their own equipment. Many of their prototypes had made the company a billion dollar corporation because of the patent rights. 

Ted Kord who understood research and scientific methodology better than most, had no complaints. He could see the weariness in her eyes and understood better than most what it was like to hold a day job and still be a superhero. Fortunately, unlike Sigrid he had the freedom to push one aside whenever it was necessary. "We'll be at Booster's penthouse." He answered. "Call us as soon as you have any news." 

"Don't worry," Sigrid answered, examining the vial carefully and starting to become lost in the secrets within it. "I won't stop until I have an answer." 

"Thank you." Beatriz said placing a hand on her shoulder. Although Beatriz was worried out of her mind for Guy, she understood the effort Sigrid was making for them all. 

"Now get out of here." Sigrid replied, "I've got work to do." 

************ 

Ted was awake when the phone rang. 

It was almost two o'clock in the morning and until Ted had an answer, sleep would not come. Zatanna and Beatriz had turned in shortly after they had returned from Star Labs. Until Sigrid's call, there was little else that could be done. Both women had taken up the guest room in the penthouse and Booster had yet to return. Although Booster's leather sofa was comfortable enough, Ted found he could not sleep. Mysteries tended to make him the worst kind of insomniac. Instead he switched on the TV and found himself watching a news broadcast about an apparent bomb blast in Miller Park. What was the world coming to these days? Fortunately no one had been hurt but authorities had yet to work out what type of explosives was used. 

  
When the telephone rang next to him, it startled Ted enough to almost fall off the sofa. However, he recovered quickly and picked up the handset 

"Sigrid?" He asked automatically, knowing it could only be her at this time of night. 

  
"Hi Ted." She answered and he could tell from her voice that she had made a discovery. 

"Did you find anything?" Ted questioned. 

There was a slight pause. Clearly, Sigrid had found something. Even though he was not in the room with her, he could sense the apprehension in her manner. 

"You were right to be suspicious Ted," she volunteered after a moment. "There is definitely something wrong with those animals." 

"What?" His voice was almost a held breath. "Are they mutants or something?" 

"In a manner of speaking," she said quietly. "Ted, the DNA suggest that they're not animals at all. They're human." 

Anything he was going to say caught in his throat as another thought filled his reality. 

Jesus. Guy. 

*********

Following what Sigrid had learnt from the DNA sample and Booster's account of his encounter with the creatures over Miller Park, Ted decided to convene an emergency meeting of the Crusaders. Suddenly, the search for Guy had taken an unexpected turn. Although Ted did not voice it, a race against time had slid into motion. It was no longer a matter of simply finding Guy alive. It was about finding him human. 

Instead of holding the meeting at Warriors, it seemed more expedient to hold the gathering at Booster's penthouse since most of the Crusaders were already present. Donovan Wallace who lived in the same area as most of Guy's students, was the last to arrive. As he entered the luxurious apartment through the balcony windows, with its panoramic view of New York City, he immediately noticed the tension in the air. It had taken a matter of minutes to fly across town in but somehow it did not feel soon enough. The rest of his colleagues seemed unusually grim and Booster appeared injured and was being tended to by Sigrid. 

"What's happened?" Donovan asked immediately, forgoing the pleasantries. 

"Take a seat," Ted gestured to an unoccupied lounge chair. "We'll get started." He replied quietly. More than ever, Ted wished Guy was here. Although he had been giving the orders during the last few days, Ted Kord was never comfortable with leadership. Such things came naturally to Guy who was super confident in most situations. Ted was comfortable with what he knew and it was now clear that the investigative part of this search was no more. Strategy was now required to map out their next moves and that was Guy's department. 

  
Maybe they did need Batman. 

In any case, he did not have time to argue the point right now. The faces staring at him needed reassurance. Beatriz in particular was having great difficulty maintaining her calm. Her fear for Guy was overwhelming her ability to function. Losing Tora had almost unhinged her and Ted dreaded to see what would result if they learnt they same about Guy. She sat on the sofa with her arms crossed, biting nervously on her lip and her eyes met no one. Zatanna was similarly distressed but for different reasons. Ted sensed she knew something about the Arena but when he questioned her, she was as elusive as ever. Not until the others were here, she had replied. 

"Most of you know that Beatriz, Zatanna, Booster and I went to the Arena tonight." Ted began. "As expected it was a private gambling operation. As Booster said, Vegas on the waterfront." 

"Only thing missing was Robert Goulet." Booster remarked, flinching as Sigrid cleaned the bloody wound he had acquired during his battle with the bird creatures. She was wiping away the blood oozing from the laceration with some alcohol that was stinging the hell out of him. "That hurts." He complained. 

"It must have been hell." Sigrid mumbled, ignoring his whining. "First those cheapskates couldn't afford Wayne Newton and now I'm killing you with treatment." 

  
"Hey, you muscling in our act?" Ted retorted and offered Booster a glance to desist in the comedy until after the briefing. Although he appreciated Booster and Sigrid's attempt to lighten the mood, it seemed in appropriate at the moment. "There was also a fight between a cheetah and sabre tooth tiger." 

"You're joking." Donovan exclaimed. 

"I wish I was." Ted sighed. "This was an honest to god sabre tooth and both cats had to fight to the death." 

"That's barbaric." Sigrid declared, looking up from Booster's injury. 

"I agree." Ted nodded. "Unfortunately, to find Guy, we had to let the fight continue but there was something about their behaviour that was strange. I mean I've seen trained animals but nothing like this. It was like they knew what was expected of them and how they were meant to behave. The guy who was hosting the show, was in the cage with them and neither made a move towards him." 

Ted went onto reiterate the events during the evening, including in the debriefing, Booster's encounter with the bird creatures over Miller Park and the results of the DNA test by Sigrid. No one spoke after the discovery that the creatures fighting in the Arena might have been human. 

"That makes sense." Booster admitted. "Those things I saw were definitely ornithoid but they had human features. Although their instincts didn't seem calculated like the animals at the arena." 

"I may have some answers." Zatanna spoke up finally. She had not wanted to speak of this until she was sure of her facts but it appeared now that speculation had become academic. She offered Ted a look of apology, hoping he understood why she had not spoken earlier. The incident had been one of the worst cases during her League career and she had tried hard to forget the horror what she had seen. To this day, she had never been able to shake the feeling that they had left things undone all those years ago. 

Now she knew for certain that they had. 

"We're dealing with an old League foe." She said finally. 

"How do you know that?" Beatriz demanded rising to her feet. "We've come across no one to be able to make that determination." 

Zatanna could sense her mood was fiery. However, Zatanna could not say any thing to make this any easier, on them or her. "Hear me out," she looked at the Brazilian. "Please." 

Beatriz said nothing further and returned to her seat. Zatanna scolded herself at not having spoken earlier. Perhaps something could have been achieved out of her knowledge. However, she had not been sure until she reached the arena. After all, it was so long ago and the enemy had not be sighted or heard of in all that time. There was every reason to assume he was dead. 

"I was only a League rookie when we came across this case." Zatanna began. "There was series of hi - tech robberies taking place all over the country. Metropolis, Central City, New York, you name it. It brought the attention of all the major players, Superman, Wonder Woman and even the Flash, not Wally but Barry Allen, the original. These half human-half animal creatures were carrying out the crimes. Superman got taken out by a human-whale creature that was the size of the actual animal, may be even larger. This was genetic manipulation on a scale we've never seen before." She replied. 

"But that's impossible." Sigrid spoke up. "You can't merge the cells of two different species together. That kind of splicing is theoretical at best." 

"Hello," Booster looked at her. "Our fearless leader, wherever he is, is case in point. His human and Vuldarian. I think it is safe to assume that it can be done even if you science guys had worked it out yet." 

Sigrid looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I think you need some iodine on this." 

"You just stay away from me with that stuff." Booster pulled away from her touch as she reached for the bottle of purple fluid that promised nothing but pain. 

"Some superhero." Ted retorted and then gestured for silence to allow Zatanna the chance to continue. 

"Thanks," Zatanna replied, still amazed by their ability to joke at the worst of times. "It was Firestorm that brought Reena to us." Zatanna still remembered Reena and wondered whatever became of that poor woman. "Reena was also a mutation, half cat, half human. She told us the whole story about how a company called Repli-Tech was going to be liquidated and its senior heads decided to save the company by conducting a series of burglaries to re-finance them. Repli-Tech was on the verge of fantastic discovery. I think you can guess what. The theory was, they would undergo the procedure, get enough money to save the company and at a later date, be returned to human form." 

"A perfect getaway." Donovan remarked. 

"Exactly," Zatanna agreed. "However, things did not work out that way." 

"Why am I not surprised." Ted mused softly. "So what happened?" 

"Once they were altered, most of them liked the new power and the abilities. They liked it so much that they felt that they were the pioneers of a New World order. The group began enlisting others, creating more and more of these, Ani-Men, if you like, until they had a small army. In addition to using burglary to finance their operation, they resorted to kidnapping humans and making them fight in an arena for a lot rich people to watch. The fights were usually to the death so you can imagine which group was the bulk of the casualties." 

"Oh my god." Booster whispered, no trace of humour in his voice now. He remembered the carnage they had witnessed earlier that night and imagined how terrible a death that must have been to a defenceless human being. 

"I was sent in to infiltrate the group." Zatanna continued. "I impersonated Reena to get to the leaders and the League went in, with Superman and Wonder Woman in assistance. We discovered they were based on an island off the Florida Keys. We destroyed the facility and discovered that the transformation process was flawed. The Ani-Men had believed that procedure was meant to create a hybrid of two species but they were wrong. The mutation was ongoing and that meant it would not stop until the original animal was turned into one or the other." 

"So if the original species was human, they would turned into the creatures who DNA they were trying to emulate?" Sigrid inquired, trying to wrap her mind around the science of such a process. 

"Exactly." Zatanna nodded grimly. "By the time we were involved, they had reached the tertiary stage of metamorphosis. During our battle with them, they began transforming completely into the animal half of the hybridisation." 

"And Reena?" Booster asked. "What happened to her?" 

"Reena disappeared." Zatanna said sadly. She had often consoled herself that Reena had returned to the wild and lived still. Except the part of Zatanna that saw the world beyond the mirror reflection of its existence, did not sense Reena's life force. Deep inside, Zatanna knew even if she did not like to admit it, Reena was dead and the other, the one who was so filled with power and hate, she sensed he was alive. "We saw some paw prints disappearing into the shore of the island but we found no sign of them, nor did we ever find the scientist responsible for the procedure. Lovecraft was his name." 

"So it is very possible that the leaders may have escaped." Donovan declared. 

"For weeks after that, we searched the island but all we ever found were what was left of the Ani-Men after the reversal. With Lovecraft gone, there was no way to change them back to their human form. We felt that it was best to leave them where they were. It's bad enough being a human trapped in an animal body but to locked in a zoo as well? We thought we were being merciful." 

"Was Reena ever found?" Ted inquired. "I don't mean as herself but as an animal?" 

"No," she shook her head. "Reena's genes were crossed with an ordinary domestic feline. If she had changed she would be a cat and we never found one." She paused a moment to remember Firestorm's face when they had found nothing. Reena had approached the young man first and they had formed a close friendship during the brief time of their acquaintance. "Firestorm was particularly sad about that. He and Reena were close." 

"Ronnie?" Ted looked at her. Next to Booster, Ronald Raymond, aka Firestorm was one of his best friends. They had met during their tenure in Extreme Justice and had become close comrades during the group's short-lived existence. Ronnie had always seemed a little flighty and much too arrogant to display such depth. "Ronnie knew her?" He looked at Booster in surprise. 

"Yes," Zatanna nodded, unaware that he and Firestorm were so close but then she and Ted had only been seeing each other for a month. "It was Firestorm that Reena first approached about getting help from the League." 

"May be we should get him in on this." Booster suggested ."If these guys could take down Superman, then we'll need the extra power." 

"What are we going to do about Guy?" Beatriz suddenly spoke up for the first time. 

Ted gathered she would at some point. Considering what Zatanna had just told them about their enemy, the possibility that Guy might have been used a guinea pig for the mutation procedure was more than likely. If he were attempting to creature a superior animal, then Guy Gardner would have been the perfect candidate. Despite the alarm this would raise, Ted decided she had a right to know his suspicions. 

"Sigrid," Ted turned to the Nordic woman, side stepping Beatriz's question for the moment. "You've had a chance to examine the Vuldarian gene haven't you?" He asked. 

"Yes," Sigrid nodded. "Apparently, Guy's genes tend to surprise him with new abilities now and then. A few months ago, he was attacked by Major Force who injured him very severely." 

"Major Force put a hole through him." Beatriz retorted. "What this about Ted?" She demanded impatiently. 

"In a minute Bea," Ted replied. "So what happened?" 

  
"His organs have the ability to spontaneously regenerate in the even of massive damage. Guy wanted to know what else he was capable of so he came in for some tests." Sigrid answered. "Why?" 

"How accessible is it to mutation?" Ted asked softly, waiting for the outburst to come. 

"Do you think they turned Guy into one of these animals!" Beatriz almost shouted. "How is that possible, he is Vuldarian!" She was almost hysterical at the possibility. 

"Bea," Zatanna said to her after crossing the floor in a second. "You must calm down. If this is what's happened to Guy, you need to be strong for him. You're no good to us the way you are! The Ani-Men were in their hybrid forms for months before they reverted. If we find Guy soon, we have a chance to help him." Zatanna's voice had a measure of calm that most of the Crusaders found hard to ignore. She had more experience than most of them put together and there was a serenity about her that inspired others the same way. "The enemy who has him is dangerous and we must proceed carefully. Guy's life is at stake." 

Beatriz took a deep breath and nodded, knowing in her heart that Zatanna was right. She was highly emotional and that was blocking her ability to think clearly. To help Guy, she had to trust in her friends that they knew was they were doing. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "Please continue Ted." She answered, her voice still shaky. 

"Are you okay?" Ted inquired warmly. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm terrified but I'm okay." 

"Good," he offered her a smile and turned back to Sigrid. "Can they manipulate Vuldarian DNA?" 

Sigrid considered the question. "I don't know anything about this procedure that Zatanna is talking about." She admitted. "I will have to consult the League computers and dig up whatever scientific information they have, to say for certain. However, for right now, I can tell you that Vuldarian DNA is excessively adaptive. If something foreign is introduced, the DNA accepts it and then adapts it to suit its purposes. It is one of the most densely coded strands of DNA in existence. Its even more complex than Kryptonian." 

"So even in the worst case scenario, he'll be tough to mutate." Ted stated. 

"Not necessarily," Sigrid interjected. "The Vuldarian gene will do whatever it can to remain dominant but you must remember, it is highly adaptive and that could be a disadvantage. Vuldarian genes are extremely aggressive and while it protects the body, its fault lies in its need to evolve. Foreign genes are not destroyed. They are assimilated. The Vuldarian genes extract anything it considers an improvement and incorporates them into its own DNA sequence." Sigrid had not meant to dampen their hopes for Guy's safety but she had to make them aware of the situation. In the event Ted was right and they were facing a worst case scenario, they had to be aware of the possibilities. 

"So we'd better find him soon." Zatanna mused, knowing better on anyone what was at stake. "We'll need him when they come after us." 

"Come after us?" Donovan looked at her. 

"Yes," she nodded grimly. "The leader of the Ani-Men is no fool. Now that he is aware of our involvement, he'll attack and we better be ready for him." 

"Who's him?" Booster inquired. 

"Maximus." Zatanna said finally, reluctant to speak it as if the name had some power to harm her by simple utterance. "Rex Maximus." 

II 

Discovery was inevitable. He had known from the beginning that it was only a matter of time before the super humans became aware of his presence. Although he had hoped to stave off a confrontation for some months at least, it did not trouble him greatly at the current turn of events. The enemy, he believed, was never formidable. Their victory years ago, had come from the betrayal of one of his own and he was not likely to repeat that mistake again. However, he was unwilling to let the situation escalate any further and decided that it was time to take precautions, or at least delay them until he was prepared to face them on his own terms. 

He reached across the heavy oak desk and activated the intercom device at the corner of the table. The desk was one of the few things he had managed to salvage from Repli-Tech after the company had fallen into liquidation. It was a reminder of another life, gratefully left behind for his ascension to godhood. Nevertheless, it was always good to remind oneself of the past, in order to avoid similar mistakes. 

"Send Doctor Lovecraft in." He said in his low, rumbling voice. Even in this visage, he was weak to trappings of his corporate past. Instead, now he sat before his minions not as the former chairman of the board, but as their master. It was a most satisfying feeling. 

Lovecraft entered the room a moment later. Unlike the others, Lovecraft did not cower in fear. The doctor's confidence came from the knowledge that the Master could not do without him. It pleased Maximus to let him believe that for now. The Doctor had been a useful ally in the past years. Despite his ruthless nature, Maximus did not permit himself to forget that loyalty. Therefore, Lovecraft was given liberties he afforded no one else. 

"Doctor." He greeted. "Any news on our new acquisition?" He inquired. 

Lovecraft had changed little over the years. He still remained human because it served the Master that he should. Lovecraft was their agent in the real world and his loyalty was assured. He was still a funny little man with his thick glasses and nondescript manner but he was rarely offensive and therefore tolerable, in Maximus' opinion. 

"None." Lovecraft answered, adjusting his glasses as he stepped forward right up to the desk. "The experiment is rapidly getting out of control. Our strongest containment facility is starting buckle under the strain. The only way we can contain him is to continuously sedate him but the Vuldarian gene is already adapting to it. In a matter of days, it will make him immune to the sedation." 

"Is he lucid?" Maximus inquired. 

"No." Lovecraft shook his head. "We must have triggered some defensive mechanism inside him because he's almost in a state of berserker frenzy. I've never seen anything like it." Lovecraft did not add that at least five Alphas had been killed in various periods, trying to restrain the Vuldarian but he was certain nothing escaped Maximus. "His testosterone levels are rising well beyond tolerable levels. Eventually, it will kill him but not before he takes us with him." 

"I see." Maximus said in silent contemplation. Initially, the idea had been a good one. Lovecraft had been toying with the idea of creating a new kind of Ani-Men, utilising one of the super humans as a test subject. Maximus had given him the opportunity with the Vuldarian Warrior. With his morphing abilities, Maximus had believed his genes would be pliable for what was required. Unfortunately, the experiment had been fraught with problems from the beginning and even Lovecraft's understanding of genetics could not match the intricacy that was Vuldarian gene splicing. His attempts to create a super human Ani-Man had ended in failure as the alien seed inside Guy Gardner would not be seceded by any other. However, the end result of so many conflicting genetic codes had created a time bomb awaiting critical mass. 

And time was getting short. 

"Turn him loose." 

Lovecraft stared at Maximus in a mixture of astonishment and horror. "Rex, he will kill anything in his path. He's half insane by what we've done to him!" 

Maximus smiled faintly. "Which is precisely why we will release him to his friends. They have interfered in our business in their attempts to find him. Let us be reasonable with them and return Gardner." 

"But he's uncontrollable...." Lovecraft started to say. "He'll barely recognise them let alone keep from killing them." 

"Needless to say, they will be far occupied with his recovery than they would by any continued interference of our affairs." Maximus leaned forward and the dim light of the room reflected off his amber coloured eyes. It was difficult to tell when Maximus was smiling, but judging from the gleam of his long white teeth, Lovecraft was confident enough to believe he was grinning widely. 

"No questions Doctor," Maximus replied, his voice rumbling low enough to send shivers through Lovecraft's spine. "Release him. I'm sure it will be a memorable homecoming." He paused and then added almost as an afterthought. 

"If any of them survive that is."


	5. Part 5

****

CHAPTER FIVE 

****

I 

Even after the Justice League had closed the files on the case permanently, Ronald Raymond was never able to let her go. 

She was his friend. The first friend who made him understand that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. In his way, he loved her. For the short period he had known her, she had enriched him in ways he could not imagine. When she was gone, it left a void that was never filled. At times, he wondered how his life might have been had he not failed her. Perhaps the downward spiral that became of his existence after her disappearance might not have happened at all. 

When the dust had settled after the League had ended the threat, he had sought out her family. It was the only true request she had made of him during their friendship and he was not about to disappoint her again. In retrospect, he now believed she had known her fate. Perhaps she had even decided that was how it would be. She was never one to leave things to chance. He had admired her immensely for that because he had a tendency to run when his personal life became too tiresome. Firestorm had been his safety net. A persona in which he could lose himself when being Ronnie Raymond became too much for him. 

He tried to explain as much as he could to her family, without being forced to reveal that she had disappeared, a mutation of feline and human. The truth was too much to bear that if she lived, she would probably be roaming the jungle of that deserted island as a fully transformed domestic cat. For months after the book had been closed on the case, he kept searching, hoping to find her. Of course, he never did. He found the others like her, living a savage existence in their island retreat, far from the world. 

Reena herself remained elusive. 

When Ted had called him the night before, Ronnie was home in New York. He spent a great deal of time commuting from coast to coast these days. Apparently, there was enough mileage in being an ex-model to warrant interest by the general public to provide him with a B-grade acting career. His medium was mostly television although occasionally, he did some film work. His agent made mention of some stage work but theatre did seem to be him. Ronnie had enough work on TV to give him a comfortable lifestyle. Last week, he was the brooding preacher who aided Doctor Quinn, Medicine Woman. Next week, America would see him as a low life drug dealer on NYPD Blue. With a couple of TV movies under his belt and a growing resume of character roles, Ronnie Raymond was surprisingly content with the way his life was progressing. 

He would have been perfectly happy to allow things continue as such if Ted Kord had not told him that the Ani-Men were back for Ronnie knew, if they were back, so was Rex Maximus. That name brought back a tidal wave of memories, rapidly followed by all the feelings Reena still inspired within him. Despite the years that had gone by, Ronnie had not forgotten her or what she had meant to him. Reena had trusted him to help her and yet, she had denied him the chance when it mattered most. This time, he refused to let that stop him. 

In truth, he was somewhat surprised that Ted even contacted him. Ronnie had hardly left Extreme Justice on the best of terms. Although he was a little wiser than he had been back then, he was unrepentant for leaving the group. At the time, he had just recovered from what he believed was terminal cancer. If not for the intervention of the Elemental Firestorm, he would be dead by now. Having been given a new lease on life, Ronnie had decided that he would never waste any of it again. He proceeded to enter a period of hard living in celebration of his renewed existence. As a result, he had been less than reliable during his tenure in Extreme Justice and succeeded in alienating most people until it culminated in his decision to leave permanently. 

Ted did not appear to have any hard feelings regarding his departure and Ronnie still considered him a good friend. This and the situation with Ani-Men compelled him to inform his agent that he was taking some personal time before heading to Warriors as Firestorm. 

******* 

"Ronnie." Zatanna called out his name. "Are you alright?" 

He turned around and saw the beautiful magician looking thoughtfully at him. Even after all these years, Zatanna Zatara had not changed. During their League days, they had been close friends. With his arrival, he had liberated Zatanna as the newest member of the group. Knowing how a rookie might feel in such elevated company, Zatanna had offered a hand of friendship because she knew how it felt to be the new kid on the block. Later on, when he had pulled his life together in the wake of his leukaemia, Zatanna had asked her own agent and friend, Jeff Sloane to provide him with the name of a reliable agent when he moved into acting. 

"Yeah," he turned around and offered her a confident grin. "I'm peachy." His eyes moved over the shoreline. The island was as pristine as ever, with the warm Florida sun burning down on them. Rays of light bounced off the crystal blue ocean, appearing like diamonds on silk. It was hard to believe that this island had been the centre of such terrible events, not when one looked up and saw a flawless stretch of white beach, flanked by lush, tropical jungle woodland. 

"Not much of it has changed." Zatanna offered, feeling the same things as she followed her gaze. Not far from here, was the site of Reena's last confrontation with Maximus. They were fighting to the death with every last shred of humanity that still existed within them. Maximus had murdered Reena's mate; a canine-human hybrid named Rowl. Rowl had dreamed of sharing a life with Reena away from the madness of Maximus' insane vision. When she learnt that Maximus has torn Rowl's head away from his body in a completely unmatched battle in the Arena, Reena became a woman possessed. 

  
The island had been in chaos then. The Ani-Men aware of what they risked fought to the last man. Every member of the League was engaged in the ferocious battle and no one gave a thought to Reena or Maximus until it was all over. When the fighting had concluded, all they found were paw prints of completely transformed animals. With no trace of Lovecraft, there was little the League could do for the Ani-Men and so it was decided to leave them where they were. At the time, Ronnie had protested the action but against the voices of the others, he opinion was forgotten. So Reena was left with the others, a sad reminder that not all battles could be won. 

"Nothing has." He stated, breaking away from his memories. 

With the threat to Guy Gardner's humanity hanging precariously in the balance, Ted had chosen to split into the Crusaders into two groups. His team, consisting of Booster and Sigrid, would search the former headquarters of the Repli-Tech Corporation. The key to finding the Ani-Men was Doctor Lovecraft. According to Ted, it stood to reason that if the Ani-Men still existed, they would require a human agent to act for them in the outside world. An organisation liked that could not exist with such practised anonymity otherwise. Another factor that fell under Ted's consideration was the fiscal side of it. The operation they had witnessed at the arena took money and lots of it. Somehow, Ted believed that Repli-Tech held the answers to the Ani-Men's financial autonomy. Although the ashes of trail were cold after so many years, Ted hoped there was a paper trail that might lead them to their quarry. 

In the mean time however, the rest of the team made their way to the Florida Keys. The island were so many had met their grisly end was still home to a vast underground complex that had been left virtually unclaimed since the League's previous visit. The imperative to find Guy could not leave anything to chance. If there were clues to be found anywhere, they owed it to Guy to find it. Besides, Ted had confessed to Zatanna, they needed to give Beatriz some direction before the hotheaded Latino took matters into her hands and went on a rampage to find Guy. 

As they made their way through the foliage towards the main entrance of the underground complex, Ronnie noticed little about the jungle that had actually changed. It was still as dense as ever, with the humid tropical heat, creating a damp mist over everything. Although every one of them possessed flight ability, it was simpler to cover this ground on foot. From the air, everything looked the same. While Zatanna could teleport them to their destination in an instant, it was decided that this way would allow them to conduct some reconnaissance. 

"I never thought you'd join another group Zee." Ronnie remarked as he swatted a mosquito on his cheek. He glanced briefly at the smear of blood on his palm before wiping his hand on his suit. 

"I'm not really a full time member." Zatanna replied, brushing some foliage out of her face as she trudged through the soft ground. "I participate when I am needed." 

"Are you still on the road?" He inquired about her career as a stage magician. 

"Not as much as I used to." She confessed. "I've decided to take some time off. Poor Jeff is going crazy," she laughed as she thought about her friend and agent. "He says his life is too normal without me." 

Jeff Sloane was among other things, Zatanna's agent. When she had been a full time entertainer, he had always made certain that she would never be considered anything less than a true illusionist. Thanks to Jeff, she had been placed in the same status, as David Copperfield on the professional circuit, even though he was aware that making a Learjet or the Eiffel Tower disappear was too simplistic for Zatanna's talents. Jeff had never questioned Zatanna's strange history and although their relationship remained platonic, he was still one of her closest friends. 

"I know what you mean." Ronnie admitted. "I have been doing way to much television and not being Firestorm enough. Still, I think I'm too much of a pain in the ass for most people in the game." 

"Perhaps you should consider joining this team." Donovan spoke up from behind them. "We seem to home for pains in the asses." 

"Speak for yourself." Beatriz remarked. It was the first time she had offered anything close to the way of conversation. None of the others minded however, they knew her thoughts were mostly centred on Guy. "I don't think I'm a pain in the ass." 

  
"I agree." Zatanna replied. "We're more like misfits I think." 

"I don't know," Ronnie mused, considering the idea. "I seem to rub people the wrong way though. I can't understand why, I'm such a charming guy." He offered them a smile of mischief. 

"Yeah, imagine that." Donovan rolled his eyes. 

"You're worried about being charming?" Beatriz retorted. "On a team that has Guy Gardner? The man who used to call himself the One True Green Lantern and the rest of us wimps?" There was a fondness in the way she spoke however and Zatanna guessed Beatriz was trying to make herself feel better by thinking about Guy in a positive manner. 

"Hey, I liked him as a bad ass." Ronnie objected. "No false sense of morality, a man who knew tail when he saw it and went for it." 

Zatanna let out a short laugh of disbelief and Beatriz shook her head. "I can't believe it, we've found another one!" 

"Quiet." Donovan said suddenly, ending the moment of levity. General Glory's senses had been enhanced and thus his hearing was better than the rest of them. He motioned them to be silent as he listened to the sounds of the jungle, hoping that what he heard would make itself known again. The sounds were soft, like leaves bending and branches moving in the wind. Except the heat in this green canopy allowed no cool interference from the outside world. 

"What is it?" Beatriz asked breaking the silence first. Her voice was hushed. 

Suddenly they all heard it. It was a low rumble that could have been easily been a feral growl. Donovan listened closer than the others and wondered if they suspected what he knew. Whatever was watching and waiting, was not alone. He could hear multiple footsteps approaching. They were closing in around the heroes. From the corner of his eye, he saw a flutter of movement. 

"Zee, get down!" He shouted and jumped forward. He pushed her to the ground as the lightning fast shape pounced at her from its hiding place in the bushes near the magician. As if a signal to attack, other creatures began emerging from the foliage, bearing fangs and snarling their intentions in savage growls. 

  
Zatanna rolled onto her feet as she saw Beatriz flame on. The sudden appearance of green fire forced the creature attempting to attack in retreat. The others around the super heroine hissed their outrage at her use of man's oldest enemy. Firestorm had taken flight and was caging as many as he could with his powers of molecular manipulation. The creatures were varied. Some were from the family of big cats, Zatanna saw the familiar striped markings of a Bengal tiger and the ebony fluidity of a Black Panther screaming ferociously behind Firestorm's freshly made cages. 

The screeching of a cougar as Donovan tossed it back into the bushes effortlessly, almost like he was dealing with an ordinary household cat captured her attention. Suddenly, she heard the lethal hiss of a predator near her and she looked at the enormous timber wolf making its approach. Its fangs were bared but unlike the others, it did not attack straight away. As she heard it snarl in its advance, she saw its movements were deliberate as if there was purpose to its actions. 

With a flash of clarity, it came to her. Wolves were mostly pack hunters. Her eyes darted around to see the yellow eyes hidden in the shrubs around her, watching and waiting for the moment when she would be theirs. Despite the situation, she admired its cunning and to a certain extent, the harmony of their actions. She wanted none of these animals hurt. 

".sdneirf detoof ruof ym peelS" Zatanna said softly. 

  
The wolf glared at her for an instant, not comprehending the words but judging the action as retaliation. Its snarled once more before the spark of aggression in its yellow eyes faded away. As the rage drained from it, she saw its front legs, buckle under the weight of the spell. Inside the cages and out, the animals began dropping to the ground as the drowsiness overtook them. Zatanna looked into the shrubs and found the yellow eyes that had been studying her for attack were no more. She did not feel confident enough to go prodding in the covering of leaves to make certain that the animal was asleep. She had too much of a fond attachment to her fingers to risk them in such a venture. 

  
"What happened?" Ronnie asked bewildered. 

As Donovan came towards Zatanna and offered her a hand to help her to her feet, the young magician dusted herself off and replied. "Just a tiny sleeping spell." With a faint smile, she added further. "I seem to be needing them a great deal these days." 

"Do you think there's anything left in them that's still human?" Beatriz asked as she peered at the tiger asleep inside Ronnie's cage. The animal purred as it slept, it magnificent coat of stripes rising and falling with each contented breath. 

"I hope not." Donovan replied, even though it was obvious that some humanity remained in the creatures. It was unknown in nature that big cats of different species and wolves could kerb all their instincts, in order to hunt together. The only way for such co-operation to exist would be through the medium of a human element. "I hope that there isn't enough left for them to know who they are." 

"Reena would have been killed first." Ronnie suddenly spoke, his voice was nothing but a whisper. A terrible realisation had brought itself to the fore and crushed all hopes he might have had. His voice began to falter as he spoke. "She would have become a cat and these things would have killed her." He wanted to weep but inwardly, he must have always known the truth. Even if he had never been able to face it. 

"You don't know that." Beatriz placed a hand on his shoulder. Right now, she could empathise perfectly with how he felt. She did not know if she was ready to come that conclusion about Guy yet but like Ronnie, she would have to acknowledge it some time, if it were true. 

"Yes, I do." He nodded. "I guess I've always known it, I just never wanted to admit it." He took a moment to compose his feelings before he looked at the others again. "Come on," he said walking past the menagerie of animals. "Let's get moving or we'll never find Gardner." 

With that no one could disagree. 

II 

Despite the length of time had been since Zatanna and Firestorm had last seen visited the Ani-Men's secret complex, it was still relatively easy to find. Although the main entrance had been concealed under thick vines and vegetation, they could see the place had remained virtually undisturbed throughout the years. 

"Bea, could you get rid of these vines please?" Zatanna asked as they stood in front of a sheer rock face. Maximus had made this the gateway to a vast underground complex, where he housed his Ani-Men, Doctor Lovecraft's experiments and the macabre games to the death where so many had met their bloody deaths. 

"Sure," Beatriz stepped in front of the group. "Stand back would you?" She ordered the others. 

The burst of flames splashed against the wall and expanded outwards in a spectacular flash of green fire. Through the smoke, they could see the disintegration of all the vines, climbers and creeping moss that had made the smooth, iron surface its home. When the vegetation had burned away and the air was thick with their residue, the tarnished door appeared from under the diminishing flames. Beatriz had produced a controlled burn so that the fire would not harm any of the surrounding vegetation. 

"Firestorm," Zatanna looked to the younger man? "At your convenience." She gestured to the door. 

  
Ronnie stepped forward as Beatriz made her retreat and aimed his matter altering powers on the iron door that was the entrance to the Ani-Men complex. With little more than a thought, the molecules of the metal barrier were re-arranged to a more gaseous state, which the others notice as little more than an unpleasant odour as it escaped into the air. The end result was wide gap where the door had been waiting their entrance. 

Zatanna stepped forward into the dark passageway. As she stood at the periphery into the tunnel, she took a deep breath and offered another little spell. ".yaw ruo thgiL" It took less than a second for the enchantment to take effect as a bright yellow ball of light appeared before them, illuminating the path before them. 

"I'm starting to feel a little ineffectual here." Donovan muttered. 

"Don't worry General," Ronnie remarked. "If any of those nasties come out at us again, we'll send you out first.' 

Donovan threw Ronnie a dirty look. "Don't do me any favours." 

  
The air inside the tunnel was musty and dank. As they moved deeper into the passage, they could smell the distinct odour of things decomposing. Fortunately, the smell had lost most of its potency and was partially bearable. Despite the illumination provided by Zatanna, it still felt dark and foreboding as they made their way through the corridor. Shadows waited like predators as they hid small, creeping things that made scratching noises as they moved across the metal floor. 

A thick layer of dust had rested on every surface of the passageway and there was every indication that this place had been deserted for many years now. Certainly no one had appeared to offer any proper burial to the comrades who had fallen during the last battle. The Crusaders said nothing as they walked past the skeletonised remains of Ani-Men, their corpses distinct by their hybrid configuration. Although the League did not believing in killing, inflicting serious injuries on their opponents could not be avoided at times. Obviously, Rex Maximus if he lived, did not believe in going to the trouble of rendering his subjects any aid. It was likely most of them could have been saved if they had received the proper medical attention, however Maximus had left them to die. Those who had not gone quickly had the unfortunate experience of transforming completely to their animal forms to contend with. 

  
When the League had returned years ago, Hal Jordan, the original Green Lantern had been with them. His Oan power ring had detected no signs of life in the wake of their battle with the Ani-Men. Seeing this made Zatanna wished that they had entered the complex itself instead of leaving it the ring to make the determination on the status of the place. These poor unfortunates deserved burial at least. 

The group was unusually quiet and Zatanna could understand why. There was little that could be said in the face of all this and words did not feel appropriate at the moment. She just hoped it would not get any worse than this. 

************

"Well at least we found something." Ted declared, trying to see something positive in the way the last few hours were spent. They had wasted hours inside the dusty confines of a warehouse, searching through paper and computer records belonging to the company formerly known as Repli-Tech. This was done out of a vain hope of finding some clue to the current whereabouts of Doctor Lovecraft and by extension, Rex Maximus. 

Since Repli-Tech came to the attention the League, the liquidation so feared by its former management, quickly happened. Without the funds the Ani-Men were stealing to rebuild its shaky structure, the company quickly collapsed into bankruptcy. The Wayne Foundation who was more than generous in allowing the Crusaders to examine its sensitive records had salvaged what remained of Repli-Tech. A helpful Wayne Tech employee had explained that the Repli-Tech take over had not yielded much of a profit for the company. Other than the buildings and some minor patents, Repli-Tech had been virtually penniless. 

From what Zatanna had told him, Maximus had coordinated a series of hi-tech burglaries to keep Repli-Tech afloat while Lovecraft was developing Ani-Men virus. While the League had intercepted some of these crimes, most had remained undiscovered and the monies and items were never recovered. Another part of Maximus' financial program had been the arena where rich, wastrels paid to watch Ani-Men and humans engaged in their gladiatorial matches to the death. This led to the question of what had happened to all of its ill begotten gains? 

Most of what they needed to answer this question had been destroyed, probably by Repli-Tech staff who feared indictment or implication in the Ani-Men incident. However, some records remained, Unfortunately, it required painstaking effort to sieve through the paper trail and find some clue to where Repli-Tech's money might have gone. 

At the eleventh hour, Sigrid had made a discovery in the document journal of a former typist. It was a memorandum from Rex Rogan to the legal department. It took another half-hour to find the memo buried under a sea of others, but eventually the document surfaced. It contained little more than three lines and was a request for an application for the establishment of a new company. There were no further details beyond that but its implications were clear enough for anyone who understood the history of the situation. 

"I know," Booster groaned. "We need a flunkey to do some of this crap." His best friend complained as they descended before the main entrance to Warriors. Deactivating his force field as they touched the ground, Sigrid emerged from the dissipating energy field that had carried her through the sky. 

"I'll call someone at Lightspeed," Ted agreed. "We need to run down the establishment of any new companies during that period of time and see if they tie into Repli-Tech. At some point, money had to be transferred." 

"Actually," Booster looked at him. "I have a better idea." 

"Isn't that a contradiction in terms?" Sigrid remarked, as she joined them in front of the glass doors. 

"Hey!" 

"I always thought we needed a third person to complete the act." Ted grinned at her as he slid an arm around her shoulders in warm friendship. Even Booster was smiling because like Ted, he knew that Sigrid was finally starting to emerge from her self-imposed isolation. 

In the short time of their acquaintance, Sigrid had been reluctant to make comment about anything. It was understandable that she should be feeling so much initial trepidation around them. After all, she was the second person to call herself in their company. He knew how hard it was for any outsider to establish oneself in a close knit fraternity. Even with Beatriz's endorsement, it had taken time for Sigrid to trust her fellow Crusaders and even longer for her to consider them friends. It was nice to see that she was comfortable enough to engage them in the banter for which they were infamous. 

It was mid afternoon and through the glass doors of Warriors; they should have been able to see staff preparing to open the restaurant to the public. However, instead of waiters and cleaners moving across the floor tending to the rituals of opening, the place seemed unusually deserted. Yet the doors were wide open. Ted motioned the others to be quiet as they walked through the entrance. 

The interior of Warriors was strangely quiet. Ted who was now the strongest of the Crusaders, felt the humour drain from his face to be replaced by a darker, steely emotion. Taking cue from his instructions, Booster and Sigrid held back. The only sound they could hear was the wafting of air from the motor of air conditioning unit. As his eyes scanned the area, he began to see traces of violence, small as it was. An overturned napkin holder, covering a small portion of carpet in white linen, a crooked picture of the Teen Titans and finally the shattered remains of a mirrored picture frame. 

He knew Verona and Wargo were chasing leads themselves. At the moment, they were scattered across the city trying to find any information about the Ani-Men. Verona had checked in with him this morning and confirmed that the group would be away from Warriors until tonight. The normals that ran this restaurant whenever its owner was pursuing one adventure after another were competent enough to handle things in Guy's absence. So Ted knew, they simply would not leave the restaurant like this. 

A groan escaped from behind a booth at the far corner of the room. It was loud and hoarse, as it had not been the first and its speaker was strained from the trying. Ted approached it slowly. He was in full costume but was nevertheless cautious as he moved stealthily towards the vinyl-padded booth. Even though he was now considered a superhuman, Ted had yet to come to terms with the fact that he was no longer a mere mortal. 

The groan was louder. There was a desperation to it that hollowed his stomach as he rounded the corner of the booth and looked into it. 

__

Oh Jesus. 

Thick, sharp spines rippled across taut human skin. They surfaced and submerged like sharp angular waves. On the same flesh elsewhere, skin bubbled like hot oil as bones extended, contracted and then extended again. Eyes looked at Ted, eyes wild with pain, almost incomprehensible with excruciating agony that he could not begin to imagine. For an instant they pleaded with him, conveying a thousand horrors with in singular moment. The groan came louder as the skull heaved visibly, cheekbones stretched as a jaw protruded outwards in some parody of the human face. 

"Guy?" Ted finally spoke, recognising the tortured blue eyes that were quickly losing all traces of restraint from its unbearable torment. Ted had seen Guy morph before but not like this. Nothing even remotely like this could convince Ted that this as the result of any Vuldarian genetic design. This was not genetic manipulation or even mutation for that matter. 

This was an abomination. 

The word held no meaning for him. The name bounced of Guy as if it did not exist. Ted watched Guy who was forced into a tight ball of muscle cry out once more with such pain that the groan quickly descended into a weak sob of desperation. Guy rolled onto his back as his body spasm sharply. He extended outwards like a man stretched upon a crucifix. His torso was wrong. That was the only way Ted could describe it. His stomach area was lengthened and impossibly lean for a human. Muscles that should have been there were not. The legs were thick and struggling to maintain shape. Human limbs were quickly giving way to unmistakable animal haunches. The shape would hold for a moment and then it would return. 

As the seconds ticked by, Ted watched Guy's clawed hands tearing at his misshapen face in a horrific stupor. His jaw had pushed out so far that he no longer looked hominid. Hair was growing on his clean- face like a bad advertisement for Gillette. As his cheekbones started to narrow, forcing his skull into a shape impossible to contain a human brain, Guy let out a final gut wrenching scream of utter agony. 

As it reached a crescendo, the scream cut short. Guy rolled over again and landed on all fours. His hands were clawed, as were his feet. He lifted his head and met Ted's eyes. The look inside them made the Blue Beetle breath quicken. 

There was no hint of recognition, only mindless rage burning without reason or understanding. Full of pain and unable to articulate it in any form other than violence. If there was anything left of Guy Gardner, he was buried so deep within the abuses of his genetic code, that there was no way to reach him. 

Guy or not, this thing was about to attack. 

"Booster!" Ted yelled without taking his eyes off Guy. "Get back! Get everyone away right now!"  
  
No sooner than he completed the warning, the creature that was Guy Gardner, Warrior opened his mouth full of inch long teeth and roared. There was no sound but a hot jet of plasma surging towards Ted. He leapt into the air as the blast impacted on the ceiling just behind him. It immediately disintegrated an ample sized hole through three-inch concrete. Fine embers of hot cement and plaster drifted to the floor. Ted had little time to think as Guy jumped up and grabbed his foot as he was ascending. Like all restaurants, Warriors had a low ceiling and Ted had little room to move. 

Thanks to his super strength he was able to kick Guy away from him. Guy fell on the floor, collapsing the table under his weight. The fall did little to shake him. He was on his feet in seconds. His eyes followed Ted with manic frenzy and within seconds he was making another attempt to reach the Blue Beetle. 

There was too little room to manoeuvre, Ted decided very quickly and immediately made his way towards the door. Booster and Sigrid were on the street, yelling at people to get indoors to safety. Although there was some initial confusion, it appeared that most people were aware of strange things taking place at this corner. Apparently, Guy had put his neighbours through enough harrowing events for them to know when it was time to batten down the hatches. People were running into doors and pulling it shut behind them as Booster sounded the call. Sigrid had built a wall of ice to block the streets from any cars that might consider driving past Warriors. Car horns were screeching as angry motorists started hurling abuses at the disruption of traffic. 

Ted did not have to look over his shoulders to know Guy was still following him. He could hear the crashing of furniture as Guy felt in pursuit. Ted was weaving through the restaurant as he avoided the energy blasts Guy was firing at him. A wall exploded beside him, spraying him with cement and paint. The heat from the blast had melted the plastic on the booth against it. Blackened pools of ooze began forming against its metal frame. The room began to fill with the noxious odour of toxic gases released by the burning plastic. 

Ted reached open space and not a minute two soon. He made a tight loop as he flew over the street as Guy emerged out of the restaurant. 

"Oh my god." Sigrid managed to say as she took her first look at him. Guy paused in the middle of the street, his yellowed eyes moving across the area, studying everything in site as predator might evaluate a new hunting ground. Guy was only a few metres away from her, breathing hard. Long canine teeth glistened in the afternoon sun; a trickle of saliva began its journey down his chin. The blank expression in his eyes told Sigrid to be concerned, very concerned. 

Guy recoiled slowly and it took her a second to realise that he was springing for attack. There was only a narrow margin of time left for her to act and she did so without thinking. The wall of ice appeared in the blink of an eye and encased him before he even had a chance to know what was happening. The air around him froze and he was trapped in a block of solid ice. 

"Booster!" She heard Ted shouting overhead. "Get her! It's not going to hold!" 

Her eyes snapped to Guy, just in time to see a sharp spike spear through the wall of the block. It sent sliver of ice flying at her and Sigrid was forced to throw her arms before her face to shield her eyes. She saw another fracture in the ice appear as another spike impaled it from within. She stepped back instinctively knowing that her makeshift prison would not hold him for long. Sigrid stumbled as she withdrew but instead of falling onto concrete, she felt the ground lowering beneath her. 

"You okay Ice?" Booster asked from overhead. He had lifted her into the air, protected by the walls of his force field. The action came none too soon because Sigrid looked down and saw the ice wall explode as the spike tore the block apart. Large chunks and jagged pieces flew in all directions. Pieces of ice surrounded Guy like the impact zone of a bomb blast. He searched the area for her when he was free, locating her quickly in the sky. He was going to react when suddenly; she saw his face contort in agony as he dropped to his knees. He let out a high pitch scream as his arms morphed into weapons, from their sharp implement. Weapons were starting to form on every part of his body, from his back, his legs and his chest. 

"What's happened to him?" Booster managed to say through his shock. 

"They've played havoc with his Vuldarian genes!" Sigrid exclaimed. While Ted and Booster were dealing with their astonishment, she was busy observing the changes going through his body. "He's in agony!" 

Booster response was cut short by another scream from Guy. The Vuldarian was on his feet now, tearing at himself trying to stop the pain. Through the mutations of his body, blood was flowing through the tears on his skin. Without warning, all weapons began firing. Energy blasts went in all directions. Streetlights shattered, walls exploded and chaos was turning the neighbourhood into a war zone. Guy, who was almost mindless with pain, was aware of nothing he was doing. He was lashing out at any at everything like a tortured animal. 

"Leave me!" Sigrid barked. "You've got to stop him!" 

She was right. Guy's artillery was turning the buildings around him to rubble. Already, he could see gapping holes several walls. The street beneath Guy was being similarly abuse and bitumen was starting to melt from the heat of the plasma weapons. Fire hydrants had ruptured and water was spraying in all directions. The mass destruction had forced people out of the buildings onto the street, to escape the rogue superhero. Unfortunately, they were no safer in the open than they were locked inside their homes. Now, they had allowed themselves to become targeted prey. 

Ted flew towards Guy at top speed and hoped his invulnerability would protect him from the weapons firing randomly at anything in its path. He grabbed onto Guy and began ascending; hoping to take him somewhere more isolated, to deal with this problem. Guy roared as the ground disappeared beneath him. He reacted swiftly, with typical Vuldarian efficiency and turned his arms into sharp spears. Control of his morphing abilities was strained, because each change caused pain that made him cry out. This much Ted had noticed. 

Guy struggled hard in his grip as they left the city below them. Ted knew he could not hold him for long. Guy's strength was almost superhuman buy his power levels had escalated in this heightened state of aggression. Even though they were gaining altitude, bolts of plasma continued firing in all directions. Ted hoped Booster and Sigrid were able to deal with this or there was going to be a lot of people hurt, himself included. 

"Guy!" Ted called out in the vain hopes; he could reach the personality beneath the Warrior seed. "Guy, its Ted!" 

His effort was met by a strangled cry of rage that followed shortly before Guy impaled the flesh part of his thigh with one sharp thrust of his morphed arm. Ted screamed in pain and reacted instinctively, swatting Guy across the jaw and sending him straight through the wall of a tall skyscraper. Guy made a spectacular entry through the glass windows of the building, which shattered loudly. Shards rained twenty stories down and Ted managed a stray thought through the pain in his leg, that there was no one under that hail of glass when it reached the ground. He glanced at the wound and saw the blood oozing from a gaping fissure in his leg. The blue of his uniform was quickly became indigo as the blood flowed down his leg with its unsettling warmth. Ted had to bite down, hoping the grinding of his teeth would force the pain to manageable levels. It took more minutes that it should have, but finally it ebbed back and allowed him to go after Guy. 

Ted flew towards the opening in the building and arrived to the sound of screaming as people quickly vacated the area. Judging from the pandemonium, Guy had come through the glass window and crashed into someone's workstation. His appearance would have been enough to send any one running, judging by the chaos in the room. Papers were strewn over the floor, chairs were up ended and objects were strewn about haphazardly. He could hear frightened voices down the hall and heard fire alarms screaming throughout the building. Someone had wisely tripped the alarm to force an evacuation of the building. 

Ted limped forward after he landed, inspecting the remains of the destroyed desk and computer equipment. He looked under the wreckage to see if the operator this station was not trapped beneath it. Fortunately, there did not appear to be anyone. Ted straightened up and looked around. He wondered where Guy was. In his state, he could not have put too much distance between them, without attracting attention. He took a moment to examine his leg now that there seemed to be a pause in the storm. Looking around, he saw a woman's scarf draped precariously over and upturned chair. 

Guy had actually hurt him. Ted was supposed to be invulnerable, thanks to the Blue Beetle Scarab but Guy had managed to hurt him. He knew Guy's power levels had been significantly enhanced now that his Vuldarian genes had been activated. Guy had once gone toe to toe with Superman and that was no easy feat. The Big Blue was the strongest of them all, bar none. To hold one's own against the last son of Krypton was no easy feat. 

Not that it was any easier dealing with the last son of Vuldar either, Ted thought as he strapped the wound tightly to stem the bleeding. Once it was done, Ted reached for the communicator on his belt. 

"Booster, this is Beetle. Come in." He said looking around cautiously, 

"Beetle, are you okay?" Booster voice returned immediately through the device. 

"Just a little bruised," he admitted. "I'm in the OCS Building. We're going to have to contain him. He's just causing too much damage the way he is." 

"What's happened to him Beetle?" Booster demanded. "What did they do to him?"  
  
Ted could not answer that question because he did not know. His expertise was mostly confined to the technological and physical sciences. He knew just as much about biochemistry and alien genetics as the next guy, which was to say, nothing really. "Sigrid would know better than I would." He replied finally. "We need to have him sedated or something, so we can get him to Star Labs and have Sigrid look him over." 

"Do you think we can help him?" 

The question hung in the air. The length of time between question and answer widened as Ted thought whether it was possible to reverse what had been done to Guy Gardner. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. Ted did not move but remained silent. 

  
"Beetle?" Booster voice broke through the quiet. "What's happening?' 

Ted did not answer. He tried to see behind him as much as he could without actually turning his head because he knew he was no longer alone. He could hear breathing, hard and bated. Booster's voice drew more distant as Ted heard the movement behind him. Papers were being crushed underfoot, furniture was being tossed aside. In the corner of his eye, he could see a whole desk flung against a wall with such strength that it collapsed completely upon impact. 

He heard what could only be described as a growl and it was very close. 

The Blue Beetle turned around finally, knowing that he was Orestes and he simply had to look. His eyes travelled up as he took in the full sight of what was before him. They widened beneath his goggles as all colour drained from his face. His heart froze in his chest and finally, Ted Kord came to an unimaginable conclusion. 

The monstrosity before him was Guy.


	6. Part 6

****

CHAPTER SIX 

****

I 

Zatanna heard him call. 

His voice echoed through her consciousness like a beacon. Their emotional bond had created a psychic link between them. Lately, he had been using it to contact her. However, there was no gentle affection in his voice as his words echoed through her mind. 

__

Zee, I need you all back here now! 

The urgency in his voice was able to traverse the distance between them with such intensity that she could shivers of ice running down her spine. It took a few moments for her to compose herself and look to her comrades. The Crusaders had spent the last few hours searching through the complex, hoping to find some clue as to the whereabouts of Doctor Lovecraft or Rex Maximus. As of yet, their search had been hardly successful. Despite their best efforts, they had produce nothing for all their labour and Beatriz's anxiety was quickly passing the point of control. 

The situation had not improved with what they stumbled across inside the complex. With everyone's spirits somewhat dampened, their discovery in the bowels of the island was a death blow to what remained of their hopes. Was it entirely necessary for fate to let them find Lovecraft's chamber of horrors? Lovecraft had apparently enjoyed refining his genetic splicing techniques and the result of his failure was nothing less than an abomination of insanity and science combined. Like every good scientist, he kept all specimens, alive or dead, not matter how gruesome the outcome. What remained of that dreadful pastime was a menagerie of mutated corpses left to rot in stasis tubes of formaldehyde. Animal, insect, reptilian and ornithoid crossed with human genes left a stomach turning array of freaks gratefully dead and preserved for the Crusaders to find. 

Each twisted visage of man and animal seemed to tear in Beatriz, until she had to leave the room. Zatanna wished she could have been spared this nightmarish find. With what they knew about Lovecraft and Maximus, Beatriz was starting to fear that perhaps finding Guy dead may not be the worst that could happen to him. With each passing moment, she was starting to believe that they would not find Guy Gardner a human, but rather an aberration of genetic tampering. Although Zatanna tried her best to be of some comfort, Beatriz was inconsolable to this outcome. Unfortunately, there was little the others could to allay her fears. 

  
Zatanna knew that the possibility was already present in Ted's mind. Ted's determination now that they were aware of the enemy was even more focussed than before. Perhaps, he knew before all of them, just what kind of deadline they were pressed into keeping. In the mean time, Zatanna knew that while she maintained her calm demeanour for her friends, Beatriz was a powder keg waiting to ignite. 

Ronnie Raymond was not much better of. He was a dozen kinds of aggression waiting to find release. The more they searched the complex and the more likely it became that Reena was not among the dead. However, Ronnie was certain that a far worse fate had be fallen her. Even though Zatanna would not confirm it, she knew he was right. Unfortunately, the Ronnie Raymond she knew in her League days was not some fresh kid new to the game. Much had occurred in his life and the Firestorm she knew from long ago was gone. Life and experience had seasoned him in a way no amount of reason could reach. 

Fortunately, Donovan Wallace seemed to be the only other person to remain level headed. Zatanna wondered who he was really and what had happened in his life to allow him such depth. She did not need to see beneath the mask to know that he was young. Perhaps much too young to be so deliberate. In truth, he had and Ronnie were the same age but Donovan possessed far more maturity that Ronnie ever did, even with the persona of Professor Stein as his invisible guide. 

When it appeared that things could not become any less discouraging, Zatanna heard Ted Kord's voice in her mind. For a moment, cold fear struck her heart because she thought some great peril had fallen upon him. She could almost appreciate just how much of an ordeal it was for Beatriz coping with the possibility that Guy might be gone forever. 

__

Zee, you need to come back. 

Ted was always dubious about the connection between them. This was hardly surprising considering the differing natures of their personal beliefs. He was a man of science and calculable factual theory and her world was magic and all things unseen and unproven. Their relationship had created a suspension of belief on either side It alarmed Zatanna to no end that he had chosen what he would normally consider a most unconventional method, to contact her. For him to place belief in magic indicated that he was in a desperate situation indeed. 

__

What has happened, beloved? She allowed herself to answer him. 

__

There's no time Zee, you have to bring the others back immediately. 

The urgency of his thoughts could not be ignored. He was rarely so composed about anything. In the last month together, she had learnt that he often used humour to cloak his fear. However, no such apparatus was in force here. His state of mind was escalated beyond the point of using tools. 

"Everyone." She looked up at the comrades around her. "Something's happening in New York." 

Until that point, the group had more or less decided that there was nothing here from which any information could be gleaned. Leaving behind Lovecraft's menagerie, they were moving through the silent corridors towards the main entrance to the complex. It had been an uncomfortably grim departure for no one could speak after what they had seen inside the stasis tubes of formaldehyde and bodies. 

"What happened?" Donovan asked. The others were looking at her with question because she had stopped in mid stride, saying nothing except that fearful look on her face that spoke volumes more than words could. 

"Yeah, you like went spacey on us." Ronnie added. 

"We have to get back." Zatanna looked at Beatriz in particular, remembering what Ted had told her. "We have to go now." 

Beatriz could sense that Zatanna's concern was being aimed at her for some reason. She needed no psychic powers to see the magician had learnt something terrible and was not telling them. "What is it?" She strode towards Zatanna. "Tell me!" She grabbed Zatanna by the arms and made the woman face her, 

"We have to go." Zatanna said breaking away while trying to collect her thoughts after receiving the bombardment of images from Ted's mind. She could not bring herself to tell Beatriz what she had seen, not yet. Ted's message had used up valuable time. Time, she was certain may cost him dearly. She did not intend to waste any more of it and jeopardise his life. Not after what she had seen through his eyes. 

"I want to know what is going on!" Beatriz demanded, starting to lose any control she had over her precarious emotions. 

"We do not have time for this!" Zatanna snapped in an uncharacteristic show of force. "Guy is not the only one in danger at this moment!" She said vehemently, glaring at Beatriz. "Now you will take it easy because I need to get us to New York right now before someone gets killed!" 

"Bitching." Ronnie remarked and received and icy glare from both women. 

Donovan looked at him in disgust before intervening in the situation before it deteriorated any further. "All right, we are friends here and we're all on edge." He replied, ever the voice of the reason. "Zatanna, we're ready. Do what you have to." 

Zatanna took a deep breath and concentrated. She focused her mind for teleportation was no easy thing when it required transport for more than one person. In some ways, it required as much preparation and precise calculations as the solving of the most cryptic equations. After a moment, she looked up and spoke. ".deT ot su gnirB" 

Suddenly, with a flash of light and a puff of grey smoke, the walls around the Crusaders disappeared. 

****

II 

For a moment, he simply stared. 

The creature standing before him had grown considerably beyond Guy Gardner's normal height of almost seven feet. Not only was he taller but he had metamorphosed beyond Ted's ability to recognise the species' his genes had been coupled with. All Ted knew for certain, was the knowledge that Guy Gardner was buried so deep within the mutation that it may no longer be possible to reach him. Its eyes were thin slits against its skull, having no eyelids and no irises that could be seen against the tight stretch of flesh. Its skull was almost all mouth and when it widened its jaws, Ted swore to see teeth that were almost three to four inches long and sharp. Saliva glistened off their points, adding to its already lethal appearance. 

A massive arm, thick and veined reached for Ted with impossible speed. Ted dropped to his feet and delivered a sharp kick to its left knees. The creature bellowed with rage as his leg gave way and a massive bony knee slammed against the concrete floor. Despite its agility, its bulk nevertheless limited the speed by which it could move. It raised both arms and brought it down in the space Ted was occupying. Ted side stepped the attack easily and delivered another powerful kick to its mid torso. The creature staggered back slightly but seemed unhurt by the action. Ted threw another fist into its massive face, careful to avoid the jaws that could easily tear his arm off if given the chance. 

As his hand connected, sharp spines exploded from the slick skin and dug deep into his hand. Ted recoiled sharply but the damage was done. His right hand had been impaled in a dozen places. Blood spilled down his forearm as he staggered back and despite the pain, Ted was overcome by clarity of thinking that he could no longer avoid. He had been holding back in the effort of not seriously harming the creature but that no longer seemed possible. As much as he wanted to believe that Guy Gardner still existed underneath this abomination, Ted could no longer afford to pull his punches. 

Until now, he had been reluctant to use his lightning bolt powers because he was uncertain of how much damage that could inflict upon the body that belonged to Guy Gardner. However, as the creature that possessed it rumbled to its feet and came rushing at him, he knew that the time for such sensibilities was past. Ted fired a bolt of lightning at the creature. Spidery webs of energy impacted off its body as it spasmed in pain. It stopped in mid stride, falling to its knees as electricity coursed through its body. As it paused in its advance, Ted wondered if he had weakened it. 

Suddenly, the creature looked up at Ted just as two weapons began to rise from the skin of its broad shoulders. Ted jumped out of the way as a burst of plasma came towards him. Rolling across the floor, Ted fired another blast of electricity at him. This time, the creature was ready for him and before the tendril of blue electricity reached it, the texture of its skin hardened to form impenetrable Vuldarian armour. 

"Damn!" Ted swore visibly as the electricity bounced harmlessly off the protective Vuldarian covering and started coming at him again. 

Suddenly, the creature jerked back as if he had run into an invisible wall. Its head snapped back as if it impacted and Ted saw the indignant fury building up in its face as it reacted to the barrier. Without even seeing him, Ted knew Booster was somewhere in their line of sight. The creature backed up, seeking an alternate route to reach him but found itself caught in a bubble of energy. The rage in its face was beyond reason as Ted saw its aggression build up to a murderous climax. Once again, the artillery on its shoulders began pivoting as it prepared to fire at the force field containing it. 

It took less than a second for Ted to realise how deadly that could be. "Booster! Drop the shield! Drop the shield or you'll kill him!" 

It was too late. The plasma erupted from the weapons poised on the creatures, no Guy's shoulders. It surged forward at lightning speed before meeting the energy barrier that would create recoil of all that power that would consume its deliverer. A literal ball of fire exploded outward as Booster dropped the shield. Ted did not wait around to let it reach him. He flew upwards, smashing through a dozen levels of office space before he emerged into the safety of blue sky. Ted immediately flew to a distance and saw the entire floor of the office block where he and Guy had just battled, become a blazing inferno. 

Booster was already on his way in when Ted reached the floor. His best friend was protected from the flames by the force field he wore around himself when the need arose. As Ted approached, he could feel the intense heat from the flames and was glad that his goggles protected his eyes from the billowing smoke. He was no longer conscious of the pain of his injuries because he knew he must have been better of than Guy surely was now. At the moment, he was not even sure if Guy was alive inside that inferno. 

The sound of sirens from fire engines tore through the air as the vibrant red vehicles meandered through the heavy traffic to reach the building. The chaos created by Guy had brought traffic in the area to a virtual halt and cars were lined up the street, bumper to bumper. The fire was starting to spread to the rest of the building and if they did not want this entire area to become a highlight from the Towering Inferno, something would have to be done. 

Booster emerged just as he flew towards the ragged gap in the building he and Guy had created earlier. Wrapped in a force field, the creature that was once Guy Gardner was unconscious. The skin of its body was almost charcoal black and Ted's stomach lurched wondering if its own plasma blasts had not delivered the fatal blow Ted was unwilling to inflict. However, as Booster reached him, Ted could see the rise and fall of the creature's chest, indicating that it was still in the land of the living. 

"What has happened to him?" Booster managed to say. Until now, he and Sigrid had been taking the duties of crowd control. Although they had seen Guy's earlier mutation, Booster was horrified by what he was seeing. It was impossible to associate this this thing with his friend and comrade, Guy Gardner. 

"I don't know." Ted said honestly. "I'm hoping Sigrid is going to be able to help him. Where is she anyway?" 

  
Booster was still somewhat shell shocked by Guy's appearance and his answer was somewhat disjointed. "She's gone." He said staring at the creature trapped within his force field. After a second, he shook the distraction from his mind and answered the question with a little more clarity. "She went to Star Labs." He replied. "She said something about finding a strong enough sedative to know Guy out for a couple of hours so she can examine him at the facilities." 

"Good thinking." Ted nodded mutely. At least someone had some idea of what to do. The others were counting on him to help Guy. Unfortunately for the moment, he had not even the slightest notion of what to do. He was an idea man and those ideas were mostly confined to his area of expertise, that being gadgets, science and anything relating to good old fashioned, methodical research. He could not co-ordinate or come up with battle strategy like Guy could and right now they needed direction on what to do. 

"Let's get back to the ground." He said finally. "We need to see if he's okay." 

"He's out." Booster pointed out. 

"We don't know how long that's going to last." Ted replied, wincing as the pain of his injuries started to gnaw at him with more persistence. 

"You need a doctor, buddy." Booster looked at him. "You're losing a lot of blood." 

Ted could not disagree but as he looked at Guy, he could not help thinking they had bigger problems that his injuries at the moment. 

***********

They reached the ground in the middle of the building courtyard. Police cars and fire engines were still some distance away, locked in the traffic chaos a few blocks away. Evidence of their approach could be heard by the rising strength of their emergency sirens and alarm klaxons. It was difficult to find a quiet place to deal with Guy because the building had been evacuated at the onset of the trouble. The area was thick with bodies and Ted wondered if their examination of Guy could wait the trip to a more remote location. 

The crowd cleared beneath them when they landed, creating a buffer of concrete paving between them. Ted could not say he minded their apprehension. It was probably best that non-metas stayed an appropriate distance for the time being. With Guy's physical state still a matter of question, it was best not to risk anyone. As he thought that, Ted glanced at his the blood soaked piece of cloth around his hand and his thigh. He was meant to be invulnerable and yet Guy had still enough strength to manage this. He dreaded to think what Guy could do to an ordinary human being. 

Booster deactivated the force field after setting Guy's immobile form on the paved courtyard. He approached Guy cautiously; aware of how dangerous the Vuldarian was at this time. He saw Ted hobbling towards him and felt a surge of concern at the blood on the Blue Beetle uniform. Despite his effort to control the pain, cracks were starting to form in his macho bravado. 

  
"Well you always wanted to beat the crap out of Gardner." Booster quipped. 

"Yeah," Ted offered him a faint smile. "But it takes all the fun out of it when he's a rampaging mutant creature who can't say words." 

"As opposed to what?" Booster looked at him with a straight face. 

"You have no shame." Ted retorted. 

"I have three words for you." Booster said with a sarcastic smirk. 

"Give me a break." He groaned. "I'm injured." 

"Kooey Kooey Kooey." Booster said ignoring the plea. 

"Wharf Rat!" 

Any levity that might have been shared momentarily vanished when they reached Guy. Suddenly, things became serious very quickly. The creature, they still had trouble thinking of this monstrosity as Guy, was still unconscious but the charred skin on its body was quickly evaporating. As they examined him closely, Ted could see the black flesh dissolve into a liquid pool as its skin repaired itself instantly. 

"Booster." Ted began to speak as the realisation hit. 

"I know, I know." Booster started backing away. 

Without warning, the creature lashed out one powerful fist. It slammed into Booster Gold's face full on, shattering the goggles of his face with a terrifying crack. Ted fell backwards at the retaliation as his friend went down like a tonne of bricks. He saw a sliver of blood running down Booster's face. 

"Booster!" Ted shouted as he saw hit the pavement. 

  
The creature began to move like a giant stirring from sleep. It rolled over onto its hands and feet before stretching like a cat awaking from a night's slumber. Its massive head turned to Ted and stretched its huge mouth back in a powerful roar. The sound echoed through the place, sending anyone in earshot, running for safety. 

"That's it." Ted said under his breath. "I've had just about enough of this!" Outrage and bluster aside, Ted did something else before he faced Guy again. While he did not put much stock in using magic himself, he had seen Zatanna wield it with sufficient accuracy. She said they were linked because of their feelings for one another. He hoped she was right. 

Before the creature had time to do anything else, Ted dropped to the ground and threw a powerful sidekick in the face. It fell backwards from the blow, obviously not fully recovered from its fiery ordeal. Not allowing it any time to recover, Ted threw another kick into its side, flipping it on its back from the force of the blow. The creature managed to stand up, although it was still rather disorientated. Ted did not doubt that it would quickly return to its manic fever if he did not act quickly. 

He rammed his fist into the side of the creature's head, biting down hard as he used his injured fist. However, he had little choice. His punches could not be pulled and they had to be fast to keep the creature from using the pause in between to recover. Ted ignored the rising pain in his limbs as he struck blow after blow. He felt his knuckles connect but the point soon arrived when the pain faded away. It disappeared to a distant place in his mind, just as forgotten as the ache in his body and any moral dilemma that still remained that this thing was Guy Gardner. Not since Doomsday had Ted Kord encountered anything as violently destructive as this creature and he was damned if he was going to let it create carnage across the city. 

  
Guy would be the first one to admit that. 

No longer holding back, he felt a rush of adrenaline surging through his veins as he threw a rapid succession of punches. Ted felt the blood rushing to his head as blow after blow was delivered, until he could feel nothing except the determination to stop this creature before lives other than his and Booster's were placed in peril. His hands ached but Ted no longer cared. He had come too far now to pull back. 

Suddenly, he realised his opponent was no longer fighting. Ted blinked as the red veil lifted over his eyes and disappeared into the exhaustion that had finally come for him and the thing that was Guy Gardner. 

As he saw the creature go down, Ted knew that it was done. It was back on its knees and was no longer making any move to counter his blows. Blood was running down its massive head in thick rivulets, from broken skin and split bruises. Its narrow eyes met Ted's in a gesture of defeat as it collapsed on the paved concrete. 

  
Ted looked at his broken hands, unable to believe that he had beaten the hulk before him into submission. He did not like what he had been forced to do but this could not be allowed to continue. Although people were injured by their battle no one was seriously hurt. At least he hoped no one was anyway. However, he did not doubt could not have lasted. The hero that was Guy Gardner was not in control and Ted was sure this creature before him did not possess the restraints to keep from murdering anyone unlucky enough to get in its way. 

For the moment anyway, the creature had been stopped. 

Ted would deal with the rest after he caught his breath. Right now, he needed to sit. 

********* 

They materialised into a war zone. 

It was the only accurate description that came to mind when Zatanna teleported the Crusaders back to New York City. An explosion of sound filled all their eyes the instant reality formed around them. Car horns were screaming amidst the blaring of what appeared to be fire engine and police sirens. Angry motorists were losing patience with the deadlock of metal and glass that trapped them on the roads and streets. The general atmosphere was that of pandemonium as frightened people were running away from a yet unseen catastrophe raging on their busy but seldom life-threatening streets. 

She looked up to see a building whose upper floors were hidden beneath a crown of fire. Thick, smoke was rising into the blue sky, billowing like a column of black. 

"My god, what has happened here?" She heard Donovan declare. 

"I don't know," Ronnie responded quickly enough. His usual arrogance had disappeared from his voice. "But I'm going to do something about it now." The superhero leapt into the air before any of them had a chance to protest and was soaring towards the burning structure. He did not need any help and did not ask for it any way. 

"Where is Ted?" Beatriz asked looking around the place, knowing that was why Zatanna had brought them back to New York so abruptly. 

By now, the superhero known as Firestorm was almost reaching eye level with the flames. He better than any of them, except perhaps Zatanna was capable of putting an end to the raging fire with any speed. With his powers of molecular reconstruction, they saw Firestorm sending a beam of energy at the thickest part of the inferno. Within seconds, the fire started burning out as if someone had siphoned all the oxygen from the air surrounding the building. It vanished immediately, leaving only the terrible remains of its destruction behind. The upper levels of the building were utterly gutted but for the moment the danger appeared to have passed. 

Zatanna made a mental note to conduct further repairs to the building once the situation was under control. For now, Ronnie's quick thinking had eliminated one concern at least. He may be behaving like an arrogant teenager but Firestorm was still a consummate professional. He had been in the game almost as long as she had and knew how to think quickly. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area but it was Donovan who spotted him first. With his enhanced senses, General Glory had best vision of them. 

"There he is!" Donovan exclaimed and started running forward. 

Zatanna followed Donovan's gaze and immediately fell into pursuit. Glancing over her shoulder, it seemed that Ronnie had things well in hand. However, Beatriz outdistanced them all as she leapt into the air and covered the distance between themselves and Ted in a matter of minutes. 

Beatriz spotted Ted sitting cross-legged staring at something in the middle of an empty courtyard. It was strange seeing him there when all around him; crowds of people were trying to leave the area. He looked like the calm in the eye of the storm. Booster was sitting up from his prone position. His hands cupped over his nose. Judging by the blood running through his fingers, Beatriz guessed that it was almost certainly broken. 

  
Then she saw it. 

The creature was not moving but its danger to them could not be underestimated. It was bleeding as well but Beatriz felt her breath catch as she caught sight of it. Suddenly, she guessed what had taken place here and hoped Ted was all right. Even from the air, she could see the blood on his uniform and the rags that bound his wounds. It appeared that they had missed a titanic battle that of which Ted appeared to have borne the brunt. 

"Ted, are you all right?" She asked as she landed next to him. The green flames around her body dissolving as she knelt down next to him. 

He looked up at her with dead eyes. The colour of them made her hollow inside. Ted was always in good humour no matter what the situation. Even when Tora had died, she had not seen him so struck. What on earth had happened? "Yeah," he nodded. "I'm okay." His voice too was withdrawn. 

"In case anyone cares, I'm okay too." Booster retorted sarcastically, nursing his broken nose tenderly. He had yanked off one of his gloves to stem the bleeding. 

Beatriz threw him a look of sympathy. "I would have gotten to you, you know." She retorted. However, her main concern was Ted. The rag around his thigh was soaked, not to mention his hands. As much as she tried not to look, she was unable to move her gaze from his ruined knuckles. 

"What is that thing?" She asked, looking at the creature with a mixture of distaste and fear. 

Ted could not say it. He looked desperately to Booster for help but Booster knew no better way then he did to tell Beatriz the truth and she had to know. 

"Bea," he said finally meeting her eyes. "Its Guy." 

She did not speak for a moment. Instead, she turned around slowly and stared at the creature. Although Ted could not see her face, he heard the soft whisper following a strangled gasp. "No." 

Ted rose to his feet and hobbled to her, searching for the words that could make it better. She was his friend and he could not even begin to imagine what she was feeling right now. "Sigrid is at Star Labs right now. She's getting ready for us to bring Guy there so she can help him."  
  
"Can he be helped?" Beatriz asked, not looking at him as she started towards the creature that was once the man she loved. 

"Of course he can," Booster stated enthusiastically even though nothing was for certain. Like Ted, he considered Beatriz a friend, more than that actually. She was like family and right now she needed to know that there was hope for Guy's recovery. 

"Like Reena was helped?" She replied and to that Booster could say nothing because she was right. There were no guarantees for Guy's recovery. No real ones anyway. All they had to cling to was the vague hope that Sigrid could find some way to counter the mutations of Guy's chromosomes. Even that hope seemed somewhat unreliable considering the advance nature of Vuldarian biochemistry. The science to help Guy Gardner may not even exist. 

Zatanna and Donovan broke through the crowd that was gathering to watch the proceedings, now that it appeared the danger had passed. She saw the same things that Beatriz did and let out a sigh of relief that he was not injured any more than that. It did appear however, that both Ted and Booster had been through something of an ordeal. 

"Ted?" She called out as she reached him. 

Until now, it felt as if nothing could make him feel good again after what he was forced to do in order to subdue Guy. However, seeing Zatanna changed all that. It mystified him, this power she had over him that had little to do with magic or the supernatural. Just staring into her blue eyes was capable of sending away every dark thought inside him. They met in an embrace because he sorely needed one. He took a deep breath of her hair and allowed it to carry him to a better place for a few seconds. 

When they parted, he offered a smile. "Thanks Zee," he said throwing a quick glance over his shoulder. "I really needed that." 

"You're hurt." She took his hand and examined it gently. He flinched as she did so and Zatanna could hardly blame him. As she unwrapped the soaked piece of cloth, she spotted several punctures through his palm. Turning his hand over, she saw his knuckles were in no better condition either. The flesh of both hands was raw and bloody, not to mentioned the state of his leg. "We need to get you to a doctor." 

  
"I'll let someone take a look at me when we get to Star Labs." He replied. At the moment, his injuries seemed minor in comparison to what Beatriz De Costa was now having to face. 

******** 

He was not moving but she knew he was alive. 

His breath was ragged and uneven. There bruises marking his skin all across his skull. Denial was the first thing she tried to fight off because the need to reject this creature before as Guy was overwhelming. She was no good to him if she could not see it as Guy. Beatriz swallowed hard as she approached him. Judging by the damage that had been wrought around her, she knew he and Ted had battled to a standstill. Only Ted's grip with humanity kept him conscious. For he did not seem to fare any better than this wounded beast before her. 

"Bea, don't get too close." She heard Donovan warn but his words were meaningless. This was Guy and nothing could keep her from him. 

"I'll be fine." She responded. The voice in her throat felt just as far away as Donovan's word. 

From the moment they were aware of the enemy, this was the one possibility she had not wanted to face. Ted had suspected this might happened, she guessed probably from the very beginning. He had not wanted to worry her by telling her outright but Beatriz had known it was preying on his thoughts. She was almost a few feet from Guy when suddenly, the narrow slits his eyes had become opened and focussed directly on her. Beatriz froze in her tracks, hoping that some part of him still remembered who she was. 

The fierce roar that ripped through her ears removed that hope immediately. He lashed out at her but in his weakened state, could do no more than flay his arm wildly. 

"Bea!" She heard Ted called out in warning amidst the feral bellowing. Instinctively, she flamed on. Green fire blaze to life around her body, wrapping her in its protection. 

Suddenly, the roaring stopped. 

The creature that was Guy Gardner raised its monstrous head off the ground as it looked closely at this woman enveloped in green flames. It began to growl softly until it sounded more like the curious purr of a kitten rather than enraged bellowing. Its narrow eyes focussed on the dance of fire before him, mesmerised by the colour of the flames. It reached out its hand slowly, testing the heat radiating against its thick skin. Something about the fire sparked a memory buried deep inside it. 

A memory of green fire. 

Despite advice to the contrary, Beatriz could not deny the hand that was reaching out to her. For better or for worse, any chance of rekindling Guy's lost humanity was not something she was going to squander. Controlling the burn around herself, she extinguished the fire around her hand and extended it towards the creature's enormous fingers. 

"Bea," she heard Ted's voice warning her in the background. Beatriz ignored it as she felt its fingers meet hers. Her breath held for a moment, as it tested the feeling of her flesh against its own. She knew she was afraid because her hand was shaking despite the fact that it could not really hurt her. Her fear rose from the possibility that Guy Gardner was gone forever. She feared this creature's need to touch was in order to satisfy a spark of familiarity that bore little meaning even if there was enough substance to give it pause from its savage fury. Sitting upright, it towered over her even though she was standing up before it. 

The creature fingers touched hers as if she were something precious and fragile. It moved its coarse digits over her smooth skin and examined her knuckles with its huge thumb, all the while with its eyes locked onto the green flames dancing off the rest of her body. After what seemed to be an eternity, its palm enveloped her hand and withdrew, tugging her forward gently. Without any other action, the creature placed her hand against its distorted cheek and held it there as it began to moan softly, rocking back and forth like a wounded animal. 

She could not cry when she was like this but the sorrow in her heart at the wailing sound threatened to choke her with emotion. It did not look at her as its swayed forward gently but her touch and the dance of fire had soothed its savage nature. For a while at least, taken away the constant pain of it's being. Guy was in there, she decided. He was buried deep within this twisted body but he was still there. 

****

II 

"Ouch!" Ted grumbled as one of the doctors at Star Labs tended to his injuries. 

It was less than an hour after Zatanna and the rest of the Crusaders had returned to the city and much had transpired since then. With Bea's ability to keep the creature subdued, they were able to transport it to Star Labs where Sigrid and others in the field of alien biology could find some way to reverse its mutations. Prior to its transportation, Zatanna had decided to spare the Crusaders being slapped with a hefty lawsuit from the city by repairing the destruction caused by their battle to end the creatures rampage. 

"Attaboy Ted," Ronnie remarked. "Take it like a man." 

Like the rest of the Crusaders, Ronnie was gathered in a private room with Ted while a doctor worked on his injuries. There was much to discuss now that Guy had been returned to them, although no one was very optimistic about the situation. 

"You know," Ted scowled at him. "I knew it was a bad idea calling you up." 

"At least he turned up." Booster remarked under his breath. 

There was little love lost between Booster Gold and Ronnie Raymond. During their days together in Extreme Justice, Booster was still dependent on his suit to survive after the injuries incurred during the League's encounter with the Overmaster. In those days, there had a great deal of emotional baggage for him to carry around, exacerbated by Ted's growing friendship with Ronnie. He would be lying if he said he was not jealous but he was. Matters were not helped by Ronnie's arrogant attitude towards Booster's inadequacies and a drinking problem that was starting to become acute before Ronnie left the group altogether. 

"I'm not here for you." Ronnie replied coldly, looking at Booster as he spoke. "I'm here for Reena." 

"Okay," Zatanna let out a sigh. "If we are done with the posturing." She gave both of them a critical glare as she stood along side Ted during his treatment. 

"Hear, hear." Donovan answered. Too much had happened today for them to be bickering like children. After what had been done to Guy Gardner and almost certainly to Kevin Sharpe, he was both angry and determined to put an end to Rex Maximus and his Ani-Men. If it had not been for Kevin's disappearance, who knows how many kids in his neighbourhood would have met a similar fate, transformed into monsters for the convenience of paying dilettantes. 

"Did you find anything?" Ted asked no one in particular, referring to their efforts in Florida. 

"Nothing that was useful." Donovan answered. "We came across what should be location for the next Alien film. All I can say for sure is, Doctor Lovecraft was a true researcher." 

"I detect a note of sarcasm in that remark." Booster noted. His voice was somewhat nasal because he needed to speak through a most ungainly bandage across his broken nose. He was not going to be fit for any PR shots for at least a month, not with a broken nose and eyes that looked better on a racoon. 

"No kidding." Ronnie snapped. "It was sickening!" Memories of what they had seen in that room would fill the content of many nightmares in years to come. He still hoped Reena had not met her end in such a such a grisly way. "That bastard created a fucking freak show!" He said vehemently. "I've seen some things that'll make you puke but what Lovecraft did." Ronnie turned away because his emotion was starting to get the better of him and the atrocity of what they had seen was impossible accurately describe. 

"Well we did a little better," Booster admitted, because this really did mean something to Ronnie beyond his usually superficial manner. Perhaps, he had judged the kid unfairly and Booster felt somewhat guilty about that. How many people had done the same to him when he first started in this business? 

"How so?" Zatanna inquired, grateful for any break in the tension at the moment. 

"There's a possibility that Rex Rogan may have established a new company before Repli-Tech folded. What he's doing now takes money and he can't have made it out of thin air. The Wayne Foundation now owns the company and they told us that all its cash assets were gone at the time of takeover. I'm guessing that Rogan sent the money elsewhere to secret fund if he needed it." Ted explained. "The information on this is scarce so we are looking at a great deal of leg work." 

"I thought about that." Booster spoke up now that the subject had arisen once more. There had been little chance to impart his suggestion earlier because of what had taken place in Warriors and everything else since then. 

"Let's hear it." Ronnie urged. "The faster we can track Maximus, the better chance we have that Lovecraft may have some idea to reverse this. I remembered Reena thinking he did have some kind of antidote. I don't think Gardner's got a lot of time." 

To that, no one could disagree. 

"I say we contact Oracle." 

"Oracle." Ted mused nodding his head in realisation. 

Her reputation was known to most of them even if there was little else regarding her identity. For several years now, Oracle had been the mysterious provider of intelligence in the superhero community. Little was known about her personally but the service she provided was absolutely first rate. Recently appointed to the Justice League's ranks, Oracle had become more accessible to the wider community of superheroes now. These days it was possible to contact her through the Justice League's headquarters on the moon. It was believed that the Watchtower had direct contact with her home base, wherever that might have been. 

"There you go Mr Beetle." The doctor working on his leg responded after securing the bandage around his foot. "Take it easy, you've done considerable harm to your muscles. Any stress on the leg may cause permanent damage to your ability to use it." 

"I'll see that he stays off it." Zatanna answered before he could. Ted was about to say something when she gave him a look that told it was wiser to shut up then speak up. 

"Whatever the lady says." He said meekly. When Zee got to talking like that, it was never wise to contradict her. Besides, she could turn him into a frog. 

"Crack that whip honey," Ronnie laughed as the doctor made a hasty exit. Obviously superhero types were too much for his usual routine to handle. 

Ted flipped him a finger and let it speak volumes. 

"Come on kids," Zatanna instructed, suddenly understanding why Catherine Colbert had once remarked that she felt like the warden to an insane asylum during her tenure as League administrator. "Let's go see how Bea is doing." 

********* 

Actually Beatriz was doing a great deal better. 

Now that Guy was found and they were in a position to help him, that part of her anxiety had disappeared. Of course nothing would even be remotely back to normal until his humanity was restored to him. However, even if he recognised her in this limited fashion, it did prove that there was something left of Guy to reach and that had to count for something. 

Once he was taken to Star Labs, it was possible to sedate him so Beatriz was extinguish the flames around her body. She did opt to stay as close to him as she could because it appeared for the moment, that only the memory of green fire was capable of keeping him somewhat subdued and easy to handle. Despite the fact that he was unconscious, Star Labs was taking no chances with Guy and had him strapped to an examination table with binds that were once tested by Superman. Apparently, the Kryptonian had found them challenging for 4.7 seconds at least, so they were adequately capable of holding Guy for slightly longer. 

"Have you learnt anything?" She asked Sigrid who was poised over something that looked like an electron microscope. Despite the situation Guy was in, Beatriz could not help confessing a certain amount of admiration for the Norwegian woman as she bounced around the room, taking tissue samples from Guy and then conducting her examinations. When she had returned to the game, Sigrid had difficulty expressing herself among her League comrades. It was understandable of course, although she was the original Ice Maiden, Tora had overshadowed her so completely, that people barely remembered her let alone the fact that she had been the first. 

Slowly, Sigrid had asserted herself. It had taken time and a great deal of determination but eventually, she had emerged from the shadow of Tora Olafsdotter to be taken seriously as a heroine in her own right. If only those in the superhero community could see her now, Beatriz thought to herself. Within the confines of this room, Beatriz saw none of the fear that had been dogged her manner most other times. Not only did she appear competent at what she did but her confidence gave Beatriz hope that Sigrid may actually have an answer to their current crisis. 

Sigrid herself was thinking hard on the problem before her. Since Ted had initially brought forward the subject of Vuldarian gene mutation, Sigrid had thought constantly on the problem in the instance that their worst fears were realised. While she confessed to being no expert, she did consult those who were and the solutions they gave her were varied, depending on the state of the pathology of the mutation. Strangely enough, the answer to Guy's problem had not come to her from those brilliant mind's but rather one that walked a fine line between genius and the maturity of a ten year old. 

Sigrid turned to Beatriz and finally announced. "Ted's given me an idea."


	7. Part 7

****

CHAPTER SEVEN 

****

I 

"You can't be serious." Ted Kord declared, echoing the unspoken sentiments of everyone else in the room. "Its insane." 

"Yes it is." Sigrid nodded knowing how her proposal sounded but also confident there was little alternative left to her. As a scientist, it was burned into her that all theory must first undergo a process of experimentation and alternative deduction before the actual application. Normally, she would agree with that creed most devotedly. Except she did not have a choice this time. They required a hasty solution because Guy Gardner had no time to spare. Sigrid had studied the tissue samples and her colleagues at Star Labs seemed to agree with her conclusions. "This is the only way." 

"Oh man." Booster groaned, adding his own uneasiness to the debate currently raging in the room where Guy was currently sleeping, completely sedated for the safety of everyone in the building. "There's got be something else." He looked to Sigrid and saw no change in her mercurial features. He wondered if that was the persona of Ice Maiden or simply the scientist she was. 

"There is no other way." Sigrid repeated herself, knowing that this was a highly risky procedure she was advocating However, conventional gene therapy was useless to Guy. His cellular structure was fast reaching a point of no return that not even his advance Vuldarian genes could cope with. Indeed it was its unique ability to adapt that had caused this impending disaster. 

"What will this do to him if it fails?" Zatanna inquired. She too wanted no part of what Sigrid was proposing but the younger woman had not offered this solution lightly. If this was the answer she was presenting them, then it must be for a very good reason. 

"If we're lucky," Sigrid took a deep breath. "Nothing. He will come through the procedure in no worse state then he is now and that means a mortality of no more than 76 hours at best." 

Seventy-six hours. That was too close, Ted thought to himself but this idea was madness. Even in his wildest conception, he would not have thought of it. "And if we're not?" 

"Then the condition could worsen and he may die in less time than that." She replied quietly, unable to look into any of their faces as she said that. Sigrid was battling demons of her own in this situation. She wanted desperately to save Guy Gardner because like him, she too was unwilling to lose another team mate to forces beyond her control. She had failed Constance and the rest of Justice League Europe during their battle with Doctor Mist. She was not going to lose Guy Gardner to Rex Maximus in the same way. 

"There are risks." She looked to all of them after a moment. "I am not denying that but you've got to understand that there is very little else we can do." Sigrid stated, hoping this impassioned plea would make them understand. "Guy's Vuldarian genetic structure is the worse enemy he has. Its desire to adapt is out of control. It will do so at the expense of all other cellular functions." She turned to Ted. "You fought him, you saw how he was changing from one minute to next." 

Ted could not deny that. It had been stomach turning to see Guy shape and reshape like he was helpless under a sculptor's hand. His body was twisted and moulded with no thought to his comfort and the agony Ted saw in his eyes was not easily forgotten. "I know." He rose to his feet and went to the window, unable to deny what she was saying and yet unable to let himself agree to have this thing done to Guy. 

"It looks to me like you don't have a choice." Ronnie spoke up. "You guys can play it safe or you can let the lady do what she means to. At some point, you got to take the risk." 

"I'm sure that would mean a lot to Guy if we turn him into a pretzel." Donovan retorted sharply. "I don't think you'd be too happy if it were your life we were talking about." 

Ronnie Raymond turned to him coldly. "If it were my life, I'd say roll the dice. I rather a chance at life than nothing at all." 

  
"You're not making that decision for Guy." Donovan returned and then added under his breath. "Fortunately." 

  
"Well maybe Gardner doesn't like playing it safe either." He snapped, trying not let his anger get the better of him. "In fact, everything I know about the guy, no pun intended, says he'd rather go out fighting then tucking tail between his legs like a beaten animal." 

"He can't make that decision for himself." Donovan replied just as vehemently. "And you have no right to say what he wants. You don't even know him." 

"I've been in this game longer than you rookie." Ronnie stood up from his chair, an action the younger General Glory repeated. The others were starting to react to the possibility that their 'discussion' might escalate into something else." 

Donovan was about to retaliate when suddenly Beatriz spoke. "Stop it, all of you." She let her gaze moved across all their faces. "Just stop it." Until now she had listened to Sigrid's idea and the opinions that had followed its disclosure without saying a word. She had heard the arguments and the rebuttals and now it was time for her to voice her own opinion. 

Her anger put an end to all the heated emotions in the room, particularly between Donovan and Ronnie. It was just as well. At the moment, this was hardly the time for them to start posturing like a couple of kids in the school yard. Although in the back of her mind, she could not help thinking that all this seemed unusually familiar. Beatriz remembered the days when Guy would go toe to toe with Scott Free, in a verbal joust he was never capable of winning. Ronnie Raymond reminded her a hell of lot of Guy from those days and even if he appeared to a hot headed loud mouth, she knew she would like him. 

"Ronnie is right." She stated firmly. "I love Guy and I am the last person to want to see him hurt but he would accept the risk if it was the only way. He wouldn't want to be like this and I love him too much to let him suffer. The clock is ticking." She said softly, struggling to maintain the strength she showing to them. Inside, she wanted to collapse in tears at the unfairness of it all. Beatriz was deathly terrified of losing Guy but at some point she had to decide what was good for him and not for her. 

"Bea," Ted spoke up, understanding how hard it was for her to come to this decision but also wanting for her to understand its full implication because he did not believe she did. "Do you know what it is she is proposing?" He pulled the mask from his face so that Beatriz could see how he really felt, away from the safety of his goggles. Ted took her hands in his and made her look into his eyes. Beatriz De Costa was as much apart of his family as Guy Gardner was. Some years ago, he would rather have had all the teeth pulled from his head rather than make that admission but it was true. Guy was more than just his friend now. He was family. 

Beatriz nodded slowly, giving him a warm smile as she did. It comforted her knowing that she friends like these who would walk through fire for her if she asked. It was important that they understood why she had come to this. "I know it is dangerous Ted but Guy has no time. There are no quick remedies for what's happened to him. I don't have to be a scientist to know that we are just figuring out human DNA let out alone Vuldarian. He does not have the time for us to find an expert who may be able to help him. You know that as well as I do." 

Ted closed his eyes and nodded. He looked at Zatanna hoping she would have an answer for him because she was so much wiser. However, Zatanna looked just as perplexed. "I guess we don't have much of a choice do we?" He looked to Sigrid. 

"No we don't." She replied tautly. 

"Alright then," Ted nodded and met Beatriz's gaze as he looked to the Norwegian. "What do you need me to do?" 

************ 

If there was an ever a Star Trek episode that Ted Kord loved more than all the others and this include Classic Trek and its later offshoots. It was most likely an episode called 'The Enemy Within'. As an aficionado of the entire saga, that episode brought a measure of reality to the supposedly invincible Captain Kirk. In later years, it would allow him to understand the duality of people and the seeds of what is considered evil. He understood then how things could have gone so horribly wrong for Hal Jordan. He could see how Batman did what he did in Gotham and still remained true to the cause, even though his methods could be often considered questionable. It also made him comprehend for himself anyway, how someone as once repellent as Guy Gardner could be now considered to be one of his best friends. 

He remembered the unique story, the high powered examination of the human condition and the dark emotions that are so necessary for some and often desired to be that kind of hero. As a child, he picked the episode to pieces until there was a point he knew it word for word. That kind of dedication had been lost for many years now but the substance of it still stayed with him. However, during all those years, the accident that had separated Captain Kirk's different personalties had been the least to inspire his attention. 

Later on when he joined the League and he was introduced to teleporter technology, Ted thought how cool it was to realise one childhood fantasy. The League teleporters were never as unstable as those on the show. They were never any transporter accidents, no strange merging of cells or division of them for that matter. In fact, everything was strictly routine. Kilowog who had seen the Star Trek once, remarked that if stellar engineers had built something with these many faults, they would be the first ones against the wall when the revolution came. 

But then Kilowog was never one to mince words. 

When he had told Sigrid the story about how he had once rewired League teleporters to catch a rat that had been plaguing the embassy, he had no idea that she had listened so closely. However, the Norwegian had listened intently enough to conceived of it as a possible way to restore Guy Gardner's humanity. Through an error of wiring, the normally pint size creature had come through the teleporters, the size of a human. What followed was something he personally knew Jonn Jonzz still had nightmares about and usually forced the Martian to do some serious Oreo bingeing. 

Still the implications of what had been done were clear. The teleporter had altered the creature's genetic structure to make it larger. In essence, the devices had enough sensitivity with gene alteration to be able to import that kind of change without completely destroying the original organism. The rat had survived the procedure without any ill effects, as Booster Gold could personally attest to since he spent the entire period screaming 'wharf rat'. 

Sigrid's idea was to reprogram the teleporters, with Ted's help of course, with a blue print of Guy's Vuldarian genetic sequence, prior to Dr Lovecraft's tampering and then send him through the device. The end result if all went according to plan, would break down Guy's damaged genetic structure and then reconstitute it in its original form, eliminating any trace of the contamination. 

Her plan was dangerous, fool hardly and possibly fatal to Guy Gardner but in secret, Ted had to admit that it was also daring, possibly brilliant, almost certainly insane. Unfortunately, she was right. It was the best chance they had. The teleporters were alien technology. They were capable of distinguishing the codes of a thousand different species. He had proved it himself that it was possible to manipulate its programming. Hell, the Imiskians had used the technique as a weapon of war. If it was capable of breaking down gene codes in the blink of an eye, then it would have no trouble unravelling the intricacies of Vuldarian DNA. After that, it was all a matter of programming and Kilowog had taught him enough to be able to accomplish it. 

God, he just hoped he did not screw this up. 

****

II 

"God I wish Kilowog was here." Ted said for the hundredth time. 

"Would you stop saying that already?" Booster groaned. He had been listening to Ted make that statement all afternoon, since the group agreed to go with this insane plan of Sigrid's. Sure, she was a scientist and she probably knew what she was talking about but that did not make this plan of hers seem any more agreeable to him. "You're not exactly instilling the rest of us with any kind of confidence." 

"It is a horrifying thing to admit but I've actually missed this." The statement came from current Justice League member Jonn Jonzz. The only teleporter in any kind of operation status belonged to the Justice League's headquarters on the moon, better known as the Watchtower. Since most of the Crusaders were now League part-timers except for Zatanna and General Glory, they had access to the facility. Unfortunately, it required some clearance to do the reprogramming necessary for Guy's restoration. Ironically, it was Jonn who was on monitor duty when Ted arrived with the rest of the Crusaders. Seeing the Martian brought back a flood of memories, good and bad. 

"You mean they were always like this?" Donovan asked the Martian gingerly. He could not help being overwhelmed by his surroundings. The previous General Glory was a League member however other than the Crusaders, Donovan's contact with other members of the superhero community was limited. Jonn Jonzz was one _the _original founders of the Justice League. Donovan had remembered watching the impressive hero on TV as a teenager. Standing next to him now, without the familiarity of the others, was daunting. The man was a legend. 

"Oh these are their good days." Jonn smiled. As a mind reader, he was perfectly aware of the younger man's anxiety. 

"Will you shut up already!" Ted barked over his shoulder at Booster, from beneath the panel he was working on. "I can't concentrate." 

"You're the one moaning about Kilowog! Can you do it or not?" Booster returned as he paced the floor of the teleporter room within the Watchtower. He did not like the idea of using the teleporter to do anything. As it was, Booster felt queasy enough coming up here from earth in the device. 

"Will you please both shut up!" Ronnie roared. "Its like listening to the three stooges." 

"In that case," Ted poked his head from underneath the panel and gave Ronnie an evil grin. "Hello Curly." 

"Hey, I want to be Curly!" Booster declared. 

Jonn looked at Donovan and let out a heavy sigh. "And then again." 

  
"You guys have any openings?" Donovan asked with a smile. 

Jonn did not answer but turned his attention to the bickering taking place nearby. "Booster," he spoke up. "Ted said you needed to get in contact with Oracle." After so many years, it amazed Jonn how easy it was to handle these young men. In some ways, he missed the disorder they brought to his life. Even though he was forced to keep Oreo stores under his pillow during his tenure in the League, he had to admit that some part of him yearned for the sense of family they had brought to his existence. 

"Yeah get to it." Ted responded, his voice becoming serious once more. "We need that information on Repli-Tech." 

It never ceased to amaze Jonn how quickly Ted could go from being a complete idiot to a tightly wound professional. "Come along Booster." Jonn motioned Booster to follow him. "We can contact Oracle at communication's tower." 

"How is it going?" Donovan asked once Booster and Jonn had left the room. At the moment, the women of their group were transporting Guy to the JLA teleport station on Earth. 

"Almost there." Ted answered, rummaging through the tool box near the panel. Half of him was concealed by the enormous control station of the teleporters. "Its just taking a bit of time because these are more sophisticated than the ones we use to have." 

"Its all the same to me." Ronnie replied. "Only machine that matters to me is my TV and VCR." 

"Typical." Donovan retorted. "Let me guess, you're a Baywatch kind of guy aren't you?" 

Ronnie gave him a look. "Bite me." 

"Oh that's real mature." Donovan answered. 

"Hey!" Ted snapped angrily. He pushed himself from beneath the panel so that he could look at both of them when he spoke. "What is it with the both of you?" 

"He's been busting my balls since I got here." Ronnie stated, pointing an accusatory look at Donovan as he said that. 

"Well, it would help if you weren't such an arrogant jerk!" Donovan returned. 

"I don't care whose fault it is." Ted said firmly, glaring at both of them. "There's humorous banter and then there's what you two are doing. If you got issues, solve them. You're team mates and you're going to have to get along." 

"I'm not apart of this team." Ronnie replied and stormed without saying another word. 

Ted rolled his eyes and exhaled a heavy breath. He had enough pressure on him at the moment without having to deal with bruised egos as well. Despite his better judgement, he was unwilling to let Ronnie Raymond go that easily. The man beneath the facade of Firestorm was worth knowing and worth saving. Ronnie had problems, that much was obvious. He was a recovering alcoholic with almost no warm bodies in his life who gave a damn. Ted was not going to let him down. 

"I better go after him." Ted remarked. 

"No," Donovan spoke after saying nothing for a few moments. "I'll go. I'm responsible for this anyway." 

"You sure?" Ted stared at him with a measure of surprise. He did not know the new General Glory very well but Ted knew Donovan Wallace was a good man. If he said that he would handle it, then Ted trusted him enough to allow him the chance. 

"Yeah," Donovan nodded slowly, starting towards the direction that Ronnie had left. "I'm sure." 

Ted watched him leave for a few seconds and then let out a deep sigh. He looked at the teleporter controls and realised that it was just him and the machine now. "Okay baby," he mused. "Let's kick this pig." 

******** 

Another hour of wiring circuits was required before the teleporter was successfully configured to transmute the energy stream from its relay on Earth its system. Ted examined his work with tentative confidence that nothing more could be done to improve his work on the computer core of the teleporter system. He had placed every bit of work under careful scrutiny and observed every rule that Kilowog had taught him regarding teleportation engineering. While Ted believed in going on instinct when it came to his capabilities as engineer, he did not intend to risk Guy's life with such an experimental procedure. Until it was tried, there was no way to test if this plan would work. Theories aside, there was a very real risk of failure and that would spell Guy Gardner's doom. However, the hours of his life were ticking away and they little time to delay in pondering the possibilities of the exercise. 

"Its as ready as it will ever be." Ted finally announced to the rest of the Crusaders and to Jonn Jonzz. 

"All right then," Jonn nodded, sensing the apprehension running rife through Ted Kord's insides. "We'll give Zatanna the signal." 

Agreement moved through the room like a silent wave. For the moment anyway, their differences with one had another melted away in the aftermath of the crisis they were facing together. Donovan glanced at Ronnie, who looked away when their eyes made contact. Although he had promised to speak to the hero Firestorm, Donovan had been unable to do so earlier. Firestorm had no wish to speak to anyone and the last Donovan saw of him was when he had passed the walls of the Watchtower into the airless beyond. Obviously, he had wanted to be alone and Donovan felt no inclination to intrude. 

"Its a go." Booster spoke into his signal device. 

After a short burst of static, Zatanna's voice filled the air. "We will be there shortly." She answered. "Wish us luck." 

"Good luck." Booster said with a taut smile, hoping it would make the difference. 

As the low whine of the teleporter suddenly filled the air, the moment seemed to stretch into an eternity. For Jonn, Ted and Booster, their breaths were caught in their throat as they waited for the familiar beam of energy to appear in the tube before them. Although Jonn was no longer counted among their number, he was still one of them. 

Guy Gardner had been an unmitigated pain in the ass for most of their association with him but Guy had changed, as they all had. He had driven himself to be someone better and in doing so, had earned all their respect. In more recent days, he had become a friend to all of them and sat at the head of a new family. This thing had happened to Guy because he was brave enough to know that all problems could not be solved by the strongest meta-human but by depth of the human spirit. He had gone to Washington High to impart to those in need that it was possible to rise above oneself to be something truly exceptional. 

None of them wanted to see his life lost for trying to make that difference. 

The teleporter tube filled with glowing embers of energy particles, its sparkling illumination filling the room as it struggled for form. In the corner, the teleporter controls began to whirr with action. Lights started running back and forth across the console panels, indicating that Ted's programming operations were shifting into lace. All this was incidental, for their attention was focused on the tube before them. 

Although teleportation took only a matter of seconds, for those in the room watching the procedure, it was felt as if an infinity of time was hurtling before them. The embers danced and twinkled as unseen instructions were fed into its energy matrix. No one hardly noticed when Zatanna brought Beatriz and Sigrid into the Watchtower through her own magical teleportation. The women materialised on the otherwise of the room but their arrival drew little attention. 

Suddenly, the embers began to spiral as if a great wind had given form to their aimless pattern. Beatriz felt her lungs constrict as she saw a shape beginning to emerge from the sparkling display of light and energy. The computer core seemed to be humming even louder, rising in octave, the closer it reached to its programmed purpose. Like a swarm of fireflies, Beatriz watched as the particles fused together. The energy dispersed and solidified at the same time. Sparkle became the velvet sheen of skin stretched across and all too human shape. 

She saw his fingers stiffen with life. His chest pulled tight as he spasmed. Guy's face was contorted as he struggled in limbo to make sense of what was happening to him. His eyes were clamped shut and hands had become fists. His veins were bulging from under his skin and Beatriz saw teeth biting down hard against the tight line of his jaw. Auburn hair was blowing in the imaginary wind inside the tube as Guy Gardner finally made his most anticipated appearance. 

****

*******

The whine of the teleporters came to an abrupt end. 

Teleportation was completed as the clear glass door slid apart, releasing its lone occupant. When the materialisation process had come to a close, Guy Gardner slumped against the walls of the teleport tube and slipped through the opening. Hearing him hit the ground snapped his companions out of their momentary shock, prompting them into action. Beatriz was the first to reach him because she was the closest. The beautiful Brazilian ran forward before dropping to her knees in the space beside him. As she scrambled to him, Beatriz saw that Guy was oblivious to her or their friends. For one terrible instance, the possibility that the treatment had failed, flared white hot in her mind. 

Beatriz crushed away the thought with ruthless efficiency and forced herself not to panic. Upon reaching him, she found that outwardly at least, he appeared to be himself. There was no trace of the mutation he was forced to endure. Despite her best efforts to keep herself from doing so, Beatriz felt warm tears running down her cheeks. The rest of the Crusaders crowded in around her as Sigrid forced her way through them. Their hopes for his recovery appeared justified now that Guy shed his aberrant form and seemed to be back to normal. 

"He's breathing!" Beatriz announced to the others. She could feel his chest rising and falling steadily under her touch. She dragged him over her lap, cradling his head in arms and she planted soft kisses of joy across his face. "Guy!" She said softly trying to rouse him. "Please talk to me." Her voice had descended into a heartfelt plea they all shared. 

For Sigrid Nansen, hearing that allayed one of her fears but not all of them. Just because Guy Gardner's body had returned from its monstrous visage, proved nothing. Genetics was an exact science. Outward appearances aside, more had been done to him then the mutation his body had been subjected. His genes had been forced to endure extraordinary processes and contaminants. Before she was ready to believe Guy was healed, she wanted confirmation that all of Doctor Lovecraft's tampering was purged from his system. Now that the main hurdle had been cleared, she did not intend to let success made her complacent. She had more than enough deaths on her conscience. 

When she reached Guy and Beatriz, Sigrid made a brief examination of his vitals before turning to Jonn. "You have a sick bay in here?" She asked the Manhunter. The others were still staring at Guy, bleating all kinds of questions at Beatriz when she was in no position to answer them. 

"Yes," Jonn nodded. "I will show you." 

"No need." Zatanna said, being one of the few Crusaders who could truly keep it together in any situation. "yaB kciS ot su ekaT". No sooner than the spell had passed her lips, the entire group disappeared off the floor of the teleport room. 

**********

The Watchtower had been designed with so much alien hardware that it was possibly a millennium ahead of current technology on Earth. The complex was created with an amalgamation of Atlantean, Kryptonian, Amazonian science and technologies so foreign that it was impossible to categorise. The result was one of the most diverse and sophisticated structures in this corner of the spiral arm. The Watchtower's Sick Bay was no exception to the rule. Although it was more than Sigrid had been trained to cope with at Star Labs, the system was surprising user friendly. Sick Bay was designed so that one did not require a PHD in nuclear physic to operate its equipment. Considering the purpose of the place was to handle medical emergencies, this made uncommonly good sense. 

"Is he going to be all right?" Beatriz asked as Sigrid manipulated the Sick Bay's scanning devices over the examination bed they had placed Guy. The rest of the Crusaders were gathered around the room, trying not to be an imposition to the work Sigrid was attempting to conduct. Guy himself was still unconscious but in Sigrid's opinion, this was hardly surprising. His cells had been subjected to a most unusual treatment. It was only natural that his system was exhausted by the transformation from beast to man. 

"I'm still scanning." She replied and then realised Beatriz needed some kind of answer. "It looks like the procedure worked." She added. If that the man she loved on the table, Sigrid would want the same consideration. 

Bea nodded, grateful for the positive outlook. "Thanks Sigrid." She said trying not to become too emotional. "Thank you for this." 

Sigrid looked away, uncomfortable by the gratitude and masked it by responding. "We still have to do tests however," she warned. 

"What sort of tests?" Ted inquired from a chair at one corner of the room. Despite his bravado, the injuries he had sustained were extreme and he found that he was forced to take the doctor's advice and stay off his feet. However, Sigrid remark about more tests had prompted him into action. Although, he was grateful that his tampering had not caused the teleporters to simply vaporise Guy, he would hate to think that all this elation was for nothing. 

"I need to know whether his DNA sequencing is intact." Sigrid explained, trying to convey that the tests were routine procedures. "I want to be sure that all traces of Dr Lovecraft's contaminant is out of his system. There cannot be any of it left in Guy's system or we could be back to square one in a matter of days." 

"Is that possible?" Booster who was standing close to Ted because his best friend looked wobbly on his feet, glanced at Guy with concern when she said that. 

"As I said, Vuldarian DNA is voracious. Its quite the assimilator." She remarked before going back to what she was doing. Sigrid knew she was probably being more alarmist then she ought to but Sigrid had never been faced with the total responsibility of a patient before. Her scientific career until this point was mostly lab work. While she appeared to be handling this well in front of the others, her confidence was a well-constructed facade. In truth, she was terribly afraid of failing them and her patient. 

Sigrid was almost grateful when the Crusaders turned their attention back to Guy so that she could suffer her anxieties without observation. Unfortunately, not all of her team mates were unmindful of her true state of mind. As the others shifted focus elsewhere, Donovan Wallace came up behind her and asked in a quiet voice. "You okay?" 

She swallowed hard, knowing that it was all right to show some weakness in front of him. Sigrid offered Donovan a grateful smile for his concern. "I think so." She answered softly, out of earshot of the others. "I'm a bit nervous." 

"If it makes you feel any better," he remarked. "You hide it well." 

"Do I?" She said pausing a moment to catch her breath. It felt as if all the air was gone from the room and she was the only one suffocating. "I've never done anything like this before you know." 

"I wouldn't have guessed." Donovan grinned. Of all the Crusaders, it was Sigrid who seemed to understand how new being a superhero was to him. The others were seasoned veterans but Sigrid like himself, was new to game. Both had undertaken superhero identities belonging to someone else and both were struggling to make the grade. Perhaps, it was this familiarity that made them such good friends. 

"You did good Sigrid," He said that because no one else had done so and she needed to hear it. 

Sigrid tried not to show how much that affected her but Donovan saw her brilliant blue eyes soften. "Thanks," she replied. She looked away under the guise of adjusting the scanner's controls for another series of tests on Guy but Donovan knew better. It allowed her the chance to compose herself. After a moment, she faced him again. "What's going on with you and Firestorm anyway?" 

Unfortunately, being able to read Sigrid well also meant that she was able to return the favour. "You noticed." He stated. 

"One would have to be on Mars not to." She pointed out. 

"I don't know," he shrugged uncomfortably. He had been evaluating his behaviour since Firestorm's arrival and Donovan was forced to admit he was being hostile. This was unusual for him. Very few people were capable of getting under his skin and everything that Firestorm had said and done since his appearance felt like a personal affront to him. "I don't see why I should be so hard on him. He is exactly the way I was, when I first joined the force. Before the shooting, I was cocky, too arrogant for my own good and no one could tell me anything." 

Sigrid said nothing for a moment and Donovan thought he might have been interrupting her train of thought while she was trying to examine Guy when suddenly, she looked up and responded. "Perhaps, you're a little afraid that Firestorm is so much like you were that he may get hurt the same way." 

Donovan could say nothing to refute that statement. For a few seconds, he let the possibility roll around in his head and then realised that she was not wrong. Since the shooting, he had spent more than enough time sitting around thinking of what he could have done differently to avoid the outcome that changed his life forever. Perhaps if he had listened better or paid more attention, he might not have been doomed to spend the rest of his life in a wheel chair. "Is it that obvious?" He asked after a brief pause. 

"No," she shook her head. "It isn't. Its just that I can't think of another reason why you would be unkind to anyone." Sigrid truly meant that. He was one of the nicest and most unassuming people she knew. She too had noticed his behaviour towards Firestorm since the arrival of the ex-Leaguer and wondered what was behind it. 

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "I hate to think I was being an asshole for no good reason." 

"Who would?" She smiled. "Now go away, I've got work to do." 

"Is that anyway to talk a friend?" He retorted with mock hurt in his voice. 

"Okay," she considered that statement before replying. "Go away please?" 

Donovan chuckled softly before he returned to the others and let her get on with her duties. He noticed that the Crusaders and Jonn Jonzz were currently gathered around Guy's examination bed. Everyone's attention seemed to be focussed on the Martian. Donovan walked next to Booster and whispered in the man's ear. "What's going on?" 

"Jonn's is scanning him telepathically." Booster replied automatically, his eyes still fixed on the proceedings. "It will tell if there's any brain activity." 

"Compared to what?" Donovan declared when he felt a sharp slap his impact on his shoulder and saw Zatanna, scowling at him with disapproval. Ted, who was leaning against the steel frames of the examination bed, tried to stifled a smile (unsuccessfully) and indicated to Donovan that he was on his own. 

"Be nice." She ordered with an expression of mock anger on her face. However, Zatanna could keep a smile from stealing across her features even as she made the remark. 

"Yes maam." Donovan said good naturedly and added his attention to the events unfolding before him. 

****

II 

Jonn's telepathic scanning did not take long and after a few minutes, the Martian looked up and faced the worried faces around him. Unsurprisingly, all their thoughts were focussed on the well being of their fallen comrade, no matter how different their feelings were towards him. Beatriz's in particular was most potent but that was hardly surprising considering her emotional bond to Guy. Despite himself, Jonn could not help being reminded of the time when Guy was still a Green Lantern and Fire's powers were new to her. Fire's powers had inadvertently unleashed the embassy's sprinkler system but not before burning every shred of clothing on her. Guy, well he was not exactly restrained in those days and the whole incident made Jonn wonder how the two of them could have reach this point without killing each other. 

However, he was glad the Crusaders still existed and these dear friends had come together. Although he would not leave the current League roster for any reason, it gave him comfort to his sense of being to know that this family still existed in his universe. Some additions to the family had surprised him, particularly that of General Glory and Zatanna. Zatanna was one of his oldest friends and it was near astonishing to know that she and Ted were something of an item. Actually, the word that had first come to mind was bizarre but no more than anything else that ever took place in that team. 

"He is still in there." Jonn announced to them all, knowing they were waiting in anticipation for his prognosis of Guy's mental state. This was understandable considering what the news footage had said about his earlier state. "Such as it is." He could not help adding. Somehow, his mental disciplines always degraded in the presence of this group. 

"Hey the Skipper still got it." Booster exclaimed. 

"And just when I was starting to miss you guys." Jonn retorted with a frown. 

"Can you bring him out of it?" Beatriz asked, ignoring the banter. 

"Yes I can," Jonn looked to Sigrid to see if it was safe to do so. "Have the scans offered anything conclusive?" He inquired. 

  
Sigrid looked up from the complex machinery and let out a deep sigh. "The tests are clear. He appears to be back to normal." However, she did not sound very convinced. "I'd still like to get him to Star Labs and make some comparative analysis but for the moment, I think the danger is over." 

"Good," Ted said relieved. For the moment anyway, one obstacle appeared to be behind them. There was still the question of the Ani-Men's whereabouts but that could wait for the moment. "Jonn, if you please." He gestured towards Guy's unconscious form. 

The Martian did not require physical contact to do what was required. Although Jonn was the only Martian the League had ever encountered other than the Hyperclan, it proved that the race had been formidable telepaths. Jonn was able to make contact with Leaguers in space with nothing more than the power of thought. While the Crusaders had their own member with psi-abilities, Zatanna was mostly empathic. She could feel strong emotions but she was nowhere on Jonn's level of expertise. Ted had once seen him imprint an entire reality into the super villain Despero who came near to killing all of them. If anyone could bring Guy out of his dark limbo, Ted believed it was Jonn. 

Guy Gardner lay on the examination table, motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. If one did not know better, it was possible to assume that he was asleep. However, Jonn knew better. His mind had retreated deep into itself to retain its sanity during the mutation process. Whether that too was a Vuldarian defence mechanism, Jonn could not say for certain. In any case, the action had kept the essence of him alive and protected from Doctor Lovecraft's machinations. 

It did not require much to prompting for the personality buried inside Guy Gardner's mind to resurface. Jonn applied the mental equivalent of a jump start before he could feel a flood of memories and emotion rising to the fore. He withdrew at that point because Guy's own mental processes would be able to continue for this point. 

  
Beatriz who had been holding his hand during her vigil at his bedside, suddenly felt his fingers tighten around hers and then relaxing. Her heart almost skipped a beat. For a moment, she actually wondered if it was not her own wishful thinking. However, when she felt his fingers repeat the action, Beatriz knew this was real. "He's moving!" She exclaimed. 

Indeed he was. Guy Gardner's breathing had picked up from its slow, weak rhythm until his chest was expanding from his rising intake of oxygen. His other hand rose from his side and ended up lethargically against his brow. Slowly, he began to massage the skin as his eye lids fluttered open. It took a moment for them to focus on the surroundings. When he blinked the second time around, the Crusaders were cheering and applauding. 

"What the hell is going on?" Guy Gardner managed his first coherent sentence in too long. As he spoke, his throat felt dry and hoarse and his voice escaped as little more than a croak. 

"He needs water!" Guy heard someone say and thought it could have been Sigrid. 

"Why do I feel like crap?" He demanded and tried to sit up in his bed. As he did so, he felt the entire room to spin around and decided against it for the time. 

"Just rest Guy," Beatriz's voice sliced through the fog in his brain. He turned his head and saw her staring at him, her eyes moist with tears. 

"What's the matter Bea?" He replied slurring his speech alittle as he raised a heavy hand to her face. He managed to brush a tear from her eyes and was somewhat taken back when she held it to her cheek and planted a kiss on his palm. "Hey, come on. Not in front of the guys. " 

Beatriz laughed at the remark but did not remove his hand from her face. "Well he's back." She half smiled 

"Help him sit up." Sigrid instructed as she appeared with some water. 

Booster immediately adjusted the bed head so that Guy could sit up without exerting himself any more than necessary. When given the water, Guy drank the entire contents of the cup in almost one gulp and still felt dehydrated. Although he hated asking for anything, he felt weak and for some reason extremely exhausted. "Could I get some more of that?" 

"Sure," Sigrid nodded and handed to cup to Booster who disappeared from view. Turning to him, the Norwegian studied him closely. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like crap." Guy retorted and noticed that his surroundings did not appear to be familiar. His eyes shifted over the faces of the Crusaders and then rested on Jonn. "Hey there Jonn, its been awhile." He began to wonder why they were all staring at him as if there was something growing out of his head. "What's going on?" He demanded. "Why the hell are you staring at me?" 

"Nice to see you Guy." Jonn said attempting to diffuse the situation, as he always used to. 

"What is the last thing you remember Guy?" Ted's voice entered the fray. 

"Maybe this isn't the best time for a briefing." Beatriz spoke up. "He's been through a lot, Guy needs his rest" 

"The hell I do," he said gruffly. "What's happened?" 

Ted took a deep breath and knew that once Guy's ire was up there was little to do except answer his questions. He was not one known for his patience. As Ted hobbled close to his bed, Guy noticed something else as well. The Blue Beetle appeared to have been in one hell of a fight. There were bruises on his face, his hands were exposed and bandaged, and the wound on his leg did not appear to be slight. Guy saw similar evidence on Booster, with that ridiculous bandage across his nose. 

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ted asked again. 

Guy started to get nervous because there was some unspoken thing between them all that they were reluctant to tell him. He could see it in Bea's eyes and in the way Ted was trying to dance around his question. Instead of flying off the handle which he was too tired to do any way, Guy focused on Ted's question. What was the last thing he remembered? 

It swirled in on him like the water escaping down a drain. He saw images in the eddies, disjointed and vague. Certain things were acute in his mind, others were little more than dark emotions and unclear shapes. Kevin Sharpe. The name sang siren songs in his head, until it resonated through every part of his consciousness. 

He was trying to find Kevin. 

Kevin who screamed at him through the glass, who did not look like Kevin any more. Kevin was drowning in fluid behind glass and Guy could see him, see the bubbles strangling the scream trying to escape his throat. 

Oh god, Kevin. 

"Guy!" Beatriz cried through the vortex of memory. 

Guy blinked and saw that he had twisted the railings on each side of the examination bed out of shape. The metal rails were being held on with nothing more than their strained screws and he was breathing hard, as if he had just run a marathon. For some reason, his heart constricted in his chest and there was sweat running down his brow. He looked up at Ted and closed his eyes to focus. Finally, the words formed for him to answer. 

"The last thing I remember is that I couldn't save Kevin." 


	8. Part 8

CHAPTER EIGHT I 

He could not sleep. 

At first he thought it might have been the uncomfortable hospital bed he was forced to occupy, during the 24-hour period of observation that Sigrid required of him. However, after travelling through space where the bed had been little more than a padded cubicle at the noisiest end of the ship, Guy knew comfort was not the reason for his insomnia. He tossed and turned on the reasonably soft bed, tried counting sheep (or in this case, playboy centrefolds) and even wrestled with the idea of asking for hot milk. Considering what he had been through the past few weeks, he did not think a few hours uninterrupted sleep would be too much to ask. 

When he finally managed to doze off, his dreams were filled with images of bubbling water, fingers scrapping against glass and of course, Kevin. He would see Kevin trapped inside a glass bubble, trying desperately to escape but not realising he was already a dead man. In his dreams, Kevin was still the promising young athlete he had tried to save in more ways than he could count. Lovecraft had not turned Kevin into a freak yet Kevin was very much in his power. The end would always come as Guy tried to reach him through the glass as Kevin opened his mouth to scream, only to have the sound die in a rush of water down his throat. 

  
With such nightmares as company, it was no wonder that Guy finally gave up the whole idea of sleep for the time being. Beatriz had stayed by his side most of the night. With each of his startled cries and sudden return to consciousness, she was there, poised to offer comfort by her presence and the power of her love. She would hold him close as if wrapping her arms around him would chase the demons away by the sheer force of her will. Guy had no idea she could be so strong. 

"I'm not going back to sleep." He replied after the last nightmare had awakened him abruptly. 

Beatriz who was aware what he had been experiencing that night did not want to argue. She wished Sigrid would let her take Guy home. In this sterile environment with its white walls and antiseptic stench, Beatriz could barely relax herself. Hospitals in general were intimidating. Star Labs with all its technology and alien research was even more so. However, Sigrid had made a convincing argument and considering what Guy had been forced to endure the past weeks, Beatriz could understand her need to be cautious. 

"Then don't." She said without argument. 

He was sitting up and in the darkness She could see the sweat glistening of his skin. It was not the first time that night he had awakened covered in his own perspiration. Although the arm chair provided was comfortable enough, Beatriz had been unable to sleep hearing his muffled cries in the night, as whatever demons left behind from his ordeal, did their worst. 

  
Guy eased back into his bed, his eyes staring out the window. Beyond the glass, the city was a glittery canvas of dark. Unfortunately, he was not seeing the city or its myriad of lights. Guy's mind was left on the images of his dream, made worse by the knowledge that in part most of those images were based on reality. He had seen these things happen and had been powerless to stop it. Guy had not felt so helpless since learning Tora had died while he was away battling Hal Jordan during his attempt to reshape the universe. 

"Talk to me." Beatriz spoke finally. 

"I'm fine." He replied tautly. He did not want to talk about this. If he did, he would become angry and that would precipitate the need to smash every damn thing in sight. 

"You don't sound it." She persisted. "Guy," she sat up from her chair and reached for his hand. "I'm here, let me help." 

He tried not to let her words affect him but hers were the only ones that could. Somewhere deep inside him was a soft place that Guy protected with fierce determination. Not many people had breached the walls surrounding that place and those who had meant everything to him. Beatriz was sole occupier of that place and despite baser instincts to push her away, he found that he could not. Even without being told what had happened during his disappearance, Guy could tell just by the look in her eyes that Beatriz had spent every moment of that time worrying about him. 

"It must have been hard not knowing where I was." Guy said meeting her eyes. 

"Just a little." She replied, deciding there was no reason to let him know that she had been gibbering wreck most of that period. "Actually, I think Ted was coming close to putting me in a padded room but for most part, I didn't completely lose it." 

"Ah you hot tempered women," he joked. "I don't know how guys like us handle you." For a brief minute, they both shared into the harmless teasing and chuckled softly amongst each other. It felt good to laugh even for a short time. 

Eventually, the moment faded and Guy swallowed hard, trying to conceal his emotion under the guise of masculine depth. "I couldn't help him." He tried to sound as if none of this bothered him as much as it truly did but his voice betrayed him. "I saw him in that tube, fighting it but there I was nothing I could do." 

"I'm so sorry Guy," Beatriz wishing she could say the words that would make it all right but there were none that could do that. 

"I barely remember what happened," he confessed. "A lot of it is vague but I do remember seeing Kevin change into something else. I saw the terror in his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. He was trapped like a goldfish in a bowl." 

Beatriz could well imagine what he was talking about. After seeing that room inside the former Ani-Men complex, she decided any atrocity was possible if a mind could conjure it. The glass tubes with their dead occupants had been burned into her memory and part of her fear when Guy had been kidnapped, was the possibility of finding in one of those tubes. To see someone trapped in that greenish fluid, looking as if a half-formed sculptor was enough to give even the bravest person nightmares. 

"He could still be alive." Beatriz replied, trying to give him some measure of hope. "We don't know that he is dead." 

"No we don't." Guy was willing to agree on that much at least. "Although if Kevin is still, I'm pretty sure he wishes he wasn't." 

********* 

The Crusaders gathered at Warriors almost immediately after Guy was granted his freedom from Star Labs. Despite Guy's return, they were all in agreement that the situation with Rex Maximus required swift action. Although Donovan reported there was further evidence of the recruitment drive that had snared Kevin Sharpe in the neighbourhood, this assured them of nothing. For all they knew, Maximus may have simply altered his methods. No doubt filling his ranks by some other means. 

While he was at Star Labs, Sigrid had tentatively explained what state he had been found. Although she hesitated going into detail, Guy knew there was more to her story than what she was willing to admit. Unfortunately, Sigrid had little control over the media. Thus during his stay, Guy had watched the coverage of Blue Beetle's battle with some hideous monster on his room's television set. As Guy saw the creature morph and fire Vuldarian artillery, he felt his stomach tighten into a thousand knots. Upon witnessing that, he demanded the truth to be told in all its stark reality. The rage Guy felt over that discovery paled in comparison to anything inspired by mutation or rampaging Vuldarian genes. 

Maximus had him made into a monster. 

  
He would pay for that and for all the others, especially Kevin Sharp. 

"Okay, let's talk. "Guy looked at his comrades who were all congregated in the usual meeting room in Warriors. Thanks to Zatanna's magic, the building had been restored to pristine condition. Considering the damage inflicted during his fight with Ted, Guy had to admit Zatanna knew her craft. The place looked exactly as it was when he left it. Guy did not even want to imagine what it must have looked like after he and Ted had been through it. Still, it was nice to know that he had the services of an instant renovator when he needed one. 

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say the burning question of the hour is where you've been Guy." Ted looked at him with a smug tone. 

"Smart ass." Guy retorted frowning. He eased back into his chair at the head of the table and wished he had a brew in his hand about right now. Somehow, his throat felt very dry at the prospect of relating his experiences during his imprisonment in the hands of Rex Maximus. 

"As you probably already guessed, I got ambushed at the high school." Guy began and both Ted and Donovan were immediately reminded of the Guy's wrecked jeep in the school parking lot. 

"Figured as much when we saw it." Ted nodded. "I assume they were waiting for you when you left the building." 

"Yeah," Guy rumbled unhappily as images of the incident flashed into mind. "I walked into it like an amateur." 

"It's hardly the place to expect an attack." Beatriz said trying to make him feel better. 

"Have you seen the place?" Ted looked at her. "I've felt safer on Apokolips." 

"You were always a tough guy," Ronnie drawled from his seat at the far end of the table. Although he was not officially apart of the team, the inclusion of Ronnie in the meeting felt right somehow. Like the rest of them, Ronnie did not seem to fit anywhere else and if there was one thing this group welcomed more than anything else, it was misfits. "Besides, New York, what a town." 

"This from a man who models underwear." Ted retorted. 

"Kids," Zatanna spoke up because she was eager to hear Guy's story. "Can we save the Abbott & Costello until after the meeting." 

"Thanks Zee," Guy replied. "To think, I thought some of us were old enough to give up our teething rings." 

"What's a teething ring." Ted grinned, pleased that he was able to return to his old habits now that Guy was back holding the reins again. 

Guy shook his head and ignored him, choosing to continue instead. However, he had to admit Ted's levity had made it a little easier to talk about what had happened to him, even if the content was nothing to joke about. "As I was saying, they ambushed me head on when I got to my car but they had a sniper somewhere else, cause I felt something sharp hit me." 

"We found traces of a tranquilliser dart on the roof," Donovan reported. "They must have had someone waiting for you on the roof the school building. The guys who attacked you were probably a decoy." 

"That would make sense." Guy agreed, considering the ease by which he had overcome them. "I only felt the dart hit only after I wipe the floor with those creeps." 

"Do you know what they drugged you with?" Sigrid inquired. Anything she could learn about the toxicology of Lovecraft's drugs might assist the captives, Maximus undoubtedly had in his keeping. 

"No," Guy shook his head, remembering only the intense pain the drug had caused in his system. "It hurt like hell though. I felt like I was on fire or something." 

Sigrid said nothing for a moment and looked deep in though before responding a moment later. "There is been a new drug out on the market," she replied. "Interpol reports the going rate to be somewhere in the vicinity of $10,000 a metric gram. Naturally, its use isn't wide spread." 

Booster whistled out loud. "That's some serious money for dope. What does it do?" 

"It's called Anti-Gen." Sigrid answered. "I've never seen a sample myself but I've read the reports on it. It's suppose to suppress the Meta-Gene in humans. That might have been what they used on you Guy." 

"Its pretty potent whatever it is." Guy admitted. "I went down like a tonne of bricks. It works fast too. I think I was out in like two minutes, if that." 

"That's pretty scary." Beatriz admitted. "This drug is obviously used against paranormals." Beatriz recalled how the gene bomb in the war against the Dominators had sent her meta-gene out of control. Her fire abilities had been limited until the gene bomb had detonated in the last days of the war. Its effect on the super hero community was nothing short of devastating. All paranormals whose powers originated from the Meta gene were plunged into a coma that would precede death. Even though a cure was eventually found, for many the bomb had left lasting effects. In Beatriz's case, her powers were significantly enhanced as the gene was activated to its fullest potential. Rex Mason, one of the metamorphae had been resurrected from his death. The existence of a drug like Anti-Gen opened up some uncomfortable possibilities for gene based paranormals. 

"Maximus will have no trouble coming up with that kind of cash." Ronnie stated firmly. "Those gladiatorial side shows of his bring in some hefty cash flow." 

"Go on Guy." Ted prompted. He had hypothesised much of what Guy had told him until this point and was interested to learn what happened after his capture. "What happened when you came to?" 

Guy shrugged uncomfortably in his seat. "Tell you the truth, after that things get pretty hazy." He replied reaching for the glass of water to his right. After downing the contents, he continued speaking, although this part of his ordeal was difficult to relate. "I think they knew just how much trouble I could be if I was a hundred percent. When I came to, I knew they had me on something. Thing were blurry and I couldn't make out a hell of a lot." Guy paused a moment, letting the images come to him again so he could describe them with some measure of clarity. 

"I know I was in some kind of complex." Guy recalled winding corridors and large fluorescent lights at regular intervals moving overhead. "I think it might have been underground because I didn't see any windows. The kid's right though," he said glancing at Ronnie. "It took a lot of money to finance the operation because it was huge." 

"Who you calling kid?" Ronnie spoke, not exactly happy at being referred to that way. 

"You, Junior." Guy said with a faint smile, knowing that he had raised the boy's ire a little but ignored Ronnie's displeasure and continued with his narration. "I didn't see much around me, I was too out of it but I do remember that there were a lot of people moving about. I don't think all of them were these Ani-Men guys the rest of you have seen but then again, I was drugged most of the time I was there." 

"When did you see Kevin?" Donovan asked. That was the question foremost on his mind. In their search for Guy, Kevin Sharpe had almost become an after thought. In all this time, no one had asked the question of Kevin's fate until Guy had made his statement at Star Labs that he had been unable to save the boy. Although Donovan had never met Kevin personally, he did feel for the boy who had tried to make something of himself and failed because of one wrong turn. 

Guy lost his good humour at the mention of Kevin's name because he still felt responsible for the boy's fate. Perhaps if he had said the right thing at the right moment, Kevin would not have fallen into Maximus' hands. Guy knew logically that there were limits to what he could do but forcing himself to believe it was another thing entirely. "I don't remember much about where I was when I saw him but I think it was some kind of laboratory. For some reason, there was a problem with putting me in one of the forming tanks that's what I think he called it. I was kept in the same room though as the tanks inside a cage." 

Beatriz saw his fists clench as he said that. His knuckles were turning white as he dug his nails into his palm. Guy's jaw tightened momentarily, as he made some effort to control his overwhelming rage at what was done to him and Kevin. She slipped her hand over his and was gratified when he released his fist and entwined his fingers in between hers. 

"I saw Kevin in one of the tanks. I'm pretty sure it was Kevin." Guy did not reveal that it was Kevin. There was no doubt in his mind about that. "The forming process was well on the way and he was turning into some kind of a cat. I heard Lovecraft calling him an Omega. From what I understood, there were Alpha specimens and Omega specimens. I don't know what the difference is." 

"My god." Zatanna whispered softly, aware of this story even though she had not been present to see it for herself. She remembered Reena describing the mutation process and it still sent shivers down her spine to hear of it. Supernatural forces and horrific demons paled in comparison to the acts of atrocity wrapped tidily in the name of scientific research. 

"Was he aware?" Sigrid inquired, her own sensibilities offended by Guy's description. 

Kevin had opened his eyes and stared directly at Guy. The horror inside them was something Guy would carry for the rest of his life. He would not easily forget the realisation of utter condemnation he saw in Kevin's eyes. "Yes." He said simply and would not elaborate on that to the others. "I was in no position to help him and by the looks of him, it was luck that I recognised him at all. I think they crossed him with a cheetah or something with spots." 

Furious glances flew across the room among the four who had been guests at the arena. With a sickening realisation, Ted blinked slowly as he came to grips with the fact that they might have seen Kevin after his transformation. "Guy," he said looking at his friend. "I think we saw Kevin at the Arena. They had him fighting a sabre tooth tiger." 

Guy's face turned ashen. Beatriz could not meet his gaze because she remembered how they had done nothing to intervene. At the time, letting the fight go on was less important against the possibility of finding out where the Ani-Men were based. Although Ted had suspicions, there was no reason to believe that the animals fighting were more than they were. 

"You let him fight in thatthatcircus like a trained animal and did nothing!" Guy almost roared, rising to his feet and glaring at Ted in full wrath. 

"We didn't know!" Zatanna said rising to Ted's defence immediately. "We were trying to find you." 

"Zee its okay," Ted replied. He could not blame Guy for his anger. Considering how Guy felt about the boy, Ted could not be certain he would not have done the same thing if their roles had been reversed. "Guy, I'm sorry. I didn't know. At the time, it was more important trying to find you." 

"I don't give a damn about that!" Guy retorted angrily but in truth he did. Despite his rage, he knew Ted had done the right thing. In fact, he would have made the same decision. 

Ted seemed to understand this and did not take offence. He understood Guy's feelings but decided to not let his outburst turn into something it was not. "I had a decision to make Guy, we didn't know it was Kevin. We still don't as a matter of fact." He pointed out. However, Ted did not really believe it and neither did Guy. "If it was Kevin then he's not dead." 

"Are you sure?" Guy looked at him. 

"He won the fight," Booster explained. "He beat the other guy and I saw them take him out of the place alive. I saw him being loaded into a truck and taken away." Images of the wounded cheetah being lead away by its handlers surfaced in Booster's memory of that night over Miller Park. 

"I know how you feel." Ronnie lent his voice to the conversation. "Reena was my friend and it still bites not knowing I was not able to help her. However if we find this kid then maybe we can use the same process that Sigrid used on you to help him." 

Sigrid said nothing, knowing it was more important that Guy have hope for the moment, then anything else. Unfortunately however, helping Kevin the way she had helped Guy depended entirely on them having a sample of Kevin's DNA untainted by Lovecraft's mutation, which they did not. Still, there was no reason to voice it at this time. 

"Reena told us that the process was not permanent, that Lovecraft had a way of reversing it. Otherwise none of Repli-Tech executive staff would have agreed to undergo the mutation. If we find Lovecraft and Kevin soon, we may be able to help him." 

The possibility of that hope seemed to satisfy Guy for the moment and he nodded slowly and lowered back to his seat. "I'm sorry Ted," he offered a sincere apology. "You did the right thing." 

Ted threw Ronnie a grateful look and nodded. "Its okay," he answered. "I know where you were coming from." 

"I thought Dreamslayer and the Extremists were hard to deal with," Guy let out a deep breath. "This guy Maximus play real dirty. I want him put down fast." Guy paused a moment and then allowed his gaze to sweep across the faces of those permanently, so they would not mistake his intentions regarding this matter. "I want him put down fast and permanently. I'm not going to have this bastard poke his ugly head in a couple years to do all this crap to someone else because we didn't get it right the first time." 

No one could disagree with that statement. After everything they had seen the past few days, it seemed to be the most appropriate course of action. God only knew how many innocent Maximus had turned unwillingly into to mutations of animal and human. 

Kevin was only one of so many others. 

. 

***** 

Whoever Oracle was, she had to be gorgeous. 

Booster Gold held his ear close to the telephone and listened to the voice speaking in its dulcet tones. He was sure she was tall, leggy, probably a college graduate who was really smart and probably knew things like who won the Superbowl in 1985. Within the confines of his penthouse apartment, he pictured Oracle with waves of dark hair (he loved dark hair) and the kind of eyes one could drown in. Not to mention, she had the sexiest voice in creation. 

"Mr Gold, was there anything further?" 

Booster snapped out of his fantasy abruptly with that question. "Yes, yes," what was he saying? "I mean no," he cleared his throat and said in a more serious tone. "No, that's all. Thanks for your help." 

"How is Gardner?" Oracle inquired. 

"Better, now that he's back to normal." Booster replied. "Both he and the Blue Beetle are taking it easy for a few days. They were both injured during the fight." 

"You didn't seem to escape injury yourself," she pointed out. "Jonn tells me those Presbyterian features of yours took a beating." 

Instinctively, Booster reached for his still bandaged nose, wincing at how he must looked to the opposite sex. He had spent half an hour on the phone reassuring Catherine that he was all right and there was no need for her to jump on the next Concord to New York. At least he did not have to endure Catherine seeing him like this. It was so embarrassing. 

"So I won't be able to do that photo shoot with Cindy next week." He grinned. "I'll live." 

"I hope the information I gave you helps." She answered getting back to business. "It took some hours compiling all the possibilities but I am almost certain that it's the company Rex Rogan set up before Repli-Tech folded." 

"Leo Enterprises." Booster nodded, remembering what Oracle had told him earlier about her findings. "I think that's Rogan's style." 

"No doubt." Oracle responded. "In any case, I'm faxing you all the information I have on the company as per their last Annual General Meeting. It includes a list of major share holders and company assets." 

"Wow," Booster said with admiration. "I'm impressed. You must have huge staff to run around for you." 

  
"No," she said with a sigh. "Just me." 

"Just you?" He exclaimed with disbelief. "This would have taken you ages." 

There was a slight pause before she answered. "I have the time." She replied and made the obligatory courtesies before terminating the line between them. The conversation had suddenly become more personal than she would have liked. Once the connection was severed, Barbara Gordon exhaled deeply. Instinctively, her fingers ran over the steel frame of her wheel chair before she whispered softly. "These days, I have lots of it." 

Far away from Gotham City where Oracle was normally in residence, Booster Gold was left to ponder the information he had received from the mysterious heroine. His mind lingered for a moment on the identity of the woman, although none of it seemed to disconnect from the fantasy image he had of her. Considering he was more or less committed elsewhere, Booster forced his attention back to the information she had provided, rather than her secret identity. He waited until his fax machine began churning o ut the information sent by Oracle to hard copy format before he left his study to join Ted and Zatanna. 

"So what did she say?" He heard Ted ask as he walked into the living room where Zatanna and Ted were currently residing watching "I love Lucy" reruns. Zatanna had been staying over during Ted's recovery, keeping a careful watch over him and ensuring that he did nothing to exert his injured leg. The doctors at Star Labs had been adamant that he keep off it at least a week, giving the impaled muscle time to recover to full use. Despite Ted's casual attitude towards the injury, fortunately Zatanna had better sense. 

"Quite a bit actually." He said handing over the faxed copy to Ted, who was prone on the sofa. "Oracle managed to narrow the list down to just one company, Leo Enterprises." 

"Original." Ted commented as he studied the papers himself. 

  
"They appear to quite successful." Zatanna remarked as she read the fax over Ted's shoulder. "Several holdings across the country, a great deal of interest in bio-genetic companies. You know, it's amazing we were not aware of him sooner." 

"I think after the last run in with the League, chances are he learnt how to stay low." Booster added. "Guys like Maximus learn from their mistakes." 

"Says here, they've got a storage facility upstate." Ted mused and then looked up. "When you were pursuing the truck, it was going northwards wasn't it?" 

"That's right." Booster nodded. "It was. I lost it north-west of Union City." 

"We should check this place out. Its probably too easy for it to be Maximus' hideout but you never know." Ted remarked and started to roll of the sofa. He did not get very far before he felt Zatanna's arm on his shoulder, making him stay where he was. 

"You are not going anywhere." She said in a no nonsense tone that broke no argument. 

"I'm alright," he looked at her. "It's just a flesh wound." 

"It is not a flesh wound Ted," Zatanna looked at him critically. "But you can have one if you try to move out of that sofa." 

"Help me out here buddy," Ted glanced at Booster for moral support, even though he knew Zatanna was probably correct in her determination to keep restive. 

"Let me see," Booster said rubbing his chin and pretending deep thought. "Take sides with my injured best friend who would probably cripple himself if he should move or his girl friend who can turn me into a newt if I piss her off." Booster met Ted's gaze with a mischievous smirk. "Gee, what do you think?" 

"Hey, that guy had it coming!" Zatanna protested, laughing at his antics. Why was it when these men disintegrated into their juvenile behaviour, it was so damn infectious? Zatanna had found herself indulging in behaviour she would have believed in conceivable during her days in the Justice League. Back then, things were so seriousness and yet with Ted and indeed with the rest of the Crusaders, it was easy to laugh at oneself even at the most inappropriate moments. Perhaps, that is why she enjoyed being in the group. 

"Traitor." Ted scowled at Booster who was grinning in some kind of twisted victory smirk. Nevertheless Ted had to admit, he did not relish getting out of his bed. Besides, Lucy was about to get into the wine making vat. 

Zatanna planted a firm kiss on his forehead as she rose to her feet. "Don't think that makes it up to me," Ted complained. "I expect much more pampering before I get over this." 

"We shouldn't be too long." She smiled as she and Booster started towards the balcony windows. As they drifted out of earshot, Zatanna's voice made one final remark. "Boy, you weren't kidding when you said he was a baby." 

*******

Despite the precautions, Maximus knew that it was inevitable that he would be discovered. The law of averages made that a virtually calculable fact. He knew that at some point, paranormal involvement would become acute and so he prepared himself for that eventuality. Although he was disappointed by the lack of success in turning Guy Gardner into one of his Ani-Men, at the time, the endeavour seemed worth the effort. As it was, Gardner had proved useful in distracting his comrades' attentions from their investigation of Maximus' business, even for a short time. 

Almost immediately after the release of the paranormal called Warrior, Maximus had wasted no time in moving his operation to its new secret base. Anticipating the involvement of the super humans at some point, Maximus had funded the construction of a secret facility in the event that his primary headquarters were breached. This time, instead of placing the facility on some distant island where isolation was more of a hazard than an asset, the new Ani-Men complex was placed in the open. Ambiguity through exposure, he decided. It was the most located in plain sight, therefore making it the unlikeliest place for a secret base. 

Maximus patrolled the corridors of his domain, watching equipment being removed and dismantled for transport to their permanent location. Doctor Lovecraft was overseeing most of the work particularly for his laboratory and was screaming orders at a number of Alphas who were moving heavy machinery with more ease than any human ever could. These particular Alphas were design to be labourers and thus their genetic code had been intermingled with several bovine species varying from oxen to ordinary Friesians. Their language ability was minimal and their only saving grace were their ability to understand and perform heavy lifting under supervision. Every society must have their workers, Maximus decided, his world was no different. 

As the herd saw him approach, they immediately dropped their eyes to the ground. They were bred to be humble in the face of the Master, Maximus had seen to that. There would be no longer be the folly of giving his minions independent wills to which they could conspire and plot against him. Reena had taught him that much. 

"Master." They bowed meekly, their eyes never meeting his. 

"Carry on," he said tautly and turned to Lovecraft who was never mindful of such formalities. Understandable of course, his association with the good doctor permitted some familiarity between them. Considering the part he played in the operation, it was wise to let Doctor Lovecraft entertain his delusions of shared leadership. When the time came and Lovecraft was no longer useful, perhaps Maximus might update his view of reality. Until then, he was to be tolerated. 

"This is most inconvenient." Lovecraft said reproachfully as he saw more boxes being taken from his precious laboratory. 

"Caution is never inconvenient." Maximus replied as the Alphas went back to work. "We must prepare for a new assault soon. Now that Gardner is back on his feet, we must consider our enforced truce at and end." 

"Yes," Lovecraft agreed begrudgingly. "I must admit, I did not expect that they would find a way to restore him." 

Maximus knew that part of Lovecrafts' chagrin in the matter was due to someone else having the power to restore his subject's back to their former state. Even though the serum was rarely used, the antidote to reverse the transformation process was always within reach, they just never had any use of it. When news had reached them of Gardner's miraculous recovery, Lovecraft was dumb struck but now that the shock had worn, his astonishment had become resentment. 

"Matter transformation technology is the wave of the future, Doctor." Maximus replied. "It was only a matter of time before someone found a medical application for its use." 

"I suppose." Lovecraft answered, unable to deny the possibility of using such sophisticated methods had never occurred to him as an antidote for the Ani-Men condition. "I simply dislike the idea of someone else having the power to undo years of study." 

Maximus let the remark pass; bored with the subject that was delaying him for the real reason he was here. "How goes the work on our Project V?" 

At the mention of Project V immediately caused the good doctor to brighten considerably. "The work is progressing excellently." He answered enthusiastically. "The specimens have been moved to our new facility already but I estimate they should be ready to emerge in less than 12 hours. They are going through the final stages of conditioning but when the process is complete, we should have a formidable collection." 

"Good," Maximus nodded happy with that report. "Was there any difficulty adapting the gene?" 

"Not at all," Lovecraft shook his head. "Originally, the assimilation characteristics of the gene was extremely aggressive because it remained in its native environment. While it is still highly adaptable after implantation to a new host, its need to assimilate has been decreased. Now, it adapts to the new host environment by integrating itself into the host system." 

"So our Alphas will be manageable." Maximus looked at him. 

"Absolutely," Lovecraft grinned. "The gene has not affected the conditioning process. Like I said, assimilation has become integration." 

This was good news indeed, Maximus decided. In the unlikely event that the Ani-Men were forced into a confrontation with the super humans, it pleased him to know that he was going to be able to give them a little taste of their own medicine. 

Guy Gardner in particular, would find it extremely illuminating. 

II 

LEO ENTERPRISES PTY LTD

PRIVATE PROPERTY 

TRESSPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED 

Booster Gold and Zatanna looked at the sign placed at regular intervals along the length of the perimeter fence that enclosed the series of office buildings and warehouses belonging to Leo Enterprises. 

Through the high, mesh fence edged with razor wire in spiralling curls, they could see trucks filing in and out of the main gateway, in a steady stream of black. Booster recognised the long black semi-trailers as one of those he had followed the night he encountered those bird creatures over Miller Park. In the light of day, the trucks seemed to be no more conspicuous than any other travelling the highways, except these trucks wore Leo Enterprises emblem on their smooth paintwork. 

"I think we've come to the right place." Booster commented. "I am sure that is the same truck I saw that night. Except that one didn't have identifying marks." 

"There seem to be a lot of them," Zatanna observed. "I wonder where they're going." The direction they were heading were taking them back towards New York City and made her doubly curious as to what was being transported. 

"Maybe we should split up and follow them." Booster suggested. "You take the trucks and I take the building." 

Zatanna did not like that idea at all. The Ani-Men had once proved themselves formidable enough to take on the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. While she was confident in her ability and that of Boosters, the capture of Guy Gardner had reminded her that it was best to tread in the light of caution when it came to the Ani-Men. "No, we'll do this together." She said firmly and there was enough determination in her voice to indicate that the subject was not up for negotiation. 

  
"Okay," Booster replied casually, having little difficulty in allowing the opposite sex to make the call. Besides, Zatanna had more experience than most of the Crusaders put together and Booster trusted her judgement. "We'll check out the complex first." He suggested. 

"Agreed," she nodded and then added after a moments thought. "We should take care not to be detected. If Maximus is here, we do not want to give him any idea of our presence." 

"Good idea, what do you suggest?" He asked. 

Zatanna considered the best way to remain undetected and opted for the oldest tool of concealment. "Ytilibisivni fo kaolc a ni su tcetorP." 

Booster felt no different and did not look at all changed. "What happened?" 

Zatanna reached into her jacket pocket and produced a compact. Flicking the powder case open, she gestured at Booster to look into the mirror. He gave a quizzical look and decided her reasons for asking were probably not because he needed to powder his nose. As he looked into the round shape of mirror, Booster almost dropped the things in surprise. 

"I have no reflection!" He exclaimed and then turned to her. "You turned us into vampires!" 

Zatanna rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder. "No, you nitwit!" She retorted in exasperation. "I put an invisibility spell on us!" She shook her head and then added. "You spend way too much time with Ted." 

"We're two peas in a pod." He grinned at her. Like Ted, it amused him to ruffle her feathers occasionally. Zatanna could be all too serious some times. It was a source of great mystery to Booster what she saw in an oddball like Ted. 

"That's one way to put it." She declared. "Let's get going." 

"Whatever you say," Booster replied as he picked her up with his force field and soared into the air, above the threat of the probably electrified fence. As the razor wire passed beneath them, Zatanna could not help but comment. 

"Vampires," she mused. "God give me strength." 

********** 

Despite the activity-taking place in the area, neither Booster nor Zatanna saw any signs of Ani-Men. By its appearance, it seemed as if the company was relocating elsewhere. The workers, who were responsible for this exodus, were normal human labourers. Although some appeared to be knuckle walkers of some form, there was nothing to indicate Lovecraft's tampering. The heroes observed equipment being moved and trolley loads of boxes being wheeled into the black trucks that occupied the loading area. 

Zatanna's invisibility cloak allowed them to observe the proceedings without drawing attention, although they had to be alone before they could speak about anything they had seen. Judging from the equipment being prepared for transport, it seemed Leo Enterprises dealt with medical research, highly sophisticated in nature. Booster did not know very much about advanced hardware but what was being loaded into the trucks looked hi-tech and impressive. At that moment, he wished Ted was here, since the Blue Beetle was the true expert in hi-tech equipment. 

Still if Leo Enterprises was indeed the Ani-Men front they believed it to be, then a company dealing medical research would be the perfect camouflage for it's activities. Although neither Rex Maximus or Doctor Lovecraft's name had appeared on the board of directors' list Oracle had provided, Booster was certain that Leo Enterprises was under their control. At the moment, Ted was investigating the names on the list but Booster believed that he would find that those names were bogus. 

They found their way into a recently emptied room in order to talk without discovery, two hours later. It was obvious that the facility was being abandoned but nothing they had seen revealed the whereabouts of the Ani-Men or Rex Maximus. In fact, other than the fact that the company was moving premises, Leo Enterprises seemed very much legitimate. 

"I think we should follow those trucks." Booster stated once the door had closed behind them. With the exception of some errant pieces of rubbish on the grey floor, the room was completely empty. There was a video camera present but there appeared to be no signs of any type of audio surveillance equipment. 

"I suppose." Zatanna said uneasily. She could feel something amiss about this place but she could not say what. Although everything they had seen indicated otherwise, her instincts told her that they were in the right place. "I just have this feeling." She replied looking around the empty room as if clairvoyance could bring the mystery to light. 

It was an admission Booster could understand completely. Nothing about this place felt right and everything they had seen although plausible was also too much of a coincidence. "I know what you mean." He agreed with her. "Something stinks about this place but I can't put my finger on it." 

"This is it Booster," she said decisively even though there was nothing real to basis this assumption upon. "He's here. I can feel it even if I can't see him." She looked around the room and felt a slight shiver run down her spine for no reason. "Maximus is here." 

********* 

"Master," the creature sitting before the surveillance screens looked to Maximus who had entered the room only moments ago. As per the requirements of the Master's station, the Alpha whose form was a mix of human and canine genes, rose to his clawed feet and bowed slightly. 

"You have a name Alpha 23?" Maximus inquired as he stared at Ani-Men with his powerful yellow eyes. 

As expected, the Alpha kept his eyes firmly to the ground. It was as much apart of the ritual as it was a part of his conditioning. "I was named Fang." He answered the Master respectfully. As an Alpha in security, there was more will in Fang's make up then the labourers who were currently moving equipment but Maximus had ensured that it would never be strong enough to question his orders. 

"This is a busy day for us," Maximus stated impatiently. "Why have you called me here?" 

"I apologise for the intrusion Master," Fang said trying not let the Master's stern manner shake his resolve. His voice nothing more than a growl. Despite their attempts to keep human vocal cords intact in all Ani-Men, it was impossible to expect eloquent speech from creatures whose mouths and jaws were not made for that purpose. "However, I have detected something unusual." 

Maximus stiffened. In his understanding, there were no such things as unusual freak occurrences. The universe was about cause and effect and coincidences did not exist in his reality. What his minion considered something unusual, he considered trouble. Immediately, his eyes moved across the numerous screens in front of him. The surveillance cameras across the length and breath of the facility showed nothing out of the ordinary, however that was not a satisfactory explanation for anything. Most of screens revealed company staff working diligently for the relocation to new premises but nothing more than that. After a moment, he returned his gaze to Fang. 

"What exactly do you call unusual." He inquired coolly but the predatory edge to his voice was unmistakable. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. 

"It is this room." Fang pointed to any empty room being displayed by a screen on the far right. Maximus leaned closer towards the screen for a better look but came away from it a moment later, seeing nothing of concern. 

Before Maximus could speak, Fang anticipated his question and quickly responded. "I know there appears o be nothing in that room but look at the air density reading." 

  
Maximus' eyes darted to the needle gauge in question. The thin black line of needle behind its glass covering was swinging back and forth at random intervals. However minor this may seem to him, it had caused enough concern to this Alpha for him to approach the Master. That kind of instincts could not be underestimated. " Explain." He ordered. 

"It is one of the newer security measures recently installed." Fang replied automatically. "We've installed sensors in all walls that detect micro changes in air density. The sensors are sensitive enough to detect a dust particle moving through the air. When a room is empty, there should no reason for the gauge to react at all." 

"However, the gauge is reacting." Maximus stated understanding the point his underling was attempting to make. "That means something is causing it even if it cannot be seen." 

"Yes Master." Fang concluded. "It may be an intermittent fault but I have not encountered it in the system before." 

"You were right to be concerned." Maximus stated, his features becoming darker by the second. Maximus paused a moment, wondering if this Alpha's obvious intellect had grasped the full implications of his discovery. 

"It appears Fang, that we might have company. Super human company."


	9. Part 9

****

CHAPTER NINE 

****

I 

Know your enemy. 

  
Those were more than words to which Rex Maximus lived his life. They were his creed. Whether in business or in the more dangerous games he indulged in this stage of his life, he always felt they held special meaning. Years ago, he had made the mistake in being too arrogant in the belief that all were inferior before the towering might of his genius. For that error, he had almost paid with his life. Fate had given him another chance by restoring his godhood and Maximus did not intend to waste the opportunity. 

Ever since the involvement of Guy Gardner in his affairs became a reality, Maximus had studied everything there was to know about the Vuldarian. It was a source of great disturbance to him when he discovered that Gardner was a part of a fledgling super team called the Crusaders. The group had recently risen to prominence when they had put down another emergence of the dangerous Extremist groups. The media had aimed its spotlight on them long enough for some meagre information to surface. The Crusaders consisted of Guy Gardner or Warrior as he was better known to the public, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, General Glory, Fire, Ice Maiden and Zatanna. The others meant nothing to him but the name Zatanna had given him pause. 

His memory was long and there had been paths much travelled in recent years but he still remembered the sorceress who had been the cause of his eventual defeat. She had deceived him in his own realm and brought invaders to his kingdom. Such a trespass was not easily forgotten. Maximus held Zatanna as much responsible for his earlier misfortune as he held Reena accountable and he had made Reena pay dearly. 

  
He would make Zatanna pay as well. 

Maximus kept the discovery of infiltrators from the minions above. For the moment, it was best that they were unaware of what was taking place until his Alphas had moved into position. Most of them were nonentities who knew little about what took place within the catacombs beneath their feet. Their world existed beyond the twilight of his domain, deep in the earth. Although the presence of the Crusaders was an annoyance, it was hardly unexpected. From the dossiers he had gathered on the group, he knew Blue Beetle was a superior detective, possibly the most intelligent member of the group. It was unrealistic for Maximus to assume this facility could remain undiscovered indefinitely. However, he knew only one member of the group who was capable of producing an invisibility cloak and that brought him to a most satisfying conclusion. 

Zatanna was here. 

He did not intend to let her slip through his fingers. 

Throughout the complex, Alphas clad in dark suits with their faces hidden were moving towards the last known location of the Crusaders. Although it was impossible to track them by conventional means, his Ani-Men was in possession of senses far superior to that of humans or paranormals. To the wolf men of his security forces, scent was like colour. All they needed to do was to enter the room where the Crusaders had been and the stench of the prey would give them away far better than any plan Maximus might have devised himself. 

What they had here, Maximus smiled as he observed the proceedings through a monitor screen in his office, was a good old fashioned hunt. Of course, his Alphas had been given particular information on how to attack. They might have drawn their genes from primitive life forms but Maximus was not going to allow them to act like a rabid pack. A different strategy had to be applied to each Crusader. The paranormals were unique in their way as were their weakness. 

The key to defeat lay in the exploitation of those vulnerabilities. 

******** 

For the moment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Booster and Zatanna left the room and decided to start searching the lower levels. Perhaps, all this was exactly what it seemed and the workers had no idea of what was transpiring beyond their seeing. There were lower levels to this place that they had yet to venture. Although the hope was fast dwindling that they would find anything conclusive, neither Booster nor Zatanna could shake the feeling that something was here, waiting in the shadows. 

They walked down the corridor sheathed in their cloak of invisibility, moving through the people carrying boxes, crates and wheeling about machinery, oblivious to their presence. Very quickly, Booster and Zatanna were able to detect a basement door and decided it was a good a place as any to begin their descent into a possible underground lair. Maximus had used the same technique in his island hide out years before and Zatanna gambled that this was what the complex was really hiding. Adding to the strength of this idea was the absence of anyone in the area of the basement. Judging by the way that the workers were giving the corridor a wide berth, it was obvious that this section of the complex was restricted to them. 

The door was made of solid steel, Booster discovered upon rapping his fist up against it. His knuckles made a dull thud as it connected with the metal. There were no handles or door knobs, not even hinges were visible. A small electronic data pad sat inconspicuously on the wall next to it. 

"Do you want me to open it?" Zatanna whispered. 

"I think you better." He decided. "It would be better if we can do it quietly. Ted's the electronic expert," Booster admitted. "I'd just blast it." 

"You're a subtle touch." She retorted and then looked at the door. "nepO." Zatanna said simply. 

The door opened with a gentle click, swinging backwards as she spoke. Booster peered through the basement and saw that it was almost pitch black. Nevertheless he stepped in first, certain that the darkness would not be continuos. It did not make any sense that it should be. Activating his infra-red goggles, his vision became a grainy world of varying crimson colours. He took Zatanna by the hand and led her through the door as it closed behind them soundlessly. 

They were in a corridor and although there were light globes on the ceiling, it appeared none of them were working. 

"I can't see a thing." Zatanna remarked. "Perhaps I should conjure up a illumination spell." She suggested. 

"I don't know whether that's wise." Booster replied. "They may know something is up if lights suddenly came on. I've got infra-red so we're not completely blind. Hang onto my hand for the time being." 

Zatanna did not like the darkness but she had little choice but to agree his judgement was sound. With no idea what they had stumbled upon, it was not wise to take any chances. It appeared she was just going to have to trust him. "Okay," she replied reluctantly. "But I reserve to right to change my mind if this goes on any further." 

Booster said no thing but allowed himself a faint smile as he led her down the corridor. In the distance, he could see a bend in the passageway and hoped that it would take them somewhere with better illumination. He could tell Zatanna was uneasy about the situation and it was starting to dawn on him that it was more than the darkness surrounding them. 

Suddenly, his entire world was filled with blinding light. Booster let out a slight cry as his clamped his eyes shut to keep out the light that sharpened in intensity because of his infra-red vision. Zatanna looked up when the lights running along the ceiling of the corridor came alive with powerful neon intensity. At the same time, she heard noises behind her. Zatanna spun around and wondered if they had been discovered. She had little more time to register the figures in black before realising one of them had drawn a weapon. 

It's not a gun. She managed to think as the figure pulled the trigger. 

If it was not for the suit he was wearing the sharp decibels of sound would have rendered him completely unconscious. He could feel the pressure of white sound tearing through the air and neutralising Zatanna as her auditory sense overloaded. As it hit her, Booster saw her go down and with her, went the protection of invisibility she was providing. It was a foregone conclusion that their attackers could see them because when Zatanna hit the ground, they moved into action. 

Something skittered across the floor in front of him as he quickly scooped Zatanna into his arms. There were at least a dozen attackers and they were closing in from both sides of the corridor. He tried to think of what to do but his mobility was severely limited in this enclosed space and with Zatanna out of action. He suddenly had the idea that the weapon was meant specifically for her because of its success in rendering her helpless. Booster managed to raise his wrist gauntlets and aim it at the ceiling overhead. 

He was about to leap into the air when he noticed a nondescript metal ball that had come to a stop in front of him. Time to get out of here, Booster thought and started soaring off the floor. He had risen no more than a few feet when suddenly, the ball exploded, sending bluish white waves of electricity coursing through the air. The tendrils reached him like lightning, striking his body with repeated lashes in a flurry of seconds. His body spasmed as the energy hit him, awakening every nerve in his body with an onslaught of pain. He remembered screaming as ceiling before him drew father and father away and Zatanna's form slipped out of his rigid fingers. 

Booster did not even realise it when he hit the floor. The electric's in his suit was also going haywire. He could feel the heat from power surges across the length of his body as circuitry in the suit shorted out in a dozen places. Booster felt the floor as his knees slammed onto it and he saw Zatanna lying on her belly, her dark hair splayed across her face. His body ached in excruciating pain and he knew that soon he would succumb to it. However, before that happened he had to do something or both himself and Zatanna were dead already. 

He prayed that the signal device on his gauntlet was still working and that it had not been destroyed by the power surge. Booster jammed his finger on the activation button and let out a sigh of relief when its glass face came to life. It made an inaudible blip as it sounded its existence before vanishing into obscurity once more. He looked up to see the black clad figures surrounding Zatanna. For some reason, they seemed to be particularly interested in her. 

"Get away from her!" He managed to say but the words escaped his lips in slurred and vague. 

Booster scrambled towards them, even though every movement was agony. Unfortunately, he had gone no more than a few feet when he suddenly felt a boot slam into his ribs. Booster cried out as he felt ribs crack under the power of that kick and he was flipped onto its back from the force of it. As he was groaning in pain, he saw them pick up Zatanna and drag her away and he was powerless to stop them. 

As they turned their attention to him, one thought screamed out at him despite the pain. With whatever strength he had left, Booster was going to obey that voice before the darkness claimed him as well. 

  
_Don't let them take the ring. _

****

II 

He had to look twice when he saw his reflection when he approached the glass doors of Ronnie Raymond's apartment building. For a moment, he actually wondered who was that poor unfortunate in the wheel chair, staring back at him with strangled surprise. It took another moment for him to remember that it was himself, at which he was gawking. Donovan Wallace, one of the latest inductees into the wheel chair set. Seeing himself that way was almost as disturbing as walking up in hospital, with a doctor standing over him like a vulture about to feed. The man had actually believed practised sympathy could make the delivery that your life was over any easier to bear. 

Remember playing football in high school? Guess what? That's over. How about going to the bathroom with any sense of dignity? Nope, that's gone too. In fact, pretty much everything that makes you a man is gone, kaput, bye bye, in a blink of an eye. 

Of course, the doctors had delivered the news tactfully, displaying the mask worn wherever delivering such news. To Donovan, it might have been simpler if they had said it the way he was hearing it. At least there had been no disillusionment. 

It was easy to be General Glory and forget that Donovan Wallace did not exist. Why was he putting himself through this humiliation when with a few simple words, he could be soaring through the air like a god, not a broken puppet? He looked at his legs and could see the deterioration of muscles already starting. The body had a mercenary way of discarding what was not needed. Perhaps, he ought to do it a favour and simply have it amputated, except that would probably be the easy way instead of watching his life wither away with his atrophying legs. 

He was feeling sorry for himself and he knew it. Donovan had no right to complain when he could shed this chair at any moment and become whole again. He was lucky and he should be damn grateful about it. There were so many others who were trapped in their broken bodies without the benefit of Lady Liberty's gift to help them escape. 

Perhaps that is why he was on his way to Ronnie Raymond's apartment. It had taken some convincing for Ted to give him Ronnie's address let alone his secret identity but Ted knew he could be trusted. It would have been simpler for him to arrive at Ronnie's apartment as General Glory. Unfortunately, it was Donovan Wallace who had caused the friction between them and it was Donovan Wallace who had to make amends. 

He reached Ronnie's door and knocked gently on the door. He hoped the guy would be at home because Donovan did not relish making this trip more than once. He had been forced to take a cab across town and with his financial limitations, that was a luxury that he could not afford more than once. He heard movement behind the door before it swung open a moment later. 

Ronnie Raymond looked every much the male model on billboards across town even when he was casually attired. Designer clothes, the trendy ear ring, not to mention the pony tail that was often worn by the society elite. 

"Hey Ronnie." 

For a moment, Ronnie looked at him bewildered before he was able to answer. "Do I know you?" He asked. 

"Yeah you do." Donovan nodded, amusing himself at the expense of Ronnie's confusion. "We were recently on the moon together." 

Ronnie's eyes widened as he struggled to think where he had met this stranger before. He was certain that he would have remembered someone in a wheel chair, particularly someone that claimed to be on the moon with him. Ronnie knew immediately that was a reference to the Justice League Watchtower on the lunar surface but he did not know who this person was before him. 

"Can I come in?" Donovan asked, knowing he had thrown Ronnie out of balance. 

"Sure." Ronnie stepped back, unable to see a threat in a cripple even if he had no idea whom the man was. 

Donovan wheeled himself up the hallway into the apartment, impressed by its decor, which was luxurious in comparison to his own place across the bridge. Beyond the huge balcony doors was a breathtaking view of the city skyline and he could not help feeling a little envious of everything Ronnie had. Strangely enough, that made what he had to say easier. 

"Look, I don't want to be rude," Ronnie said coming up behind him. "I don't know what your game is but I know I haven't met you." 

"Sure you have," Donovan said unconcerned. "You just haven't seen me like this." 

"I don't understand." Ronnie replied coming around the wheel chair to face him. "I've never met you before." He stated firmly. 

"I'm Donovan Wallace." He answered finally. 

"Donovan Wallace?" Ronnie repeated and was about to remark that he did not know any one of that name but paused when detected a note of familiarity to the stranger's voice. Ronnie took a moment to study the man's face that further confirmed that he had seen this person somewhere before, although Ronnie was sure he would have remembered meeting someone in a wheel chair. 

"I was right," Donovan said as he glanced at the TV and saw Pamela Anderson running across a pristine beach in a bathing suit that was not made to hold plastic. "You are a Baywatch kind of guy, aren't you?" 

Ronnie's eyes widened as he realised who had last said that to him. It hit him with the sharp alertness that came with a splash of ice water. His eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. "General?" He managed to ask. His voice was almost a whisper. 

"Its about time." Donovan sighed and returned his attention to the apartment, glad that the introductions were concluded. "This is a beautiful place you got here." He remarked admiring the leather lounge suit that took up most of the floor space. 

Ronnie did not say anything. He was too astonished by what he had just learnt. It was near impossible to associate this man in the wheel chair as the superhero who had given him such a hard time lately. Donovan Wallace was his age! They could have gone to high school together! No wonder the guy was such a pain in the ass, he thought. Just look at him! "What happened to you?" Ronnie was unable to keep himself from asking. 

"Now we're getting somewhere," Donovan smiled, pleased that Ronnie had recovered enough to articulate an intelligent question. He swung around in his wheel chair and faced Ronnie. "Before I became General Glory, I was a cop. "He explained. "I was on the force for less than a year when I got involved in a shooting. Some thug had decided to put a couple of bullets into a child and I decided otherwise." 

"And this is what happened to you?" 

"He shot me in the spine." Donovan said without any trace of bitterness in his voice. The psychiatrists and counsellors that came into his life after the shooting had told him that was the first thing that had to be dealt with. Although it was easier said and done, Donovan had discarded enough anger at what had happened to him to be able to speak of it without becoming too emotional. "I still have the use of my hands so I'm better off than most people in my position. He could have killed me." 

Ronnie wondered if death was not a better alternative. "I'm sorry." He responded because that was all he could think to say. 

"No," Donovan shook his head. "I am sorry." 

Ronnie looked up somewhat confused. "What? Why?" 

"I came here to apologise," Donovan said with a heavy sigh because this was difficult for him. "I have been giving you a hard time since you've joined the Crusaders and I'm here to say sorry." 

Ronnie did not know how to take the apology so he did always did in such instances. He spoke without thinking. "You don't have anything to be sorry about." 

"Don't do that!" Donovan snapped angrily. "Don't patronise me because I am in a chair." His eyes blazed with fury. "Its bad enough being in one of these things without everyone carrying on like they have to treat us like children because being paralysed absolves of any responsibility for our actions! I am still an adult and I know I behave badly! I don't need you to feel sorry for me and say its okay! Its not okay!" 

Me and my big mouth, Ronnie scolded himself. Now, he said inwardly. Let's try this again with a little more thought. "You're right," Ronnie replied honestly. "I was feeling sorry for you and I opened my mouth without thinking. You did behave like an asshole." He smiled. "Care to tell me why?" 

Donovan chuckled, his anger evaporating at that remark. "Thanks," he answered. "Look," he said taking a deep breath. "When I was on the force, I was cocky, smart and I knew everything. I was in the company of cops with more experience than I'd ever have but I knew I was good and so I felt I didn't need their experience. I shot my mouth off, took stupid risks and generally behaved like I was cowboy." Donovan felt the lump forming in his throat as he returned to the places of memory before the shooting. "I should held back and waited for back up when I saw that little girl." Donovan said softly. "She was in no immediate danger because the perp had not seen us yet. I went in because I thought I was good enough to take care of the situation without anyone's help. I saved that kid but I'm screwed myself because I didn't have the patience to behave any better." 

"We all make mistakes like that." Ronnie said empathising with Donovan on this matter. How many times had he gone where angels feared to thread? How many times had he behaved like a complete jerk, even though he knew better. 

"I guess when I met you," Donovan continued. "You were so much like how I was then. So much in fact, that it scared the hell out of me. I looked at you and I was sure you were a mistake about to happen, just like I was. I know its not much of an apology but I wanted you to understand that I thought I was trying to help you. I don't want what happened to me happen to you too, as well." 

It took a lot to impress him these days so Ronnie was genuinely touched by Donovan's admission. He knew what the man had said was not easily admitted. There were many hurdles to overcome for such a declaration to surface. Pride and fear were the most apparent of these obstacles. "Apology accepted." Ronnie said extending a hand towards Donovan. "Its nice to know that someone gives a damn." 

"Even an asshole?" Donovan remarked taking his hand. 

"Especially an asshole." Ronnie laughed. "I know I act like a jerk sometimes but it may surprise you to know that I've gone through some things of my own lately. I got cancer and I thought I was going to die and one day I woke up and it was gone and I was alive again." 

"Its a great feeling." Donovan nodded in complete understanding. He had experienced similar euphoria the morning after discovering he was not doomed to spend his life in a wheel chair. As General Glory, he could make the difference he always wanted. This time, he would be tempered with wisdom. 

"I have to admit, I was out of control for a while." Ronnie spoke as he went to the bar in the corner of the room and produced two Soder Colas. Thanks to his bout with alcoholism, booze of any sort was a banned item in the Raymond household. He handed one of the cans to Donovan and resumed speaking. "I was on this life high and I partied hard, made a complete ass out of myself, pissed off everyone who mattered before I came crashing down in a heap of vomit and empty bottles." 

"How did it end?" 

"With lots of soul searching, a terrific sponsor who makes sure he's available to talk whenever I need that drink and I got back into being Firestorm again. Being Firestorm helps me realise I'm not a complete screw up." Ronnie toasted him with his can and took a sip. 

"You're not." Donovan stated firmly. "I was the one who made the mistake. It looks like you've got yourself together and that's a good thing. I know Ted wants you in the group and I think you should give us a chance. We're all screw ups in our own way and I think together we work." 

"You know," Ronnie looked into himself at that statement and spoke from the heart. "I think you're right. I watched how all of you were with Gardner and I missed being apart of something like that." 

Both men said nothing as each indulged in a moment of silent contemplation. Much of what had been said had changed their perspective and Donovan was glad that he made this trip. However, he was starting to believe, it meant even more to Ronnie Raymond. 

"Now that you are here," Ronnie said perking up considerably, leaving the heavier mood of the conversation behind. "You can help me rehearse my lines. I've got a part next week on Days of our Lives." 

"A soap?" Donovan wrinkled his nose. "You can do better. How about NYPD Blue?" 

"Again with the critique!" Ronnie said exasperated. "You're going to be doing a lot of apologising in the future." 

*******

The moment he heard the signal device scream it emergency siren, Ted Kord knew he should not have allowed Zatanna to go in his place. 

As the sound tore through Booster's penthouse apartment, he had simply stared at it for a few seconds, unable to believe that fate could be cruel enough to do this to him. His heart started pounding so loudly in his chest, he thought it might explode. Mercilessly, it failed to that. Instead, he was forced to deactivate the loud signal and see which one of the Crusaders had sounded the emergency. He knew what he would find even before his saw Booster's code on the face of the device. Waves of guilt threaten to surface immediately but Ted knew if he allowed it full rein over his psyche, it would cripple him and he was not good to Zatanna that way. 

Instead, he focused his emotional turbulence into a singularity of thought and then crushed it with a purer goal. When the group had formed, only weeks ago, they had set down certain procedures. In instances such as these, where one of them was in danger, time was of the essence. Ted put on his costume, ignoring how stiff his leg felt and trying not to use his damaged hand more than necessary. Slipping his goggles over his face, he stepped onto the balcony to complete the last act of the ritual. 

"Kaji-Da." 

There were no bolts of lighting, no sudden change of weather, just a sudden burst of air requiring escape from his lungs. When he dispelled that breath, he could feel the power in his veins. Ted could feel the beat of the scarab inside his soul and know that he was the Chosen One as Dan Garrett had once been the chosen. The pain in his leg had started to fade away although he had acquired his injuries while he had been a superhuman so it was not truly dispelled. However, it allowed him to tolerate the pain with some measure of control and for that Ted was grateful. 

He leapt into the air. His feet left the sandstone floor of the balcony. Sky welcomed him as he rose above the tall skyscrapers of the New York skyline, leaving the sea of steel and concrete far beneath him. When he had sought out the scarab, Ted had done so because he needed the protection of the scarab to continue his fight for justice. Too many times had he almost been killed by being underpowered when fighting modern day gods and he was sick of it. He wanted to fight the good fight and although he was willing to sacrifice his life if the cause was just, Ted did not intend to let his life slip away needlessly. The scarab had become a tool of his ongoing quest. While the super strength was nice, the X-Ray vision titillating and the lightning bolts were just plain scary, it was the flying that Ted loved the most. 

There was something about moving through the air with the same ease that bird flapped their wings that made the experience indescribable. Society likened super humans of today to modern day gods and when he took the sky like denizen of the air, he felt like a god. Whatever unhappiness awaited him on the ground could not reach him when he was here among the clouds. Even Maximus seemed far away at this moment. 

The tragic circumstances of reality would return to him once he set foot on the ground, but for now at least, he could think clearly about how they were going to find Booster and Zatanna. High in the altitude without the veil of truth to crowd his senses, Ted Kord could focus his thoughts on the problem at hand. He could think of how he was going to help Zatanna and Booster Gold, the two most important people in his life. 

He was not going to lose either to Maximus, not while the scarab lived inside him. 

******** 

By the time Ted arrived at Warriors, the Crusaders had assembled in light of the emergency signal that had alerted them to trouble through all their signal devices. It had only been a day since they were last together, when Guy had related the account of his kidnapping to the others. At that meeting, they had decided to wait until Oracle had news for them regarding the company set up by Repli-Tech in its last days as a legitimate enterprise. Most of the Crusaders was as of yet unaware of Leo Enterprises. Although Ted had faxed a copy of the fax data that Oracle had sent to Booster's penthouse, the majority of the Crusaders had not been debrief on this latest piece of information. 

Ted arrived to see the others waiting for him in the private room reserved for the Crusaders in the upper levels of Warriors. At the moment only Guy was aware that Booster and Zatanna had gone to investigate the premises belonging to Leo Enterprises. 

"What's the word Guy?" Ted asked as he entered the room and took his customary place. Despite himself, the empty chairs normally occupied by Zatanna and Booster drove home how urgent the situation had become. 

"We've tried pinpointing their location." Beatriz replied, looking to the computers at the far end of the room. "The signal terminated after ten minutes." She looked away as she revealed the rest. "We couldn't lock on to it." 

"Doesn't matter," Ted said quietly. "I know where they were going." 

  
"Well I don't." Ronnie declared. "What's going on?" He looked to Guy and Ted for answers from across the table. 

"Booster contacted Oracle at the Watchtower," Guy explained. "She got info that Repli-Tech may have set up a company before it went bust. She gave us a name. Leo Enterprises. Booster and Zatanna went to investigate." 

"Now they're in trouble." Sigrid declared. "Let's go." 

"We were getting to that." Guy said, impressed by her directness. He wondered what had happened in the past few days to boost her confidence. Whatever it was, he hoped she got more of it. Sigrid was good and it was time she believed that. "Kid," he turned to Ronnie. "We're going to need a lift." 

"Sure." Ronnie nodded. "I'm a team player." 

Ted looked up in surprise. "Since when?" He exclaimed. 

Ronnie scowled at him as the Crusaders rose to their feet. They headed towards a lift at the corner of the room that would take them to the roof. Guy joined Ted as the group moved, seeing the concern on his face. Guy knew that if it were Beatriz, he would be similarly distressed. It was hard to tell with Ted what upset him. After all these years, Guy had learnt enough about the man to know that Ted had a facade he put on for everyone else's benefit. It portrayed him as a good humoured, seldom ruffled jokester. Only those he knew him for any length of time, knew that Ted did not reveal his true feelings easily. 

"I'm sure she's okay." Guy remarked. 

"I shouldn't have let her go." Ted said quietly as they watched Sigrid and the others file into the car. 

"We'll take the next one." Guy said to Donovan who was waiting for them to enter. "Don't start without us." 

Donovan understanding that Guy wanted a moment with Ted, nodded dutifully and closed the doors before them. When the doors to the lift had close, Guy turned to Ted once more. "Zee's got more experience than either of us. She's probably the strongest as well. You had every reason to think she could take care of herself." 

"It should have been me." Ted retorted. "I should have gone." 

"Listen," Guy said impatiently. He was not good at this sort of thing but he knew Ted needed some kind of reassurance. Besides, Jonn had done it all the time. How hard could it be? "You can beat yourself up about why you didn't go but it ain't changing anything. Its done and all you can do for her sake, is to deal with it cause she needs you. Its that simple." 

"Since when did you become the expert?" Ted looked at him with a wry smile. 

For a moment, Guy did not answer. "I became the expert when I decided that dealing with Zero Hour was more important than keeping track of the woman I loved. I thought she was good enough to deal with things but she was not. When I got home, she was dead and all I could do was deal with it. I had a choice then, to let it tear to me to bits inside or to go on like she would have wanted me to. There comes a point when you've got to stop thinking about how you feel and think about she would have wanted." 

"Zatanna's not dead." Ted stated firmly. Even saying it made his stomach lurch. 

"That's right," Guy nodded. "She is not so stop acting like she is. We're not too late so deal with whatever guilt or crap you're feeling at the moment, cause I need you with your head together." 

Ted nodded slowly. "Okay," he swallowed hard as the lift signalled its return with its parting doors. "I'm back to normal." 

"You were never normal." Guy retorted and shoved him into the lift. 

****

II 

When the League had collapsed and Booster Gold found himself trapped in an exoskeleton of which he could not live without, he had decided to get drunk. At the time, his state of mind had been in such a black depression that he felt he had nothing to lose by getting blind stinking drunk. The rest of the evening had been a vague memory of two hookers, ten shots of tequila, a pair of long nose pliers and banana cream pie. The next morning he had awoke with the worst hangover in creation and a hotel manager who was ready to toss him out on the sidewalk. 

That headache was nothing comparison to the one he was experiencing at the moment. 

  
Ted would probably tell him that the intense pain was due to something called neuro-electrical disruption in his brain waves. Booster could well believe it. If it was not for the suit, he would have been gone into massive cardiac arrest after being the conductor for so much current. Fortunately, the suit was a result of 25th century technology and was equip to protect the wearer against all kinds of calamity or sacrifice its circuits if necessary. 

Booster opened his eyes and found that his goggles were gone. He was lying on the hard floor and as he regained in bearings, he realised that his world had suddenly shrunk to an enclosure no more than a metre in width. Thick iron bars surrounded him in all directions and as Booster regained his senses, he realised that he was inside a cage of some sort. He heard a muffled sound next to him and turned his head sideways. 

Zatanna was in a similar prison, except that her legs and arms were tied beneath her back and she was lying on her stomach. She tried to speak through the gag over her mouth but could not manage to produce more muffled sounds that were barely coherent let alone recognisable as speech. Booster's own arms and legs were free, even though he was caged as she was. However, he noticed that his gauntlets and his belt were gone. Almost every defensive function of the suit had been removed. Maximus was not taking any chances with his prisoners, Booster thought grimly. 

Outwardly, Zatanna seemed all right but there was an edge of panic in her eyes that Booster wished he could offer comfort. Obviously, Maximus knew that if she were allowed to speak, she could level this place with a few well-placed words. If she could not say the spell then Zatanna was helpless. Somehow, he had to remove that gag from her lips. It was their only hope. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice croaked and Booster wondered how long he had been unconscious. 

She nodded, averting her gaze to their surroundings. Booster crawled to the edge of the cage and peered through the bars. Their cage did not allow them the room to stand so Booster could not see very much. Obviously, they were in a laboratory of some kind. There were computers, work benches with Bunsen burners, tripod stands and a plethora of specimen bottles stacked on shelves against the wall. There was no one else in the room although they could hear the bubbling of fluid nearby, as if an experiment was in progress. Fortunately, neither Booster nor Zatanna could see any of the forming tanks that Guy Gardner had seen during his captivity. Nevertheless, the silence was ominous and the prevailing stench of formaldehyde was starting to give Booster a very bad feeling about all this. 

"I manage to send out the emergency signal." He told Zatanna. "The others should be here soon." 

He saw some measure of relief in her face but not enough to convince him that her fear was completely wiped away. Booster could well understand her concern. Years ago, it was Zatanna who had infiltrated the Ani-Men headquarters and precipitated the chain of events that led to their eventual downfall. If Maximus remembered the part she played in his defeat then this could very become very unpleasant. Somehow, Booster had to get her out of here. 

Unfortunately, he was in little position to do anything at the moment. Without his devices, Booster was an ordinary man like any other. He had no meta-human powers to call on that could enable him to bend these bars and get them both to safety. It was for that reason that Maximus had all his defenses removed. At this moment, Booster Gold was just another human in a cage, completely helpless and subject to whatever the villain had in mind for them both. 

"Have you seen anyone?" He asked her. Tears were running down her cheeks and he could see that she was starting to become very frightened. Booster had to take her mind of her fear even if they were justified. Now more than ever, she had to be focussed if they were going to use any scant opportunity to escape. 

She shook her head in response. 

"That's sort of good." Booster said trying to sound confident. He had to keep her mind of the fact that they were in terrible trouble. He had to show her that there hope. "We just need to keep our head above water until the others get here." 

  
She closed her eyes and tried to speak but could not make the words through the gag in her mouth. In the end she just shook her head, hoping that would convey to Booster what she was trying to say. Unfortunately, he could not understand the substance of strained efforts to speak and eventually she gave up trying to communicate. He would understand soon enough anyway. 

"Finally when I need a woman to talk, she can't!" He joked. "Figures." 

Zatanna gave him a dirty look and mumbled something incoherently that indicated she was unamused by the remark. 

"Are you supposed to swear through that thing?" He retorted. 

Zatanna let out an exasperated groan and decided to give up any further attempts communicate. She stopped struggling and placed her head against the floor to rest a moment. Booster wished he could remove her bonds but knew the logic behind them. Obviously, Maximus did not want Zatanna capable of freeing her arms to remove the gag in her mouth. The more she struggled, the tighter her bonds were around her ankles and wrists. The manner in which she was roped was almost barbaric and reserved for farm animals at rodeos. 

"Hang on." He said trying to be of some comfort. "I'll figure something out." 

She nodded mutely but her eyes showed that she had confidence in his statement. Booster began to see why Ted was like a kid head over heels in love ever since he met Zatanna. She was one of those rare women who could make the men she loved, feel ten feet tall. In Ted's case, Booster had never seen him happier and it made Booster determined that no harm should come to Zatanna. 

Suddenly, he remembered something of crucial importance. Just before he had blacked out, he had given himself a final instruction before the darkness overtook him. Booster immediately fumbled for his boots and removed the ring he had hidden inside it. It was common knowledge that Booster Gold was capable of flying but most people had assumed that was due to the suit he was wearing. Only Booster and a few of the Crusaders knew that his power of flight did not come from the suit at all but from this little bauble of 30th Century technology. During an encounter with the superhero group called the Legion of Superheroes who hailed from a millennium in the future, Booster had been presented with a Legion Flight Ring. 

There was no other like it in this time period and it was made from materials that did not yetexist in the 20th century. Anyone seeing the ring would consider it nothing more than a plastic toy ring, probably found in a box of cracker jacks. The ring had no visible mechanism that could lead anyone to believe its capability of producing flight. The ring operated on will power therefore eliminating any risks should it fall into ignorant hands. 

"Look Zee," he whispered, slipping the ring onto his finger. "I've still got my flight ring." 

He was rewarded with as much of a smile as she could muster though the leather gag across her face. Booster did not add however, that he had no idea about how they could utilise this advantage. The ability to fly would not mean much if he first could not escape the bars of this steel cage. Somehow, Booster had to find a way out of here of there was to be any escape at all. 

Suddenly, a door at the far end of the room swung opened. Both Booster and Zatanna were treated to the sight of a man entering the room with two Ani-Men companions. Judging from the widening of Zatanna's eyes, Booster realised she recognised him. The man appeared to be nondescript. He had bland features and narrow eyes. He reminded Booster of those science geeks he used to give underwear wedgies to at high school, before he had learnt better. The man's companions however could never blend into any crowd. Both of them looked like rejects from a bad werewolf film. Even though they walked upright like any hominid, their feet were an aberration of hind legs and human feet. There were pieces of both in their stance. Their bodies were covered in thick fur and they gazed at the prisoners with close set canine eyes, sinister with intent. 

"You're awake." Doctor Lovecraft stated, walking towards Zatanna's cage. "Its been a long time." He said bending down on one knee so that she could seem him better. "I remember you Zatanna." He smiled. Without saying another word, he sank a syringe deep into her thigh. 

Zatanna cried out in pain but her voice was dampened by the gag and it absorbed much of the cry. Lovecraft's filled the syringe before he removed it from her skin, a trickle of blood seeping from the new puncture wound. 

"Get away from her!" Booster shouted helplessly. One of the Ani-Men growled at him, baring long teeth, glistening with saliva. Even though the creature had not taken a step towards him, the threat was implied clearly enough. 

Lovecraft ignored his outburst and kept his attention focussed on Zatanna, who was struggling harder, in light of Lovecraft's reason action. "I'm sorry for the gag but Maximus thought it was necessary. After all, you played the deception game once before did you not? You can understand his need to be cautious." 

"What do you want with us?" Booster demanded, his eyes fixed on the blood sample he had just taken from Zatanna. The Ani-Men took a step towards his cage but Lovecraft halted the creature with a look. Lovecraft turned to Booster finally, deciding that he could no longer be ignored. 

"We did not wish to do anything with you, Mr Gold." Lovecraft replied. "No one asked you to interfere in our affairs did they?" 

"You were turning innocent people into monsters!" Booster retorted angrily. 

  
Lovecraft stiffened at the thought of his experiments being described so crudely. Booster saw his eyes narrow behind his thick glasses. "Typical," he said with obvious contempt in his voice. "You would like that wouldn't you? To keep the extraordinary within your elite little community. You lord over us like gods and then call us monsters when we try to improve ourselves to taste some of your glory?" 

"Improve?" Booster snorted. "Is that what you call it? We are what we are by circumstance, not by choice. You are just using legitimate science to become Doctor Frankenstein. Don't try to delude yourself into thinking that your improvements are for the betterment of humanity. You're playing god, not us." 

"I don't even think I'll waste my time on you." Lovecraft replied, trying not to show that Booster's words had struck a chord. "You're not worthy of my gift." He rose to his feet and went to the two Ani-Men waiting patiently for instructions. 

"Tell the Master I am done," Lovecraft remarked looking at the syringe of blood. "You may take now take them to Maximus."


	10. Part 10

CHAPTER TEN 

I 

The room did not look like the inner sanctum of a king. 

Crossing into its boundaries was like leaving behind the safe and comfortable for the dark and desolate. It was difficult to see all of it because its architect had sought to create something quite that bordered on the insane. Its rounded walls were made of sand stoned black. Each block was cut and polished perfectly to fit. Each tile had its placement in mosaic of its curious design. The floors were polished black marble, casting everyone's reflection through the single globe of light illuminating the room from overhead. There was very little furniture. The only objects of note seemed to be a huge desk that overshadowed everything else in the room. Even the desk was conspicuously empty with two antique lamps sitting on either side of its edge. Behind the large leather wing chair was a cured animal pelt, stretching from limb to limb, across the wall. 

Their guards ushered Booster and Zatanna into the darkened office. Although Booster was capable of walking on his own, Zatanna had to be carried into the room. Their guards were unwilling to loosen her bonds for any reason. Maximus must have given them strict orders to ensure her silence at all costs. Considering what she was capable of doing if it were removed, Booster could understand their caution. The rescue he was waiting for had yet to arrive. Unfortunately, with one of the Ani-Men making certain that a weapon was pressed firmly against his back during the journey here, the opportunity to escape was also lost. 

Despite this however, there was something about the Ani-Men facility that seemed familiar. Although much of the facility seemed newly constructed, there were occasions when they took a corner here and there and Booster recognised something familiar. The memory nagged at him all the way here and he searched his mind to find an answer. Logically, he knew they were still in the premises of Leo Enterprises but the familiarity was something he was at a loss to understand. 

Knowing that their well being depended completely on him until the others arrived, Booster paid careful attention to everything as he was being escorted to Maximus. He counted at least fifty to sixty Ani-Men but could not be certain of that number. The main security forces were distinguished by their canine characteristics. Booster doubted that common dogs would have been the contributor of genes as his own guards appeared to look more wolfish than their domestic cousins. Apparently Maximus had decided to refine his hybridisation process to suit the tasks he required of his army. Booster saw mutations of rhino, bull and even grizzly bears. The result was formidable looking creatures that he did not relish having to face even if he was in possession of the gauntlets and other weapons. Maximus had created himself a savage army and somehow Booster did not envisage the scope of his plans to be solely for his illegal gambling operations. 

Maximus had bigger things in mind. 

Booster would stake his life on it but he hoped it would not come to that. At the moment, Booster's own plans extended no further than stalling for time so that the others would get here in time to effect a rescue. Zatanna seemed understandably afraid because she looked as if the proverbial lamb being led to the slaughter. She was a woman accustomed to taking care of herself and being stripped of her powers like this left her vulnerable. He had the impression she was not a woman who relied on others to save her own skin. Booster prayed that Ted had received their distress signal or he was going to have to think of a way to get them out of here before Maximus did his worst. 

"Welcome to my kingdom." 

The wingchair had been facing the wall until that point. Slowly it swung around and Rex Maximus faced them for the first time. His Ani-Men guards had taken position on either side of the doors and were watching the proceedings closely. However, Booster noticed that when Maximus looked in their direction, their eyes quickly dropped to the floor as if it was some unpardonable sin to meet the eyes of their leader. 

Maximus was almost seven feet tall. If it he had been cross bred with a lion then it had to be the biggest lion that Booster had ever seen in his life. Covered from head to foot in tawny fur, his muscles looked powerful. The upper half of his torso was clearly human but as Booster's gaze travelled downwards, human form soon dissolved into the hind quarters of a big cat. His feet were clearly lion's paws and must have made huge tracks. His hands possessed fingers but these were clearly an amalgamation of the two species. Thick stubby digits ended with powerful claws that could shred flesh with razor sharp efficiency. 

Maximus studied Booster through close set eyes but there was nothing human about his face. His features were almost all feline, from the powerful set of his jaw, to the whiskers protruding from the flattened of ridge of his nose. Maximus sported a thick lion's mane of deep auburn that was tied neatly into a pony tail. His clothes were little more than thick wool covering his torso. His arms and legs were bare. Looking at him made Booster hope that the Crusaders were going to get here soon. 

Maximus stepped out from behind his desk and came towards them. Booster was able to face him on his feet but Zatanna was still tied up with her stomach to the floor. Booster could see the deepening welts in her hands as the ropes started to tear at her skin. She was trying to remain calm however, despite the fear she was trying so hard to conceal. 

"I don't think we've met." Maximus said looking down at Booster. 

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure." Booster met his stare bravely, determined not to show any fear. 

"I am Rex Maximus," the leader of the Ani-Men introduced himself. "I am sure your lovely companion would have filled you in on all the details." He glanced down at Zatanna at his feet. A small smile stole across his face at the sight of her trying to look up at him. 

"She's spoken about your hospitality." Booster replied. "But I didn't really believe you'd be feral enough to tie a woman up like a pig ready for a luau." 

Maximus shrugged, ignoring Booster's attempt to appeal to his vanity so that he would release Zatanna from her bonds. "I'm afraid you misjudge me." He said turning away from them and returning to his desk. "She is far too dangerous to be allowed such freedom. At our last encounter, she cost me quite dearly." At that he turned around and there was no mistaking the intense hatred being directed at Zatanna. "You do remember that don't you?" 

He strode up to her and knelt down beside her. Without warning, Maximus grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back viciously so that Zatanna was forced to look at him. Booster heard her scream through the gag as her back arched forcefully and the ropes holding her constricted until he could see blood starting to seep through the tears on her skin. 

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Booster shouted in impotent fury. "You're pretty damn tough when your victims are helpless!" 

Maximus turned his head and offered him a malevolent glare. "I would not be too outspoken Mr Gold." He released Zatanna who fell against the floor with a hard slap. "I have no need for you." He said as he walked towards Booster. "You're not even a true paranormal, just a mundane with delusions of grandeur. Your weapons make you what you are, nothing else. Without then, you are just another warm body." To illustrate his point, Maximus sank an inch long nail into his face and pulled back. 

Booster forced himself not to react as he felt the sharp sting of tearing flesh. The pain was soon, followed by the sudden warmth of blood flowing down his cheek. 

"And you are just a freak." Booster answered coldly. 

"I am god!" Maximus roared, lashing out in uncharacteristic anger. He struck Booster against the jaw and sent the human backwards. 

Booster landed on the floor but was determined not to show this animal that he was hurt. Instead, Booster stood up and replied defiantly. "You're nothing Maximus. You are a failed corporate flunky who couldn't save your company. If you think an infusion of animal genes makes you a god than its no wonder the League kicked your sorry ass." It was dangerous provoking him like this but at the moment, Booster did not have a choice. Directing Maximus' anger at him would take his attention away from Zatanna, for the moment at least. Besides any delay would give the Crusaders time to reach them. 

"They had help!" He struck Booster again. 

This time Booster felt the salt of blood inside his mouth. Why was it always his face? Nevertheless Booster continued his verbal attack. "Maybe it was just you all along? Maybe looking like Clarence the Cross Eye Lion doesn't make you king of the beasts, just vision impaired." 

"Do you think I won't hesitate to kill you?" Maximus hissed into his face. "You are nothing, not even worth the time of putting you into my tanks. Do you think your pathetic attempts to goad me will avail you anything? I am beyond your reach but you are not beyond mine." 

"You don't have a lot of time." Booster said with similar threat in his voice. "You can bully us like this but the others know where we are. They'll be coming." 

"Really?" Maximus declared unperturbed by the prospect at all. "Are you certain about that?" He asked, wearing a look that could only be considered triumphant. 

The arrogance in his manner put Booster on guard immediately. He exchanged a furious glance with Zatanna who did not appear surprised. Suddenly Booster wondered what she had been trying to tell him earlier. What didn't he know? "They're coming." He insisted, trying to hide that Maximus had rattled him. 

"They might well be." Maximus nodded before adding. "But they won't find you. You were unconscious for quite a while. Did it never occur to you that we might have taken the precaution of vacating the premises? When you infiltrated my facility, I gather you noticed an exodus taking place?" 

Jesus. Booster realised what he was saying. No wonder he was so confident. The signal transmitted to Ted would have led the Crusaders back to Leo Enterprises but no further than that, if they had been moved to another location. He tried to hide the realisation but his eyes betrayed him. Maximus seemed to be smiling even wider now as Booster came to the awful conclusion that no one would be coming for them. There was not going to be any rescue, not in time anyway. 

"No witty comeback?" Maximus goaded, basking in his victory of verbal jousting. 

Booster swallowed hard, refusing to allow this set back to upset his morale. He had to believe in his friends. "It changes nothing. My friends are smart, they'll find us soon enough." 

"That may be so," Maximus agreed. "Unfortunately they won't arrive soon enough to help either of you." 

"It's the risks we take," Booster said with bravery he did not feel. "We may die but they'll put an end to you permanently. You're not dealing with Justice League, you're dealing with a one really pissed Vuldarian who wants to mount your head on his trophy wall. Not to mention what the Blue Beetle will do to you if you harm one hair on her head!" He shouted looking at Zatanna. 

"I don't intend to harm her at all." Maximus replied unconcerned by Booster's outburst. His calm frightened the Crusader more than his words. 

"I admit," Maximus said returning to his desk. "I do want some compensation for the injury she caused to me but revenge is such a pointless exercise. I learnt that vengeance is much sweeter when it is prolonged. Death is quick and less satisfying. Take Reena for example." He glanced at Zatanna. "In retrospect, I think I would have preferred her to remain at my side. Treacherous as she was, Reena was an intelligent woman and she would have made a formidable ally." 

He rounded the desk and went to the foot of the wall, where the animal pelt was hanging prominently for all to see. Maximus ran his fingers over the dark sheen of fur and then gazed back at his captives. "Unfortunately, I made that realisation too quickly and Reena's potential was lost. I traded a few minutes of satisfying vengeance and lost an important resource." 

Booster saw Zatanna's chest heave as she realised that they were no more doubts about Reena's fate. Maximus had killed her. In retrospect, the sorceress wondered if there was ever doubt that her fate had been anything else. That poor woman, Zatanna grieved inwardly. Reena had risked everything to bring her story to the League and they could not even save her life for that sacrifice. 

  
"You murdered her." Booster stated with disgust. 

"Yes." Maximus nodded, surprised that there was any question of that. Suddenly, a shrill beeping sound emanated from his desk and the leader of the Ani-Men leaned over and flicked a switch. 

"Doctor," Maximus asked not waiting for the speaker to announce himself. "How goes the tests?" 

"Her DNA is absolutely compatible." Lovecraft's familiar voice responded. "There are two extra chromosomes as expected, mostly to do with the higher brain functions. I believe that is how the Homo Magi are capable of wielding magic. Other than that difference, there is little to distinguish it from normal human genes." 

"Excellent." Maximus replied. "I'll have her brought to you shortly. Prepare the tanks." 

At the mention of that, any measure of calm that Zatanna might have retained disappeared with a gut wrenching cry of protest that manage to escape the gag. She struggled violently, forcing the ropes around her to constrict so tautly that Booster was frightened that she may hurt herself. She was almost hysterical with fear at what was coming. Maximus relished in the reaction and strode over to her full of triumphant bluster. "I have special plans for you my dear." He ran his fingers over her sheeny hair, despite her efforts to avoid his touch. "I have a need of a consort." He looked at Booster and grinned, his fangs gleaming in the light. 

"My kingdom needs an heir." 

****

II 

Booster was powerless to do anything when they came and took Zatanna away. She was still kicking and screaming, although neither action did very much to help her situation. His heart went out to her and wished there was something he could do now. However, he had to bide his time or he would doom them both. Undoubtedly, the situation had now taken on an urgency that could tolerate no further delay. He had to get out of here and get help. Even though he was tempted to use his ring, he was reluctant to give up that advantage until he was completely sure of a probability of success. For Zatanna's sake, he could not afford to gamble on a maybe. He had resigned himself to abandoning all hope of assistance from the Crusaders. Although he had confidence that Ted would find them eventually, he could not afford to risk waiting for their arrival. Ted Kord was the closest thing Booster had to family and Zatanna was his friend. Booster was unwilling to let either of them down. 

"Now what shall we do with you?" Maximus looked at him in contemplation. 

"If you're after another consort, I must object to being already taken." Booster said sarcastically. 

Maximus laughed, at least that is how it sounded to Booster. It was difficult to tell because his voice was deep and throaty and while he was articulated, the limitations of his vocal cords could not be denied. "I am glad you are getting your spirit back." He answered. "I thought my little bombshell earlier would damage that irreverent wit permanently." He of course referred to his plans for Zatanna, which Booster was still having a lot of difficulty dealing with him. Maximus was right about that much at least. 

"It takes more than an empty threat to shake my irreverent wit," Booster retorted. "You see, even if you managed to turn her into one of your circus acts, how are you going to control her? That's not some high school kid you got there, that's a member of Justice League. She is probably the most powerful mystic in this planet. I've seen her destroy men for less. What do you think she's going to do to you when you cut her loose?" Booster knew he was exaggerating a little. In truth, he did not have the slightest idea whether Zatanna could make such a claim or not. He simply believed it after what was done to Dreamslayer and how she had restored Kooey Kooey Kooey after a nuclear holocaust. 

Maximus smiled. "The forming tanks do not only shape the body Mr Gold, they alter the mind. After my experiences with Reena, you will understand if I was reluctant to give my Ani-Men too much free will. I will not again suffer treachery by one of my one so the transformation process has been enhanced by a mind conditioning sub-routine. Your powerful mystic will emerge from the tanks as my Queen but she will be a fitting consort as well. She will be complacent, obedient and utterly devoted to her master. Most importantly, with every moment of her slavery she will have the memory who she once was." 

Booster's stomach sickened at the thought of Zatanna enduring such a terrifying fate. He had to stop this monster and he had do to it soon. A situation that would be easier deliberated if he was aware of what Maximus had planned to do with him. So far, the lord of the Ani-Men had prattled on about his vengeance but not about Booster's fate. "Am I destined for your tanks?" He asked. 

"Of course not." Maximus replied automatically. "I told you once before. You are hardly worth my time. I'm afraid it's the arena for you Mr Gold. My Alphas need some sport." 

Images of what he had seen in the arena by the docks immediately sprung to Booster's mind. He did not relish the possibility of going toe to toe with one of the creatures he had seen earlier but it still was a better alternative than what Zatanna was undergoing. "Why are you doing this Maximus?" Booster found himself asking finally. It was the one question that the Ani-Men had not answered despite all his verbose declarations. Since Booster was here, he might as well get some idea of what the freak was planning. 

"You know," Maximus looked at him. "I'm somewhat disappointed it took you so long to ask." 

Despite his icy demeanour, Booster could see that Maximus was eager to indulge his vanity by telling his enemy about his plans, confident that the Crusaders would be powerless to stop him. "After my last encounter with your kind, I decided that perhaps an outright attempt at world domination is not the way to proceed. Its too much work work. Leo Enterprises is only the beginning. With my Ani-Men in the shadows, we will take corporate America without anyone knowing and then the rest of the global conglomerates. After that it far more simpler to achieve the same by simply controlling the governments through economic power. My gladiatorial escapades at night will allow me to buy my way into the boardrooms." 

"You can't buy your way into every company in America or the world for that matter." Booster retaliated. "People will stop you." 

"A few dissenting voices might try but my Ani-Men can take care of them easily enough. Accidents will happen and we know how kill without detection. The others will follow simply follow the money." Maximus declared arrogantly. "Other than what your witch has told you and your companions, the public has no idea of our presence. As far as everyone is concerned, the Ani-Men threat to the world ended years ago. We will remain hidden, killing in the dark as predators always do. No one will know the truth until I control it all and then it will be too late. I will have people everywhere and then I will turn my attention to the super humans." 

This should be interesting, Booster thought silently. "Really?" 

"Its easier than you think." Maximus looked at him confidently. "The problem with meta-humans is you frighten normal people. Oh, they look up to you but they cannot help of being afraid. All it takes is a few well-orchestrated displays of violence in the right place and at the right time. In the fallout, the media will be screaming for anti meta-human laws. It's no secret that the majority of governmental bodies consider you people little more than super powered vigilantes. How long do you think it will be before public opinion is swayed to believe the same? You'd be surprised how little a nudge it will take for the fear to surface." 

Booster did not need to imagine such a thing. He had seen it. The formation of Justice League International had risen from the ashes of such sentiments. Gilbert Godfrey had gone across the country in tirade of meta-human hatred that inflamed every corner of America. If it had not been for a few heroes who chose to defy the order, it was possible that the planet Earth would have become another notch in Darkseid's stable. Of course, these were truths unknown to the public who had no idea how close they had come to an invasion. 

"When you are gone, "Maximus sneered with open contempt. "When your stink no longer fills the world, my Ani-Men will emerge from the shadows and we will take it all. It is just a matter of time. I have learnt to be very patient." 

"A nice plan." Booster answered. In truth, he was more concerned with what Maximus was intending to do now rather than his long-term agenda. These world domination plans always sounded the same no matter how ominous they appeared to be at the time of hearing. Booster was too much the veteran to be frightened by such delusions of grandeur. As all would be conquerors, his supreme arrogance would allow him to believe anything was possible no matter how outlandish. Left unchecked, Maximus could conceivably carry out his threat. However, Booster had faith in the Crusaders that his plan would never progress beyond the confines of this room. 

"You are sceptical." Maximus realised unsurprised was still confident in his grand vision. 

"That's just me. I didn't believe in Clinton's innocence either." Booster quipped. 

"That is unfortunate." Maximus said reaching for the intercom on his desk. "Titus, attend me." The Ani-Men demanded. 

A docile voice responded automatically. "Yes Master." 

"Is our little chat over already?" Booster inquired. "I was so hoping that we could do the whole male bonding thing." 

"You've wasted enough of my time, Mr Gold." Maximus snapped. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't more enthusiastic about your little plan." He continued, adding further insult to the Ani-Men leader. "If you've heard one plan for world domination, you've heard it all." 

Booster heard the door open behind him and into the room walked a behemoth that left him with his jaw open for a few seconds. 

  
"Oh god." Booster managed to say through his horror. 

For a few seconds, he could do little but gawk at the creature. It took all his self-resolve to keep himself from succumbing to his disgust and puking his guts out right there in front of Maximus. Booster had seen much in his career but nothing that brought out such potent feelings of revulsion. This particular Ani-Men was obviously created by an unsavoury mix of human and arachnid genes. Booster found himself staring at huge red compound eyes and sharp mandibles that looked capable of rendering flesh with ease. He remembered his biology classes and knew that spiders preferred their victims desiccated. The thought of those mandibles performing such a grisly task on him was enough to make him retch. Through the long robe it was wearing, he could see the joints of its extra limbs protruding through the fabric. 

"Titus," Maximus smiled, enjoying Booster's reaction to the creature immensely. "Take Mr Gold to the Arena." 

****

*******

The building was empty. 

In retrospect, Ted had almost expected as much before the Crusaders even saw the facility belonging to Leo Enterprises. They had arrived at the facility less than an hour after Booster had activated the emergency transmission on his signal device. The signal had lasted no more than ten minutes and its termination had left all the Crusaders uneasy. Ted continued trying to contact either Zatanna or Booster following their departure from Warriors, but was rewarded with nothing more than cold static. 

With the destruction of the Blue Beetle Bug on Kooey Kooey Kooey, the Crusaders had lost their main mode of transport. Since Sigrid and Guy did not possess any flying ability, they had to be carried to their destination on an energy field produced by Ronnie. At the moment, the Bug II was being rebuilt by Lightspeed using Ted's specifications but it was months away from completion. Despite their current transport difficulties, the group had managed to cross the state in less than an hour, although the question of a permanent means of travel would soon have to be addressed. 

  
As they approached the five-acre facility bordering what most New Yorkers called the country, they saw little signs of activity. This area was mostly populated by weekend homes that were largely vacant during the working week. Leo Enterprises had picked a good location to place their base of operations because they could be ensured of their anonymity. With most of the country homes belonging to frantic city dwellers who only made weekend visit to escape their urban existence, the company could operate with scrutiny. 

The first thing they noticed as the tall perimeter of the facility came into view was the gate. Judging from the signs placed at random intervals in the fence line, the Crusaders deduced that the fence was electrified. However, the gates had been left wide open. The sentry box flanking the gate was also vacant. The boom gate between the opening offered entry in its crooked stance. 

On the manicured lawns fronting the main building, there were similar signs of inactivity. The parking lot was completely deserted, unusual enough when considered it was a weekday. At the far end of the main building were gaping doors that led to the warehouse section of the facility. Like gates at the main entrance, it too had been left wide open. As the Crusaders landed in the middle of the empty car park, they came to one conclusion quickly enough; the evacuation must have been completed only a short time before. It was highly doubtful that Booster or Zatanna would sound an emergency alert if they had simply found the place like this. 

The absence of life left an uneasy silence in its wake. Except for a few errant pieces of litter tumbling across the bitumen like the obligatory tumbleweeds in a bad western movie, there were no signs of movement on the quiet landscape. There was something terribly eerie about this hasty departure and the Crusaders forced themselves not be affected by the sinister atmosphere in this tranquil deception of silence. 

"It's a tomb." Guy was the first one to speak after the group had spent a minute surveying the scene before them. 

"I wish you would pick a better choice of words." Donovan retorted. He did not like to think that they were too late to help Booster or Zatanna. Although he knew superheroes could die, Donovan had wrapped himself in the comfort of his own invulnerability. If the worst had happened to Booster or Zatanna, Donovan did not relish the idea of having to re-evaluate that perception. 

"Sorry," Guy apologised realising that it was not the best terms to use in the state of mind Ted was in. "It's damn quiet though." He repeated. 

"They're cleared out." Ted declared, not requiring to investigate the rest of the facility to justify that assessment. Instinct told him that Booster and Zatanna were no longer here. They must have stumbled upon something for there to be such a drastic course of action on the part of their captors. 

"Come on," Guy motioned the others forward. "Let's check out the main building. We still don't know what's happened." In truth, Guy had come to the same conclusion that Ted had reached. Whatever precipitated Booster and Zatanna's distress signal had forced this mass exodus. There could be no other reason for such a rapid evacuation of the facility. 

"How long ago did Booster and Zee transmit the emergency signal?" Ronnie asked, as his eyes surveyed his surroundings. This was not a small facility. From overhead, he had seen an administration building, several large warehouses and smaller structures extending over the length of the property. Such an area could not be evacuated so quickly. It simply was not possible. 

"Almost an hour ago." Ted answered automatically. 

"They could not have cleared out here in an hour." Beatriz declared. A thought suddenly came to her head. "If they've just left, we might be able to spot them on the highways." She suggested. "I think I should have take a flight and look." 

"Good idea." Guy agreed. "General, you go with her. If you see anything, contact us. Don't go it alone either of you." He said sternly so that they would not mistake the seriousness of the order. "Maximus plays rough. Trust me, I know." 

No one could refute that statement. Beatriz and Donovan nodded before they withdraw from the group. Both heroes leapt in the air as the others reached the doors. Within seconds, they had become tiny dots against the clouds of the afternoon sky. Personally, Guy did not expect much success of their mission but he was leaving nothing to chance. 

"Ted," Guy looked at him as they reached the glass doors. "We'll do this together." Guy stepped against one set of doors while Ted who understood his intent, immediately took up position against the other. 

"The rest of you, stand clear." He instructed before the rest of the Crusaders moved out of the main path of the entrance. 

"Now." Guy nodded at Ted and the two heroes pushed open the doors abruptly and entered the building. 

Their entry was uneventful. For a moment, they both held fast, waiting for an attack if any were to come. Seconds ticked by as they stood cautiously in the door way of the building. Although the fluorescent light overhead still provided illumination to the structure, there were no other signs of occupation. The corridors extending from the main foyer were deserted, with the same discarded look to it. There was trash in the hallways, evidence of packaging and a few upturned boxes strewn about the place. Some furniture had been removed but most of it had been left behind. Somewhere, an open window forcing its blinds to sway back and forth with its current while scraps of papers danced through the air. 

"Its clear." Guy announced to the others behind him as he and Ted continued into the foyer. 

"They're gone Guy," Ted admitted as he sat on the reception desk. It too was bare, with its drawers hanging out precariously after someone had ransacked it for anything useful. Even the telephone was taken, leaving an empty connection to the wall as evidence of its former presence. 

"Yeah." Guy nodded walking far enough to look down a corridor leading further into the building. "I think you are right." 

"I don't understand how they could have left so fast." Sigrid exclaimed. "This isn't a small facility. Evacuating like this would have required time." 

"They knew we were coming." Guy stated, looking over his shoulder at Ted who nodded in agreement. 

"How could they know that?" Ronnie asked bewildered. 

"Maximus ain't stupid." Guy retorted, venturing further down the corridor. As he past a door, he paused a moment and pushed it open cautiously. It was the same scene. Empty drawers, filing cabinets that had been hastily cleared and the removal of anything valuable. Apparently office furniture did not fall into that category. Guy turned back to the others and continued answering Ronnie's question. "After watching me and Ted on TV, he might have guessed we'd track him down. If he is as smart as we think he is, then he closed up shop and got the hell out of here before anyone came looking." 

"Then where is Booster and Zatanna?" Sigrid asked. 

"They're with him." Ted finally spoke. Although the others believed that his silence was due to his concern about Zatanna and Booster, in truth Ted Kord was thinking. Ever since they had arrived here, his eyes had been scanning everything closely. He had no disagreement with Guy's summary of the situation. There was nothing left here to find. Guy was correct. Maximus was no fool. If Leo Enterprises was indeed his company, then he would have recognised the remote possibility that the Crusaders might be able to connect Repli-Tech to it. In that instance, Ted could well see the wisdom in relocation if the heart of the Ani-Men operations were on these premises. Zatanna and Booster may have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time when they had chosen to investigate. 

"Oh crap." Ronnie swore under his breath. "Now what?" 

Ted shared his frustration. Guy had been released because Maximus had chosen to let him go for whatever reason. Despite their investigation, the group had uncovered little information that could tell them if Maximus had a secret base somewhere else. Finding Leo Enterprises was mostly luck and now that this lead had become a dead end, there was no other option left to explore. 

"Are you okay Ted?" Sigrid asked concerned. She was not used to seeing him so silent. Even if Ted had not expressed his feelings regarding the disappearances of Booster and Zatanna since they had begun their journey, she did not doubt that their well being was foremost on his mind. 

"Not really," he sighed before looking up at Guy. "I don't know what to do Guy." He looked at the Vuldarian helplessly. "We don't have any other leads as to where they might be." 

Guy Gardner had rarely seen Ted so shaken or unnerved. Despite his juvenile behaviour at times, Guy knew that Ted was a consummate professional who could manage his emotions no matter what the situation. Guy also knew that Ted used humour to mask those emotions so its absence concerned the Vuldarian greatly. 

"We'll figure something out." He said with a confidence he did not feel. 

In truth, it now appeared that the possibility of finding Zatanna and Booster before it was too late, now seemed terribly remote. 

II 

This was bad. 

No, Booster Gold recanted that thought a moment later. It was very bad. 

  
He looked up and was almost blinded by the powerful glare of a strobe light rotating overhead with the flamboyance of stage lighting. For a few minutes, he wrestled to see as colourful spots of light obscured his vision with illuminating resonance. Fortunately, it did not require him to see for Booster to know where he was. Around him, the sound of guttural cheers of the crowd roared through his ears. The voices could barely be called human but they were more than incomprehensible bellowing. The sounds were sophisticated enough to fall into the rhythm of a primitive jungle chant. All that was missing were the drums. 

Booster felt as if he was in the midst of bad dream from which he could not awake. In his dream, he was the beast required to perform the circus tricks and the animals were the audience. Unfortunately, this was no dream. The nightmare was at present, his reality. Maximus had ordered him sent to the arena and Booster had no illusions as to what this meant. After what he and the others had seen, Booster knew what was coming. However, this arena was nothing like the one where Kevin Sharp was forced to do battle with a sabre tooth. This was going to be far more brutal and certainly more final. This was not shackled by the limitations of the paying public. 

The arena resembled a Roman amphitheatre. High concrete walls encircled him as savage crowds waited for the revelry to begin. This arena did not possess the glamour of polished steel mesh and bright lights. This was a human kill zone. 

His audience were all Ani-Men. When assembled above, Booster realised that his estimation of their numbers being about fifty or sixty to be incorrect. From this vantage point, he saw that they numbered in the hundreds, appearing every variety and classification of the animal kingdom, from mammalian to reptilian. All of them were looking at him with savage eyes, barely able to control their primeval instincts and demanding that the show began. Booster scanned the arena for a way to escape and saw there was only one entrance or exit onto the gladiatorial stage. The entrance was sealed with a heavy stone door with no discernible way of opening from this side. 

It did not matter anyway, Booster decided, because he would not be escaping through the door. He looked up and studied the ceiling overhead. Despite the lights glaring down at him, Booster was able to place the ceiling at about twenty to thirty feet from the floor he was standing to the rafters from which the strobe was hanging. There would be ample room for him to manoeuvre when he made his bid for escape. 

Suddenly, he heard the grinding of stone against stone. The roar of the crowd became deafening as he turned around and saw the door slide open. Morbid curiosity kept him in place instead of making his escape attempt immediately. He did not want to play his only trump card prematurely but Booster was running out of time. More precisely, Zatanna was. He expected some monstrosity to come lumbering through the door with every intention of rendering him from limb to limb. After seeing the creature called Titus, Booster had very little fear of anything else this place had to offer, although he did have a slight problem with the whole rendering thing. 

However, nothing came through the door. 

The audience had become quiet and their sudden silence filled with him unease. The open door seemed to beckon him forward and Booster tried to resist the urge to take a step forward and investigate. It was a trap, of that much Booster was certain. However, curiosity was a hard thing to overcome. Minutes passed and still nothing had come charging through the door. Booster began to toy with the idea that if nothing was coming through, perhaps he might have a chance to get out. Gingerly, he took a step forward 

It leapt onto him like a flash of lightning. The creature moved like nothing he had even seen. Booster saw a blur of sharp claws and teeth that sprang from the door like a coiled serpent. It knocked him of his feet and he regained enough composure when he saw the thing about to sink its formidable teeth into his neck. Without further thought, Booster flipped the creature over his shoulder and rolled onto his knees. The Ani-Men screeched in outrage as it hit the sawdust on the ground. It recovered instantly and charging towards him. 

It's a wolverine! 

At least the hybridisation of man and wolverine anyway. In this case, it was the human characteristics that had managed to endure through the process. The Ani-Man not very tall but its body was clearly human. Although it was covered in hair from head to foot, it was possible to see the powerful muscles barely hidden by fur. Its face was shaped like a wolverine as he bared sharp teeth under a stunted animal nose. Although it had four fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, the digits were capped with razor sharp talons that had the ability to tear Booster to pieces if he gave it the chance. Saliva ran down its thin lips as it snarled at Booster during its onslaught forward. Above head, the crowd was almost fanatical as their cheering seemed to shake the walls of the building. 

"Okay," Booster said running forward to meet the creature head on. "Let's party." 

As he began to propel himself forward, Booster extended his arms and balled his hands into knuckled fists. At full speed, Booster Gold was capable of outrunning a 747 and his rate of acceleration rivalled a gunshot. He struck the dead centre of his opponent with the force of a jackhammer. With his speed increasing by the second, he swept the Ani-Men off its feet and slammed the creature into the wall with one loud crunch of bone and concrete. 

The creature spasmed once as the fight flooded out of its body and by the time Booster had started scaling the wall vertically, the Ani-Men had slumped to the ground trailing flakes of broken concrete. The room felt silent with his collapse as the Ani-Men looked in disbelief and astonishment at the apparent defeat of their champion. Booster was not wasting any time and began to gaining altitude immediately. Their confusion would not be last indefinitely and he needed to put enough distance between this group and himself before they recovered from their shock. 

As expected, the confusion wore off quickly and very soon the Ani-Men were aware that the human was making an escape attempt. As Booster soared above the spectators of his would be gladiatorial debut, he saw that Maximus was not present. However, there were security cameras in place throughout the amphitheatre that indicated the leader of the Ani-Men would be aware of his escape soon enough. The room descended into pandemonium as their instincts heightened them to a state of total frenzy. 

Booster saw a number of wolf security men making their appearance. They were all carrying weapons and Booster decided he had better even the odds before they started using him for target practice. He swooped down at the last one of the group as they opened fire on him, barely dodging a hail of bullets as they impacted on the roof behind him. Booster threw a fist in the creature's face and distracted it briefly, while he took its gun. Now armed, Booster aimed the weapon at the Ani-Men guards and started firing continuously. The creatures dove for cover as the other Ani-Men began to emerge from the amphitheatre. Booster did not relish having to contend with that many Ani-Men, not before he had a chance to contact Ted and the others. 

Although he hated running from anything, Booster Gold looked for the nearest exit and made for it while he still had the chance to do so. 

********* 

No matter how many times, she told herself this could not be happening to her, Zatanna Zatara was faced with the terrible conclusion that it was. 

She had almost convinced herself that this was a terrible nightmare. She would wake up in her bed and feel foolish for allowing herself to be caught up in such a wave of terror. Except she was not waking up. The pain she was feeling was no illusion of the mind but something potent and tangible. In other words, it was real. For someone practised at seeing the darker nature of all things, even Zatanna had difficulty dealing with what she saw around her. 

  
When she had seen the laboratory hidden in the old Ani-Men base, she had been gripped with cold horror when she saw the specimens trapped in their glass coffins. Even defunct and derelict, their power to frighten was just as intense as it was when she had first seen them so many years ago. Most of the specimens trapped in the formaldehyde remained intact. The fluid had preserved their bodies well over the course of the years gone by. She remembered the rictus of agony in their faces, frozen forever in death. 

As Zatanna watched helplessly while Doctor Lovecraft prepared to lowered her into the forming tanks, she could not force the image from her mind that she would be found in such a terrible pose. Around her, she saw others already in place within their coffins of glass, watching in mute horror as the fluid within destroyed everything that they were and turned them into an abomination of life. Zatanna wanted to kick and scream but tube in her throat that prevented her escape also silenced her voice with its rigid intrusion into her body. Nevertheless, she struggled hard even though her arms were pinned behind her back and she was suspended over the tube of green fluid. 

Her struggles barely rated Lovecraft's notice. The good doctor was far more concerned with the chemical content of the forming tank he was readying for her than he was of the subject herself. Zatanna's gag had been replaced by a tube that was forced down her throat while she had been sedated. Following Maximus' instructions about her to the letter, the doctor had sedated her in order to remove the gag from her lips. While she was unconscious, he had placed a thick plastic tube down her throat, held in place by straps across her face. This would provide her with oxygen to breathe while the solution encasing her body did its work. 

Not only was it uncomfortable but in several instances, Zatanna had nearly choked on the thick tube. Unfortunately, her comfort was not apart of Lovecraft's schedule. She had been stripped naked during her period of unconsciousness and she now hung over the forming tank of glass like a slab of meat on a hook. With each passing moment, she was beginning to lose the battle to contain her fear. Zatanna felt the edge of panic pressing up against her mind every time she looked down and saw swirling green beneath her feet. 

  
She would not submit to this! She was Zatanna Zatara, daughter of the great magician and hero Zatara and Selinda of the Hidden Ones! She could not allow all that she was dissolve into nothingness! This was worse than death she had decided readily. To play consort and slave to an abomination of nature! She would not end this way! 

God, please let the others get here soon. 

"The tanks are ready." Lovecraft announced proudly stepping back from the base of the equipment, so that he could see her. As he made his announcement, Zatanna notice he bore the slightest hint of a smile before he moved to a panel near the equipment surrounding the tanks. Her eyes widen as she saw his fingers fly over the buttons with rapid movement. 

Suddenly the pulley that was keeping her suspended, jerked into motion. With a low whine, Zatanna heard the pulley begin to move forward. Slowly but steadily, she felt herself being lowered into the liquid below. Her panic rose with such force that she was almost hysterical with terror. Zatanna struggled desperately as she felt her toes touch the warm, slimy fluid. 

All reason left her at that point. 

Whether or not her screams could be heard or not, her vocal cords made the attempt. Inside her mind, the words filled every corner of her mind. 

__

HELPME!! DEARGODHELPME!DON'TLETTHEMTODOTHISTOMETED!


	11. Part 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

**I**

He heard her cry out with such terror that it impacted inside his brain like an explosion. 

The force of it sent all his senses into disarray until the only thing he was aware of was the terrible resonance of her fear echoing through his mind. The initial wave was all hers. Fear, terror and revulsion. Wherever she was, she had breached the gulf between them to express that much. The backwash that followed that wave of intense emotions was all his. Guilt, desperation and frustration nipped at the heels of her sending. For a brief moment, the vortex of both threatened to overwhelm him with its powerful currents. 

Ted Kord was not aware of that he had dropped to his knees until he heard Guy's voice shouting in his ear. 

"Ted!" 

  
When his senses returned to him and the fog had lifted from his mind, Ted looked up and saw his friends surrounding him, their faces marked with concern. He was on all fours, confused and dazed. Although the disorientation of mystical energy was no longer as confusing as it was since he initially recovered the scarab, Ted was still a novice. Zatanna had teaching him something about the mystical arts but as a scientist used to facts and data provided by sound scientific theory, letting go had been difficult. His mind found it difficult to accept things on faith even though there was no science that could explain the scarab that made him superhuman. Logically he had to believe in magic because of the scarab. However, there was a part of him that refused to believe that the scarab was not some form of technology man had yet to explain. 

It took a moment for him to realise what had happened. Zatanna had told him once that communication between them was possible. When he had been fighting Guy, he had called for her. Until she appeared, he had not believed it for a second that he was capable of performing what she called 'a sending'. However, she had explained to him that the scarab was in possession of powerful magic. Since he appeared to be the channel for those energies, she saw no reason why he could not manipulate them. Now it appeared that the scarab allowed her to channel him thoughts. Zatanna had no telepathic ability of which he was aware. He knew that she could sense emotions and vague intentions but not anything tangible. Perhaps it was aware of their emotional bond and was able to amplify the thoughts directed at him. 

"I heard her." He muttered. "She was calling me." 

"Who? Zatanna?" Guy asked. "Do she tell you where she is?" For Guy, there was no question that Ted was telling him the truth. He had seen so many weird things in his life that questioning it was no longer an issue. Kari Limbo, a former lover, had been able to wield psychic energy of her own and she was nowhere as adept with it as Zatanna was. 

"No," Ted staggered to his feet and then brushed through them. Suddenly, his throat felt like sandpaper. He made a beeline for the jug of water on the table. The Crusaders had returned to Warriors after the lack of any turning up any other leads at the complex. Although they had searched the place meticulously, it appeared that Maximus was once again, two steps ahead. Anything that could possibly be of any help was removed. All that remained were merely tools left behind to taunt them at their helplessness. 

In the end, there was little choice but to contact the Oracle again, hoping she might uncover any new information that might lead them to Leo Enterprises new base of operations. Beatriz and Donovan had searched the skies above the abandon facility, hoping to catch side of any vehicles bearing the company logo. Unfortunately, none were present and the Crusaders were back to square one in their efforts to retrieve Booster and Zatanna. 

Filling a glass up with water, he downed the contents quickly. Evan as he drained the glass, it felt as if no amount of water could quench the thirst in his parched throat. "She's in trouble." Ted managed to say when he put the glass down on the table again. "I heard her scream inside my head." The emotion began to seep in to his voice as he spoke. "She was terrified, almost hysterical. I've never heard her so frightened. We've got to find her!" He shouted. 

"Steady Ted," Guy grabbed him as Ted was starting to shout and completely lose control. "We'll find her." 

"It's not soon enough!" Ted exclaimed, shoving him away. "You didn't hear her!" 

"Ted," Sigrid interupted before the situation deteriorated any further. "Focus." She ordered sharply. "She contacted you telepathically. We know her range is not that powerful so she could not have been far away." 

At that possibility, Ted started to calm a bit and Guy picked up the thread of what Sigrid was trying to do. "Yeah come on, concentrate on what you heard. Did she sound far away?" 

Ted swallowed hard, forcing his mind to concentrate on the question put before him. All he remembered was the overwhelming terror projected by her thoughts and her desperate cry for help. Ted had never felt so helpless in his life but he knew that if was going to help her, he needed to focus as Sigrid had urged him to do. 

"I can't really say," he replied honestly after a moment's consideration. "It was loud and intense." 

"So she could be close." Beatriz said hopefully. 

"No," Ted shook his head. Although he wanted desperately to believe she was nearby and that this call of hers could lead him to her, he had to be realistic. Finding Zatanna would take work not wishful thinking and ignoring the evidence at hand. "She told me once that the scarab's energy source is mystical and specifically in tuned to me. I think the words I say to become Blue Beetle now are more of a voice imprint that it is able to recognise as its programmed user. It may just amplify psychic energy directed at me." 

"Damn." Guy cursed. "I thought me might have had something." 

"We can't just sit here!" Ronnie exclaimed knowing full well what Maximus had in store for their comrades if they were in his hands. He had made similar threats on members of the Justice League once and although tragedy was averted then, the outlook on this situation did not appear as hopeful. "Christ knows what that bastard is doing to her!" 

"Calm down." Guy said with an edge to his voice. Ted did not need to hear this right now. He glared at Ronnie who did not notice the warning. 

"Calm down?" Ronnie continued, unaware of the warning being directed at him through Guy's steely eyes. "After what happened to you?" 

"That's right," Guy glared at him and straightened up to his full height. He towered over Ronnie easily. "I said take it easy." 

Ronnie suddenly realised what Guy was trying to do and winced at his own stupidity. Although Ted was not looking at him, it was obvious his words had disturbed the Blue Beetle greatly. 

Great, Raymond, Ronnie cursed at himself, just great. He fell silent immediately and noticed the stern gaze being projected at him from the others. "Hey, what do I know?" He tried to joke but no one was laughing. "I'm sure she's alright." 

"Look," Sigrid spoke up, realising that their emotions were starting to make them somewhat agitated and excitable. "We can't do anything until we have somewhere to go, so I suggest that everyone just take it easy. We're no good to either Zatanna or Booster if we in here climbing the walls." 

"The lady is right." Donovan added his support. "This Oracle person said she'd get back to us as soon as she found out something." He looked at the others, hoping to diffuse the situation before fists went flying. He noticed Beatriz was at Guy's side, who was still squared off with Ronnie. She was making sure that both men's volatile tempers did not get the better of them. Ted did not need that kind of display at this moment. 

However, the Blue Beetle looked up as he said that with an expression that was almost defeat. "I think we're already too late." He said softly. Whatever's happened, has already taken place." 

"You don't know that." Guy countered quickly. 

However, Ted could not be convinced otherwise because the memory of her scream was in his mind, not in Guy's. "Yes, I do." He nodded with grim certainty. "Yes I do." 

********** 

Booster examined the angry streak of blood across his shoulder and knew that it was only a flesh wound. So far, he had managed to remain at large within the maze of the Ani-Men secret base. Now that he was free, the familiarity of the place leapt at him with even more intensity. For the moment, he had evaded his captors when he flew into an air duct. With his weapon slung around his back, Booster crawled through the narrow space on all fours, viewing the outside world through the narrow vents on the occasional grating he passed. The innards of the ventilation system were like a giant maze but there was miles of these tunnels throughout the complex so it would take them time to pinpoint his location. 

In the meantime, he had to find someway to contact the Crusaders. Although his first impulse was to retrieve Zatanna, there was no way he could do that without endangering them both. While he was free, there was still a chance. If he attempted a one-man assault on Lovecraft's laboratory, it would only end in disaster. With him being free, Maximus was smart enough to know that Zatanna would be his primary target. Maximus did not believe humans were capable of much so Booster was going to beat him at his own game. 

He had no idea where he was going or how far he had travelled through the network of air conduits. Sweat was running down his brow as he moved forward, despite the rush of cool air throughout he system. Spandex was never the ideal material for enclosed spaces as this and he felt his suit sticking to the skin. He just hoped there were no wharf rats running loose in this passageway. There had been a couple of close calls when he had heard far away squeaking and Booster was prepared to use his gun, whatever the consequence, if one came in his direction. 

The light from a grating above, allowed him some visibility and Booster peered through it to the corridor below. There were no sounds of footsteps or anything else that might indicate a presence. He had to get some bearing as to where he was and made the decision to leave the safety of the vents for the moment. 

Removing the vent as silently as possible, he slipped through the opening and replaced the vent as he hovered below it momentarily. The corridor was deserted and Booster wondered if this part of the corridor was restricted. As he touched the steel plate of the floor, he checked either side of the corridor and saw no one was coming. 

It felt vulnerable being out in the open but Booster knew their survival meant his contacting the others and bringing them here. He knew that he could not remain at this juncture for long and he had seen cameras throughout the length of the complex. He doubted that this place would be the exception. Running quietly down the corridor, Booster held his gun poised ready to fire. Although most superheroes had a rule about killing, Booster had no hesitation about pulling the trigger to get out this thing alive. If it was the other way around, he had no illusions about his fate. 

Suddenly, he heard a soft scraping sound, which made him pause. Booster looked down the corridor once again and could see nothing. However, the sound was becoming louder and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He continued up the corridor but he could not escape the sound. It seemed to be getting closer. Once again, he glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing following the way he came and the way before him was clear. 

Just as suddenly as it began, the scraping stopped abruptly. The seconds of silence following made him even more uneasy. A realisation struck him at that point and his eyes flew to the ceiling above his head. No sooner that his eyes had touch the plates of the ceiling, the Ani-Men dropped from its vantage point. It looked at him with reptilian eyes, its red irises contracting as it focussed on him. The creature's widening jaws revealed a razor sharp row of serrated teeth. Obviously derived from a lizard like creature, it scampered towards him on two legs, talons bared. 

"I'm going to be killed by overgrown gecko." Booster managed to say as he aimed at the creature. He did not want to shoot it but the savage glint in its eyes did not give him much of a choice. Unfortunately, if he fired at the thing, it was going to alert everyone to his presence as surely as if he had sent out a flare. 

With seconds to spare, Booster changed his grip on the weapon and swung his body sideways with as much force as he could muster. The curve of the gun butt smashed into the Ani-Men's jaw. He heard it screech in pain as it fell backwards. Using the same tactic as he had earlier in the arena, Booster leapt towards it. Flying at the Ani-Men at full speed, Booster slammed the Ani-Men into the rear wall. Booster did not wait to find out if the creature had arisen, he just kept going. 

  
Upon reaching the juncture of the corridor, he saw a group of Ani-Men security, round the corner. They arrived with all weapons blazing. Bullets tore through the steel of the walls as if it was paper, causing ricochets as they impacted on seams and bounced of the thick handles of the doors. Booster retreated, leaving the deadly projectiles tearing the space behind him with a very narrow margin for injury. He rounded another corner and saw more Ani-Men arrive. The corridor was quickly becoming a war zone. As smoke from their discharging weapons began to fill the narrow passageway, it was becoming harder to distinguish enemy from ally. He was in the middle of a vicious cross fire. 

He straightened up in mid air and started speeding up one end of the corridor, holding his weapon in front of him as he closed the distance between the Ani-Men and himself. Bullets were whizzing past his ears with so much frequency that Booster could feel them racing past his skin. Pulling the trigger on his gun, he returned fire with as much veracity and gave himself a small window of escape through the blockade. Booster held his head down, refusing to believe that he could die from a simple bullet when he had fought much worse in his career. It was almost preposterous that he should die this way. 

The speed of his flight through the corridor caused a sonic boom. Speed overtook sound in a vortex of energy that culminated in a loud rumble that echoed through the narrow passageway. The distraction was enough for him to break through the line of Ani-Men defence and get behind them. Being animals, their superior hearing caused the force of the sonic eruption to become amplified. The roar in their ears caused most of them to howl in pain as it tore through the air. Booster looked behind long enough to see them holding their ears in pain but he knew that it would not last. He had minutes at the most. As he turned another corridor, he suddenly realised that he had been in this area recently. 

Lovecraft laboratory was here! The discovery gave way to another idea and although more dangerous, would probably be more expedient in the final analysis. Abandoning his previous plan to find some way to contact the Crusaders, he knew it would not take the Ani-Men would not take long to pick up his trail. Booster flew through the corridor searching for one door in particular. It did not take him long to find it at the end of the corridor. Made of steel, the door was the only one of its kind in the corridor. As he headed towards, it, Booster glanced over his shoulder to see if the Ani-Men were behind. While he could not see any of them in pursuit, their disjointed voices and loud footsteps barked indicated they were not far away. With security cameras mounted in strategic locations throughout the passageway, Booster was realistic about his chances of remaining hidden for any period of time. 

Without further delay, Booster burst into the room and saw Doctor Lovecraft in sitting behind a computer terminal in the corner of the room. The doctor's head snapped to his direction and his eyes widened upon meeting Booster's gaze. Lovecraft lunged from his desk to make a vain attempt to reach a security button on a nearby wall. 

Fortunately for Booster, he reached it first and shoved Lovecraft away. The doctor stumbled backwards and fell down on the hard floor. He began scrambling for the door when Booster raised his weapon. 

"I wouldn't." Booster warned aiming the barrel of the gun at a comfortable position right between the man's eyes. Although Booster would never shoot him in cold blood, Lovecraft was unaware of this and froze. He stared at Booster like an animal caught in someone's headlights and Booster saw no reason to let him think any differently. If anything, Booster knew how to bluff. He cocked the trigger just to illustrate the point. 

It was not lost on Lovecraft. The doctor made no further attempt to move. In the face of things, he was just another frightened little man, impotent once stripped of the devices that empowered to intimidate others. "What do you want?" He stammered. 

For Booster Gold, there was only one question. 

"Where is she?" He asked through the teeth of his tightened jaw. 

Involuntarily, Lovecraft's eyes darted sideways. Booster followed the man's gaze to a stasis tank on the opposite wall. To be truthful, he had noticed them when he had first entered the room but necessity had kept him from really seeing them. He had wanted to remain focussed on freeing Zatanna and the faces inside those glass coffins were a distraction he could ill afford at the time. No such inhibitions held him back now. 

She was trapped as the others were trapped inside their glass cages. Zatanna appeared conscious and seemed aware of everything taking place around her. She was staring directly at him. Even though her hands were still tied behind her back, she nevertheless struggled to make herself understood. He did not require any clairvoyance to know what she was trying to say so desperately. 

While Booster's attention was focused on his comrade, Lovecraft took a chance at escape. He did not relish the idea of Booster's reaction once the initial shock of seeing his comrade had dissipated. The doctor made a dash for the door. He did not intend to be present when he released Zatanna from the tanks. With that prospect in mind, Lovecraft would rather take his chances at being shot rather than face Zatanna's wrath for what he had done to her. 

Booster saw him escape but saw little reason to stop him. At the moment, he was too pressed for time to be concerned about a prisoner as well. Considering what the man had done to Zatanna, it was probably tempting fate if he was still here when Booster removed her from the tank. Zatanna's behaviour when she was enraged was extreme to say the least. Right now, Booster did not need the complication. 

It was hard to believe that duration of time she had spent in the forming tanks spanned only a few hours. Lovecraft's procedure worked quickly because he could see her body in the intermediary state of transition. Even though the changes were slight, the effect on her was overt. She had already begun her transformation into Maximus' creature. Fortunately, Zatanna's mind was still hers. Her eyes looked at him with recognition, intermingled with a plea for help. Still, the mutations were hard to ignore. 

Most of the transformation was in her face. Her forehead had become sloped, coming to an abrupt end when it struck the bone of her prominent brow ridges. A thin fuzz of golden fur had begun to sprout under her smooth skin. Her feet seemed elongated as the arch under her toes became more pronounced. They were starting to take on the shape of animal haunches. He could see her toes slowly becoming pointed with sharp claws piercing through the skin. 

With Lovecraft gone, Booster had no time to lose. If the Ani-Men were still unaware of where he was hiding, they would soon know when Lovecraft reached them. Surveying the room quickly, he tore his eyes away from Zatanna to deal with a more immediate problem. Scanning the room quickly, he pinpointed the heaviest pieces of machinery and furniture. Booster wasted no time as he proceeded to barricade the steel door with everything that had sufficient bulk to keep it from opening. He tipped heavy equipment off its wheels onto its side, shoved desks and filing cabinets into place within the curious construct of his makeshift fortifications. He was realistic that his efforts could not possibly keep the Ani-Men out if they were determined to enter. However, it was that narrow margin of time upon which Booster was counting. 

He stepped in front of the forming tank, forcing himself to ignore the others. He did not want to look and comforted himself with the knowledge that once Zatanna was freed, the chance to free them would also come into existence. He placed the barrel of the gun at the base of the tank, against the smooth glass surface. He made certain that the trajectory of the bullet could in no way cause harm to Zatanna or anyone else in the room. He looked up at Zatanna, conveying to her what he intended to do. Zatanna was no longer struggling and she returned his gaze and gave indication of her readiness with a simple nod of acknowledgment. 

Booster pulled the trigger, releasing a short burst of fire. The bullets tore through the glass with a shattering sound. The wall of glass exploded outwards, sending a spray of tiny shards in all directions. He shielded his eyes as the splinters fell around him. Behind explosion of glass followed the inevitable gush of fluid in close pursuit. The wave of oncoming liquid swept Zatanna forward, detaching her abruptly from some of the tubes connecting her to the rest of the tank. She slapped onto the ground like a fish escaping an aquarium, covered with slippery green fluid. Zatanna lay on the floor, choking on the clear tube that was forced down her throat, now that it was ripped from its oxygen supply. 

Booster was at her side immediately. She was lying in the expanding puddle of green, like a child just newly emerged from the byre of her birth. Dropping to his knees, he quickly turned her over. She was struggling to breathe as transformation liquid ran into nose, clogging up her already obstructed breathing passages. He could hear her gagging on the plastic. Dispensing with the niceties, Booster took a firm hold of the tube and yanked it from her mouth with one sharp tug. She let out a gurgled scream as the foreign object was torn from her insides. The removal of the tube elicited a sharp series of coughs. On the whole however, she seemed no worse from the experience. 

"Are you okay Zee?" He asked while holding her up so she could breathe better. Even as he said it, the question felt stupid. It was obvious she was far from it. 

Zatanna did not answer. She was still trying to recover from the ordeal suffered at the hands of her captors. The ordeal that was far from ended. However, at the moment, she was overwhelmed with a sense of relief at being free. Revenge would come later. 

"I'm okay." She managed to croak. Her voice sounded strange after so much silence. 

Booster never had the chance to answer. Their attention was captured by the sound of heavy battering on the steel door. Both their gazes snapped towards the direction of the door. It was still vibrating from the initial assault by the Ani-Men when the pounding resumed with more ferocity. The barricade began to shudder objects free with each impact. It was not far from collapsing entirely. 

  
"Zee," he turned back to her. "We don't have a lot of time." 

She nodded slowly, knowing that their survival was now up to her. Zatanna felt weak. Her body was exhausted by the process she had been forced to endure, not to mention that being tied up for hours before, had left her limbs aching from the experience. She was mentally and physically spent but Booster was right. She was the only chance they had of getting out of here alive. Zatanna had yet to look in the mirror but she knew she was altered. She could feel it. If she was ever going to be herself again, she had to act. 

".ereh sredasurC eht gnirB" 

It was time to put an end to this, once and for all. 

*********

Emergency klaxons began screaming throughout the complex. 

Maximus had been aware that one of his prisoners had escaped. To be truthful, he was unhappy at the progress of the search to retrieve the man. Unfortunately, it appeared that one super human was still capable of being more than a match for a dozen of Ani-Men. The process of transformation could be refined to make the merging of two species into a superior animal of physical prowess. Unfortunately, it seemed that there was yet to be any process that could make the specimen any more intelligent. 

Booster Gold remained at large even though his security teams were scouring the complex like dogs on a hunt. Despite a minor annoyance at the slow progress of his capture, Maximus had no doubt that they would find the human. It may take time but eventually Booster Gold would be captured. Maximus had faith in that. However, the moment he heard the emergency sirens screaming out danger throughout the building, he came to the awful realisation that perhaps he had not as much time as initially believed. 

Reaching for the intercom on his desk, he contacted his security people. "What has happened?" He demanded without introducing himself. Although they were unaware of it, Maximus had instructed Lovecraft to condition every one of his Ani-Men to respond to his voice with total obedience. 

"We have a Level 1 security alert." The unfamiliar voice on the other end answered promptly. "Our security camera in Section 22 has picked up multiple intrusions." Maximus wondered momentarily about the whereabouts of the Ani-Men called Fang. 

"Section 22?" Maximus thought quickly, trying to remember why that area was familiar to him. 

"Doctor Lovecraft's laboratory." 

Maximus said nothing and turned to console screen behind his desk. From the terminal, he was able to keep a watchful eye over his domain at all times. Maximus keyed the instructions through the keyboard at the foot of the screen and watched as it came to life with a burst of static. Lovecraft's wing of the complex was one of the least guarded areas in the entire facility. The doctor disliked company when he was conducting his work. Because of his vital part in the organisation, Maximus had allowed him that courtesy. Maximus had never expected this complex to be infiltrated. Particularly since they had moved operations here only a matter of days before. He should have known keeping paranormal prisoners was never as simple as it appeared. Their tenacity was beyond reason. 

Accessing the cameras in Section 22, Maximus was offered a view of the corridor outside Lovecraft's lab. At the moment, a trio of his security wolf men was attempting to break down the steel door, with little success. He wondered a what point would these fools decide to focus their attacks on the walls of stone instead of the door made of iron. They had more than enough artillery in their arsenal to take care of the one and gain an instant passageway to the room. There were about a dozen Ani-Men in the narrow corridor, barking orders at one another without actually getting anything done. He reached for the intercom again. 

"Fang!" Maximus roared. 

Wherever he was, the Ani-Men quickly responded. "Yes master?" 

"Proceed immediately to Section 22. The buffoons there have no idea what they are doing. I want Booster Gold's little siege ended immediately or I'll have your head instead. Do I make myself clear?" 

Fang remained silent as he contemplated his answer. "Of course master. I will take care of it myself." 

"Good," Maximus retorted and turned back to the screen. Fang was one of his better lieutenants and if he succeeded in this particular task, perhaps Maximus would see to it that he was rewarded. A promotion perhaps. The situation in the corridor had not altered since his attention had strayed from the screen. Things were still in pandemonium and Maximus expected no remarkable change until Fang arrived. What did concern him was why security had felt it necessary to upgrade the alert to a full scale emergency. All he could see before him was evidence of blundering. The situation was urgent but hardly warranted the fanfare of putting the entire complex on alert. 

"Maximus!" Lovecraft barged into his office. 

Maximus swung around in his chair to face the doctor. Lovecraft was dishevelled and breathing hard. He had obviously run all the way here from his office. 

"I know, I know," Maximus retorted deciding he had little patience for the doctor's histrionics. "Booster Gold has invaded your bastion." He said sarcastically. 

Lovecraft adjusted his glasses and took a moment to catch his breath. "You don't understand! Zatanna is in that room with him!" 

If it was possible for him to turn pale, Maximus would have. "You left her alone with him?" He roared, almost jumping out of his seat. For a moment, Maximus contemplated the merit of leaping across the desk and pulling the coward's throat from his neck. However, now was not the time for such action. Lovecraft stepped back in fear, unable to ignore the savage glint in Maximus' eyes. Now Maximus understood the reason for the emergency. In the background, the klaxons seemed to scream louder now as if they were reflecting his understanding of the situation. 

Turning around, he accessed the camera inside Lovecraft's laboratory. Maximus knew what he was going to see even before the picture appeared on the screen. It was the same thing that the security division had seen and the reason why they had precipitated a full scale alert throughout the complex. 

"How bad is it?" Lovecraft asked as he came along side Maximus. 

"Bad enough." Maximus retorted. His voice was little more than a low growl. 

As the image flickered into existence, both men saw that 'bad' was an inadequate assessment of the current crisis. "Oh my." Lovecraft managed to say. "Is that all of them?" 

Maximus ignored his question and responded with one of his own. "I am assuming you are going to tell me that Project V is ready for initialisation?" The leader of the Ani-Men turned his massive head towards the man and narrowed his eyes in deadly intent. Lovecraft swallowed visibly, knowing that the wrong answer at this time could cost him dearly. Fortunately, he did not have to lie. 

"They've been going through their paces in the training compound." Lovecraft answered. "Their performance so far has been encouraging." 

"Good." Maximus nodded slowly. "I think its time they made their debut." 

******* 

Zatanna was the first thing Ted saw when he materialised in the room. 

Only seconds before, the Crusaders had been gathered at Warriors, awaiting any news that Oracle might have garnered during her search through every bit of accessible information available online regarding Leo Enterprises. The waiting game had eroded everyone's tempers to flash point. Ted could personally attest to the deterioration of his patience the more time passed. Things had almost reached critical mass within the group, when suddenly the familiar walls of their meeting room dissolved around them and they materialised in these strange new surroundings. 

As always, Guy was on top of things. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded on top of his voice. The pounding against the doors had grown louder now but no one seemed to notice as they were still somewhat disorientated by their sudden change of environment. 

"What does it look like!" Booster barked. He was still holding Zatanna in his arms. Although she was breathing easier than before, the magician was still weakened from her ordeal. A situation not improved by having to use her powers before she had sufficient time to recover. 

Ted crossed the floor in second and upon approach saw the effect of Lovecraft's alteration. She was beautiful to him no matter what but it twisted his insides knowing that she had been subject to such ghastly experiments. He slid to his knees on the wet floor when he reached her. 

"I'm sorry." Booster said quietly. "I tried to stop them." 

"Don't be stupid." Zatanna declared offering him a quick glimpse before turning back to Ted. "You got me out there." Her voice was still croaky but it there was strength behind it. Her eyes met Ted's and she forced herself to remember that he was not a superficial man. How she looked would not concern him. "I'm afraid I won't be able to fulfil my duties as Miss America this year." 

Ted broke out into an involuntary smile. He did notice how she looked but it was unnecessary to point it out at this particular moment. She was alive. Right now, he was more grateful for that than he cared about her appearance. "Well," he said trying to inject some humour into his voice. "I'll just have to return that tanned suit." 

She smiled and even though she looked like Catwoman personified, Ted thought she still looked beautiful. On a more serious note however, he simply had to ask. "Are you alright?" 

She was not but Zatanna nodded affirmative any way. "I'll live." She answered and suddenly decided she needed a hug. Zatanna reached for him and let him wrap his arms around her. For a few moments, feeling his closeness was a better tonic than any that could be manufactured with the aid of stimulating drugs. 

"Somebody wants their way in here, really bad." Ronnie declared walking right up to the door. Dissolving his molecular structure, he leaned through the solid wall for a few seconds and then pulled back hastily. He turned back to the others. "Do we have company behind door number one." 

"How many?" Guy asked. 

"At least 10 of them. All big and ugly. It looks like pet show out there." Ronnie wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"No kidding?" Booster exclaimed. "I've been dodging those jokers out there for hours. Where the hell have you guys been?" 

"Excuse me, Mister!" Beatriz declared haughtily. "We've been worried sick about you. We followed your signal trace to Leo Enterprises and found the place completely empty! We're not psychic you know." 

Donovan Wallace watched the group descend into its usual bickering and let out an exasperated sigh. "You got to be kidding," he said in disbelief and then took a deep breath before hollering out loud. "Would you guys knock it off!" He retorted. 

"Thanks Junior." Guy said gratefully. 

"You call me junior Guy and I'm going to call you Skipper." Donovan said sweetly. 

"Skipper?" Ronnie exclaimed. 

Ted returned turned to Zatanna. "Aren't you glad, we're all together again?" 

Zatanna rolled her eyes in resignation. "Oh yeah, its just peachy." 

**II**

While the rest of her comrades were enjoying the bonding process of being together again, Sigrid Nansen was involved in heavy study of the equipment and data sheets present in the room. Like all good scientists, Lovecraft kept impeccable records that were easily accessible through the computer terminal in the corner of the room. As Guy began to map out their strategy for attack, she was focused on the methodology of his experimentation. Although the genius behind the work he conducted could not be denied, there were certain immutable laws that even Lovecraft was forced to adhere to in his work with genetic manipulation. Fortunately, most of the work on Zatanna was available in hard data present in the room. Lovecraft had documented the process of transformation meticulously and reading his journals allowed Sigrid to understand something of what the man had accomplished. 

She looked around the work station housing the terminal and immediately began searching for disks. Rummaging through the drawers, she found a box full of unused Verbatim diskettes and immediately began downloading of every byte of information Lovecraft had stored in cyberspace. If they were to restore any of the Ani-Men back to normal, this information would be vital. Although Lovecraft could probably expedite matters more quickly if they had him in custody, Sigrid did not want to take that gamble. The last thing she wanted was for Lovecraft to slither away into some cushy minimum security prison for what he had done. The man deserved nothing more than cleaning toilets for the rest of his life, preferably in Blackgate or some place equally barbaric. 

Meanwhile, the steel door that kept the Ani-Men away from them was beginning to buckle under the pressure. Using his X-ray vision, Ted was able to see what was taking place on the other side of the wall, instead of Ronnie having to stick his head through the solid structure at random intervals. 

"Someone's brought the heavily artillery." Ted reported after seeing one of the Ani-Men arriving with a bazooka. 

"Okay," Guy spoke up. "We take them down hard." He said looking at all of them. "They need to be completely on ice because we may be able to help them later." 

"So what's the plan?" Booster asked. 

"You are taking Zee out of here." Guy replied. 

"You're not leaving me out of this." He protested. "I owe that bastard some payback." 

"Maybe you do." Guy responded. The tone of his voice indicated he was not tolerating any argument on this matter. "Zee's been through the ringer and without your gear, you're going to have a tough time protecting yourself let alone taking those guys on. Its going to get nasty Booster, I don't want you to become a liability." 

Booster wanted to refute Guy's argument but he could not. The injuries on him may have been mild but they should not have been there at all. He was about to speak when suddenly, Zatanna made herself heard. "I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly and broke away from Ted's grasp before standing up shakily. Covered in a blanket created by Ronnie's matter transmuting abilities, Zatanna rose to her full height. Without looking at the others, she turned the door behind which the enemy lay in wait. 

"raeppasiD" She said simply. Her voice was dripping with venom as that one word escaped her lips. 

The pounding behind the door stopped abruptly. 

"fles eurt ym ot em erotseR" She spoke again. 

The blanket covering her nakedness disappeared before their eyes and Zatanna Zatara stood before them as they had always known her, without a trace of the mutation that had altered her so terribly. Although she was not completely restored, a minor glamour made them see her as she was before Lovecraft had turned her into a genetic freak. 

"Zee, where are they?" Ted demanded because he could see through the door and knew that the Ani-Men behind it were gone. All that was left of them, were their weapons clattered across the floor. 

She looked down at him and the fire he saw in her eyes made him shudder. A faint smile stole across her lips as she answered. "Gone." 

"Where?" Guy asked. 

"Just gone." She retorted sharply and walked towards the door. ".nepO" . 

The objects barring the door and making up the barricade were flung across the room to the empty places where they had originally occupied. Heavy equipment was thrown aside as if a giant invisible hand had swept it all away. Once the way was clear, the door creaked open. Zatanna walked through without a second thought. The others could merely stare after her as she departed. 

"Jesus." Guy managed to say. 

"Talk about being upstaged." Beatriz exhaled loudly. 

"I think we better go after her." Ronnie suggested. He knew Zatanna longer than anyone else in the room. Most of them had never seen her like this but Ronnie had heard how she had been after the demon Wotan had captured her father's living soul. Zatanna's power stemmed from her ability to wield it. She was a powerful mystic but the purity of her soul kept the full wrath of her power from being unleashed. Considering what had happened to her in the last few hours, Ronnie had no illusion that Maximus was about to get the full treatment. 

"No kidding," Ted said running out of the room in close pursuit. Ronnie was not far behind him. 

"Wait a minute Booster," Guy turned to Booster as he started out of the room. "Since you're not going to be leaving, I got something for you to do." 

"What's the plan?" Booster asked, pleased that Guy had dispensed with the notion of sending him out of the firing range. After what he had put Zatanna through, Booster wanted to play some part in Maximus' defeat. 

"I need you to find Kevin for me." Guy replied softly. Despite his own feelings of vengeance towards Maximus, Guy had not lost sight of the boy who had led them to discover the resurgence of the Ani-Men. Guy had made the boy's mother a promise to find him. Dead or alive, Guy intended to fulfil that promise. He hoped when they found Kevin, it would be in the latter condition rather than the former. 

It was a request Booster did not intend to refuse. With everything that had happened since the beginning of this entire affair with the Ani-Men, Kevin Sharp had been the forgotten one in all this drama. Booster also had the idea that Guy wanted him away from the heart of the fighting. The Vuldarian was still mindful of Booster's weakness without his 25th technology and giving him this task was a compromise of sorts that Booster could accept. 

"General," Guy turned to Donovan. "I want you two to find him. I don't care what shape he is in. If there's even the slightest chance that we can save him, I'd like to try." 

"We'll find him Guy." Booster said looking to Donovan. "Right?" 

"If we have to tear this place apart." Donovan reaffirmed Booster's determination because he wanted Kevin Sharp to be all right too. Kevin was from the neighbourhood Donovan Wallace had sworn to protect as General Glory. A part of him was still incensed that Maximus was able to snatch so many to become Ani-Men right under his nose. General Glory was the guardian of the slums and ghettos. Allowing Maximus to do what he did made Donovan feel like a failure and he had enough baggage to deal with on that issue. 

"Ice." Guy turned his attention to Sigrid who was strangely quite. She had been seated at the console for most of their time here. He had no doubt that what she was doing was important. Guy had a great deal of respect for the young woman, more so now that she had restored him from a stark raving monster back to his old self. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

"I'm downloading all of Lovecraft's data." She announced, not looking up from the screen. 

"Are you almost done?" Guy inquired. She was a typical science geek when she was in discovery mode, he thought with a begrudging smile. The Crusaders were lucky to have her. 

"Pretty much." She replied, still engrossed by the data on screen. 

Guy decided to leave her to her work. He understood the importance of it. Instead, Guy turned to Beatriz. "Stay here and keep an eye on her." He ordered. "When she's done, I want the two of you to see if you can find that bastard Lovecraft." 

With that, Guy started walking out of the room. 

"Where are you going?" Beatriz called out. 

"I'm going to stop Zatanna before she finds Maximus and kills him."  


	12. Part 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**I**

She was pushing herself and she knew it. However, at the moment, Zatanna did not care. 

Her body was exhausted. The spells she had conjured up had drained her reserves even further but Zatanna was not going to yield to the heat of her emotions. Until she dropped down from utter exhaustion, she was not going to stop until Maximus was within reach. It had been a long time since she had so much rage. Not since a mysterious shadow creature had killed her father and not since the demon Wotan had stolen his soul on route to its eternal rest. Being a superhero meant suffering indignities at the hands of would be demi-gods. Zatanna had accepted that as part of the game. However, Maximus had crossed an invisible line she had set for herself years ago. A margin if you would, of what she would tolerate and what she would not. She seldom called upon the power that came with unbridled fury but when she did, those who had chosen to incur her wrath had good reason to regret it. 

Maximus was going to understand that before the sun set on this day. 

"Zee!" She heard Ted call once she left the laboratory where her indignity began. 

"What?" She responded tautly. 

"I won't let you do it." He said quietly. 

She paused in her footsteps and turned to face him. He stood before her with concern on his face. "What do you mean?" 

"You've got a right to be angry, I know that." He answered calmly, his voice measured. "But I don't have to tell you that its wrong to kill him. You know that. We live in a world with laws and as much as those laws may feel meaningless at times, they still apply in every situation. Even more so to us." 

"He has turned me into a freak!" She shouted. "Look at me!" Zatanna exclaimed. "This woman you see is hidden underneath a cheap parlour trick. Its a minor glamour to hide what I've become. I won't live my life having to hide who I am!" 

"No one said you had to." Ted tried to convince her. "Killing him isn't going to change that!" 

"He has to pay!" She cried out furiously. Of all the people, she thought Ted would understand. He said he loved her! Did that not mean anything in comparison to his ideals? "How could you question that?" 

Ted took a deep breath because he wanted her to know that he was angry at Maximus as well but he had also had a line of conduct that he chose to live his life. "I love you Zee, I couldn't care what you looked like but I won't let you kill him. It's not who you are. This is the anger talking, perhaps even a little of what he did to you. All I know is that there are rules to which we have to abide. If we disregard them at our pleasure than we become exactly what people think we are. Self style gods who rule above them not heroes sworn to protect. You know that better than any of us." 

Zatanna turned away because she could not deny what he was saying to be untrue. "I won't let him do this again." 

"None of us will." Guy stated as he came around the corner with Ronnie. The two men had heard some of the conversation between Ted and Zatanna as they approached. "This ends here Zee." Guy said firmly. "But we're doing it clean." 

"Come on Zee," Ronnie said gently. "I want him dead for Reena but that won't bring her back either. Now Ice is down loading everything about Lovecraft's research. If there is an answer to help you and all the others, its in there and she'll find it." 

Zatanna stood before them, her fists were clenched. Their words had breached the walls of her anger, to the person who believed all life was sacred. She had no more thirst for killing than any one of them but Maximus had frightened her. In all her life, she had never felt such fear as those few hours in the forming tank, when she had contemplated the possibility of a living hell. The fear had been so intense that Zatanna had been tempted to give in to it and the exposure of that vulnerability made her furious. 

"All right," she conceded and saw Ted let out an involuntary sigh of relief. "I won't kill him." She answered looking at her comrades. "But when we are done here, I want him." 

The men exchanged glances and it was Guy who spoke. "Why?" 

Her eyes narrowed with cold fury, tamed but unabated. "When we have him." She said coolly. "When we have him." 

******* 

Zatanna's display of power had more or less ensured that no more Ani-Men would be attempting to breach the empty corridors that made up Section 22. No doubt, Maximus was at this moment formulating new strategy, holding his forces back until a plan of attack had been devised. As Booster and Donovan left Lovecraft's laboratory, both men were aware that this room was only one in an entire wing. If Kevin Sharp was still alive, he would be found in one of the rooms that existed in this labyrinth of steel and concrete. Unfortunately, the wing consisted of a dozen different doors and the interlude before Maximus made his move was all too brief. 

Even though Booster felt vulnerable without his gauntlets, he refused to let such considerations affect him. Guy had given him a job to do and it was one he accepted without question. This was not just about saving one boy. When he had been inside the arena, he had looked up and saw countless faces, twisted beyond the wildest nightmare that Poe or Barker could concoct. It was likely that none of those transformations had undertaken voluntarily. The people behind those feral eyes had been destroyed by Maximus' conditioning process. He did not know if they could be reached after such genetic damage but Guy had been saved. If it was possible for one man to recover, it might be possible for all of them. 

After separating from the others, Booster and Donovan began searching the rooms in Section 22. Some rooms were no more than storage areas for equipment and biogenetic material used in Lovecraft's procedure. Then there were rooms containing the forming tanks. Booster counted at least a dozen in each room. If one did the math, it was possible to understand how Maximus had created such a formidable enemy. 

"I didn't think this could get worse." Donovan remarked as he stared through the green fluid at a figure that was slowly being transformed into a human-crustacean hybrid. He could see the thick plates of its exoskeleton beginning to over lap skin. Some of the specimens were awake and pounded at their cages for freedom. Others were so deranged by what was happening to them that they were bordered on the hysterical and on total catatonia. "When we saw the old base," he turned away from the tank. "They were all dead and I thought that was bad but this...." 

"Easy there kid," Booster said forcing himself not to look. "Let's just concentrate on finding Kevin." 

"But we can't leave them here." Donovan glanced involuntarily at the crustacean man who was staring at him with its rotating external eyes in desperation. 

"We're going to have to for the moment." Booster answered, knowing how difficult this was for the young man. In truth, he was finding it hard to walk of this place himself but the reality of the situation was evident. "We don't know if they're a threat or not. Frankly, we don't have the time to find out. Once we take Maximus down, we'll deal with this. Perhaps Sigrid will know how to help them." He did not want to add if these people could be helped. 

"Let's get out here." Donovan retorted and started for the door. Suddenly, he wanted these unfortunates out of sight and mind for a while. He was never very good at admitting defeat, even in the face of the obvious. 

The door slid open and Donovan stepped out of the doorway, just in time to hear the loud crack of bullets, whizzing past him. Booster pulled him backwards before he was caught in the hail of flying projectiles. Both men fell back into the room and Booster stuck his head long enough to see a pack of Ani-Men security coming up the corridor. Without wasting any time, he pulled out the gun he had kept near him and returned fire. The Ani-Men quickly retreated down the corridor and jumped for cover at the nearest corridor. 

"Come on!" Booster shouted and leapt into the air. 

He need not tell Donovan twice as the younger man suddenly sprouted wings from his back and fell into pursuit. They had not managed to get a few metres ahead when more bullets erupted behind them. Booster wished more than ever he had access to his force field. Although his Legion flight ring was a formidable asset, it was not going to keep him from taking a bullet if the right one had his name on it. 

"Down the corner!" Booster shouted over the sound of exploding bullets. 

"We can't keep running like this." Donovan retorted and looked up at the ceiling. He stopped flying in mid air and called out to Booster. "Follow me!" He replied. Without further warning, Donovan smashed through the ceiling. Plaster and concrete flew in all directions as he made a sizeable hole through the hard material. Booster had to fly through the cloud of debris that followed Donovan sudden exit from the corridor. 

The Ani-Men wasted no time and immediately aimed their fire towards the ceiling where their quarry had disappeared. Letting loose a vicious barrage of gunfire, the bullets dug into the concrete surface as far as they could. The corridor began to fill with the smoke of discharging weapons, until the noxious gas began to seep through the opening into the narrow passageway where Booster and Donovan were taking temporary refuge. 

"I hope you have more of a plan that this." Booster declared, wrinkling his nose as the smell started to thicken. 

"I do." Donovan said confidently. "Levitate." He instructed. 

Booster looked at him. 

"What am I, David Copperfield?" 

"Do it or you're going to fall on your ass when I do this!" Donovan exclaimed with exasperation. Without any further coaxing, Donovan smashed his fist on the hard surface. The power behind his fist impacted against the concrete like a jackhammer. Immediately, Booster began to see cracks appear in the concrete, running through the even surface like the fissures from an earthquake preparing to split the earth in two. Donovan delivered a second blow and the fissures than ran across the length of concrete heaved in final protest before shattering. 

As Booster and Donovan hovered above in safety, they watched as the concrete ceiling collapse like a ton of bricks. When it finally crumbled, there was no sound or warning, merely a strained groan of the floor as it crashed onto the enemy below. Already weaken by the projectiles that had penetrated its underbelly in a dozen places, the ceiling broke up into large chunks, partially burying the Ani-Men who were attempting to use them for target practice. 

"Not bad for a rookie." Booster remarked with admiration. The Ani-Men below were in varying stages of injury. Some where unconscious, others were merely rendered immobile by broken bones but most were simply disorientated. Neither Booster nor Donovan anticipated that this condition would last indefinitely, so it was probably wise to depart immediately and resume their search. 

"Thanks," Donovan grinned as they emerged from the torn ceiling. "I'm known for bringing the house down." 

Booster groaned at the bad pun and made a face as if he had tasted something bad. "We have got to work on our witty repartee." 

**II**

It was strange how old habits always surfaced once fed with the proper incentive. For the better part of a decade, Beatriz De Costa had been one half of a double act. Even when her code name was Green Flame, she was always spoken synonymously with Ice Maiden. Later when duo had decided to make the name official with change to Fire and Ice, it seemed perfectly natural. When Tora Olafsdotter had died, Beatriz had believed she had lost the better part of herself. Ice was not just an elemental contradiction in her life but it was also existed as part of her soul. The hardest thing one ever has to overcome is the realisation that things change, people move on and some even die. 

And then Sigrid emerged out of obscurity and suddenly Ice was not a dead friend but a living hero. At first, Beatriz believed her to be an imposter. It took a great deal of time for her to understand that Sigrid was not Tora, that in assuming the mantle of Ice, she did automatically become Beatriz's lost half. It was a difficult lesson to learn and it was a long time coming before Beatriz was able to understand that Tora was gone and with her, the team that once Fire and Ice. 

Still it was nice to feel the cool against her fire once again. 

The group had separated because the complex was vast and more ground could be covered. Despite the dangerous potential of the enemy, Guy had decided that this was the best way to proceed. He also knew that while Beatriz had the experience to cope with any situation, Sigrid was a thinker. She was as cool and deliberate in her actions as she was capable of freezing the air inside the enemy's lung. They made a good team and he was learning how to exploit the differing nature of his comrades to create a formidable fighting force. 

Beatriz understood his reasoning and thus it felt strangely comforting to feel the blast of ice against her skin as they fought alongside each other. It was obvious that Maximus had not anticipated the breach of this fortress for his Ani-Men seemed to attack without proper direction. The two women were slowly advancing towards the heart of the complex. Under such circumstances, it was reasonable to assume that Lovecraft would be staying close to Maximus. The doctor was a valuable resource and it was unlikely that Maximus would permit him to be anywhere he could be harmed. 

In the instance that Maximus chose to make a hasty exit, Guy wanted Sigrid and Beatriz to sever any alternate routes of escape. He expected Maximus to run and if that happened, then Fire and Ice would cut him off before the rest of the Crusaders closed in on him. Chances were good that Lovecraft would be in attendance when this took place. 

"Behind us!" Beatriz shouted as another horde of Ani-Men engaged them in another corridor. The place was maze of nondescript corridors and although Beatriz felt somewhat claustrophobic as they encountered one corridor after another, she could not help feel some familiarity about this place. 

Beatriz reacted before Sigrid had even turned around. The Norwegian looked over her shoulder to see a powerful gust of green fire surging overhead towards the Ani-Men. Like the others, they seemed reluctant to engage either herself of Beatriz and their manner caused her mind to start racing. From the moment they had left Section 22, they had encountered numerous groups of Ani-Men security. Their attacks seemed uncoordinated, since they did appear long enough to be seen but not enough to engage the two women. 

Understandable, Sigrid decided, considering Beatriz use of her powers could be fatal to them had she truly intended it. On a basic level, they feared the fire. It seemed ironic that fire was still man's greatest weapon against the savagery of stronger predators. However, these Ani-Men were not all primitive life forms. They possessed even in the most meagre portions, the intelligence of man. 

"Come on," Beatriz declared. "We don't want to hurt them more than we have to." The veteran Leaguer urged turning down another path through the catacombs of the complex. 

The corridor ended with a glimmer of sunlight in the distance. As they hurried up the steel floor, Sigrid could feel the ground making a sharp ascent towards the light. Obviously, this led outside. However, something did bother her about this. No Ani-Men seemed to be following them. Throughout their journey here, the Ani-Men had dogged their every step. Minutes could not pass without Beatriz or Sigrid running into the creatures. Suddenly, they had chosen not to follow. 

By the time Sigrid began to ponder the reason for such strategy, they had reached the top of the corridor that emptied into the outside compound. High electrical wire fencing surrounded the large circle of land. It ran upwards and then extended into a lattice work of steel that kept the sky from them. Whatever this place might have been, it certainly was not for escape. For a minute, she expected to see a goat tied up in the corner and a glass of water beginning to shudder on someone's dash board. 

"At least its one way to get out." Beatriz landed close to her and forced the flames around her body to quick submission. It was possible for her to burn her way out but it would take time. In either case, she was not worried. Guy or Ted could easily tear their way through this with little difficulty. 

"I don't like this." Sigrid remarked. She looked around the place. Although it was quiet, she could feel its sinister purpose. The section of compound against the structure of the facility revealed a small set of doors at regular intervals. "My spider sense is tingling." Sigrid replied, approaching the nearest door gingerly. 

"Your spider sense?" Beatriz looked at her. "You watch way too much Buffy." 

"Like you don't." Sigrid returned her gaze sarcastically. 

"I occasionally glance at it." The Brazillian replied hotly. "Besides, you gotta love Cordelia." 

Sigrid was not surprised. "Sorry," she returned. "I'm for Willow." 

Beatriz was not surprised either. 

The conversation froze when the two women reached the doors. Sigrid kept glancing over her shoulder at the way they had come and it disturbed her that none of the Ani-Men had yet to appear. The doors in front of them were small. For either women to enter it, they would have to stoop and even then Sigrid was not sure it could be done without getting on all fours. While the length of the door way might be short, its width was another matter entirely. It was a good metre and half across and Sigrid was at a lost to fathom its purpose. 

Sigrid walked right to the base of the metal doors and saw that it was controlled electronically. The hinges on the entry way revealed that the door did not part but rather slid upwards when activated. As she pressed her ear to the cool metal surface, she could hear sounds behind it. She pulled back when she realised the sounds were of something alive. 

"Hey." Beatriz exclaimed. "Look." She pointed to the cameras that were mounted strategically against the walls. 

"He's watching us." Sigrid stated and then suddenly realised. 

"Oh damn." Beatriz met her gaze in wide eyes shock when both women reached the same conclusion. 

Almost on cue, they turned to they way had come through to the courtyard and saw the door that they had not seen earlier, snapped shut with sharp descent. The steel dug into the dirt floor, kicking up a small pile of dust as it hit the ground and sealed them inside the courtyard. Sigrid had taken a few steps forward in a vain effort to reach it but it was futile. She never had a chance of reaching it. 

"I guess we definitely underestimated them." Beatriz pointed out as her body slowly burst into flames. "I'm going to burn us out of here." She responded, leaping into the air and closed the distance between herself and the lattice work in seconds. 

No sooner than she had spoken, both women heard the soft scraping of metal sliding against metal. Sigrid turned around and saw immediately that strange doors were sliding open. Instinctively, she stepped away from the multiple exit ways. 

"Sigrid," Beatriz called out. "Make yourself some high ground!" She ordered. 

She need not say it twice. Sigrid was already in the process of freezing the air underneath her to form a thick column of ice that lifted her off the ground. The sounds she heard were becoming louder, as if the openings were the mouths of long passageways that created echoes. She could not place the sound although it sounded strangely familiar. 

As the column grew higher taking Sigrid away to momentary safety, the ground became dark as the creatures spilled out of the doors like treacle moving across a smooth surface. They quickly swept around the ice, filing the space of the compound like the water from a broken damn. Sigrid watched them, her eyes wide. Despite everything that she was, all the power that made her so formidable, she stared at them with nothing less than terror. 

"Oh god," she heard Beatriz exclaim in a choked whisper. "What are they?" 

"Cicindilae." Sigrid responded, recognising the breed almost immediately. She was unable to take her eyes from them as she stared at their long mandibles tearing away at the ice. After a second, she looked up at Beatriz. 

"They're better known as Tiger Beetles." 

********

  
Zatanna did not believe in wasting time. Even though she was weak and her body had yet to recover from Lovecraft's ministrations, she was riding an adrenaline inspired wave of fury that forced her to ignore such limitations. Although Ted had convinced her that killing the Ani-Men leader was wrong and in truth she knew he was right, Zatanna still wanted retribution. 

Instead of prolonging their search throughout the complex for the elusive villains, Zatanna called on her powers to bring the Crusaders to him. After that, she would let Guy and the others deal with him. Maximus' near defeat of the League years ago because he held the element of surprise but this was not the same super group he was facing. The Crusaders were harder, less indecisive and not tethered by the moral obligations that made the League vulnerable. When a threat was exposed, they knew only to deal with it quickly and decisively. Short of spilling blood, the Crusaders were extremely effective. 

The spell she had conjured to bring them face to face with Maximus placed the Crusaders on the floor of the arena. There had not been much time to talk when Booster had liberated her from the tanks but Zatanna knew that this was the arena where Booster had gambled on his bid for escape. At the moment, the arena was empty but Maximus had to be here. The spell would not have brought the Crusaders here unless Maximus was present. 

"This feels like a trap." Guy declared as he looked at the empty stands above their heads. Before arriving here, it felt as if they had fought an entire army of Ani-Men. The sirens and klaxons were still screaming their warning throughout the building and it seemed splitting up the group had thrown the enemy into confusion. Maximus might have guessed that the Crusaders would be after Lovecraft but he doubted the Ani-Men leader would anticipate that Guy wanted Kevin rescued as well. To Maximus, Kevin was just another Omega for the blood sport; certainly not important to warrant all this attention once the Crusaders had learnt the identity of Kevin's abductors. 

"Tell me about it." Ted scanned the area with his X-ray vision. Some of the walls of the in the structure was lined with lead that kept him from seeing through it. It was still disconcerting to use this particular power because it required so much concentration. 

"I'll just zip through the place." Ronnie exclaimed as he took to the air. 

"Get back here junior." Guy said sharply. "Not until Ted does a quick visual recon." 

"Aw man," Ronnie complained making a reluctant landing. "It will take only take a minute." 

"So will this." Ted answered, while he continued to survey the area. The range of his X-ray vision was limited but he was still able to see some of the Ani-Men closing in on them. Apparently, the Crusaders had done enough damage to their numbers to warrant Maximus using the non-security Ani-Men in his stable. "We've got incoming." Ted exclaimed as he stared through the far wall. "Although I can't see through this section here." He pointed towards the lead-lined wall only a few meters away. There were large doors attached to it but Ted could not see through it either. It concerned Ted what lay behind that wall for it seemed to run several meters beyond the range of his X-ray vision. This was their only blind spot and Ted did not appreciate the mystery. Zatanna's spell had brought them here for a reason. Although he did not voice it, Ted was certain that this was where Maximus was hiding. 

"Okay hothead," Guy looked at Ronnie. "Go check it out but don't do anything stupid." 

"What me?" Ronnie returned his gaze, looking a picture of innocence. Before Guy could respond, the young man flew towards the wall and disappeared into its dark surface. He looked as if he was diving into a pool of black water that would not even create a ripple as he penetrated it. 

"Boy that kid reminds me of you." Ted retorted. 

Guy scowled at him as he focused his attention on Zatanna who had been quiet all this time. Although her eyes were moving across the amphitheatre in meticulous examination, both men saw that she was struggling to maintain her cool demeanour. It was not difficult to see through her anger and no that she was attempting to be strong even if she was exhausted. 

"Zee," Guy spoke up. "I really think you need to leave." He said trying to be gentle. 

  
Zatanna whirled around and glared at him. "Not until I have him." She said sharply, her eyes flaring with fire. 

"Look," Ted entered the conversation knowing how determined she could be when she had set a mind to something. "I know you want to be here and under normal circumstances, I would feel safer if you were but," he paused as he steeled himself for her anger. "These aren't normal circumstances. You've been hurt and you obviously weakened. I'm going to tell you the same thing Guy told Booster, you could be more of a liability than an asset in this fight." He stepped forward and took her hands in his. 

Zatanna met his gaze and he knew his words had affected her even if she did not like admitting. "I won't let him get away with what he's done to me and all those others." 

"He's not getting away." Ted said firmly, having a personal stake in nailing Maximus' hide to the wall. "I want him to pay what he's put you through. You'll get your pound of flesh even if I have to cut it out him." 

She was about to respond to that when suddenly Ronnie emerged from the wall at top speed. "Heads up! We've got company!" 

The huge doors screeched apart no sooner than the words had left his lips. Ted turned to Zatanna and swept her into his arms. No matter how much she wanted to stay and fight, Ted was not risking her life. She was exhausted and overextended. He could see that in every movement she made. Before she could protest, Ted was soaring towards the rafters. He did not look behind to see what was emerging from the doorway. 

"What are you doing?" She demanded. 

Ted reached a wide beamed rafter near the ceiling. "I'm doing this for your own good." He said preparing himself for an argument. Placing her on the rafter, she was for the moment, out of harms way. He knew that if she needed to get down, Zatanna was capable of using her magic to reach that end. 

Instead of protest however, he was greeted with agreement. "I know." She answered and nestled herself on the safety of the beam. She was pushing herself and she could deny neither to herself nor to him. Capturing Maximus was important to her but not so important that she would risk her comrades' life by becoming a liability they could ill afford. "Be careful Ted." She placed a hand on his cheek as he hovered in mid air. Despite his bravado, Ted was still recovering from his injuries. 

  
"You just sit tight," Ted replied confidently. "For once, I'm going to enjoy being able to enjoy kicking the crap out of these guys." 

Ted left her then and faced the ground once more. His eyes widened as he saw what Guy and Ronnie were facing down below. The mutation that they had been subject to did not seem at all like any of the Ani-Men he had seen so far. The animal part of the collection was clearly porcine. He could see sharp tusks protruding from either side of their snouts. They were heavy set, with protruding muscles, no doubt steroid induced, with little in their eyes that could be considered human, even though they walked upright and had hominid digits. 

They were wild boars; he realised as he landed next to Guy. The Australians called them razorbacks and although they were in essence wild pigs, they were nothing like their domestic cousins. In their original state, they were highly aggressive, carnivores and were relentless when it came to downing their prey. Now that those natural instincts had been tampered with, Ted was suddenly glad he had invulnerability in his arsenal. 

The Razorbacks snarled at them. In the shadows behind the Ani-Men, Ted could see Maximus looking on proudly. Ted immediately felt his senses stirring uncomfortably. He was surprised that Maximus would overplay his hand so much by placing himself in such a vulnerable position. He briefly wondered where Lovecraft was during all of this. 

"Maximus." Ted said nodding towards the entrance behind the razorbacks. 

"Okay," Guy said taking a deep breath. His broad chest filling up with more than just air, Ted decided. The Vuldarian was getting ready for a fight. He met Ted' gaze and then did not look over his shoulder when he addressed. 

"You ready junior?" He asked. 

"As I'll ever be." Ronnie responded. His own gaze was fixed on the enemy. The pause between the moments was rapidly dwindling. 

"Well," Guy almost smiled when he spoke. "Let's rock and roll." 

*********** 

The oversized swarm of tiger beetles surrounded the column quickly and beginning attacking the ice that kept Sigrid aloft. For beetles, this particular genus possessed extremely long mandibles. She knew from experience what they were capable of doing with flesh. In universities, tiger beetles were used to strip carcasses to the bone. Now, they were the size of large dogs and no less efficient. Already, she started to see chips of ice flying in all directions as the beetles went to work. 

Sigrid aimed a blast of ice at the base of the column. The beetles moved fast, withdrawing almost when they felt the cold current coming towards them. She snared some of them but most had escaped the gust of super cool air. They moved fast, scurrying about so quickly that it gave her trouble trying to see each beetle as an individual rather than a collective hold. 

  
Beatriz was meanwhile working on the lattice work overhead. Although it was easy enough for her to despatch the swarm, she was hesitant to kill them. Unfortunately the effects of fire were permanent and producing more heat on the ground would only compromise Sigrid's ice column. The metal lattice began to turn red with head and she knew it would not be long before the metal started to liquefy. 

"Bea!" She heard Sigrid call and turned around just in time to see a beetle flying at her. Instinctively, she raised her arms but knew she was in little danger. The insect moved through her body, bursting into flames as it passed through living fire. Beatriz heard it emit an agonised squeal as it descended into the group, trailing green fire behind it. The swarm immediately pulled back from its dying comrade, creating an island of its burning body. Others began to take to the air, their dark wings moving so fast that it seemed like they more like hummingbirds then they were beetles. 

However, they did not seem to be flying towards Beatriz. Instead, they flew in Sigrid's direction. The heroine known as Ice dropped to her knees as one flew overhead but did not react in time to see two others coming at her in different directions. 

"Watch out!" Beatriz shouted a warming and let loose a stream of green flames at the insects. One was quickly engulfed in fire while the other fell on the ground, crushing those beneath it under the block of ice surroundings its exoskeleton. Their burning comrades sent the beetles into frenzy as all of them began flying towards Sigrid, knowing that she was more vulnerable than Beatriz. 

Sigrid tried to stay on top of the column. Inevitably, one of the creatures knocked her over the edge. She let out a short scream as she felt herself hit the ground. Almost immediately, the beetles swarmed in around her. As she saw them close in, Sigrid was almost paralysed with fear. Sharp mandibles snapped audibly and large compound eyes stared at her in meaningless hunger. Beatriz was sending gusts of fire in all directions, trying to force them away from her. However, Beatriz could not send her flames too close to Sigrid without burning her to a crisp as well. 

Sigrid let loose another gust of cold ice that for a few seconds forced the beetles back. She rolled onto her knees and planted both hands on the ground. She did not intend to be eaten alive by these things and there was no way for Beatriz to intervene without placing Sigrid's life in danger. For this to end, it required Sigrid to act. Her fingers dug into the ground and she concentrated hard even as the cold air around her dissipated under the heat of burning carcasses and Beatriz' attempt to help her. The sound of their snapping mandibles was enough to unhinge her but Sigrid knew she had to act, no matter what was creeping around her. 

Think cold, she told herself. Think super cold. 

The ground beneath her fingers started to ice up. From the air, Beatriz saw the dirt suddenly frost over with white sprinkles of ice. The web of ice slowly expanded in a growing circle of cold. She saw the beetles withdraw further as the icy temperature and the growing frost underneath snaked towards them. Beatriz had stopped shooting fire at them because she knew it would counteract whatever Sigrid was attempting to accomplish. She could see the fear in her friend's eyes and wished there were someway she could help. 

In an attempt to counteract Sigrid's action of freezing the ground around her, the beetles began taking to flight, hoping to continue their attack in the air. Some collided into her, knocking her off her feet but unaware that she was not simply making freezing the ground. Her own body temperature had plunged below freezing and anyone coming into contact with her skin would soon have reason to regret it. Unlike Tora, whose formidable ice powers allowed her to create formations so large that she could knock space ships out of the air, Sigrid's power was possibly more refined. Her entire body acted as a conduit for cold. When she became super cool, she not only created ice and drop temperatures but was also able to freeze at a molecular level. 

For the beetles trying to escape the cold, they were only now starting to realise that the temperature was the least of their troubles. Those who had not managed to move out of its range were swept up by the onslaught of ice, as the fluid between their cells began to freeze. The brittle corrosion of cell against cell was fatal. Most remained trapped where they had fallen, like half-formed sculptures against a river of ice. In desperation, the beetles took the air and flew towards Sigrid, hoping to disrupt whatever she was doing. Although their intelligence was limited, the part of them that had once been human and had not become insane over the transformation knew that much. 

Those beetles unfortunate enough to touch her skin froze in mid flight. Freezing over in seconds of contact, they crashed into the dirt, shattering into a thousand pieces, as their bodies became brittle with cold. The super cold gases moved over the fire and extinguish them with little thought, overcoming the burning bodies of fallen beetles with little concern over the heat. Beatriz watched in a mixture of astonishment and horror as the beetles became scrambling back to the narrow openings, hoping to escape the certain death of ice. 

Sigrid was beyond reach now. Beatriz could see the ice in her hair, she could see the frost glazing Sigrid's, narrowed in deep concentration. Sigrid's normally blue skin had become translucent almost as if her entire body was becoming ice. The beetles' attempts to leave the compound became fever pitched as the circle of ground was encased completely in cold ice. Bodies trapped beneath the river of cold, protruded from the smooth surface at regular intervals. Beatriz could see carcasses through the clear sheet of ice. 

The Ani-Men insects began cramming themselves through the narrow passageway from which they had emerged to escape the killing zone. Beatriz watched impotently, as they climbed over one another in a desperate attempt to flee. Sigrid had yet to stop and now the ice was snaking up the walls of the complex, forming ice particles against the rough surface of concrete. Frost was appeared against the mesh of the fence line, running up the lattice work design. Beatriz could hear the groaning of stone underneath the intense pressure of its molecules grinding against each other. The intensity of it was rapidly reaching breaking point. She estimated it would take only a few more seconds before. 

No sooner than the thought had crossed her mind did Beatriz hear the loud crack that suddenly tore through the air. Mighty fissures appeared in the sheer concrete wall, racing across the stone surface and before climaxing in an earth shattering explosion of sound that sent debris in all directions. Large chunks and splintering shards of rock flew outwards like bullets. Beatriz saw the hail of concrete and mortar rushing towards Sigrid. 

"Sigrid!" Beatriz cried out. "Look out!" 

Sigrid regained her senses as she saw the barrage coming down over her head. Without thinking twice, she threw up a canopy of ice over herself like a protective shield. The falling debris smashed against the ice, creating perilous cracks that threatened to collapse the entire structure onto top of Sigrid. Beatriz watched the scene unfold with her breath held. However, despite the violence against it, Sigrid's ice shield held fast and protected her as the last of the rock reached the ground. 

"Help!" Beatriz looked up and saw a man hanging off the side of the exposed complex. Two levels had been ripped open like a can someone had taken to it with a can opener. The man was holding onto a chair that was hanging precariously over the edge. Its leg was caught up against a small ledge of broken rock and the man's weight was pressing hard against that fragile hold. 

The rooms that lay exposed to them were filled with electronic equipment that included monitoring screens and other sophisticated electronics. The man was genuine terrified as he hung in the air like a puppet who was faced with the knowledge that his strings would soon be cut. He was wearing a white coat that swayed in the wind as he dangled and suddenly, Beatriz was struck with a flash of insight. 

"Lovecraft." She called to him. 

The man reacted instinctively to his name. His eyes touched hers almost involuntarily. Unfortunately, it was too late. His secret was out. Unfortunately, for the moment, he did not seem to have any convenient escapes readily available. 

"Sigrid," Beatriz looked at her companion "You want to do the honours?" 

"Sure." Sigrid smiled. Her skin had returned to normal although Beatriz did not doubt that the ice would keep away the beetles for a while at least. Insects as a rule despised cold weather and tended to shrink away from it at all opportunity. Obviously Ani-Men insects were now immune to this behavioural trait of arthopodian life. Stepping over the debris as Beatriz landed on the ground behind her, Sigrid stepped over the debris and went to the space beneath Lovecraft's pendulous state. 

As the ice rose beneath her feet, it created a narrow platform under the doctor. In a matter of seconds the platform had risen like an elevator carrying Sigrid with it. She ceased the formation when the slab of ice had reached Lovecraft. 

"Greetings doctor." She said politely as Lovecraft let go of the chair and landed safely before her. 

He straightened his coat and looked nervous. Straightening his laboratory coat, he tried to maintain his dignity even if he did look like a frightened little man. Sigrid expected just as much. While his victims were trapped inside their forming tanks with no way to harm him, Lovecraft could indulge in his sickest genetic fancies. However, right now his laboratory was far from here and he was facing paranormals who can end his life with a thought. 

"Impeccable timing." He replied after regaining his composure. "I was not aware that you were capable of freezing on a molecular level." 

"I'm glad I proved entertaining." Sigrid said coolly. This man sickened her. His breed of science sullied every man and women who dedicated themselves to pursuit of understanding and learning. It was these kinds of monsters that kept the pursuit of scientific pursuit trapped in the darkness for so long. Even now, the general public still viewed the scientific community with caution. Men like Lovecraft only served to prove that such fears were justified. "I've downloaded all your data on the mutations doctor," she spoke glaring at him. "I look forward to your personal input." 

Lovecraft's eyes narrowed in hatred. "You do not steal my life's work and expect me to share my knowledge with a freak of nature!" He spat viciously. 

Sigrid took a step forward. Suddenly, a dark shape appeared out of a shadowy corner. It moved strangely, too many legs to be human and for a moment, Sigrid thought this might be one of those beetles she had fought earlier. Instead, the creature pivoted its head towards her and glared at her with blood red compound eyes. Before Sigrid could react, the spider creature parted its mandibles and spat a glob of clear fluid against her. It hit her like a wet blanket and set her over the edge of the platform. 

"Sigrid!" Beatriz screamed as she saw the Norwegian fell to the ground. Flaming on, she leapt in the air but the creature grabbed Lovecraft and disappeared through the door. Beatriz was tempted to pursue them but her concern was for Sigrid. The drop was not terribly dangerous but she had fallen badly against hard ice. 

She landed next to Sigrid who covered in the translucent goo and was trying to tear it off her. Beatriz heard her groan as she moved and knew that Sigrid was injured. The substance that had enveloped her upper body had the consistency of glue and felt nauseating to the touch. 

  
"Are you okay?" Beatriz asked and thought what a stupid question that was. 

"I am okay," Sigrid grumbled fighting free of the sticky substance. "Did you see that thing?" 

"I saw it." Beatriz replied trying to help tear the fluid from Sigrid's struggling limbs. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as the brief image flashed in her mind. 

"Was that what I think it was?" Beatriz asked. 

"Yeah," Sigrid groaned, feeling her ribs throb where she had landed. She was certain at least two of them were broken. "The biggest damn spider I've ever seen." 

"You know something," Beatriz said with a weary sigh. "How come we always get the bugs?" 


	13. Part 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**I**

Battle lines had been drawn. 

Across the field of combat, opposing forces regarded each other before the call to arms was finally sounded. There is a moment known only to the soldiers of the front lines. It is the pause that exists before the charge, before the war cry drove all sense from the world and the ensuing of bloody carnage. It is a moment of reflection, where warring parties would await at the edge of the abyss wondering if all roads leading to this conclusion could have been averted. For some, the pause is breath taken, perhaps for the last time. 

As the Crusaders faced the Ani-Men army before them, the three men about to do battle with an indiscriminate number of porcine-human mutants considered the meandering path that had led them to this moment. The pause for them was reaffirmation of the lives they had chosen to lead and the line they had drawn to protect those who could not protect themselves. 

For the enemy, there were no reasons. 

The Ani-Men fought because Maximus commanded it. They could not understand the need to sacrifice themselves for their Master because they were incapable of comprehension. The tanks had destroyed their ability to question or consider the path of disaster they were about to embark. All that was true in their world was the singular directive that to be true to the master required a token of blood to be spilt. 

The pause stretched for no more than a second but its length of time was enough for both sides to understand that there was no way to resolve this conflict. Already, other parts of the complex were falling into disarray. Maximus knew that the bulk of his security forces were disabled and Section 22 where Dr Lovecraft had once ruled supreme was compromised. Emerald fire was wreaking havoc throughout the structure, destroying years of work more effectively than any costumed threat. 

The superheroes Booster Gold and General Glory had demolished a great deal in their battles with his wolf guard. On the other side of the complex, many of his minions had fled into the jungle after the female members of the Crusaders had gutted one side of the complex. Although their conditioning to obey was strong, Maximus made their need for self-preservation stronger. He had bred them to survive. Lovecraft had eliminated the flaw in the transformation process that would have doomed them to revert to their animal forms. Maximus was assured that even in the worst case scenario, some Ani-Men would escape before the enemy reached them. 

He had one last card to play and it was a most important card. The Crusaders were not aware of the danger yet but when the discovery was made, Maximus would be well away from here. He would find his scattered flock and then disappear into obscurity, as he had done once before. He would afford some time to reflect on the mistakes made presently to eliminate them in the future. In any case, he expected things would transpire quite well despite the losses today. 

"Kill them." Maximus spoke into his transmitter device. His words were carried to the tiny audio implants hidden in the inner walls of his army's ears. 

Guy Gardner had no idea who made the step first forward but when it was taken, it began fast and savagely. The world seemed to fill with a loud rush of air that roared through the room when the momentary pause shattered into pandemonium. Movement was everywhere. Bodies flurried by like vague flashes of colour and sharp claws. There was no time to formulate strategy, just countermeasures to keep from being torn apart. As he saw the Ani-Men bearing down on him, he knew that this was going to get very bloody and reason had to be checked at the door. 

He saw Ronnie and Ted take to the air almost immediately. Unfortunately, he had no such protection. They swarmed around him first because he was the easiest to reach. Guy closed his eyes curled himself inward. From above, he looked as if he were in a foetal position until his limbs melted against each other and he had become a single ball of muscle. The first Ani-Men that reached him had caused to regret it. No sooner than he felt the contact of skin against his body, sharp spikes tore through his skin and impaled the creature with little resistance. He heard the Ani-Men squeal in retreat. Numerous others who attempted to make contact followed its cry. The squealing superseded the war cry throughout the room. In the background, he could hear the sharp discharge of lighting bolts and the odour of burning flesh started to fill the air. 

Ted was right on cue. Guy smiled to himself. 

Stretching out his limbs during the few seconds as the Ani-Men wrestled with touching again, Guy ran through the mutants and leapt into the air as he saw Ronnie flying past. 

"I got you!" Ronnie Raymond yelled grabbing his arm and soaring upwards. 

Suddenly, a most curious thing happened. While he was in mid air, he felt the blast of plasma against his skin. The heat took both him and Ronnie by surprise. For less than a second later, both men crashed into the dirt again. Guy rolled across the ground while Ronnie hit the area next to him, covering him in small wave of dirt and sawdust. 

"What the hell was that?" He demanded looking up. 

"Watch out Guy!" He heard Ted shout. Ted was still in the air but he was dodging blasts of plasma like a duck in a shooting gallery. 

  
Guy looked up and felt his jaw drop. It couldn't be! 

But it was. The Ani-Men closing in around him and Ronnie were morphing into familiar Vuldarian weapons. The blast that had taken him and Ronnie down came from a weapon Guy had employed a dozen times before. The razorbacks were transforming right before his eyes with a fluidity of change that was all too recognisable to Guy Gardner, last son of Vuldar. 

"Get up!" He turned to Ronnie who was somewhat dazed. 

The younger man nodded mutely and groaned slightly as he got to his feet. Ronnie's eyes widen as he saw the Ani-Men transform. There seemed to be a lot more of them from a terrestrial viewpoint. Without thinking, he threw up a shield of energy protecting Ted from the volley of plasma bolts. It gave his comrade time to breathe. Ronnie caught sight of Maximus disappearing into the tunnel the razorbacks had emerged. He wanted to give chase but unfortunately, the Ani-Men leader had played another hand. The room began to fill with other Ani-Men emerging from the multiple entrances to the amphitheatre. They came in every shape and form. Bird, insect, reptile, mammal, Ronnie could not keep up with them. 

"I think you better get the others here." Ronnie called out as he saw the numbers around them escalate. 

Guy tended to agree as two Vuldarian juggernauts rolled towards him with thundering fury. Cannons began to appear through their skins and Guy knew the ferocity of its arsenal. He immediately morphed his skin into Vuldarian armour and ran forward to meet the oncoming attackers. 

"Okay," he said under his breath. "You want to play my games, let's play." He leapt onto the side of one juggernaut and immediately felt flesh heave beneath him. He looked behind him long enough to see Ronnie soar into the air before firing a blast of fire at the second juggernaut. Guy did not waste time with such methods. His hand turned into a giant prong with sharp tines and rammed it into the thickest part of the juggernaut. He heard a screech of pain as the form beneath him altered shape and the juggernaut became a razorback again. The creature struck Guy off his body into a wall. He smashed into it at full speed and fell concrete crumbled beneath his back but the pain hardly registered. Guy landed on his feet and shook the effect off his body as easily as he shook water from his back. 

His body melted around him. His limbs liquefied into a flowing column of silvery fluid. The razorback coming towards him paused a moment, uncertain of what danger a column of liquid metal could pose. Suddenly Guy launched himself towards the creature. The force behind his form knocked the Ani-Men flat on his back as Guy smothered it like a blanket. He could feel the creature choking under him as Guy slowly suffocated the Ani-Man. Within seconds, the creature stopped struggling and although Guy had stopped short of killing the Ani-Men, he was confident that it would not be rising too quickly. 

At this point, he saw the numbers they were facing and decided that Ronnie was right. They needed reinforcements. Although Ronnie and Ted were fighting valiantly to hold off the Ani-Men coming from all directions, the sheer numbers of the Ani-Men were nothing to underestimate. 

"Everybody!" He spoke loudly into his signal device. The transmitter was sent on a general broadcast so that every Crusader present would hear him. "Get to the amphitheatre! All hell's broken loose down here!" 

Satisfied that the others would soon arrive, Guy looked down the tunnel where Maximus had disappeared. 

Maximus was not going to escape. 

********* 

Ted Kord was feeling somewhat overwhelmed. 

He saw Guy disappear through the tunnel and hoped that the Vuldarian knew what he was doing, going it alone. At the moment however, Ted had problems of his own to contend with. Since he was generally considered the strongest these days in the group, the Ani-Men were concentrating all fire on him. Although the plasma blasts were powerful and they did hurt whenever he was unable to dodge one, they were nowhere as intense as the blast Guy was capable of producing. 

His concentration had wavered with the arrival of the hawk creatures that Booster had encountered over Miller Park. They flew at him, brandishing sharp powerful talons that dug into his skin as their comrades below tried to shoot him down like a duck in hunting season. Ted had yet to unleash the full intensity of his own powers. Until now there had never been a reason for it and to truthfully, their full potential frightened him a little. However, with reinforcements yet to arrive and only himself and Ronnie holding the fort, he had little choice to be delicate. 

The hawk creatures had been attacking him from all directions, trying to wave his concentration from the plasma being hurled at him from below. Ronnie was in no position to give him any cover as the rest of the Ani-Men kept him busy. The younger man was working laboriously to cage as many of the mutants as he could, moulding strong enclosures out of whatever materials were present. 

Ted felt another talon dig into his face as one of the hawk men flew at him and decided enough was enough. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated hard and fired a full spread charge of electricity at the creatures flying towards him. Electricity cackled through their feathered bodies and the air was filled with their agonised squawking. He saw them jerk spasmodically in mid air before they started plummeting downward. Ted watched them spiral downwards and shouted after that. "I warned you Alice! To the moon!" 

"Hey Ralph?" Ronnie barked at him with annoyance. "You want give me a hand here?" 

Ronnie was under some heavy fire himself with trying to deal with the razorbacks and also his attempts to cage the bulk of the Ani-Men rampaging throughout the amphitheatre. "Sure Norton." He replied flying towards the thickest section of razorbacks. He had the power to subdue them and it was time that he started using them. He was still thinking in terms of his previous abilities not the powers granted to him by the scarab. 

The Chosen One was about to kick some butt. 

They converged on him when he was on the ground like a pack of dogs. Ted did not waste any time with formalities and began throwing punches like a man possessed. He knew how to hit and where to hit. Power enhanced a person. They did not make him. Before he came into possession of the Blue Beetle scarab, Ted had been an expert in unarmed combat. It was time to put that training to use. 

Ronnie looked up to see Ted sending Ani-Men after Ani-Men out of the area with his powerful punches. One after another, they were sent sprawling as the crime fighter pummelled them senseless. Most had started retreating, perhaps realising that they were thoroughly outclassed. Ronnie was used to seeing Ted inside the Blue Beetle Bug, protected by tonnes of steel. Ted was not only more formidable with his new powers but coupled with his intellect and years of martial arts training, he could certainly be considered one of the big guns now. 

And they said the Blue Beetle would be player when pigs flew. 

**II**

There was nothing as relentless as a Vuldarian aroused by the heat of the blood rage. It pounded in ones' ears until the sound became the universe and the thirst became a void only an ocean could satisfy. The scent was thick in the air. Subconsciously, Guy knew it was Maximus. His rage had sparked a memory and the scent was imprinted on his mind. As he ran through the long tunnel, he also knew that Maximus was leaving. 

Whatever shape or form super villains, would be conquerors and self-styled demi-gods often arrived, they all shared common characteristics. The foremost of which was usually self-preservation. They knew how to get going when the going got tough. Maximus was no exception. While his subjects were properly fed to the Crusaders as fodder, the great man himself was taking the opportunity to escape. 

Even as Guy maintained his pursuit, he knew the tunnel was ascending. It was hardly surprising when he saw sunlight break into the darkened passageway. Maximus no doubt, had an escape route somewhere on the surface. Suddenly Guy paused. He could smell the enemy scent close by. The passageway was all shadows and although his Vuldarian senses were enhanced, they did not give him powers to see through darkness. Yet he knew Maximus was very close. The smell of fear and rage was unmistakable. It produced a salty odour that could not be ignored. 

The attack came from behind him. 

He saw a flurry of movement in the darkness and glint of teeth as they came rushing towards him. Guy let himself fall backwards as Maximus landed on him and rolled gracefully as he threw the Ani-Men leader of him. Maximus hit the ground and landed on his feet with feline grace before roaring at him with sharp teeth bared. 

"Not so fast kitty." Guy sneered. "You're not leaving the party just yet." 

"You are not going to stop me." Maximus growled. His words sounding like guttural reverberations in his throat. 

"I'm going to stop you." Guy said firmly without any trace of doubt. "You're not escaping the hell I got in mind for you." 

Maximus sprung like a wound coil. His arms and legs moving so fast that it was almost a blur. This time, the Ani-Man's attack was better co-ordinated and he landed on Guy's chest. Guy hit the ground hard, feeling sharp claw dig into his skin before he had time to strengthen his skin. The power behind those claws drew blood even before Guy had time to cry out. He felt hot fluid spill over his skin and sticky wetness seeping into his pants. Guy shoved his fist into Maximus' torso and was about to fire a full load of plasma when the Ani-Man chose wisely to disembark. He rolled out of the Vuldarian's reach and tried to sink his teeth into the man's throat when Guy's body morphed into Vuldarian armour. 

"Did you like my razorbacks?" Maximus goaded. 

Guy let loose a hail of plasma that lit up the tunnel as the energy impacted off the walls. Maximus dodged with feline agility, barely avoiding them as they blasted rock to pieces behind him. 

"Inferior copies will never stand up to the original." Guy retorted. "They're just wannabes, like you are." 

Maximus snarled at him and then shouted. "I suppose I should warn you about the explosives." 

Guy stopped firing immediately and glared at him. "What explosives?" 

Maximus was breathing hard but he did not intend to show that Guy had given him cause for concern. On the contrary, it was he who was about to bring understanding to the superhuman at who was really in control of the situation. "The explosives I have wired throughout the entire building. The blast radius will wipe out a considerable amount of rainforest I guarantee you. I have to admit I am curious to find out whether you super humans are capable of surviving a nuclear detonation equal to 5 kilotons." 

"You're bluffing." Guy responded but knew Maximus was smart enough to take precautions. Even if he was lying about explosives, Guy could not take the risk. There were innocent people in this place that Sigrid might yet be able to save but not if they were all reduced radioactive ashes. "You blow this place up and you die with us." Guy countered hoping the gambit would work. 

Maximus produced a small detonator from his suit and the flashing red light had the momentum of secret timer somewhere in the complex. "I will not live in a cage. I would rather die than face that nightmare. If it looks like I will be spending my existence is such a manner, I won't hesitate to kill all you freaks with me!" 

Guy fought the urge to tear this creature apart but knew the few steps he took to reach Maximus was ample time for the maniac to detonated the explosives. For the moment, it appeared Maximus had the advantage. "All right," Guy nodded begrudgingly. "You win." 

"I always knew I would." Maximus said confidently. He strode past Guy, circling the superhero victoriously before moving towards the planned escape route he had been taking before their confrontation. He walked backwards, ensuring that Guy made no move to follow him. 

Guy Gardner watched him go with one thought in his mind. 

This is not over yet, Maximus. 

********** 

They did not locate Kevin but they did find something almost as good. 

Behind them, the trail of destruction was evident. The wolf guards were still coming but Booster and Donovan had the satisfaction of knowing that for every handful that came in pursuit of them, the odds facing Guy, Ted and Ronnie would be significantly reduced. They had yet to search Section 22 thoroughly when Guy's emergency signal had come through. Abandoning their search, both Crusaders hastily proceeded towards the amphitheatre, a route Booster was more than familiar with. It was pure chance really, that caused them to stumble upon Maximus' office. 

Even without the leader of the Ani-Men presiding over them behind his desk, the room still felt sinister. Booster walked in cautiously; as if expecting Titus to emerge from the shadows and scare the hell out of Booster like he had done hours earlier. However, Booster shook such concerns from his mind. Titus would not be foolish enough to remain here now that all hell had cut loose throughout the complex. If the damage he and the General had accomplished was any indication of how the others were faring, it was no wonder emergency klaxons were screaming themselves raw throughout the complex. Booster was here for a specific reason. 

Maximus had already removed everything of possible value in regards to his future whereabouts. CD boxes were lying empty at the base of the computer screen and the open drawers indicated that he had either removed or destroyed any paperwork that might work in favour of his enemies. None of these interested Booster because if all went well, Maximus would not escape for them to require the information. 

"I found it!" Donovan exclaimed as the two men rifled through Maximus belongings. The General held up gauntlets for which Booster Gold had been desperately seeking. The products of 25th century technology seemed no worse for wear despite their period of inactivity. 

Booster was across the room in two strides and reclaimed his weapons like a man thirsty for water. Snapping them around his wrists, he suddenly felt like a member of the team again and not a fifth wheel that required protection. 

"Thank Christ for that." Booster remarked. "I was getting really sick of that gun." 

"Speaking of that," Donovan looked up at him. "Where did you learn to shoot?" Being on the force had made learning to handle a gun a required skill but Donovan wondered where Booster would have had occasion to learn to use a gun, not when his arsenal was so completely different. 

"7 -11." Booster retorted. "Where else are you supposed to learn?" 

Donovan was about to respond when suddenly, Booster's head snapped to the open door and without further warning, shot out his arm and fired. The blast struck the torso of an Ani-Men wolf guard who had approached stealthily during their search. Had Booster allowed him it the opportunity to shoot, the Ani-Men would have cut them both down savagely. The creature felt backwards, its chest smoking. The gauntlets were not meant to kill but they were designed to deliver enough force to ensure that the Ani-Men would remain unconscious for the next few hours. 

Booster met Donovan's surprised gaze and grinned. "I'm back." 

************

The Calvary arrived shortly after Guy's disappearance. 

Beatriz signalled her return with the sudden eruption of green fire encircling some of the warring Ani-Men groups. It coiled around them like an emerald serpent, forcing them deeper into the centre of the blazing ring of flames. Although the Ani-Men had been created from the genes of two very different animals, the basic fear of fire remained in their consciousness. Beatriz saw the group, a collection of rhino, possibly alligator or a reptilian of some description, retreating deeper away from the fire. Some of the birdmen had taken to attacking her but gave up when they discovered that she was not simply able to command fire but was could become it. Some had tried unsuccessfully to attack had passed through her and set ignited their feathers. 

  
Her eyes searched for Guy and saw that he was gone. However, Maximus was nowhere in sight either and she assumed that he had given chase to the Ani-Men leader. Now that she thought about it, Zatanna was nowhere in sight either. Of all the Crusaders, Beatriz was most immune to the attacks. Although Vuldarians had more than just plasma weapons in their arsenal, the razorbacks below had no knowledge of that. Guy had told her once that part of his knowledge came from the genetic memories that had been imprinted into his DNA. As a full-blooded Vuldarian, he had complete access to all those memories but the Ani-Men did not. They were able to use the powers they had seen Guy used and their minds were too limited to imagine anything else more formidable. 

In the centre of the Arena, Ted was flinging razorback after razorback out of the stone enclosures. The Ani-Men bodies were littered around the stands, knocked senseless by their graceless landings and the pummelling they had received at the hands of the Blue Beetle. Beatriz watched with some measure of astonishment, never having seen Ted vent the full potential of his powers. It was quite frightening actually to see him wielding such strength. 

Despite the ferocity of the battle, Beatriz knew the tide of it had come in their favour. Even with the enhancements of Vuldarian genes, the razorbacks were being beaten into submission and those who were not unconscious were being trapped inside steel cages, courtesy of Firestorm. Ronnie was mopping up Ted's leavings, altering the molecular structure of the air around them into something more tangible. Although Ronnie could sometimes behave like a hot headed teenager, it was evident that he was consummate professional. He still reminded Beatriz of how Guy used to be during their League days, except Ronnie was marginally tolerable. 

She turned her attention to what looked like a giant snake slithering towards Sigrid. It was almost thirteen feet in length and sidled sideways like a desert rattler. It was beyond comprehension how it was able to navigate through the rows of chairs that made up the stands. It was almost three feet thick and would easily crush Sigrid if it were fortunate enough to catch the Norwegian in its coils. 

Since Sigrid was busy dealing with a number of Ani-Men wolf guards, Beatriz flew towards the reptile. It must have noticed her approach because it stopped its advance towards Sigrid and raised its massive head in her direction. Amazingly enough, despite its enormous bulk, the creature was able to sit up quite easily like a cobra. The crown surrounding its narrow head flared outwards, shuddering like one of those Australian lizards she had seen on discovery. The snake regarded her with its narrowed eyes before hissing at her, bearings its dual fangs. She saw venom gleaming in droplets at the tips of its sharp teeth. It drew its head back and then spat something at her. 

Instinctively, she backed away even though she knew fluid would have little effect on her. Like everything else it would probably pass through her harmlessly. However, as the venomous liquid passed through her body, it sizzled in the heat and thick, noxious gas began rising around her. The scent of it burned her lungs and caused to cough. Even though she was a being of fire, she still required oxygen to exist. The sudden loss of it disorientated her and Beatriz felt the world swimming around her as she spiralled towards the floor. 

She hit the stands hard, feeling bones snap beneath her as her form returned to flesh. Beatriz felt aches in a dozen places as she tried to stand up. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, the snake slithered forward, making its intent all too clear by his widening jaws. 

"Need a hand?" She heard a voice inquire as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. Beatriz looked up to see Booster carrying her to safety inside a bubble of his force field. Donovan flew past her and threw one focused punch into the side of the creature's head. The snake barely had time to register the attack before Donovan straddled the back of its neck and wrapped both muscled arms around its neck. The snake bucked and for a moment, Beatriz had the absurd though that he would probably do well at one of those country bars that Guy liked so much. 

"What is it about women?" Booster asked mischievously. "Most of the time you are perfectly intelligent things who have no trouble facing up to anything. Put anything that crawls and slithers near by and you immediately jump on a chair and start screaming." 

Beatriz glared at him with narrowed eyes and then remarked. "You mean like a wharf rat?" 

Booster's smiled faded away and he frowned. "Touché." 

Meanwhile, Donovan was holding fast. The snake was struggling hard, lashing its tail from side to side in a furious bid to unseat its unwanted rider. Donovan felt powerful muscles trying to force him off but that only strengthened his resolve. He could feel spittle and venom flying in all directions as the creature tried helplessly to poison him with its noxious saliva. Some drops of it did find his way onto his skin and Donovan flinched slightly as it burned into his skin. However, the effect produced no more than a sting and he was able to ignore it with a slight wince. 

Plastic chairs were dislodged from the stands as the snake's massive tale smashed the seats with powerful blows. Some had been forced free of the steel rivets holding them in place and were flying through the air with the speed of deadly projectiles. Donovan hung on, starting to feel the creature's resolve weaken. The fight was starting to drain out of it and its struggles were getting weaker. Donovan had no intention of killing the beast but his taut grip on its wind pipe would ensured its submission was only a matter of time 

  
"Ride him cowboy!" He heard Ronnie declared from the air. Donovan glanced upward long enough to see the superhero go to Sigrid's aid. With Donovan and Booster having joined the other Crusaders, the rest of the wolf guard were able to join the battle and their numbers beyond the dozens. 

The snake struggled for only a few more minutes until its muscles started to slacken and Donovan could feel the exhaustion in every futile attempt to dislodge him. Eventually, the venom stopped flying, although evidence of its presence could be seen on every surface. Hissing white threads of smoke where the corrosive fluid had began eating away at anything it had landed on, began rising into the air. The creature focussed all energy into one last heave before collapsing on the ground, in utter exhaustion. 

Snakes, he shuddered as he let go of the unconscious animal, had always given him nightmares. He wondered if this could be considered therapy. 

********** 

Except for the newly arrived wolf guards, Sigrid felt she had been handling these Ani-Men quite well. She was trying hard not harm any of them permanently. With Lovecraft's data in her possession, there was a good chance that she and her colleagues at Star Labs may be able to decipher his transformation process and reverse the effects on these Ani-Men. She knew it was imperative for Zatanna's sake that she discover the secret to returning the humanity back to these creatures. She would have preferred to have Lovecraft's input but obviously that was no longer possible since the good doctor had made his escape. 

She had been moving steadily through the Ani-Men, preferring to encase them in ice rather than Beatriz's method of using fire to subdue them. Right now, the area beyond the stands of the amphitheatre looked as an ice museum with Ani-Men trapped in blocks of ice. In their frozen state, they looked more like displays than prisoners. Between Beatriz and herself, they had managed to neutralise the bulk of the Ani-Men group until the sudden arrival of the wolf guard. 

Bullets ripped through the air and she had to jump behind the plastic seats to avoid being hit. Unfortunately plastic was little resistance to the projectiles and very soon, Sigrid was running again, trying to keep some distance between herself and the bullets before she was able to attack. As she saw a wall rushing towards her, Sigrid realise that her time had run out and she swung around, creating a curve of thick ice in front of her as she moved. The wall of ice formed like a wave before her with less than a second to spare as the bullets impacted against them. She saw fissures appear immediately and knew they would not hold from a sustained hail of fire. Producing a column of ice beneath her feet, she decided she would go up if she could not go forward. 

When she peaked the top of the ice wall she had created to shield herself, she saw the advancing wolf guard, still bombarding the wall with ice. Sigrid sent a blast of cold towards them and froze the creatures in their tracks. Their skin iced up as a thin film of ice trapped them in place. Behind them, the rest of the guard had retreated but were not withdrawing. She saw them fan out around her as they recalculated their strategy. Sigrid looked around to see if she could spot Beatriz because she could sure use the assistance about now. However, it appeared Beatriz had trouble of her own as she was in the midst of confronting a large snake. 

Great, first bugs and now snakes. Beatriz was going to be into a terrific mood when this was all over. Despite the urgency of her own situation, she tried to see if there was any way she could reach the Brazilian. Fortunately, less than a second after that thought had crept through her mind, Booster Gold and General Glory had made a timely arrival. Booster had spirited Beatriz away to safety and Donovan was dealing with the colossal reptile. 

The shattering wall beneath her brought Sigrid's attention back to her own situation. The Ani-Men were closing in on her like a ring of steel. Their strategy gave her cause to think quickly. Obviously, they meant to charge her at once, knowing that she could not possibly freeze them all at once. Sigrid saw a way out of this but it required split second timing that she was not certain she was capable of producing. Spinning around on the tips of her toes, the ice formed as her body twirled. For a moment, she seemed like an ice skater in one of those Winter Wonderland revues. The bullets flew the instant she began moving and despite the speed in which the shield was forming around her, Sigrid realised with a sinking realisation that some of the bullets would reach her. She prepared herself to feel the sting of bullets. 

Which never came. There was a moment of confusion when the ground seemed to disappear under her feet and she felt arms around her. Sigrid looked up and saw Ronnie was carrying her away from the torrent of bullets that was tearing her ice shield apart. Chunks and splinters were sent in all directions as bullets hit the rock hard surface. The fissures became cracks and the entire structure crumbled spectacularly. 

"Thanks." She said letting out a sigh of relief. 

"It was a good try." He commented glancing over his shoulder at the wall she had tried to build. "You might have made it if there wasn't so many of them." 

"I owe you one." She offered him a warm smile. 

"You can make it up to me with dinner." He said offering her his most charming smile, the one that made him a poster boy on so many billboards. "How about it? Dinner by candlelight and I've got a great Elton John collection for the smooching afterwards." 

Sigrid's eyes flew open. Oh Dear. His timing was unique, she had to give him that. Only Ronnie Raymond could bring up a most delicate subject at the most inopportune time. "I'm flattered by the offer," she stammered wishing she was still facing the Ani-Men instead of having this particular conversation. "However, I think there's something about me you ought to know." Sigrid confessed unhappily. 

"What?" He looked at her curiously. 

Sigrid let out a frustrated groan before leaning over and whispering in his ears. 

Ronnie stared at her in a mixture of shock, dismay and ultimately embarrassment. "You're kidding." 

"I'm afraid not." She shrugged unhappily. Sigrid had been in similar situations before and the number of times did not diminish the awkwardness of the situation. 

Unfortunately all Ronnie could do was shake his head with that stupefied expression on his face. "But its such a waste!" He paused a moment and then added. "I've been told that I'm worth changing for." 

Sigrid rolled her eyes and slapped her hand on her forehead in resignation. "Ronnie, shut up." 

II 

"Where the hell have you been?" Ted shouted at Guy as he emerged from the tunnel. 

"I was trying to get Maximus!" Guy retorted as he leapt out of the way of a stunned razorback flying at him. The space around Ted was littered with the unconscious bodies of Ani-Men enhanced by his Vuldarian genes. Ted had single handedly managed to take most of them on his own. Guy had to admit he was impressed. 

"Where is he then?" Ted demanded, understandably annoyed. He was not a violent person by nature and these powers had shown him just what he was capable of if he set his mind to it. While he was better equipped to handle these Ani-Men than anyone in the group, with the possible exception of Guy, he did not like the scene before him. These Ani-Men were almost mindless with rage. Even though many of their comrades had fallen and were being immobilised by Booster and the others, those still standing were still coming at him, oblivious to the odds against the success of any attack. 

"He's got the entire place rigged to blow." Guy retorted as he launched himself at an approaching Ani-Men and slammed a hammer shaped fist into the creature's snout. Guy felt muscle heave under his fist as the razorback squealed in protest. It retaliated however by shaping its arms into sharp blades. It made an attempt to impale him but Guy grabbed both its arms and produced a sledgehammer through the centre of his chest. It connected with the creature's jaw and sent it sprawling. 

"What is to say he isn't going to do it anyway?" Ted yelled as he threw a flying kick at another razorback sending it through the air like the winning kick at the next Superbowl. 

Guy managed to make his way alongside Ted. The number of razorbacks had dwindled significantly but it appeared they intended to fight to the very last man or Ani-Men in this case. Fatigue was starting to show in Ted's face even though he was trying to hide it. "You think he'd blow this joint up?" Guy asked. 

"He is prone to the extreme when he feels threatened," Ted responded letting loose another discharge of electricity. 

Guy joined his fire with a burst of plasma. The razorbacks were scattered and uncoordinated. Guy had started to suspect that their purpose was never to defeat the Crusaders at all more likely to delay them while Maximus made good his escape. "Damn, I knew I should have pounded him into dust." 

"You did the right thing!" Ted retorted, shouting over the sound of razorbacks screaming in pain from the mild electrocution. They were jerking about like marionettes, with tendrils of blue electricity bouncing off their skins. The smell of burning flesh was becoming pronounced and Ted knew they could not take much more. Eventually, their hearts would give out unable to suffer such abuse even though it was meant to immobilise, not kill. 

The group in front of them cease to become threatening. It was evident that the razorbacks would not stop despite the eminence of defeat. Programming would force them to continue until they were rendered unconscious or seriously injured. Neither Guy nor Ted had the stomach to inflict any more suffering on these creatures who were twisted into parodies neither human nor animal, through any fault of their own. 

"Firestorm get over here!" Guy shouted into his signal device. Already, the razorbacks were struggling to their feet. Some had succumbed to the battle but there was still enough of those refusing to admit defeat. 

"Yeah skipper?" Ronnie's cocky voice answered through the signal device. 

Guy winced at the word skipper but decided taking issue with it could wait. "Get your ass over here." He said through hissed teeth. 

"Sure Skipper." The young man quipped knowing perfectly well how Guy felt about being referred to in such a way. 

Guy bristled once again and glared at Ted who was enjoying his chagrin immensely. "I'm going to kill whoever told him about that." 

"Oh come on," Ted teased as he saw Ronnie appear overhead. "You used to love it when it was Jonn." 

Guy merely scowled at him before turning his attention to Ronnie who was approaching them quickly. "Hey Junior, think you can turn the air around these guys into knockout gas?" Guy glanced at the razorbacks that were preparing to launch another attack. Guy knew what Vuldarian genes could do to the unprepared. Whether or not they were acting under Maximus' instructions, the blood rage would keep their aggressive instincts fired even if their bodies had sustained terrible injuries. Guy had once gone head to head with Superman when his instincts had gone berserk. Only an image of Tora was able to quell that rage and return him to reason. He would spare these Ani-Men that. Whatever they had done in Maximus' name, they were not responsible. 

"No problem Skipper!" Ronnie grinned. 

  
Guy turned his attention to Booster. "When he gets going, get us out of here!" 

"You too?" Ted asked innocently, the infamous Blue Beetle humour never far away. 

"JUST DO IT!" Guy barked. 

Ted said nothing but the smirk he was wearing on his face was enough to raise Guy's ire. The Blue Beetle grabbed his arm and immediately started gaining altitude above the scene of the battle. They looked down long enough to see a cloud of smoke rising around the disorientated Ani-Men. At first none of Ani-Men could understand what was going on as the odourless gas entered their lungs. However by the time their limbs had started to buckle beneath them, it was too late to escape. 

"God I hope we can help them." Guy whispered under his breath as he watched them succumb to the gas with its sedative properties. 

Ted understood the sentiment all too well. Suddenly, he remembered something and his eyes darted to the rafters where he had left Zatanna. With the battle following their arrival here, he had completely forgotten that he had left alone supposedly out of danger. However, as his eyes reached the place where he had left her, he saw that it was empty. 

  
"Where's Zee?" 

************ 

After his last encounter with paranormals, where he had almost been transformed into in his animal form permanently, Maximus was pleased with the manner in which things had progressed this time around. With the enemy properly subdued and aware of the consequences if any attempt was made to capture him, Maximus was well on the way to making good his flight from justice. The means of his escape waited patiently for his arrival in a clearing only a few meters ahead. 

Only he was aware of the secret landing field that housed a perfectly ordinary wooden shed with a helicopter hidden within for his disposal. Not even Lovecraft was aware of its existence and Maximus had kept it that way for a reason. Although, Maximus was reluctant to leave the doctor to the ministrations of the paranormals, he knew that such things had to be for the survival of the fittest. He briefly wondered what had become of the doctor but guessed Lovecraft was most likely in the hands of the Crusaders by now. Nevertheless for all their bluster, they had a code of conduct that would not allow them to harm Lovecraft. Therefore, wherever the doctor was incarcerated later, it would be an easy matter of retrieving the man. 

The Bell helicopter was state of the art and did not require a proper landing pad. From the air, it appeared to be little more than a cleared patch of forest. He emerged from the thickness of jungle shrubbery into the clearing and looked behind him one last time. A billowing cloud of grey smoke rising into the skin indicated the destruction of his efforts the past few years. Maximus tried not to feel remorse. When he was inside his chopper and far away from here, he might have consider whether or not he would detonate the explosives inside the structure. Of course that was hardly feasible with Lovecraft and the bulk of his Ani-Men still inside the complex. 

He looked around and saw little signs of life. He did not expect that there would be anyone around. His Ani-Men had cleared out any human settlement that remained in this remote corner of South American jungle. The complex had once belonged to Ira Quimby, an eccentric scientist who had believed in cultivating an aggression serum for military applications. Ironically, the Justice League had also put an end to that dream and Quimby was now languishing in a prison somewhere in the continental United States. The complex had been abandoned until Maximus and Leo Enterprises had bought it for virtually nothing. He mourned the lost potential the complex would never produce but knew it was just a place. Like everything else, it was easily replaceable. 

"Going somewhere?" He heard a voice in front of him. Maximus had been so intent on looking over his shoulder that he had forgotten the path ahead of him. 

It almost did not surprise him when he found himself face to face with her. Somehow, he knew only Zatanna would have the courage to call his bluff. She stared at him with such intense hatred in his eyes that for the first time, Maximus reconsidered his earlier actions. Zatanna was easily the most powerful member of the Crusaders and the gleam in her eyes was one he knew all to well. 

Vengeance. 

"I applaud your escape." Maximus remarked, his eyes darting towards the shack that seemed only a breath away. "I take it you will be handing me in to the proper authorities." He knew he could not escape her. It was pointless to try and he was not so stupid to know that he was walking upon a knife's edge. She could go either way at this point so it unwise to provoke her. There was plenty of time to escape later because undoubtedly, he would be placed in the custody of normals and they were inordinately inferior. 

"That's a good plan." She said coldly. "However, I find a flaw in your logic." Zatanna's eyes narrowed. 

Maximus met her gaze in surprise. "I was not aware that you were a mind reader. Obviously my dossier on you was incomplete." 

Her mouth curled up to form a sardonic smile but there was little humour in her eyes. It was cold and full of hatred. There was no situation that Rex Maximus could not fight his way out of or talk for that matter. She was a hero this one and like all heroes, she was easily manipulated. 

"By the way," she replied glancing at the belt around his body suit where the detonator had been. "If you're thinking of blowing up this area with your little explosives, I would rethink that strategy." 

  
Instinctively, he glanced at his belt and saw the device gone. 

"Don't bother," Zatanna retorted. "Its gone. Right now, it making its way to the bottom of a pool of quicksand about three miles north of here. Either way, it will do you no good." 

"So what happens now?" Maximus looked at her impatiently. "You take me into custody?" 

Zatanna almost laughed. "You think its so simple don't you?" Her eyes flared as she spoke. "You were warned about the consequences of gaining my wrath." Her octave of her voice began to rise steadily as she spoke. The fury in it was becoming very evident. What he saw in her eyes made him shudder with fear. "You almost made me into one of your creatures and you did the one thing that I swore none of your kind would ever do. You made me feel fear! So I pass my judgement on you Rex Maximus. Until the day you die, you're going to spend every minute of your life from this point on, regretting that." 

Maximus started to run. Zatanna made no move to stop him. She could feel the terror exuding from his mind like a tonic that gave her the strength to continue. As Rex Maximus made a desperate bid for freedom, Zatanna watched him with a cold smile and whispered to herself. 

"Your life is only begining, king of the beasts." 

********* 

After the fighting had concluded, Guy had left things in Ted's capable hands for a search of his own. Although Booster and Donovan had to cut short their search for Kevin Sharpe, now that the Ani-Men were more or less taken care of, Guy could now focus on finding the boy himself. He walked through the corridors of Section 22, through the floor covered with debris, unconscious wolf guards and in some places, raging fires. Throughout this entire affair, Guy had never lost sight of recovering Kevin. If not for the young student, the horrible secret of the Ani-Men army might have remained hidden and god knows how many other innocents would have transformed into monsters. 

Booster had given him detailed instructions regarding which rooms they had searched so when Guy finally reached the bastion of Lovecraft's twisted genetic manipulations, he knew exactly where to go. Kevin was alive. He had to believe that or else none of this would matter. There was no victory in an outcome that would see a promising young man with a future before him, destroyed beyond recovery. It was more than even Guy's hardened demeanour could handle. 

The first few rooms produced little success but Guy knew it was too soon to be to consider the search a failure. This wing of the complex had virtually dozens of rooms and not all of them had been investigated in any detail. He kept reminding himself of this fact as he moved through the place, all the while forcing the image of his vague memories of the boy when Guy had been Maximus' prisoner. 

The moment he passed through a set of doors that looked no different from any other, he was overcome with the smell the acrid odour common to most zoos. The room was dark mostly because it was windowless as all others in this place and in spite of the light globes on the ceiling. Guy rectified that quickly enough and saw the lines of cages appear as light filled the room with powerful fluorescent rays. 

The cages were all occupied and the creatures within were all feline. Among the inhabitants, he saw cougars and panthers, a number of lionesses and one cheetah. As he saw the cheetah in its cage, Guy found himself running toward it. The animals seemed agitated at his presence and some had taken to growling and snarling, as if noise alone could scare him away. Under the circumstances, he supposed that was all they had in their arsenal to frighten would be predators away, since being trapped in cages robbed them of any ability to protect themselves. 

The cheetah was not growling however and Guy felt hope flutter in his chest. The possibility that this was Kevin was remote. Guy knew that. After all, Ted had seen a cheetah. It did not mean that the same creature could be Kevin Sharpe. However, Guy dared himself to hope as he knelt before cage. The animal regarded him with sad eyes and took a step towards the mesh. There were scars on its once flawless pelt. Guy could see the remnants of fading wounds against its magnificent coat. It was almost male. 

"Kevin?" Guy spoke. His voice was almost a whisper. He had no idea if there was anything left of the young man who had been the star of his track team and for whom Guy felt responsible. 

Dark eyes met his and a slight purr escaped the animal's throat. There was almost sorrow in its soft cry and Guy clamped his eyes shut knowing without doubt that this was Kevin. Guy slipped fingers through the mesh and was rewarded with the cheetah nuzzling up against his skin instead of losing them altogether. If there had been any shred of doubt in his mind, they disappeared with that one action. Kevin was communicating in the only manner left to him. 

Guy took a deep breath, trying to keep the emotion from making him completely useless to the boy. "Its okay kid," Guy tried to smile. "Its going to be okay now." 

********* 

The Ani-Men threat was over. 

When Zatanna returned to her friends, all there was really left to do was the mopping up process. The gas that Ronnie had produced with his power of atomic manipulation had put and end to the Ani-Men enhanced with Vuldarian genes. She arrived in the amphitheatre to see Sigrid tending to the wounds incurred by all the Crusaders, including herself. Guy was missing but she suspected it was mostly due to his concern for Kevin Sharpe. No doubt, he was searching for the boy at this moment. 

Zatanna was exhausted. 

She had the used the last of her strength to deal with Maximus and knew she would require rest for the next few days. Normally her usage of power over the last hours would scarcely require such recuperation but she was not herself. Lovecraft's procedure that tested her body in ways she had not known possible. Even now, it was difficult to maintain the glamour that was hiding the illusion of her unblemished humanity from the others. 

"Zee!" Ted rose to his feet. He had been resting on the seats surrounding the arena when she transported into the amphitheatre and sent him running in her direction. Even as he approached, she could see the fatigue in his face and reminded herself to remember that he too, had been through much the past few days. His needs had to be tended to as well. The bandage around his injured leg was stained with blood from reopened wounds. He needed to rest more than any of them. 

They met in a warm hug Zatanna was pleased to savour and the few stolen second engaged in his embrace, did much for her spirit. 

"Where were you?" He asked quietly. 

"I had business to take care of." She answered enigmatically but they all knew what that meant. 

"Maximus?" Booster asked before Ted could reply. 

"Yes." She nodded. "Maximus." 

"Where is he?" Ronnie inquired cautiously. The Zatanna he knew was no killer and he hoped Maximus' actions had not turned her into one. "You didn't...." He could not even bring himself to say it. 

  
"No." She shook her head. "I did not kill him, although I wanted to." She confessed looking at Ted's face as she answered because his belief in her was important at this moment. What she had done to Maximus was no better than death and in the days to come, she would wrestle frequently over her actions this day. Ted's eyes indicated that he did believe her although he still wanted answers. 

"Zee," Donovan spoke up. "Sigrid managed to get all of Lovecraft's data, I'm sure she and those guys at Star Labs can return you to normal." 

Sigrid shrugged at the vote of confidence because she did not feel she deserve so much faith in her. Her scientific skills had been getting a workout lately and although she knew she was good at what she did, it was often that others recognised it. "Let's just review the data first." She remarked, not wanting to disappoint Zatanna if she failed. 

"You can do it." Beatriz grinned, having none of that modesty from Sigrid when it was so richly deserve. "You helped Guy, didn't you?" 

"I have faith in you." Zatanna smiled at the younger woman and sensed the emotion welling up within Sigrid at having so much support from friends like this. It was not so long ago that she had lived a life completely alone. 

"Thank you Zee," she swallowed hard. Like the former Ice Maiden, Sigrid was no good at keeping her emotions under check when she was genuinely touched. She was almost glad when Guy made his appearance because it took the attention away from her while she composed herself. 

"I found him." Guy announced. There was a collective sigh of relief throughout the group but Guy's was noticeably absent. "You were right Ted," he met Ted's gaze. "It was Kevin in the arena." 

"Is he still alive?" Ted asked, wondering otherwise by the look on Guy's face. 

"Yeah he's alive," Guy nodded. "But if he ever becomes human again, I don't know how grateful he'll be." 

"What do you mean?" Beatriz asked, recognising the pain in her lover's eyes and immediately captured a premonition of some terrible news he had yet to impart. 

  
"His leg is wrecked. There's a lot of muscle damage. It probably happened when he was fighting in the arena." Guy admitted reluctantly. "He'll never run the way he used to, not again." 

"That bastard." Donovan found himself swearing viciously, knowing what that would mean to kid like Kevin who came from the slums, who would only ever have once chance of escaping it. Now that chance was gone forever, thanks to Maximus. "I hope they lock him forever!" They all knew to whom he was referring. 

"If it makes you feel any better," Zatanna said with an expression of darkness in her face. "I guarantee it he'll be begging to die for every day of his life." 

Judging by the look in her eyes as those words escaped her lips, none of the Crusaders doubted it. 


	14. Epilogue

EPILOGUE 

**I**

"You might have told me." Ronnie grumbled as he and Donovan rode the lift towards Booster's penthouse apartment weeks after the Ani-Men threat had ended. 

Donovan was laughing so hard he could barely answer. He supposed he should not be so merciless at his friend's expense but the opportunity was too rich. Ronnie bristled visibly as Donovan made some half hearted attempt to stifle his guffaws. 

"Will you cut it out already?" Ronnie glared at him. 

"I'm sorry," Donovan straightened up and cleared is throat. "I supposed, I should have told you that Sigrid was gay but you never asked." 

"I still can't believe it." Ronnie said bewildered. "How does a beautiful woman like that go down that road? I mean, it's almost sacrilegious." 

Ronnie's reaction to Sigrid's admission made the whole situation all the more amusing. Donovan knew he should not be laughing but Ronnie Raymond went through life believing that his looks were meant for making womanising so much easier. It supposed it must have been bruising to the ego to believe that there were just some women on whom his charm failed. 

"To each his own." Donovan said as he managed to regain his composure. "She told me about it the first time we went to dinner." 

Ronnie turned to him quickly. "You mean you asked her out on a date too?" 

"No, it was nothing like that." Donovan replied. "Sigrid and I are just friends. I like it that way. We go out to the movies and dinner sometimes. There's nothing romantic about it. Its just she doesn't know that many people in New York and me…." He paused as he inadvertently came upon a subject he did not like discussing ordinarily. However, he and Ronnie had developed a deeper understanding of each other since their talk at his apartment. Further more, it would not be premature to say they were becoming close friends in light of their tragic backgrounds. 

He met Ronnie's gaze. "My friends don't know how to treat me now that I'm in a wheel chair. I have to admit they tried fitting me into the group after the shooting but it just didn't feel right and since I can't tell them I'm General Glory, its best to just keep away." 

"That's rough." Ronnie responded understanding completely how that felt. When he had discovered his body was riddled with cancer, most of his friends had similarly dissolved. Ronnie understand that their behaviour was due to their own inadequacies on how he should be regarded because they feared offending him. 

"Besides, being with Sigrid is easier than actually dealing with a relationship." Donovan admitted. 

"How so?" Ronnie looked at him curiously. 

"Let's face it." He sighed depreciatingly. "I'm not that much of a catch am I? Who would want a guy in a wheel chair?" 

"Now its you whose being shallow." Ronnie stated firmly. "You shouldn't underestimate women that way. You'd be surprised how many women value an honest relationship over demi-gods like myself who think monogamy is a bad word. Believe me, I ought to know." 

Donovan rolled his eyes in sarcasm but understood that Ronnie was probably right. At the moment, he had difficulty believing it was right to inflict his erratic lifestyle on any woman. Especially one he cared for deeply. General Glory was his body while he still wished to make a difference in this world; it was not his to use for his own selfish ends. He knew that stance was over simplifying matters but at this time, it was how he felt. "Anyway," he said getting back to the issue at hand. "Sigrid and I have a good friendship where there's not pressure of it leading to anything more intimate." 

Ronnie let out a frustrated sigh. "I still think it's a hell of a waste." 

********* 

Despite the damage down to the Ani-Men complex, there was still enough of Section 22 intact for Sigrid and a number of her Star Labs companions to descend upon it with a mission. More than a dozen minds that were experts in the field of molecular biology and genetic biochemistry, were presented with the problem at hand. The scientists took Lovecraft's data apart in order to understand the scientific theory that had allowed him to perform his genetic experiments in Ani-Men evolution. 

Although the task had seemed daunting at first, Sigrid refused to give up because it was imperative that a solution be found. Lovecraft's equipment was still functioning and if they could decipher the data before them, she had been confident they would find their answer. It had taken several days and nights of burning the proverbial midnight oil as learned minds studied the information like a scourge from god. 

When it seemed as if success was a remote possibility, Sigrid had found the answer but learnt quickly that it was not a complete victory. In the end, Lovecraft had managed to defeat them even if it was a minor triumph. Recovery for Zatanna and Kevin was within the realms of possibility. However, for those who had been in their mutated forms for an extended period of time, the process was irreversible. To attempt such a thing would have ensured severe cellular damage and neither Sigrid nor her colleagues were willing to take the risk. 

The Central American government on which the complex resided had no choice but to take matters in their own hands. Allowing the Star Lab contingent to restore the Ani-Men that could be saved, the government turned their attention to those who could. The Crusaders were forced to watch helplessly as trucks and containment vehicles loaded with the mutant captives disappear into uncertain territory. Later on, the super group discovered through Oracle's vast network of information that the specimens had been given a humane death. Sigrid could not understand how any death could be considered human but neither Star Labs nor the Crusaders were in any position to do anything. The Ani-Men complex was outside US territory and that also took their welfare out of American jurisdiction. All that was left for them to do was lodge an official protest that was all but ignored. 

  
"So is there any word on Lovecraft?" Beatriz asked. 

It was the first time the group had been together on a social occasion since their departure from Central America following the conclusion of the Ani-Men incident. Zatanna had been discharged from the ministrations of Star Labs a few days ago and had been recuperating at Booster's penthouse for the time being until she was ready to return home to New England. Although many of them had felt their accomplishments in Central America had been a hollow victory, a small celebration was still in order, if just to boost everyone's morale. It was even better when they had the presence of an unexpected guest. 

"None that Oracle has been able to find." Jonn Jonzz replied. "She's been using League resources to the fullest. Wherever the man is, he must have fallen off the face of the planet." 

"We'll keep an eye out for sure." Guy declared firmly. "Scum like that usually rises to the surface after a while." He reached for a slice of pizza on the nearby coffee table and took a bite before turning his attention to Ted. "By the way, thanks for the scholarship." 

Ted, who was sitting on the floor against the sofa where Zatanna was lying down, shifted uncomfortably at the remark. Although Kevin Sharp's chances of getting to college with a track scholarship had been destroyed thanks to the Ani-Men, Ted had come to the rescue by means of Lightspeed. The company had donated a number of scholarships to Guy's high school, with the provision that one of those boons go to Kevin Sharpe. Ted hated the idea of letting Maximus get his way, even in this. "Its tax deductible." He replied. 

"Like hell it is." Booster countered good-naturedly. "Basically Ted went to our accountants and ordered them to get it done or else." 

"Thanks a lot buddy." Ted scowled at him 

"My pleasure," Booster grinned. "He's just a big softy." 

"Well, I appreciate it." Guy replied honestly. "Learn to take a compliment, will ya?" 

Ted tried not to seem embarrassed but he was. He handled very few things well without the benefit of humour to bolster his confidence. What he had done was nothing extraordinary and after what he and Donovan had seen of that neighbourhood, he believed those kids needed all the breaks they could get. 

"So how are you feeling Zatanna?" Sigrid asked, moving the subject away from Ted because she could tell he was uncomfortable with all the attention. After being showered by similar praises all week herself, she could understand his discomfiture all too well. She wished her friends would understand that restoring Zatanna and the others was not a solo effort on her part. She had the assistance of Star Labs best minds to help her understand Lovecraft's transformation procedure. She did not want to take credit for everything when it was by no means a solo performance. 

"I'm alright." Zatanna said shifting in the sofa to a more upright position. She still felt sore after the treatment she had been enduring the past weeks but felt better just knowing she was back to normal. Her scrambled DNA had been purged of the Ani-Men contaminants and just being able to look in the mirror to see her own face without the benefit of any glamour was gratifying. "I'm taking my pills and Ted's making sure I'm not exerting myself any more than necessary." She responded dutifully, offering Ted a tender smile as she spoke. 

"Good," Sigrid replied, pleased by the woman's progress. "I'll expect to see you on Saturday before you head back to New England." 

"Will do." Zatanna saluted her obediently. 

In the meantime, Jonn and Guy had slipped away from the main group for a private exchange. Although Guy had nothing to hide from his comrades, he did wish to speak to Jonn privately. It was hard being around the Martian without reverting to some old habits. To all of them in the room, Jonn would always be a picture of authority. During their League years, Jonn had been friend, adviser, sometimes parent and disciplinarian to almost everyone in the room. It was hard to forget all that history just because they were no longer teammates. 

"Jonn I want to thank you." Guy said quietly. 

The Martian who was probably reading his intent directly from Guy's unguarded mind did not seem surprised to hear his gratitude. "Thanks are not needed, Guy." Jonn spoke into that often infuriatingly calm voice. "The Crusaders are your team, not mine." 

"I know." Guy nodded. "But I still want to thank you anyway. I know you wanted to help us with the Ani-Men but I also know you held back for a reason." 

Jonn let out a heavy sigh. "You didn't need my help Guy. Things have changed for you, for the better definitely. There's not a person out there who doesn't feel that you earned their respect. I'm proud of you." 

There was a time not too long ago, when those words would have been meaningless to Guy Gardner. He knew during his days in the League, he was barely tolerated by the majority of its members. Jonn included. Guy could hardly blame them for that opinion, considering he was boorish, almost psychotic and down right arrogant beyond belief. Guy knew he had gone a long way to changing those opinions about him in recent times. Still, hearing it from Jonn gave him a sense of accomplishment that was all too infrequent in his life. 

"Thanks Jonn," Guy said trying not to show that the Martian's words had affected him deeply. There were still some things about the Guy Gardner image he wanted to maintain. He took a deep breath to shrug off the moment before replying. "Come on Skipper, we'll break out the Oreos." 

"And then again, I might have spoken too hastily." Jonn retorted. 

"Its too late now." Guy grinned. 

"Hey is this a party or what?" They heard Ronnie's voice announcing loudly as he and Donovan made their arrival. 

Guy glanced at Jonn with a knowing smile. "Come on Jonn," he nudged the tall Martian in the ribs as someone turned up the music and belted out Cher's latest throughout the room. "Admit it, you missed us." The Vuldarian grinned at him, full of mischief. 

Jonn did not answer and rolled his eyes in resignation. "That's one way to put it." 

********* 

He could not see but he could hear the movement in the darkness. 

Somewhere nearby, he could hear the repetitious plinking of water droplets on stone. He could not crane his neck to see which direction the sound was coming from. He hung suspended in the filament, unable to move, unable to run. All he was allowed to do was scream but it seemed no one could hear him. 

Lovecraft tried to remember how much time had slipped past since he began his imprisonment in this shadowy dungeon. He remembered Titus taking him to safety when it seemed capture by the paranormals was eminent. Titus had been one of Maximus' most loyal subjects and the doctor naturally assumed that Titus would deliver him to the Ani-Men leader. However, Titus had not brought him to Maximus and as the giant spider creature carried him away from the complex, Lovecraft was almost grateful. He had not relished falling into the hands of the authorities he was certain, would not understand the nature of his work.   
  
However, Titus had not released him and despite Lovecraft's pleas, the Ani-Men continued through the rainforest, journeying continuously for the next two days through harsh, unyielding terrain. He had screamed at Titus to let him go until his vocal cords felt like knotted pieces of leather and still Titus continued travelling. At some point, Lovecraft had finally succumb to exhaustion and allowed himself to sleep in Titus' unfailing grip. 

The journey came to an end in a cave far beneath the earth. Although Lovecraft had not been awake during the descent below ground, he knew they were nevertheless deep beneath the surface. He heard no sounds of life in this place. Not even insects would dare venture into this domain. Even if Titus was no ordinary spider, the other insects recognised him for what he was and wisely kept their distance. Lovecraft could not understand what reason motivated Titus to squirrel him in such a dismal place and more importantly, where was Maximus? 

Lovecraft knew with complete certainty that Maximus was too smart to allow himself to be captured by the paranormals. However, if Maximus was free, then why had he not come to deliver his faithful servant? Without Lovecraft, Maximus had no Ani-Men. Only he understood the work and only he was capable of creating a new army for Maximus' grandiose plans. However, as the days passed there were no signs of Maximus and no indication that Titus intended to let him escape. The Ani-Men had him bounded to the uneven walls of the cave with the thick residue normally reserved by arachnids for the production of their elaborate webs. Although Titus was much too large to undertake such a construct, the resin kept Lovecraft trapped as any fly snared by a web. 

For a brief period of time, Lovecraft actually entertained the notion that Titus may actually intend to use him as food. Despite the subservience all Ani-Men were naturally programmed to possess, that obedience was only to Maximus. Lovecraft never believed it would be necessary to program such safeguards. Nevertheless, for days, he wrested with the fear that sooner or later Titus would see him as a source of nourishment, instead of a remnant of a past existence. 

However, that opinion soon disappeared as Titus began bringing him offerings of food. Lovecraft assumed they were still in the rain forest because the food consisted mainly of fruits, berries and an assortment of nuts. Whatever purpose Titus had in mind for him, Lovecraft was relieved to know that Titus intended to keep him alive. Occasionally, Lovecraft would draw conversation from the gigantic arachnid. The more isolated Titus had become, the further his linguistic skills seem to deteriorate. Eventually, Lovecraft could get nothing from him except a loosely strung series of words that could be considered a sentence if one listened closely enough. 

When he did speak, it was difficult to understand Titus. Lovecraft understood enough to know that it was the future that mostly preoccupied Titus' thoughts now that he was no longer apart of the Ani-Men hierarchy. He sometimes made reference to being a host but the manner in which he expressed himself was getting harder to understand with each passing day. The scientist in Lovecraft came to the conclusion that the further away the Ani-Men was disassociated from normal human behaviour, the faster they descended into the animal alternative. Lovecraft wondered how long it would be before Titus forgot that his prisoner was no longer a guest but food. 

One day, the Ani-Men had remained in its cave for most of the day. Usually, Titus would go foraging for Lovecraft's food, but on this particular day, he had not left the confines of the dark enclosure. Still pined to the wall in the web like substance that Titus was diligent enough to reinforce daily, Lovecraft watched helplessly as the creature heaved and groaned laboriously. Titus survival was his survival and Lovecraft had feared the worst. However, the incident had come and gone with Titus returning to normal and falling back into familiar patents the following day. 

Today however, Lovecraft heard something new in the usual silence of his prison. He could not identify the sound but it almost sounded like tearing. He could not even imagine what there was in this dismal place to tear but Lovecraft was certain of what he had heard. Something was moving inside his dungeon and it was not him. 

Suddenly, he saw them. Small and nimble, they ran across the stone floor, their exoskeleton frames tapping lightly against the ground as they moved. There were so many of them he could barely count where one creature began and another ended. With stark horror, Lovecraft suddenly recalled what kind arachnid DNA he had used to transform Titus into an Ani-Men. He remembered that the particular species was capable of asexual reproduction and it now dawned on him that Titus was subject to such characteristics. 

"I'm sorry it has to end this way doctor." Titus' voice suddenly filled the cave. 

Lovecraft could not see the Ani-Men for Titus was speaking from the entrance way of his birthing chamber. There was still enough humanity left in Titus for him to mourn what was to come. However, not enough for it to be of any use to Doctor Lovecraft. 

"Titus!" Lovecraft started to panic as he saw the stunted horde of spiders quickly advancing towards him. "What is this?" 

"The Master always told us that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Titus continued, his raspy voice seemed inordinately sad. "I have enjoyed your companionship Doctor, but I must yield to the needs of my children." 

"Needs?" Lovecraft stammered as he saw the first of tiny arachnids climbing up his toes. The swarm of spiders leapt unto him from the ground, driven by hidden purpose that the good doctor was only now starting to comprehend. Realisation brought to surface blinding panic as he struggled desperately to escape the webbing that had kept him trapped, awaiting a grisly fate. "What needs?" He shouted as the spiders began to swarm. Their dark bodies moving so fast and so many that Lovecraft could see nothing else. As he began to scream helplessly, he heard Titus' final answer. 

"My children must feed." 

******** 

In this business, it paid to have connections. 

There was no way a man could call himself a legitimate theatrical agent without having at least some contacts at his disposal. It was because of these connections that Jeff Sloane was called on to do a small favour for one his prized clients and closest friends. 

Although there was no reason to be here, Jeff Sloane found he could not keep away. He supposed a sense of longing had brought him to this dilapidated old circus. The establishment was well past its prime and been so for many years now. In this cynical day and age, dancing clowns, acrobats and performing animals were no match to compete in any fashion with Nintendo games and Spice Girls. In its more glamorous past, all the greats had played here at one point or another. Houdini had once been a headliner of the Davis Circus, not to mention a young lady magician by the name of Zatanna Zatara who was just beginning to perfect her craft. In those days, the air was always filled with the sounds of happy children and the smell of buttered popcorn and colourful cotton candy lifted the spirits the way nothing else could. 

At present, Zee had confessed no desire to return to the entertainment industry, despite her continuing popularity. Jeff had lost count of how many times he was forced to turn down requests by dozens of venues for a comeback performance. Unfortunately, Zatanna had moved beyond the need to perform parlour tricks for a paying audience. She was not only a major player in the superhero community but the woman had also taken control of her personal life in way she had never been able to do before. Although it was not in his habit to keep abreast of such things, the New York gossip columns and superhero tabloids had been diligently reporting the ongoing romance she was having with Ted Kord. Not only was the new man in her life the CEO of up and coming Lightspeed Entertainment but was also known as the Blue Beetle. Personally, Jeff felt she could do better but felt it was not his place to say. No matter how much history there was between them, Zee would not take the intrusion kindly. 

"Jeff Sloane!" Al Davis exclaimed as he saw Jeff walking through the less than crowded paths meandering through the circus stands. It was easy to identify one man when the crowds were less than prolific these days. 

"Hey Al," Jeff grinned, genuinely pleased to see the owner of the Davis Circus. "How's it going?" 

"Not so good." Al said honestly, gesturing to thinning crowds throughout the place. "But we're hanging on." 

"I'm glad." Jeff replied truthfully. Despite the drop in business, there was something about a circus that still warmed his insides. He was reminded of his youth where he and Tommy Cutter would sneak in through the fence to see the lions of the circus travelling through their town in small town USA. It was one of the reasons why Jeff had always tried to secure as many decent acts as he could for the Davis Circus. These days, circus acts were far and few but he still tried to the best he could for Al. Despite the years of questionable prosperity, Al still looked the same. He was a distinguished looking man, who cut a fine image wearing his red ringmaster's suit against his ebony coloured skin. Even though his dark curly hair had become snow white, Al still appeared as imposing. 

"By the way," Al replied. "Thanks for the package. With these environmental people the way they are, circus animals are hard to come by." 

"Don't thank me," Jeff confessed. "Thank Zee. It was her gift." 

"How is that little girl these days?" Al asked remembering the young girl fondly. 

It was easy to forget that Al Davis had been in the business when Zatara the magician was still doing the circuit across the country. Al had known Zatanna since she was a little girl, tagging along behind the great Zatara. In those days, she was Zatara's assistant, practising his famous tricks in secret and hoping, someday, she would be just as good. Jeff wondered what it was like to have known her then before the world had passed through her eyes. 

"She great." He answered although he had not seen her face to face for some months now. "Can I see him?" It was still an hour before the curtains went up in the big top. Jeff knew Al was the person to ask not simply because the older man was the ringmaster but also because he was the owner of the circus. 

"I don't see why not." He led Jeff towards the tents behind the big top. 

"How is he doing anyway?" Jeff inquired as they moved through the sawdust streets and a group of children all sufficiently armed with candy and peanuts. Judging by their excitement, it was the elephants for them. In the distance, Jeff could see Jenny Layton guiding the circus' performing elephant (named Leela) around a patch of green, with a child riding on its back. He made a mental note to call on Jenny later. 

"He was a feisty animal I'll tell ya," Al admitted as they passed through the tent flap that led to their destination. "Kit's not one to use the whip but he didn't have much of a choice with him. I swear, I don't know who had a worse time of it." 

As a rule, circus performers using animals did not like using physical force during training but Jeff knew history behind this particular animal so he did not pass judgement on the practice. Thus, he said nothing as they reached the large cage inside the tent. The acrid smell of soiled hay greeted his nose as he entered the enclosed space. Animal sounds could be heard from within. 

  
"There he is." Al regarded the creature glaring at them through the bars. The lion paced up and down the narrow length of cage that made up his enclosure, its tail swinging lethargically from side to side. Its eyes hardly left them as he moved across the hay floor, bearing teeth that glistened with saliva. 

"So it is." Jeff smiled, staring into the creatures' eyes, wondering if it knew what he had been once or if Zatanna had been callous enough to let it keep those memories. Somehow, Jeff knew instinctively that she had. The malevolence he saw in the creature's eyes did not seem at all animalistic but human in its intensity. "You kept the name." He turned to Al, deciding he did not want keep the creature's gaze any longer. Looking at it, made him uncomfortable. 

"Yeah," the older man nodded. "I followed your instructions, just the way Zee wanted it." 

"Good," Jeff replied with approval. His eyes moved to the wooden plaque hanging from the top of the cage with its stencilled lettering. 

REX MAXIMUS 

KING OF THE BEASTS 

He had one more thing to do for Zatanna. During their conversation earlier that afternoon, she had made him promise even though Jeff had found it strange until she explained the truth behind her gift to Al Davis' collection of performing animals. Jeff stared at the creature for a moment and then took a deep breath. The creature's eyes unsettled him. Leaning closer towards the cage, he was far enough to avoid injury should the lion decide to react and close enough to be heard. As he stepped forward, it seemed as if the animal knew that Jeff was about to speak. 

"Zatanna has a message for you Maximus." Jeff said softly. "For the rest of your life." 

**THE END**


End file.
